Hermandad
by ReiKaida
Summary: ItaxSasu. ShinoxKiba?. Capítulo 16! Itachi ha vuelto a Konoha, dispuesto a proteger a Sasuke a toda costa. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Y de qué?
1. Reencuentro

Mi primer fic .. Sólo espero que no esté tan malo. Pido perdón si ven alguna letra extraña, tengo algunos problemas con la compatibilidad con otros computadores… TT Bueno, acá les dejo el fic… …

Hermandad 

La noche había caído completamente sobre Konoha, donde la gran mayoría de sus habitantes ya dormían. Corría un viento helado, que había mandado a la gente a sus casas. Se podría decir que no había ningún alma en la calle… pero… en la entrada de la villa se dibujó una oscura silueta, la que se había detenido unos segundos, como titubeando, y que luego se había decidido a entrar, a paso lento y sintiendo el viento golpear su cara y su cabello. La misteriosa silueta se detuvo frente a una casa. Su traje era completamente negro, decorado con unas nubes rojas esparcidas.

El sujeto entró a la casa, y se fue directo al dormitorio. Estaba completamente limpio y ordenado, pero no había nadie ahí. Revisó la casa. Estaba vacía. La persona que él buscaba no estaba, y era muy tarde como para que no hubiese vuelto a dormir… había algo muy raro. Fue nuevamente al dormitorio y encontró una foto, la que tomó y se dispuso a ver. Reconoció a Kakashi-san, a Naruto-kun, una chica y… Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Dónde estás, Sasuke? –susurró.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Maldición! ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Iba directo a mí! –gritó un desesperado Naruto, mientras corría por el bosque junto a una desconsolada Sakura.

-No… no te desesperes, Naruto… Sasuke-kun está bien… -le respondió Sakura, quien intentaba calmarse, pero aún así lloraba- Tiene que estar bien…

Momentos atrás, los tres chicos del equipo 7 se encontraban en una misión de clase B. Los habían emboscado, y Sasuke había resultado gravemente herido al momento de interponerse entre el ataque de unos sujetos a Naruto. Así era, lo había protegido, nuevamente, a costa de su propia vida. En ese momento había llegado Kakashi y se había encargado de unos cuantos hombres, y el resto había huído al ver el potencial del jounnin. Sasuke había perdido la conciencia, y mucha sangre. Kakashi lo tomó y se dispuso a llevarlo al hospital. Naruto y Sakura quedaron ahí, impresionados y sin poder moverse. Finalmente, la chica había podido reaccionar, y junto a Naruto, partieron tras su sensei y Sasuke.

Ahora, saltando entre los árboles y corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies podían, se encontraban los dos genin que habían salido a salvo del ataque. Sakura retirándose algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, y Naruto con un gran sentimiento de impotencia al ver que otra vez no había podido hacer nada frente a aquella situación, que volvía a repetirse sin saber por qué.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado varios días desde el incidente que había dejado herido a Sasuke. Sakura siempre preocupada por él, al igual que Naruto, quienes lo visitaban todos los días. Sasuke había recuperado la conciencia hacía unas horas, y los dos chicos habían ido corriendo al hospital al enterarse. Naruto debía agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. Así, entraron a la habitación, y se encontraron con Sasuke sentado en la cama y mirando por la ventana.

-¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!! –gritó Sakura abrazando a Sasuke, quien clamaba por ser liberado de sus brazos- ¡Despertaste! ¡¡Estabamos muy preocupados!! –la chica lloraba.

-Jeh… jeh… … Ehh… Hola… Sasuke… mmm… ¿estás… bien?

-Sí, estoy bien –respondió secamente Sasuke. Luego miró a Naruto, quien mostraba un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Éste estaba notoriamente nervioso- Tú pareces no estar muy bien.

-¿Eh?… … ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡Sasuke! ¡Tú! ¡Tú…! –el portador del kyuubi lo apuntó- ¡Tú… me salvaste la vida!

-Es verdad… Ya te lo dije una vez, usuratonkachi. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Ante esas palabras, Sakura quedó helada, y se separó de Sasuke. Él nunca le había dicho algo semejante a ella… Naruto quedó rojo como tomate. Sasuke desvió la mirada al ventanal.

-¿Sakura-san? –la puerta se abrió levemente. Era Rock Lee- Tsunade-sama la está… -en ese momento, el chico se había dado cuenta que Sasuke había recuperado la conciencia- … ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Despertó! ¡Qué buena noticia! nn ¡Iré a contarle a los demás! n.n ¡Sakura-san, acompáñeme donde Tsunade-sama, por favor! n.n

-Mmm… … -musitó la chica- Está bien… Sasuke-kun, recupérate pronto, adiós.

La puerta se cerró y dejó a los dos chicos completamente solos. Sasuke, bastante indiferente; Naruto, nervioso, entrando a un estado de desesperación. Tenía al frente al chico que lo había salvado, al chico por el cual estaba sintiendo algo más que admiración… Sin siquiera pensarlo, Naruto abrazó a Sasuke, apretándolo fuertemente, al momento que se ponía a llorar. El poseedor del Sharingan quedó ahí, quieto, sin saber qué hacer frente a tal reacción.

-¿Q…qué te pasa, idiota? -preguntó bastante impresionado.

-Imbécil… _sniff_… ¿por qué hiciste eso? Podrías estar muerto ahora…

-Oye, bestia, ya está bien, puedes dejar de abrazarme si quieres…

-No quiero.

-… -Sasuke no esperaba esa respuesta. Fue en ese momento en que Naruto se separó levemente del cuerpo de su amigo, y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios. Los rozó, y luego, lentamente, los besó.

-Sasuke… No lo… vuelvas a hacer… _sniff_. No quiero que me dejes solo… -Naruto se separó completamente de Sasuke y se marchó corriendo de la habitación, dejando al herido confuso.

Sasuke llevó sus dedos a sus labios, tocándolos, y no pudiendo entender cómo había podido pasar algo así. Naruto, el baka, lo había besado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche transcurría sin problemas. Era ya muy tarde, y Tsunade estaba dando una vuelta por el hospital para revisar a los pacientes con mas problemas. Sasuke era uno de ellos, y la Hokage se dirigió a la habitación. Seguramente Sasuke debía estar durmiendo. Era muy inquieto, gustaba de entrenar en la noche, cosa que, ciertamente, le hacía muy mal debido al estado de sus heridas, por lo que le administraban unos sedantes. Nada muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que le costara un mundo ponerse de pie.

-¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!!?? –gritó Tsunade, sin medir el volúmen de su grito al entrar en la habitación y encontrar la cama… vacía…- ¿Dónde puede estar este chico? uuX ¿Cómo ha podido salir de aquí?

El ventanal estaba completamente abierto… La cortina ondeaba junto al viento. Al parecer, la altura en la que se encontraban –tercer piso- no había sido impedimento para que Sasuke saliera de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke caminaba por las calles, afirmándose de lo que podía para poder seguir en pie. Estaba harto de ese hospital, de las prohibiciones y obligaciones. Además, quería evitar que Sakura lo molestara, y si estaba tranquilo en su casa, podía evitarla simplemente sin abrir la puerta. Así que, para mayor seguridad y comodidad, se dirigía a su casa. Ciertamente, todos se preocuparían al no verlo en el hospital, y seguramente comenzarían a buscarlo… pero ya vería qué hacer. Ahora quería estar tranquilo y dormir tranquilo.

Al rato de caminar, el Uchiha divisó su casa, y con ello un grato momento de descanso. Suspiró cansado, y abrió la puerta y entró lentamente. La cerró. Adentro estaba fresco, ya que la ventana estaba abierta, así que al llegar al dormitorio la cerró. Parado al lado de su cama, se dejó caer boca abajo sobre ésta, completamente agotado, y cerró sus ojos con pesadez, intentando dejarse llevar por el sueño que cada vez se apoderaba de él con mas fuerza … y… ahí, desde un rincón en la oscuridad, unos ojos sólo se dedicaban a mirarlo, y el poseedor de éstos ojos rojizos se preguntaba cómo era posible que no hubiese notado su presencia.

-Sasuke…

El aludido se incorporó inmediatamente, mirando hacia todos lados en busca de la persona que lo había nombrado, persona que él conocía perfectamente. Aquella voz no la olvidaría jamás, pues era la voz de aquel hombre que había acabado con su familia, aquel que lo había incitado a matar a su mejor amigo para obtener poder… aquel que era su hermano…

-¿I… Itachi?

Finalmente, Sasuke dio con unos ojos rojizos que lo miraban. Pasaron muchas cosas por su mente en ese momento, pues por su estado ¿qué hacer? Estaba herido, y la persona por la que casi mató a Naruto estaba frente suyo. Deseó que todo aquello fuese un sueño, tal vez una mala pasada de su mente y su cansado cuerpo. Pestañeó un par de veces, pero aquellos ojos color escarlata seguían ahí. Su respiración se había agitado, y no sabía muy bien si era miedo o ira, y ni siquiera pudo averiguarlo, pues de un segundo a otro se descontroló… y tomando fuerzas desde quién sabe dónde, se puso de pie y se echó a correr en dirección a Itachi. Quería acabar con él… quería matarlo. Ese era su propósito en la vida: matarlo. Pero algo extraño ocurrió. Al llegar al lugar donde estaba su hermano… no había nada… Itachi había desaparecido. Sasuke se desconcertó, ¿había sido producto de su imaginación, del sueño o del sedante? En ese momento, sintió unas manos que se posaban en su cintura desde atrás. Giró su cabeza lo que más pudo, y ahí lo vió: Itachi Uchiha.

-¿¡Q…qué estás haciendo aquí!? –sintió las manos de Itachi acariciarle las caderas, cosa que lo exaltó- ¡Bastardo! ¡Suéltame, Itachi, suél…!

-Ssh… -lo calló su hermano, mientras besaba su oreja- ¿es esa la forma de recibir a tu hermano, Sasuke? Te he estado esperando… Y ahora que has llegado… no te voy a dejar…

Sasuke no entendía mucho… más bien, no quería entender. Todo lo ocurrido ese día era demasiado para él: Naruto lo había besado, e Itachi ahora estaba… estaba pasando una de sus manos por debajo de la polera, y le besaba el cuello… Itachi apegó el cuerpo de Sasuke al suyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyaa! . Bueno, salió cortito… … espero que no esté tan malo. Les prometo que los que siguen van a estar mejores… y van a ser más largos .U

Es muy importante que dejen reviews… Onegai!!!! TT

Nos vemos!!! TT


	2. ¿Cómo llegué a esto?

¡¡¡Kyaaa!!! ¡¡Nunca pensé que les fuera a gustar el fic!! T.T Gracias por apoyarme… de verdad de los agradezco un montón… T.T Bueno… les dejo la continuación… n.n GRACIAS.

**Hermandad**

Sasuke se quedó paralizado al sentir las manos de su hermano acariciando su cuerpo. Itachi pasaba las manos sobre el pecho de su hermano, lenta pero apasionadamente… ¿Desde cuándo Itachi sentía algo por Sasuke? ¿Por qué apareció tan repentinamente? Sasuke se sentía muy turbado… Tenía ahí mismo a la causa de la muerte de sus padres, del clan completo, al hombre que lo había hecho tan infeliz a lo largo de todos éstos años… y ahora había reaparecido, lo tenía abrazado, lo estaba besando y acariciando…

- … ¿qué… qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? –dijo Sasuke, casi sin expresión en el rostro ni en su tono de voz.

-Mmm… Sasuke, Sasuke… -lo giró, quedando ambos cara a cara. Luego, puso una mano en la mejilla de su hermano- Cómo has crecido…

-… … -Sasuke retiró la mano de su hermano de su rostro con evidente molestia, cosa que a Itachi pareció hacerle gracia- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá…? ¿Acaso no te bastó con matar a todo el clan y a nuestros padres? –le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Mmm… olvídate de eso, Sasuke… Pasó hace mucho tiempo –Itachi sonrió maliciosamente.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que había oído. En el fondo de su corazón, había incluso llegado a pensar en la remota posibilidad de que Itachi podría estar arrepentido de la matanza que había provocado hacía unos años, pero aquella "esperanza" había desaparecido en aquel momento. La ira se apoderó de él nuevamente. Apretó los puños con fuerza y sus ojos se tornaron rojizos.

-¡¡Te mato!! –Sasuke le lanzó un golpe, pero Itachi agarró el puño antes de que lo alcanzara a golpear. Y era bastante predecible: aún continuaba con los efectos del sedante.

-Pues… esto no es suficiente para que me mates, Sasuke… -Itachi sonrío.

-¡Itachi…! … -Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente luego de mirar los ojos de su hermano… Su ira se transformó en impresión. Itachi ya no estaba ocupando el Sharingan, y lucía exactamente como el hermano que tanto había admirado en su niñez. Lucía como su querido hermano mayor- … … Itachi…

El aludido aprovechó el momento y agarró el otro brazo de Sasuke por la muñeca. Con no mucha sutileza, lo arrinconó contra la pared. Luego de eso, dirigió sus labios a los de su hermano, y los besó lentamente. Sintió que se resistía, y cuando Sasuke abrió la boca para alegar, introdujo su lengua para explorar aquella húmeda cavidad en un largo y profundo beso, lamiendo aquellos deliciosos labios que comenzaba a conocer.

Se separó unos centímetros y dejó a su hermano respirar. Sasuke lo observó con mucha confusión. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar…y era extraño… pero el beso no le había moles… Sacudió la cabeza. Era algo que JAMÁS pensó que podía ocurrir. En sus tortuosos años de vida luego del incidente del Clan Uchiha, estuvo planeando minuciosamente cada uno de los pasos a seguir para su venganza, basándose en el comportamiento de su hermano para hacerlo. Pensó en cada detalle, en todas las posibilidades que tenía de atacarlo si su hermano hacía un movimiento u otro, pero en realidad, nunca jamás pensó que Itachi lo _atacaría _de esa forma. Bastante aturdido como se encontraba, reunió un poco de fuerza de voluntad para hacer a su mente trabajar.

-¿Qué… …es todo esto? –preguntó como pudo.

-Te deseo, Sasuke.

Tan simple como eso: lo deseaba. Ante esa respuesta, quedó aún más aturdido. ¿Qué pensaba Itachi? Tal vez sólo quería acabarlo, conciente de que Sasuke jamás pensaría que lo atacaría con esos trucos. Ahí fue cuando descubrió que aún era vulnerable, que los años que habían pasado no habían servido prácticamente para nada, y su fuerza de voluntad decayó. Inmerso en esos pensamientos, sintió cómo Itachi lo llevaba al lado de la cama y comenzaba nuevamente a besarlo. Sasuke intentó separarse de él, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Ya no podía, ya se sentía derrotado. Ahora Itachi lo tenía sobre la cama y se estaba quitando su prenda con nubes. ¿Cómo había llegado a todo esto? Sasuke apenas pudo reaccionar cuando su hermano estaba sobre él, con su mano bajando para desabrocharle el pantalón…

-Itachi… detente… No sigas…

-Mmm… … -Itachi logró desabrochar el pantalón, y lentamente se lo quitó- Ya está… -sonrió. Rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó un kunai.

-¿¿Qué piensas… hacer con eso?? –preguntó con mucha preocupación.

-No te asustes, hermano…

Itachi se sentó sobre las caderas de Sasuke para impedir un posible escape, y se quitó la parte superior de sus ropas. Con el kunai en la mano comenzó a rasgar la polera de Sasuke, quien ya comenzaba a pensar que sus sospechas eran ciertas: al verlo tan desprotegido, lo mataría. Entonces Itachi le quitó la ropa rasgada, e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con la polera ahora con la ropa interior. Y ahí lo tenía: Sasuke completamente desnudo y tendido en la cama, con expresión de nerviosismo y una respiración un tanto apurada. Itachi no podía esperar más… ya no.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Kakashi… te mandé a llamar a estas horas de la noche, y sólo a ti, porque lo que tengo que hablarte es MUY importante, así que me harías un gran favor si dejas de bostezar de esa forma –inquirió Tsunade.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -Kakashi estaba con su ojito feliz, del cual se asomaba una lágrima por el bostezo reciente.

-Escucha bien. Tu alumno Uchiha Sasuke huyó del hospital…

-¿Cómo dice?

-Eso. Uchiha huyó. No me gustaría que la gente pensara que en el hospital no hay una seguridad suficiente (n.nU), así que quiero que vayas a buscarlo, y que se entere el menor número de personas posibles de lo ocurrido, ¿entendiste?

-Por supuesto… … -' Aunque me parece que está mas preocupada del "qué dirán" que de la salud de Sasuke ', pensó Kakashi, al momento que se le aparecía una gotita en la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto estaba echado sobre su cama, con la ventana abierta y mirando la noche estrellada. No podía dormir, pues todo el día se le repetía en la mente una y otra vez el momento en que había besado a Sasuke. Suspiró resignado. El moreno no sentía nada por él, y en los últimos meses, se había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin él, sin sus reproches, sin sus insultos… mucho menos sin su mirada…aquella mirada tras la cual se ocultaba un triste pasado. Sasuke lo era todo para él. Su impulsiva y efusiva forma de actuar en la tarde había sido… francamente una estupidez. Además, recordó que luego de que había salido del hospital, Sakura lo miraba con mucho rencor. Le pareció aquella mirada que sentía a diario en la gente de la villa, cosa que le puso muy triste. Y ella no le había hablado en todo el trayecto a casa.

-Y Sakura-chan se enojó conmigo… -suspiró- ¿por qué?… … u.u … … … … o.o … ¿Habrá visto… …? –Quitó esos pensamientos rápidamente de su cabeza.

Aún no podía dormir. Habría sido mejor no haber actuado tan apresuradamente…

-Eh, Naruto, buenas noches-saludó con la mano en alto. Era Kakashi, quien había visto la ventana abierta y se había asomado para adentro.

-¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! –Naruto se cayó de la cama con el susto- ¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!

-Oh… lo siento mucho, Naruto…

-¡Es tarde! –Naruto lo apuntó de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando Kakashi llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos…- ¿Qué es lo que pasa…?

-Bueno… verás… … -Kakashi se puso serio- Sasuke no está en el hospital. Huyó.

-¿!¿!¿!Naaaaaaaannnnnnnniiiiii!?!?!? -Naruto desorbitó los ojos y se puso rápidamente de pie-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

-Tsunade-sama me mandó a llamar para que saliéramos en su búsqueda. Necesito que me ayudes a mí y a Iruka. No debes comentarlo con nadie, ella no quiere que la gente piense mal del hospital… tú sabes como es ella, le preocupa mucho su imagen ahora que es Hokage… Bueno, bueno, ¿estás de acuer…? … … ¿Eh? ¿Naruto? –El kitsune ya iba corriendo bien lejos. Kakashi lo observó con mucha seriedad, hasta que desapareció en el horizonte -¿Desde cuándo tanta preocupación por Sasuke?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi se había llevado dos dedos a la boca, mientras que la otra mano la había dirigido al miembro de Sasuke, quien no había podido evitar lanzar un pequeño quejido al sentir el contacto. Un deleite para los oídos de Itachi. Aún así, Sasuke hacía lo imposible por quitarse a su hermano de encima, mas Itachi tenía mucha más fuerza que él. Sasuke apretó los ojos al sentir a su hermano separarle las piernas e introducir un dedo en su entrada, lo que causó que chillara por el dolor. Así que continuó los movimientos en el miembro de Sasuke, con un poco más de fuerza y rapidez.

-Ya pasará… Y verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar, hermanito –sonrió.

Cuando vió que su hermano se veía un poco más relajado, introdujo el otro. Nuevamente se dibujó una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Sasuke.

-No… Itachi, por favor… …aaah… … duele… … Deja de… hacer esto… …

-¿Piensas que voy a hacerte caso, baka? –comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de Sasuke, quien gimió.

Pasados unos momentos, Itachi retiró los dedos y separó aún más las piernas de su hermano. Puso su miembro en la entrada de Sasuke, y lentamente lo fue introduciendo. Su hermano menor dirigió la cara hacia la ventana, con los ojos apretados y resistiendo el dolor. Aún con esa reacción, Itachi no de detuvo, no, al contrario: comenzó sus envestidas, lentamente en un comienzo, y acompañado de un gemido de placer por la estrechez de la entrada de su hermano. Sasuke volvió su mirada a Itachi, pero… … Pero de su rostro resbaló una lágrima, una sola, acompañada de muchos sentimientos: dolor, tristeza, confusión… En su rostro, además, se veía el rubor recién aparecido. Itachi lo notó. Acercó sus labios a la lágrima de su hermano y la retiró. Luego, continuó envistiendo. Sasuke se sintió aún más confundido (pobrecito… .), pero…

-Mmm… Ita…chi… uuuh… … -Sasuke comenzó a gemir, sin importarle el volumen de sus gemidos.

Itachi aumentó la velocidad con que envestía luego de sentir aquellos gemidos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sasuke tenía a su hermano abrazado por el cuello… así era: se había entregado a él, a su propio hermano, al asesino del clan Uchiha, y estaba gimiendo de placer. No paraba de repetirle que no se detuviera, que aumentara la velocidad…

Luego de unos momentos, Itachi salió del interior de su hermano, y derramó su líquido sobre el cuerpo de este. Rápidamente, tomó sus ropas.

-No quiero que… … que me vean, Sasuke…

-¿Qué? … … Itachi… ¿te vas? –preguntó.

-No es por mí ni por ti… Adiós. Nos volveremos a ver.

Sin razón aparente, Itachi desapareció tan misteriosamente como había aparecido. Y ahí quedó Sasuke, sobre la cama, desnudo, respirando con rapidez y bañado por el líquido que había rociado recién su hermano sobre él. Se sintió utilizado. Continuó mirando el último lugar en que había visto a Itachi… y sintió un ruido fuera de su casa. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana…

-¿Eh? –En el rostro de Sasuke se dispersó la turbación, y apareció la sorpresa.

Pegado en la ventana y mirando a Sasuke, estaba Naruto, babeando y con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su nariz. Sasuke se dio cuenta que no estaba en muy buena… posición… Sentado en la cama, desnudo, con las piernas separadas, con su miembro erecto…

-Soy tuyo, Sasuke... –Le dijo desde afuera Naruto, colorado y aún babeando y con hemorragia nasal. Sasuke se tapó con lo primero que halló, lo cual era su polera completamente rasgada.

-¡¡¿¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, baka??!!

-Sasuke… … ¿eh? –Naruto se percató de que estaba bañado de semen, que la polera estaba rasgada y que había un kunai en el suelo- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -preguntó con preocupación -¿¿Qué sucedió??¡Sasuke! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡¡Abre la ventana!! ¡¡¡Por favor!!!

-¡¡Cállate, dobe, vas a despertar a los vecinos!!

-¡¡¿¿Pero qué ocurrió??!! –comenzó a dar golpecitos a la ventana- Ábreme… T.T Me preocupé mucho cuando Kakashi-sensei me avisó que habías huído del hospital… Te están buscando, tengo que ver que estás bien…

-E…estoy bien… …

-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡Déjame pasar!! … … ¡¡No te ves para nada bien, mírate!! … … …o.o … … … … no me digas que… …

-… … … ¿qué… … …?

-Sasuke… … T.T ¿Por qué estás desnudo y en… esas condiciones…?

-Eso… … eso… … ¡¡no tiene que importarte!! –le contestó Sasuke, y Naruto rompió en llanto.

-¿Por qué hay un kunai en el suelo? Y tienes la polera rasgada... … T.T Parece como si te hubiesen… …

-¿Como si me hubiesen…?

-¡¡¡¡¡VIOLADO!!!!!

Sasuke desorbitó los ojos. Aparte de las cosas que estaba diciendo Naruto, lo estaba gritando, y desde fuera de la casa. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Estaba claro que no lograría echarlo de ahí. Naruto no se iba a ir sin entrar a su casa y verificar que se encontraba bien… Pero, además, todo parecía coincidir con las sospechas de Naruto… Ahora… ¿cómo salía de esa?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sí, sí, ¿Cómo va a salir de esa? XD No me lo imagino, ahí habrá que ver…

Ahora pasaré a responder los reviews… n.n Nuevamente les agradezco el apoyo dado… T.T

Sakura-Corazon: Muchas gracias n.n Y bueno… sí… Sakura se está poniendo celosa, ya lo ves… XD

Saskechan: Sí… también son mis parejas favoritas… n.n Sí… … Gracias por todo, y acá está la continuación. Espero que también sea de tu agrado n.n

Ishida Rio: Sí… Incesto rules! ¬ Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo n.n Me emocioné mucho con lo que dijiste TT

Kate Death: Gracias n.n XD Sí… mi primer fic iba a ser de Gundam Wing… pero ya ves… XD Salió de Naruto… XD Como sea…

R. Kirika: Arigatou! n.n Me gusta mucho leer.. quizá por ahí venga eso de la narración… n.nU… Y bueno… acá está el lemon XD A lo mejor no está bueno, porque es de los primeros que hago… u.u

Zerohuey: XD Si pos… es que soy mala, y quería ver si el fic funcionaba o no… xD ¿Qué lo violen? O.o XDDDDDD No sé… … … al final iba a hacerlo, pero no quedó… XD Gracias por decir que está bueno n.n

Musa1: Muchas gracias por el apoyo n.n XD ¿También querías violación? XDDDDD Bueno… ya veremos si para la próxima me queda algo mejor XD

Salito: Muchas gracias, Salomé-chan! T.T Gracias por el apoyo… XD Nunca pensé… que te fuera a pegar el yaoi… XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Más Problemas

Lamento la demora, pero me encontraba con pruebas trimestrales u.u. Lo único que espero es que no me haya ido tan mal… porque bien no me fue, claro está xD

Listo, acá ls dejo con el tercer capítulo de…

**Hermandad**

Naruto se veía desesperado desde el otro lado de la ventana, e intentaba abrirla. Él creía, juzgando por la situación en que se encontraba Sasuke, que éste había sido violado, y nadie se lo iba a sacar de la cabeza porque se negaba a pensar en que había estado con otra persona y hubiesen hecho el amor. No podía ser posible, su Sasuke no podía estar enamorado. Por su parte, el pobre Sasuke se había puesto de pie dando la espalda a la ventana, mientras se limpiaba el blanquecino líquido de su hermano rápida y disimuladamente con su rasgada polera. Y no tenía otra opción que hacer que Naruto entrara, él no iba a marcharse de ahí.

-Entra –dijo sécamente Sasuke, al momento que abría la ventana y se cubría sus partes con la polera.

Apenas Naruto entró, se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke sollozando. Y ahí quedó el muchacho desnudo, sin saber aún que hacer, con Naruto aferrándose cada vez con más fuerza. No estaba seguro de qué decirle, porque estaba claro que no le diría la verdad. Ni siquiera quiso imaginar cuando Naruto supiera que Itachi había estado ahí…

-Por un momento llegué a pensar que te podías haber marchado nuevamente… -lloró Naruto, recordando su pelea con Sasuke en la cascada, cuando éste quería marcharse con Orochimaru. Le había rogado tanto que no se fuera con él que, finalmente, y luego de haber terminado esa pelea, se había despertado en el hospital con Sasuke sentado a su lado. Su emoción fue tanta que fue en ese preciso momento en que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Sasuke iba mas allá de ser una amistad…

-Recuerda que te dije que no volvería a hacerlo… -Sasuke se percató de algo- Naruto… estás…

-Pero… pero… -Naruto miró a Sasuke a los ojos e interrumpió su último comentario- Entonces… … ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso algo te obligó a salir del hospital?

-N…no, baka. Yo huí porque estaba aburrido de estar ahí…

-Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? Tienes tu polera rasgada… hay un kunai en el suelo y… estás desnudo –Naruto se sonrojó.

-… -Sasuke bajó la mirada. A su mente volvió su hermano y todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Y, seguramente, Itachi había arrancado porque había sentido que alguien se acercaba… - Nada. No pasó nada…

-No mientas. Yo… yo estoy convencido que alguien te hizo algo, se te nota en… en tus ojos. Te conozco… Acá pasó algo que te dejó mal… -Naruto comenzó a bajarse el cierre de su polerón- Y creo saber qué fue lo que ocurrió…

-¿Qué… estás haciendo?-preguntó Sasuke, intuyendo lo que Naruto planeaba.

-Yo te quiero… -Naruto comenzó a llorar- Y… estoy dispuesto a… hacer que te olvides de lo que te pasó esta noche…

-Oye, baka… no estarás pensando en…

-Yo seré feliz si sé que con esto te ayudaré a hacer menos terrible la situación –Naruto se comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón- Me voy a entregar a ti.

-¡¿Eres estúpido?! –Sasuke intentó abrochar su pantalón y subir el cierre del polerón- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir decir eso? ¿No te das cuenta que estás…?

-D…¡déjame hacerlo, Sasuke! –Naruto bajó el cierre y comenzó a desabrocharse nuevamente su pantalón- Tienes que olvidarlo… yo te haré olvidar…

-¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas, bakaaaaaa!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi saltaba de tejado en tejado, buscando al menos un indicio de que Sasuke no hubiese huído fuera de la villa… y a Naruto. Luego de que el chico saliera corriendo a buscar a Sasuke, Kakashi se percató de un olor extraño, proveniente de la habitación del portador del kyuubi. Miró hacia adentro, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos botellas de sake vacías.

-Ese tonto estaba borracho… -se comentó a sí mismo, al momento en que aparecía una gota en su cabeza.

Pronto escuchó una bulla en unas casas. Extraño, era muy tarde, se supone que todos dormían. Al llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta que había varias personas reunidas a las afueras de una casa. Algunas miraban el hogar, otros murmuraban.

-¿Qué pasará ahí? –el jounin aterrizó en un tejado cercano al lugar de los hechos- ¿No es esa la casa de Sasuke… …?

Y así era. La gente estaba un tanto alertada por tanto grito, y ninguna se había atrevido a entrar a la casa del Uchiha. De todas formas, sólo se podían escuchar las voces, pero no lo que estaban diciendo. Aún así, se sabía que era una discusión, una fuerte, y alguien lloraba…

Kakashi se acercó. La gente al verlo, suspiró aliviada. Seguramente con su llegada todo se arreglaría pronto. Después de todo, el ninja era el maestro de Sasuke Uchiha. El jounnin los calmó y logró que se fueran a dormir. Así, comenzó a avanzar hacia la ventana. Pronto identificó a la voz de Sasuke y sonrió. Al menos no había huído… Continuó. Se asomó por la ventana, y vio… Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos peleaban, uno bajando el cierre del polerón, otro subiéndolo…

-¡Sasuke! ¡Déjame, por favor!

-¡No, Naruto, no te dejaré!

-Sa… Sasuke… … por favor…

-Naruto, ya te dije que no voy a dejarte…

Kakashi desorbitó sus ojos. Naruto tenía los hombros descubiertos, y parecía como si Sasuke intentara desvestirlo. A sus ojos, Naruto clamaba por ser liberado. No podía creerlo. Comenzó a procesar.

_-¿Qué? –_Kakashi pensó_- Naruto llorando, Sasuke desnudo. Naruto con la ropa a medio sacar, Sasuke diciendo que no lo va a dejar… y Naruto pidiendo que lo deje… esto es… ¡INTENTO DE VIOLACIÓN!_

Kakashi entró a la habitación hecho una fiera, al momento que gritaba lo más fuerte que podía.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron helados, y una gigantesca gota aparecía en sus cabezas. Kakashi se veía terrorífico, e iba a comenzar a descubrir su ojo rojizo cuando Sasuke soltó a Naruto, y acto seguido volvía a taparse con la polera.

-Kakashi-sensei… -Naruto se secó las lágrimas- ¿qué… … hace aquí?

El sensei sólo se limitó a mirarlo, y luego lanzó una mirada asesina a Sasuke, quien había bajado la cabeza.

-¿Qué estaba pasando acá, Naruto? Habían muchas personas afuera, un tanto asustados por los gritos… -A Naruto le apareció un signo de interrogación en la cabeza; a Sasuke, un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Y… ¡Ya está bien! –gritó Sasuke- ¡Yo vine acá para poder estar más tranquilo, y lo menos que he encontrado es tranquilidad! ¡Se van! ¡Se van los dos!

Acto seguido, Naruto y Kakashi volaron de la puerta hacia fuera. El sensei iba a volver a entrar para reclamar el "intento de violación" hacia Naruto, pero éste lo agarró de una manga y le sonrió.

-Tengo una idea mejor, sensei.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, con una enorme vena en la frente y sentado en una cama de hospital… nuevamente… Había vuelto a sentir esos olores a desinfectantes y remedios tan molestos, y a estar en esa horrible cama alba. Patético, pensó. Era sólo por una herida casi cicatrizada pero aún dolorosa por lo que se encontraba en ese lugar, y por la cual no había podido huír de Tsunade… e Itachi.

Y las cosas habían ocurrido así: Naruto y Kakashi alertaron a Tsunade del paradero de Sasuke, y ésta, con una vena aún más grande que la que tenía ahora Sasuke, salió a buscarlo. Para el Uchiha fue imposible poder huír de las garras de la "abuela Tsunade", quien ahora estaba sentada en una silla, al lado suyo.

-Uchiha Sasuke –comenzó a decir la godaime-, sólo espero que ésta vez no vuelvas a huír. Yo no puedo estar vigilándote todo el día, mucho menos en la noche, así que designé a alguien para que te cuidara –Sasuke se interesó. La vieja le había puesto una niñera… ¿quién sería?-. En un comienzo pensé en Kakashi, pero ése es muy pervertido. Quizá qué te hubiese hecho en la noche… -Y Sasuke lanzó un suspiro aliviado. Cualquiera menos él, que había sido capaz de hacerle el _Mil años de dolor_ a Naruto- Luego en Haruno Sakura. Ella estaría encantada, pero no se vería bien que una chica durmiera en la misma habitación que un chico –Sasuke volvió a suspirar, y retiraba lo pensado con anterioridad: _¡CUALQUIERA, MENOS ELLA, DEMONIOS!_ –Y así fui descartando hasta que finalmente encontré a la persona indicada –El chico mostró interés- Uzumaki Naruto.

A Sasuke se le pusieron los ojos blancos. Y ahora si que retiraba todo lo dicho.

-_¡CUALQUIERA MENOS ÉL! _–pensaba-lloraba Sasuke. Si la vez anterior que había sido una visita lo había besado, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría ahora que pasarían la noche juntos –Pe…pero- comenzó a alegar Sasuke al momento que se abría la puerta.

-Sa…Sasuke… -a la habitación entraba un tímido Naruto, al cual se le había pasado la borrachera misteriosamente… (XD). Sasuke se puso pálido.

-Muy bien, chicos, los dejo porque yo también debo descansar –miró al rubio-. Naruto, no dejes que vuelva a huír, ¿entendiste?

-Claro, abuela Tsunade –Naruto le sonrió. La Hokage lanzó un suspiro y se fue luego de cerrar la puerta.

Y el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían movido un solo músculo, y mucho menos habían cruzado una palabra. El rubio se había quedado mirando la puerta, y el pelinegro ahí, sentado, con la vista hacia sus propias manos y más blanco que nunca, rogando que a Naruto no se le ocurriera algo _"raro"_. Ya suficiente había tenido con el beso y… con su hermano. Itachi… lo había recordado nuevamente. En su mente lo veía desnudo, sobre él, acariciándolo, besándolo, embistiéndolo, gimiendo… Entonces, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, apretó los puños y movió la cabeza intentando desvanecer aquellas imágenes de su mente.

-¿Mmm? –exclamó Naruto, con la cara a centímetros de la de Sasuke, e intentando averiguar en qué pensaba el chico. Sasuke se percató y se sonrojó aún más.

-Eh… eh… … bu… buenas noches, usuratonkachi… -y Sasuke se acostó y se cubrió completamente con las sábanas.

-Buenas… Sasuke –Y Naruto se sentó en la silla que había ocupado momentos antes la Hokage…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi había logrado ver cuando una mujer había irrumpido en el hogar de su hermano y lo llevaba a rastras. Ella le reprochaba el haber escapado del hospital. ¿Era cierto? ¿Su hermano menor había estado en el hospital? ¿Habría estado enfermo? Tal vez habría sido la razón por la cual no se había defendido con todas sus fuerzas. Qué pena… con lo bien que la estaba pasando con Sasuke.

El hermano mayor estaba echado en el tejado de la casa de Sasuke, pensando. De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de alguien que aterrizaba en el mismo tejado, al lado suyo. Era Kisame. Éste se sentó al lado de Itachi, y sin mirarlo, habló.

-¿Está seguro que quiere dejar el Akatsuki, Itachi-san?

-Sí… ya te dije que sí. Y ya lo dejé, ya hablé con todos –Itachi recordó a los miembros del Akatsuki llorando su partida. Unos se despedían moviendo un pañuelito, otros le gritaban que tuviera suerte y cosas así (XDDD!!).

-… … -Kisame arqueó una ceja-. Es muy peligroso lo que está haciendo… Debe tener cuidado.

-Siempre lo he tenido, pero ya me estoy aburriendo –Kisame lo miró.

-¿Qué quiere decir…?

-Nada. Olvídalo –Itachi se puso de pie-. Debo irme.

-Yo también –Kisame sonrió comprensivamente-. Que tenga suerte. Si necesita algo, pídamelo.

-Ya, ya… no te pongas sentimental –Itachi se fue saltando de techo en techo, hasta desaparecer de la vista de su ahora ex compañero.

Kisame se puso de pie, y desapareció acompañado de una ráfaga de viento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Temari corría a los aposentos del gran Kazekage con un pergamino enrrollado en su mano. Estaba preocupada. Era muy de noche, pero lo que debía decirle a su hermano no podía esperar. Además, Gaara no dormía (. pobrecito…). Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y tomó aire. Respiraba agitada, y comenzó a tocar aquella puerta con fuerza.

-¿Quién? –se escuchó una voz desde dentro.

-S…soy yo… … Traigo… algo importante…

-Pasa, Temari.

La chica obedeció. El dormitorio era muy grande y lujoso, y un tanto tenebroso, sólo iluminado por la luz de la Luna. Gaara se encontraba sentado en el balcón, leyendo un libro. Su hermana llegó corriendo a su lado, estiró el brazo y le entregó el pergamino. Al chico le extrañó y lo abrió.

- … …Vaya… Esto es realmente importante… -dijo el Kazekage-.Que mañana a primera hora vaya alguien a Konoha a pedir ninjas para llevar esto a la Hokage. Debe ir protegido, es información que les interesará mucho a ellos.

-S…sí. Iremos Kankurou y yo también.

-No, ustedes se quedan acá. Yo iré.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi había localizado el hospital de Konoha (Itachi es un acosador ò.ó… … XD) y se dio el trabajo de buscar a su hermano, primero mirando desde afuera, por las ventanas. Pero fue un tanto agotador, y la búsqueda no había dado ningún resultado. Resignado, se coló dentro del hospital (no me pregunten cómo lo hizo XD) y se puso a buscar a Sasuke en los registros (claro, no es nada tonto el muchacho XD). Cuando al fin dio con él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro…

-Habitación número 78, tercer piso.

El Uchiha avanzó con lentitud. Se tomaría su tiempo, su hermanito no podría desaparecer… aunque al parecer ya lo había hecho una vez. Esa actitud en Sasuke le causó gracia y soltó una pequeña risa… … ¿risa? Un momento…¿Estaba riendo? Eso era grave… Se impresionó de sí mismo, y de lo que le pasaba por pensar en Sasuke. Se rascó la cabeza.

Tan inmerso se encontraba en sus pensamientos que apenas logró darse cuenta que estaba ya afuera de la habitación 78. Itachi miró la manilla y puso la mano en ella. Lentamente y cuidando de no hacer ruido, logró abrir la puerta. Lanzó una mirada rápida a la habitación, la cual apenas estaba iluminada por el poco espacio que había entre la cortina semi abierta y la luz de la noche. Pero al fin lo había encontrado. Su hermano se encontraba durmiendo, y pudo divisar unas cuantas mechas de su azulado cabello saliendo por entre las sábanas. Entonces, gustoso de por fin haber dado con él entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta y comenzó a avanzar. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse de pronto. Un chico rubio estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de Sasuke, pero con sus brazos apoyados en la cama y muy cerca de su hermanito menor. Seguramente había caído mientras dormía en aquella silla. Itachi se acercó más y se paró al lado de Sasuke y miró al rubio.

-Uzumaki Naruto –susurró al darse cuenta de la identidad del chico.

Volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Se veía realmente hermoso durmiendo, y le hizo recordar cuando era sólo un niño de 7 años que le reclamaba el hecho de nunca ayudarlo a entrenar con los shuriken. Pobre Sasuke… Itachi hizo el gesto que siempre le hacía a su hermano (ese cuando le pegaba con los dedos en la frente n.n) y susurró con los ojos cerrados, como recitando algo que sabía de memoria.

-_Perdóname, Sasuke. La próxima vez, ¿si?_

Volvió a mirar a su hermano, y no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo sintió que Naruto se movía. Cuando lo miró se topó con dos grandes ojos azules que observaban cada movimiento que hacía. Él mismo se llevó una gran sorpresa y se echó para atrás. ¿Desde cuándo estaba despierto Naruto?

El rubio seguía en la misma posición en la que lo encontró Itachi cuando entró, y no podía moverse. Tenía mucho miedo. El asesino de los Uchiha se encontraba frente a él…y frente a Sasuke, quien seguía durmiendo.

-Naruto-kun… -dijo Itachi, aún sorprendido.

- … … N… … No… dejaré… que lo toques…

-… …

-No dejaré siquiera que te le acerques…

Itachi dio un salto hacia atrás y se puso en posición de defensa. ¿Qué demonios hacía Naruto ahí? Además… ¿por qué se empeñaba tanto en defender a Sasuke?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto-kun?

-N…¡No! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –gritó Naruto, y tomó unos kunai y unos shuriken dispuesto a lanzárselos a Itachi, pero el grito logró que Sasuke saliera del sueño…

-Mmmm… … ¿qué pasa, usuratonkachi? ¿Por qué tanto grit…?

Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase, pues se encontró con que su hermano estaba a su lado, y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Sí! ¡Por fin llegó a mí la inspiración! T.T ¡Elevad las manos al cielo, hermanos! (soy atea XD) Ya, ya… XD Como sea… … XD… … … Mmmh… … ¿Qué será lo tan importante que tiene que entregar Gaara a la Hokage? ¿Por qué Itachi se salió del Akatsuki? ¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió que los tipos éstos del Akatsuki se despedían de Itachi llorando y sacudiendo pañuelitos? XD Mmmm… … La última pregunta no la puedo responder, pero las otras sí… ¡En los próximos capítulos! n.n ¡Eh! Por fin se comienzan a conocer las situaciones n.n

Zerohuey: XD Sí, pervertido XD Jajajaja XD Ah… … sí, prometo que pronto incluiré más lemon n.n ¡Ah! Una cosa… n.n ¡Me encanta tu fic, espero que lo actualices pronto! Ahora ya actualicé el mío, y espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo n.n

Kate Death: Siento la tardanza de éste capítulo, pero las razones ya las di en el comienzo u.u XD Bueno, acá tienes un nuevo capítulo para leer. Espero que te guste.

hae uchiha: Pobrecito Sasuke… u.u A veces me da pena lo que le hizo Itachi… … Pero bueno XD (descorazonada yo XD) Y para que vayas viendo. Naruto se ha juntado tanto con Kakashi y Jiraiya que tarde o temprano se le iba a pegar la perversión XD

Leo Black Le-fay: Siento haber demorado u.u n.n Ju, qué bueno que te haya gustado, y ojalá que éste capítulo también te guste… n.n!

Vulpe-Chan: . Etto… Ya, ya… lo continué. Me demoré, pero lo continué… … XD Ah… una cosa. Un día conversando con una amiga le conté que yo no tengo la línea de la vida en la mano, y ella me dijo que en los libros de Anne Rice se dice que a los vampiros se les comienzan a borrar las líneas de las manos, comenzando por la de la vida. Conclusión: estoy muerta, y soy un vampiro XD Así que no puedes matarme XD… … bueno… … si ocupas estacas y ajos es otra cosa… T.T


	4. ¡Itachi niisan!

**Hermandad**

Itachi-niisan

Un nuevo silencio se hizo en la habitación. Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía. Había intentado que Naruto no se enterara de que Itachi estaba en Konoha, pero éste se había enterado muy rápido…

Sasuke miró a Naruto, que estaba a su izquierda. El rubio estaba al borde de un colapso, y miraba a Itachi con los ojos redondos y blancos. Los shuriken y kunai que había tenido en sus manos habían caído luego de que viera la forma en que el Uchiha mayor miraba a su hermano. Era una mirada con un dejo de pasión y deseo, cosa que Naruto no supo descifrar bien (según él, Itachi había venido a matar a Sasuke, ya? XD Entonces el pobre se asustó… XD). Sasuke miró a Itachi, que estaba a su derecha. Al ex Akatsuki poco le importaba la presencia de Naruto, pues le bastaba con haber encontrado a Sasuke.

Naruto e Itachi vieron que Sasuke tenía una mano afuera de las sábanas, y como si estuviesen unidos por la mente, ambos se dirigieron a tomar la mano de su amado. Sasuke se percató, y justo un segundo antes que su propia mano quedara prisionera de la de Naruto o Itachi, la escondió, haciendo que el rubio y el Uchiha mayor enlazaran las manos entre ellos.

-… -Itachi miró a Naruto, sorprendido.

-… -Naruto miró a Itachi, también sorprendido.

-… -Sasuke… Sasuke se asustó, y suspiró con resignación.

-Naruto-kun… no sabía que tenías esa clase de interés por mi hermano.

-Yo… -Naruto se sonrojó, y retiró rápidamente la mano.

-Pues lamento decírtelo, pero Sasuke es mío –Naruto lo miró intrigado, y Sasuke dejó de respirar por unos segundos por el miedo-. Ya lo marqué ¬¬.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Olvídalo… -Itachi miró a Sasuke- ¿Estás enfermo?

-… … N-no –Sasuke se sonrojó-. Estuve herido.

-¿Herido? –Itachi meditó unos segundos-. No debe ser tan grave, porque no te vi ninguna herida cuando estábamos…

-Eso es porque ya estoy mucho mejor –Sasuke comenzó a sudar –Será mejor que te vayas. Yo aún no me olvido de que tú mataste a todos los del clan…

-¡Es cierto, datte bayo! ¡Eres un asesino que…!

-Sasuke –Interrumpió Itachi, sin prestar atención a lo que Naruto estaba diciendo-, eso es verdad, pero ya pasó hace mucho tiempo y… -lanzó un suspiro- Yo he cambiado. No soy el mismo de antes, ese que sólo quería poder. Y es por eso y por ti que he vuelto.

¿Era cierto lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar? Sasuke quedó mirando hacia el frente, intentando procesar lo que su hermano había dicho, y le pareció que no era Itachi el que hablaba. Parecían palabras tan falsas, tan carentes de significado, que no supo si debía reír o impresionarse. Dirigió sus oscuros ojos a los de su hermano, y éste le devolvió una mirada similar: de seriedad. Tragó saliva, y continuó mirando los ojos de su pariente, intentando ver a través de ellos y llegar a su mente para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, mas fue algo que no pudo lograr. ¿Debía creer en sus palabras? Itachi había actuado de forma muy violenta cuando hicieron el amor… Además ¿cómo podía cambiar una persona como él?

-¿Cambiado? –preguntó Sasuke, sonriendo-. No lo creo. Eso tendría que verlo.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? Perfecto- Itachi acercó su rostro a la frente de su hermano y la beso tiernamente, provocando un escalofrío en Naruto- Mañana te vengo a ver. Buenas noches, Sasuke. Buenas noches, Naruto-kun –le lanzó rayos por los ojos.

-Mmm… –respondió Naruto, devolviendo los rayos.

Sasuke quedó con una sensación extraña, y prefirió ahorrarse los comentarios de Naruto y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. El rubio quedó un tanto aturdido y con muchas dudas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol brillaba como siempre en la villa oculta de la Arena.

El Kazekage enviaba a un ninja a la villa oculta de Konoha, con el propósito de pedir refuerzos para transportar un pergamino con información importante. El ninja iba saliendo de la villa, pero fue detenido por un chica…

-Señorita Temari…

-Jeh, jeh… No te preocupes, que yo voy por ti –La chica sonrió, y salió saltando por los árboles. Pronto, el ninja ya no pudo verla, y fue donde el Kazekage para informarle (acusete XD).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era de mañana, con un sol hermoso en el cielo. En la entrada de la villa de Konoha se dibujó una silueta, la cual se detuvo, como titubeando. Se decidió, y comenzó a avanzar entre la gente. Pero algo en esa silueta llamaba la atención, y era su vestimenta: una polera de manga corta y cuello alto, con un abanico de la familia Uchiha en la espalda. Era Itachi.

La gente comenzó a mirarlo, y algunos murmuraban a su espalda.

-¿Otro Uchiha? ¿No que sólo quedaba Sasuke?

-Yo sabía que quedaba él y su hermano, el que mató al clan completo.

-¿Entonces ése es el asesino? ¿El hermano? Se parece mucho a Sasuke.

-Debe serlo… ¡mejor huyamos!

-¡Kyaaa!

A Itachi le salió un gran gotón en la cabeza, pero se mantuvo al margen y no pensaba hacer caso de aquellos comentarios. Pero… ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Se detuvo a pensar, y la gente se asustó (XD). Volvió a ponerse la polera Uchiha sólo por Sasuke. Nuevamente volvía a sentir cariño por él.

-Es inevitable –se dijo-, no he podido sacarlo de mi cabeza desde que lo volví a ver anoche…

Unos pasos más adelante había una tienda que vendía caramelos. Itachi entró y compró un chocolate que Sasuke comía cuando era un niño y vivía toda la familia junta. Cerró sus rojizos ojos, y cuando los abrió aparecieron unos oscuros. Luego, continuó su camino hacia el hospital.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kiba se encontraba casi ausente, mirando hacia el infinito. A pesar de estar al lado de Shino, ni siquiera le hablaba, y menos lo miraba. Shino se extrañó, y se extrañó aún más al verlo llegar sin Akamaru. Pensaba preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero primero meditaba acerca de cuál era la forma más corta de decírselo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-… -Kiba lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Shino se preocupó mucho. Su compañero siempre andaba feliz, se caracterizaba por ser alegre, y era precisamente eso lo que le gustaba del chico (n.n! Sí! Arriba los ShinoxKiba!!!! n.n!!).

-Kiba…¿Qué ocurre?

-Akamaru… -Kiba bajó la cabeza- Él está grave… se va a morir… -El chico rompió en llanto, y se apoyó en el pecho de su compañero. Shino se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Ayer… salió en la tarde y volvió herido… Había perdido mucha… sangre y estaba muy débil… Aún así, cuando me vió… me movió la cola… -Kiba no dejaba de llorar. Shino lo abrazó.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo acá? Deberías estar con él. Ahora mismo nos vamos a verlo, y te olvidas del entrenamiento, ¿oíste?

-Gracias… Shino –Kiba esbozó una leve sonrisa, lo que causó que su compañero se pusiera nervioso.

-… … Les dejamos una nota a Kurenai-sensei y Hinata entonces… -escribió en un papel y lo dejó clavado con un kunai en un árbol. No les sería difícil encontrarlo, pues ese era el lugar en el que siempre se juntaban para los entrenamientos y misiones.

Ambos chicos partieron, pero les llamó la atención que la gente murmuraba mucho. Pronto, por el lado de ellos, pasó un chico de pelo largo y oscuro, amarrado en una cola y que… vestía el emblema de los Uchiha en la espalda. Los dos, un tanto extrañados, lo siguieron con la mirada.

-¿Viste eso?

-…Sí… ¿Quién demonios era?– respondió Kiba.

Luego de un momento partieron en dirección a la casa de Kiba nuevamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La enfermera entró en la habitación con el desayuno de Sasuke en una bandeja. Naruto se levantó y la recibió. La chica comenzó a hojear unas notas.

-Sasuke-kun, si todo sigue bien, creemos que podrá irse mañana n.n

-¿Mañana? –preguntó el aludido- ¿Y porqué fueron a buscarme anoche?

-¿A buscarlo?

-No, nada, olvídelo… u.uX.. Gracias, puede irse.

La muchacha salió. Naruto puso la bandeja en las piernas de Sasuke y tomó los palillos dispuesto a darle de comer.

-A ver… -Naruto sonrió feliz-. Abre la bocaaaaa…

-… Olvídalo, usuratonkachi, puedo comer solo –Sasuke se sonrojó, pero un pedazo de comida comenzó a entrar en su boca. No le quedó otra que comerlo.

- n.n!!! Ah… toma otro, Sasuke.

-Ya te dije que no.

-Vamos… n.n La boquita…

-¡¡No, baka!! ¡Basta!.

-Pe…pero… -A Naruto le salieron cascadas por los ojos. Sasuke lo miró un rato…

En realidad, Naruto era adorable. El ser tan infantil e inocente lo hacía ser querible. A Sasuke le dio pena, y, resignado, abrió la boca. Al rubio se le iluminó el rostro y le dio otro pedazo de comida. Cuando iba por el tercero, la puerta se abrió. Ambos quedaron completamente sorprendidos, sobre todo Sasuke, quien estaba con la boca abierta.

-Buenas –dijo el recién llegado- ¿Cómo estás, hermanito?

Ninguno le respondió. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarlo… Itachi vestía la ropa de los Uchiha, y no la del Akatsuki, y además, nuevamente estaba sin el Sharingan en sus ojos. Aquello le trajo muchos gratos recuerdos de su niñez… Un momento… ¿Qué pretendía Itachi con todo eso?

-¿…Qué haces con esa ropa? –preguntó Sasuke.

-Ya te dije que cambié, Sasuke -extrajo el chocolate de su bolsillo-. Toma. Me acordé que siempre me pedías que te los comprara cuando salía de casa.

-… -Sasuke lo recibió, y no pudo articular una sola palabra luego de eso. Naruto sólo miraba, y no entendía mucho.

-Ah, Naruto-kun. Yo puedo darle el desayuno a mi hermano –se puso de pie-. ¿Dónde está el baño? –Sasuke apuntó hacia una puerta- Gracias, Sasuke.

Cuando Itachi se volteó en dirección al baño, Naruto y Sasuke pudieron ver el abanico de los Uchiha en su espalda. Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Q…qué fue lo que le pasó? –preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke, por su parte, sólo se limitó a mirar el chocolate. Inconcientemente, lo apretó contra su pecho, y de sus ojos quisieron escapar unas lágrimas, las cuales no pudieron salir. Naruto se dio cuenta de todo y se preocupó. ¿Por qué Sasuke dejó sus ganas de acabar con su hermano, así tan repentinamente?

-Sasuke… Ya no quieres matarlo, ¿verdad? –Sasuke lo miró sorprendido.

-¿… qué dices… … baka? Yo lo… odio…

Naruto se sentó al lado de él, y apoyó su frente en la de su amigo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por largos segundos, y ambos se sonrojaron. El rubio rozó los labios de su amigo con su boca, pero se separó de él.

-¿Qué te pasa con tu hermano, Sasuke?

-…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, y entró una chica pelirosa corriendo para abrazar a Sasuke. Detrás de ella venían Kakashi y Tsunade. Naruto y Sasuke se separaron en una fracción de segundo, casi al momento en que Sakura se le tiraba al cuello al Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! ¡Buenos díaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! –gritó sonriente, al momento que apretaba con mucha fuerza el cuello del chico.

-Buenas… -Kakashi saludó. A Sasuke le vino un escalofrío en la espalda, recordando cómo se había puesto el sensei cuando lo vio con Naruto en la casa. Terrorífico. Sin embargo, ahora el ninja copia le sonrió, cosa que alivió a Sasuke. Seguramente Naruto le había explicado lo que estaba pasando en la habitación la noche anterior.

-¿Uh? Tienes chocolate, Sasuke-kun… -la muchacha volvió a sonreír.

-… Sí, y no te pienso dar ¬¬ -A todos les apareció una gota.

-jeh, jeh… no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun… de todas formas no quería… ' Inner Sakura: ¡Demonios! ¡Yo quería un pedazo, maldita sea!'.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las cosas dulces, Sasuke –comentó Kakashi.

El Uchiha recordó cuando una vez le había dicho eso a Kakashi. A decir verdad, lo había dicho sólo porque quería sacarse de la mente los recuerdos del chocolate que su hermano le llevaba siempre…

-… -Sakura lo miraba, al parecer esperando una respuesta negativa para que le regalara el chocolate. La muchacha no perdería la esperanza. Sasuke lo notó, pero por ningún motivo perdería él su chocolate- Sí me gustan- Contestó finalmente.

-Bueno, bueno –comenzó a hablar la Hokage-. La enfermera ya debió haber pasado. Te debería haber dicho que podrías irte mañana.

-Sí, sí… -respondió fastidiado. Tomó los palillos para continuar con su desayuno.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿quieres que te dé el desayuno?

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, asustando a todos. De él, salía un Itachi que parecía estar tranquilo, pero con una vena en la frente que demostraba lo contrario. ¿Acaso la chica le había preguntado a SU hermanito si quería que le diera el desayuno? ¿Es que estaba loca? Él no lo permitiría. Jamás dejaría que alguien le diera de comer a su hermano… ese era su trabajo (XD). Y tan rápido como se abrió la puerta, Itachi apareció al lado de la chica y la miró con odio.

-Yo seré quien le dé el desayuno a Sasuke, ¿oíste?

Nadie salía de su asombro. ¿Cómo era posible que ese muchacho estuviera en Konoha? Kakashi iba a interceder, pero en un acto para nada propio de Itachi, éste se sentó al lado de Sasuke, le quitó los palillos con delicadeza, y tomó un pedazo de comida.

-Abre la boca, Sasuke. Vamos…

Todos cayeron al estilo anime. Itachi debió haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza, o algo… además, había hablado sin cambiar su fría expresión en el rostro…Y mientras Tsunade se ponía de pie, pudo ver que el Uchiha mayor vestía el emblema de la familia. Kakashi también lo notó, y ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

Por su lado, Sasuke había decidido aceptar la comida. Naruto se fijó otra vez en la forma en que Itachi miraba a Sasuke mientras éste masticaba, y se confundió. El mayor de los hermanos miraba al menor con los labios semiabiertos, al igual que los ojos, los cuales estaban dirigidos a la boca de Sasuke. Sólo dejó de mirarlo así cuando notó que la boca había dejado de moverse, y entonces tomó otro poco de comida.

Tsunade lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

-Uchiha Itachi, ¿verdad? –el muchacho asintió.-¿Qué haces en Konoha?

-Vine a verlo –apuntó a Sasuke, sin cambiar la expresión de sus ojos.

-¿Y desde cuándo estás preocupado por él?

-Desde hace mucho que quería verlo.

-¿Y los del Akatsuki no te han dicho nada por la visita?

-No. Yo me salí del Akatsuki.

¿Se había salido del Akatsuki? Si eso era verdad, entonces ya no estaría tras Naruto. De ser así, podrían respirar tranquilos en ese sentido, de no ser así, sería una verdadera catástrofe: tendrían que volver a luchar con él. Pero algo que de verdad les llamó mucho la atención fue su vestimenta, pues tenían entendido que el muchacho repudiaba a su clan. Itachi sí que estaba raro… Por todo lo que contaba Sasuke (lo poco que contaba n.nU) y por lo ocurrido con Itachi y Kisame unos años atrás cualquiera diría que la persona que estaba frente a ellos no era la misma. Es cierto que ya habían pasado 5 años desde aquello pero… ¿Podía alguien cambiar tanto?

-Bueno, chico –Tsunade puso una mano en el hombro de Itachi-. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que tienes razones de peso para estar en acá. Te puedes quedar en Konoha, pero al menor acto "extraño" deberemos intervenir, ¿está claro?

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeé?! –gritó la pelirosa.

-¡¿Naaaaaaaaaaannnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?! –gritó Naruto, con los ojos blancos.

Sasuke casi escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo, y Kakashi sólo se limitó a mirar a Itachi con algo de recelo, quien ahora tomaba una servilleta y le limpiaba la boca a su hermano.

-Claro. Me quedaré.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shino y Kiba llegaron a la casa del último. Corrieron a la habitación en la que se encontraba descansando Akamaru, y lo encontraron acompañado de la hermana del dueño del perro. La chica se sorprendió de verlos, y les pidió que no hablaran fuerte.

-¿Cómo sigue, hermana?

-Ahí lo ves. Le estaba cambiando los vendajes –La muchacha retiró las vendas manchadas, y Shino pudo ver las heridas.

-Esos son cortes hechos con algo muy afilado… Los hizo un humano.

-Es lo mismo que pensé yo… … -Kiba bajó la cabeza- Pero… ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel como para hacerle eso a un animal?

-… …-Shino se sintió mal por él. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan triste… y no podía soportarlo… Shino revolvió los cabellos de Kiba- Va a estar bien, no te preocupes.

-Shino… -Kiba le devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento. Luego, acarició a su perro con sutileza.

-Kiba, necesito que vayas a pedirle a la anciana que vive en los bosques esto –la chica le pasó a su hermano un papel con el nombre de una planta-. Seguro ella la tiene. Con esa planta podremos hacer que la herida cicatrice con mayor rapidez, y le descartaríamos una infección. Yo habría ido, pero debo quedarme a cuidarlo por cualquier problema que se presente.

El muchacho por un momento dudó, pues quería quedarse a acompañar a su pequeño amigo. Necesitaba estar con Akamaru, no quería abandonarlo. Pero Shino apoyó su mano en el hombro de Kiba…

-Yo te acompaño.

Kiba sonrió. Shino siempre le había parecido una persona muy rara y casi amargada, pero ahora comenzaba a conocerlo, y veía a alguien muy preocupado por él. Le agradó mucho. Y así, salieron de la habitación tan rápido como el viento, y se echaron a correr por entre los árboles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Muy bien! Ahora salgamos todos para dejarlos conversar –comentó una feliz Godaime- Tú también, Naruto.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¡¡pero Tsunade obaa-chan…!!

-¡Nada de peros! ¡¡La Hokage soy yo, y me debes obediencia y respeto… simple genin!!

Las palabras de la mujer resonaron en la habitación, y Kakashi temió por su rubio discípulo. Y a decir verdad, no estaba de acuerdo con dejar a Itachi y Sasuke solos, pues aún no sabían si Itachi estaba ahí en son de paz o no. Ya había intentado cosas terribles, y había hecho otras en el pasado, así que para él no era para nada una buena idea. Y lo mismo pensaban Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke también, quien en vez de ojos le comenzaban a aparecer unas espirales.

-'_Bueno'_ –pensó Kakashi- '_Ella sabrá por qué lo hace. Después de todo, es la Hokage, la kunoichi más fuerte de la villa_'.

Y así, todos tuvieron que dejar la habitación. Itachi los acompañó a la puerta, y la cerró con llave apenas hubieron salido todos. Luego, giró la cabeza y miró a su hermano.

-¿Qué pretendes, Itachi? No me gusta nada todo esto.

El aludido comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Sasuke. Se sentó a su lado, sobre la cama, y lo miró a los ojos con detenimiento. Luego, posó una mano sobre la mejilla de Sasuke, quien se sonrojó.

-Pues… ¿sabes? –Sasuke lo miró con un poco de temor- Lo de anoche… quiero que se repita.

En un rápido movimiento y antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar, Itachi había introducido una mano por debajo de la polera de su hermano, y se había posicionado sobre él. Acariciaba su pecho con lentitud, mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los de Sasuke.

El pelinegro, en tanto, había caído hipnotizado. Los oscuros ojos de su hermano le impedían ver maldad en lo que hacía, al contrario… Y ésta vez hubiese podido resistirse a las caricias de Itachi, pero no quiso. Sus labios se cruzaron, se topaban, se abrían y se cerraban. Pronto aquel beso se profundizó, causando que Sasuke lanzara un leve gemido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las puertas de Konoha se vieron a unos metros, y la chica suspiró aliviada. Había corrido y saltado entre los árboles lo más rápido que pudo, pues no quería ser detenida. Su hermano, el ahora Kazekage, seguro estaría enojado con ella en estos momentos, así que se demoraría el menor tiempo posible.

Caminó con rapidez hacia el portal, y entró casi sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Iría a hablar con la Hokage, se llevaría a los ninjas y estaría recibiendo los regaños de Gaara. Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse un poco. Ojalá Gaara no estuviera tan enojado. Volvió a suspirar.

-Bien. Voy rápidamente donde Tsunade-sama y vuelvo con los chicos –se repetía a menudo.

A lo lejos observó a dos rostros conocidos que se le acercaban. O eso pensaba ella. Eran Shino y Kiba, quienes al verla la saludaron.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Cómo les va?

-No muy bien –respondió Shino-. Vamos por medicina para curar a Akamaru.

-Oh… qué pena… espero que todo salga bien.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, entonces eso significa que no cuento con ustedes… -los chicos la miraron con interrogantes-. Necesito a algunos ninjas que me acompañen a la Arena, porque le tenemos que entregar algo valioso a la Hokage. Gaara dijo que era información que les compete a la villa de ustedes, y que debe venir protegida por si acaso.

-¿Protegida?

-Así es. Las cosas no andan muy bien por los bosques. Se dice que se han visto algunos ninjas del Sonido, así que deben tener mucho cuidado. En todo caso, yo no me topé con ninguno ahora.

¿Ninjas del Sonido? ¿Qué harían ninjas del Sonido por el sector? Eso era muy extraño… Pero no era tiempo de conversar. Akamaru esperaba en casa la medicina que lo ayudaría a recuperarse, y no debían perder tiempo.

-Muchas gracias por la información. Debemos irnos.

-Muy bien, les deseo suerte.

Kiba y Shino se marcharon. Temari se fue en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lalalala… xD Capítulo 4 no tan atrasado como el tercero xD! Pero atrasado igual XD

Bueno, en este capítulo no pasan muchas cosas, pero eran necesarias para los próximos. Creo que igual quedó un poco lento, pero espero haya sido de su agrado n.n

Reviews!!!

Mina Harker: n.n Wow… me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! n.n Dejar con la curiosidad es siempre bueno, me aseguro que vuelvan para leer, claro XD El ItaxSasu no va a faltar, así que no te preocupes n.n… Y… xD nunca tuve en mente poner a Itachi así, salió solo, mientras escribía. A mi también me gustó eso, me agradó mucho. ¡Ah! XD Buena idea lo de los pañuelitos con nubes xD Yo me los imaginaba blancos, pero ahora serán con nubes. XD

Zerohuey: ¡Ah, tengo reviews tuyos de los 3 capítulos, y espero que me des una opinión de este! n.n Este capítulo tuvo el comienzo del lemon que viene en el próximo capítulo, así que tienes que estar atenta n.n! ¡Sí, Itachi manoseará a Sasuke en el próximo capítulo, sí! XD

Temari-Shikamaru: n.n Uh… Pues de a poco se irá sabiendo si lo que siente Itachi por Sasuke es amor o deseo n.n

Lo del ShikaxTema lo estoy pensando, porque, como éste es mi primer fic, no sé muy bien cómo hacer esa pareja… Pues ya veré n.n Gracias por el review.

Vulpe-Chan: Gracias por tener piedad T.T No quiero morir sin terminar el fic… T.T … XD Bueno, bueno… Ojalá éste capítulo también te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño XD

Kurenai Yuuhi: Sí… Arriba los ItaxSasu… ¬ Incesto rules… XD n.n Pues gracias, espero poder seguir pronto con el próximo capítulo n.n

¡Gracias por leer! n.n!


	5. Quiero decirte lo que siento

**Hermandad**

_Quiero decirte lo que siento_

-¡Tsunade -sama! –Shizune irrumpió en la oficina de la Hokage, donde ella se encontraba conversando con Kakashi- Alguien desea hablar con usted. Es importante.

Detrás de Shizune apareció Temari. La chica sonrió y alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

-La villa oculta de la Arena la saluda, Hokage-sama –Kakashi, mientras, era sacado de la oficina por Shizune.

-Vaya… qué sorpresa. No tendrán problemas en la Arena, ¿no?

-Mmm… más bien… creo que son ustedes los que tendrán problemas.

La Hokage miró a la muchacha con detención. La seriedad se dibujó en su rostro, y le indicó a Temari que tomara asiento. ¿Cómo era posible que en esos largos años de paz vividos alguien se atreviera a interrumpirla?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-A pedido de mi hermano, el Kazekage, necesitamos refuerzos para traerle información vital para Konoha. Es información sobre… alguien que prepara algo en contra de ustedes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La polera de Sasuke se encontraba tendida en el suelo, cercana al ventanal, por donde se colaban los rayos del sol y el ruido de los pajarillos cantando entre los árboles. Y sobre la cama de la habitación se encontraban los hermanos Uchiha. Itachi lamía un pezón de Sasuke, mientras con la otra mano retiraba lentamente el pantalón. Sasuke gimió al contacto, y justo cuando Itachi le comenzaba a besar y lamer el cuello.

-P… pero Itachi…

-No hables, Sasuke –Itachi lo calló con un beso, el cual sólo alcanzó a rozar los labios de su hermano.

El pantalón cayó al suelo, e Itachi admiró la bien formada figura de Sasuke. La noche anterior no se había fijado bien… Y por fin pudo dar con la famosa herida, la cual casi no se notaba y se encontraba a un costado de su estómago. Sonrió. Dirigió una mano hacia las caderas de su hermano y bajó un poco la ropa interior, aprovechando de acariciar sus bien formados glúteos. Sasuke, por su lado, y con mucha timidez, le comenzó a quitar la polera a Itachi. Por un momento se detuvo, pero la mirada que tenía su hermano mayor le dio, de alguna forma, confianza, con la cual logró quitar por completo la polera. Entonces puso sus manos en el pecho de su hermano, y lo acarició lentamente, como si fuese algo que acababa de descubrir. Itachi se quitó su pantalón y su ropa interior, dejando a la vista su grande y erecta hombría (aay… qué vergüenza me dio escribir eso… u.u…). Sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke, y aprovechó el momento para quitarle la ropa interior. Y ahí estaban los dos, desnudos y admirándose el uno del otro. Itachi tomó el miembro de Sasuke, y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano puesta en él, logrando así escuchar los tan esperados gemidos de placer de su hermano. Luego, dirigió su boca a la intimidad de Sasuke, y lamió la punta con deseo, para después echársela completamente a la boca.

-N…niisan…

El aludido se llevó una gran sorpresa. Había pasado mucho tiempo, varios años desde que no escuchaba aquella palabra, y todo por su culpa. No se habría privado del cariño de Sasuke de no haber cometido la matanza… pero… ¿se encontraba realmente arrepentido de haber destruido el clan? ¿El poder obtenido a cambio le resultaba mas significativo que los años que había pasado sin su hermano?

-Sa…suke… -no pudo evitar volver a besarlo, pero ésta vez su lengua decidió explorar la húmeda cavidad de su hermano.

El beso fue largo, y sólo se vio interrumpido para que Sasuke pudiera respirar. Luego de separar sus labios, ambos se miraron a los ojos, momento en el que el menor tomó la cara del mayor entre sus manos…

-Yo… …

-… -Itachi lo miraba, expectante a lo que diría.

-… mmm… .-Sasuke retiró sus manos y desvió su mirada al ventanal, con un dejo de vergüenza en sus ojos. Pasó un rato así, hasta que Itachi rompió el silencio.

- ¿No… dirás nada?

Sasuke reaccionó de pronto y miró a su hermano. Comenzó a levantar los brazos, y los cerró alrededor del cuello de Itachi en un abrazo que denotaba cariño, y al mismo tiempo soledad… la soledad en la que se había visto expuesto Sasuke luego de la muerte de su familia…

Y así, lentamente el abrazo lo apegó al cuerpo de su hermano, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran y provocando gemidos en ambos. Sasuke, con algo de timidez, comenzó a separar las piernas.

-Itachi… por favor…

El Uchiha mayor se echó dos dedos a la boca, dejándolos completamente llenos de saliva. No estaba dispuesto a lastimar a su hermano como había ocurrido la noche anterior. No. Así que los dirigió a la entrada de Sasuke, y con mucho cuidado, introdujo uno. Sasuke cerró los ojos, intentando así no sentir dolor. No sirvió de mucho, así que se aferró a las sábanas blancas apretando las manos. Itachi, mientras, comenzó a mover el dedo en círculos, y cuando pensó que era el momento preciso, introdujo el otro. Lentamente, la entrada de Sasuke comenzó a acostumbrarse, y por ende, a ensancharse, no sin una cuota de dolor. Por su lado, el miembro de Itachi clamaba por entrar en aquella cavidad, así que su dueño no lo hizo esperar. Colocó la punta suavemente en la entrada y miró a Sasuke, quien le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Itachi juntó los labios con los de Sasuke. Fue un beso apasionado, que se dio mientras Itachi comenzaba a entrar con lentitud al cuerpo de Sasuke, sin dejarle tiempo para gemir. Sólo se separó de su boca cuando hubo penetrado completamente, y se quedó quieto para que su hermano se acostumbrara. Era una entrada realmente estrecha, como lo había podido comprobar la noche anterior, y al momento de introducirse por completo en el cuerpo de su hermano no pudo evitar lanzar una sonoro gemido.

-Mmm… mmn… -Sasuke tenía los ojos llorosos, pero ésta vez no dejaría que ninguna lágrima saliera.

Sasuke acarició la espalda de Itachi con lentitud, explorando cada lugar. Entonces, pasados unos momentos, comenzó a moverse para que Itachi comenzara a salir y entrar en su cuerpo. Y así sucedió. Itachi comenzó a embestir lentamente, ocasionando que el placer aflorara en ambos, pero en Sasuke, con una dulce mezcla de dolor.

La velocidad de las embestidas comenzó a aumentar a medida que Itachi sentía los gemidos de su hermano. Sasuke desordenó inconcientemente el cabello de Itachi, logrado que la cinta que lo mantenía atado cayera irremediablemente al suelo. Así, la larga cabellera de Itachi cayó sobre el rostro de Sasuke, mostrando a un chico todavía más guapo.

Sasuke finalmente derramó su blanco líquido, el cual cayó primero sobre el estómago de Itachi, y luego sobre el suyo. El chico respiraba agitado, pero Itachi no se detenía aún. Ambos gemían sin controlar el volúmen, olvidando que se encontraban en una habitación de hospital…

-M… más fuerte… … más… …

-Ahh… uuummmh… …

Itachi fue disminuyendo la velocidad y la fuerza luego de soltar su semen dentro de Sasuke, hasta que salió completamente de su cuerpo. Exhausto, se recostó a su lado.

Ambos respiraban aceleradamente, con sus miradas dirigidas hacia el techo. Muchas cosas pasaron ahora por la mente de Sasuke, pero prefirió no prestar atención. No ahora. Entonces miró a su hermano, quien estaba rebuscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Finalmente pareció hallar lo que buscaba, y se volteó a él.

-Estás muy sudado, Sasuke. Déjame que te limpie… -dirigió a la frente de su hermano un pañuelo, uno con nubes rojas, diseño idéntico al de la vestimenta del Akatsuki.

-¿Qu…qué demonios…? –una gran gota apareció en su cabeza.

Itachi secó el sudor con el pañuelo, y acto seguido, le besó la frente con cariño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya internados en el bosque, Shino y Kiba se dirigían hacia la pequeña casa de una anciana que cultivaba hierbas medicinales. Iban por una para Akamaru, pues el animal necesitaba que sus heridas sanaran lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario, podía morir. Así que con eso en mente, Kiba comenzó a acelerar el paso.

-No vayas tan rápido –dijo de pronto Shino.

-¿Y por qué? Mientras más rápido lleguemos, más pronto se recuperará Akamaru ¬¬.

-Recuerda lo que dijo la hermana de Gaara. Podemos toparnos con ninjas del Sonido. Así nunca le podremos llevar la medicina a Akamaru –Kiba se quedó callado por un momento. Luego, respondió.

-Es verdad… tienes razón. ¿Qué crees que harán ninjas de sonido cerca de Konoha?

-Serán enviados de Orochimaru... Algo tramará…

-Jeh, jeh, jeh… claro… XD Trabajan para él, qué torpe XD… No debería reírme de eso, sería algo muy grave el hecho de que ese tipo planee algo en contra de nosotros…

El controlador de los bichos lo miró por unos segundos. Es que Kiba le resultaba ser alguien sinceramente adorable, y sentía muchos deseos de confesarle lo que sentía. Sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente. Kiba no se enteraría jamás que estaba enamorado de él. Cualquier cosa menos un rechazo y perder su valiosa amistad.

-No… deben ser algunos ninjas que buscan dinero por cualquier medio… No pensemos que es Orochimaru, hay muchas otras posibilidades.

-Pues… otra vez tienes razón… Y yo que pensé que solamente eras un tipo fanático por los bichos, pero eres muy inteligente XD –le dio un golpecito en la espalda-. Te admiro.

Shino sintió calor en las mejillas, y bajó la cabeza rápidamente. Kiba lo notó, y soltó una pequeña carcajada. A Shino no le importó. Eso había logrado subirle el ánimo a su amigo, y eso era lo que le importaba.

Entonces, continuaron avanzando. Varios minutos más tarde, pudieron ver a lo lejos una pequeña casucha con un aspecto lamentable. Supusieron que era el hogar de la mujer, así que se dirigieron a ella. Al llegar, golpearon la puerta. Una mujer de cabellos blancos los recibió, y cortésmente los hizo pasar a la casa que constaba de sólo 2 habitaciones: el dormitorio con el baño, y el comedor con la cocina e innumerables frascos de plantas y raíces a un lado. Kiba, sin perder tiempo, le extendió la nota que le había dado su hermana a la anciana, la cual contenía el nombre de la planta que necesitaba. Cuando la mujer leyó el papel, se dirigió rápidamente al estante de las hierbas, seguramente suponiendo que, por las propiedades de la planta, era necesitada con suma urgencia.

-Un momento. Sé que está por acá…

Kiba se sentó en una silla cercana, y los 5 minutos que pasaron hasta que la mujer diera con las plantas, le fueron eternos. Shino lo miraba de reojo. Su ánimo había vuelto a decaer.

-Toma, chico –Kiba recibió unas cuantas hojas-. La señorita Inuzuka sabe muy bien cómo aplicarlas, pues ha venido personalmente a pedirme algunas veces. ¿Por qué no vino ahora?

-Las hojas son para curar a mi perro, y ella lo está cuidando.

-Ya veo… -le mujer le sonrió- No te preocupes, muchacho. Una vez que le aplique la medicina, considera a tu perrito salvado n.n.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Kiba volvió a sonreír- Se lo agradezco mucho, pero debemos irnos ahora mismo.

-No pierdan tiempo. Mejor vayan –La anciana los llevó a la puerta y los chicos se despidieron- No duden en venir si necesitan algo más.

Shino y Kiba partieron. Éste último se aseguró de guardar bien las hojas en su bolsillo, mientras hacia la izquierda divisaba un manzano cargado de frutos. Alegre como se encontraba, partió hacia el árbol que no estaba muy lejos para sacar unas manzanas. Shino lo siguió.

-No tardaré n.n ¿Quieres una?

-… … Claro…

El chico partió feliz, casi corriendo. Le llevaría una manzana a su hermana también, pues ella ponía mucho empeño al cuidar a Akamaru. Pero a medio camino, Kiba paró en seco, y no movió un solo músculo. Había olido algo. Shino se extrañó de su comportamiento, y corrió a su lado. Se encontró con su amigo con lo ojos desorbitados y con un leve temblor en sus puños ahora apretados. Y sin dar aviso, Kiba echó a correr entre los árboles.

-¡¡Kiba!! –Shino lo siguió, pero su compañero no lo oía. Se encontraba más preocupado de lo que en ese momento estaba oliendo...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-¡Itachi-niisan! ¡Mira eso! –el niño, de unos 5 años, apuntaba hacia unos gusanos que se encontraban entre unas plantas, y que se mojaban con la lluvia que en ese momento caía._

_-Sasuke, ven o te vas a mojar._

_-Pero… ¡los gusanos se están mojando!¡Se pueden enfermar!_

_-Tú te enfermarás. Entra a la casa._

_Itachi cerró la puerta cuando el pequeño Sasuke entró. Al rato, el niño volvió a salir, con unos cuantos palitos y deshechos. Su hermano mayor salió, y ésta vez fue hacia donde se encontraba para entrarlo él mismo, pero se encontró con que Sasuke construía algo con palitos, ramas y algunos pedazos de pastos._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? _

_Sasuke lo miró, y le sonrió._

_-Estoy haciendo un castillo para gusanos._

Itachi sonrió al recordar aquel episodio, y miró a Sasuke, quien se encontraba recostado a su lado. Cómo había crecido… Si sólo hace poco se dedicaba a construirle castillos a los gusanos desvalidos…

-Es mejor que nos pongamos la ropa. Seguro esa niña pelirrosa viene a verte pronto, y seguro no le agradaría verte así. A propósito… ¿Quién es ella?

-Ah… Sakura, mi compañera de equipo.

-Compañera de equipo… igual que Naruto-kun…O sea, la ves todos los días.

-Sí… -Sasuke suspiró resignado, pensando en todo lo que debía soportarle: lanzadas al cuello, coqueteos, palabras cursis, y, sobre todo, _"¡Sasuke-kun"!_

-¿Y es así de amable contigo todos los días?

-Pues… … amable no sería la palabra…

-¿Cuál es? ¿Amorosa, cariñosa? –Sasuke lo miró un rato. Itachi lo miraba con una vena en la frente… ¡ja! ¡Se había puesto celoso! ¡Y de Sakura!

-Apestosa.

-Ya veo… Entonces no le haces caso…

-¿¡Y por qué me tomas!? ¿Acaso crees que estoy tan loco como para hacerle caso a esa niñita? ¬¬!.

Desde afuera, alguien golpeó la puerta. Ambos se incorporaron de inmediato, y con una rapidez jamás vista, se vistieron (claro, son ninjas XD Alguien alguna vez vió Rantaro? XD No sé… me acordé recién… xD). Itachi fue a abrir la puerta que se encontraba con llave, y Sasuke se dio cuenta que su hermano no se había atado el cabello… u.uU Y al otro lado estaba Shizune, quien se asustó un poco de ver un chico tan parecido a Sasuke, con el pelo largo y desordenado.

-Perdón si interrumpí algo (conversación, claro XD). Ando buscando a Naruto y Sakura. ¿No están acá?

-No. ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Itachi.

-Pues… Tsunade-sama los necesita. Bueno, si no están, me retiro.

La muchacha salió de ahí casi corriendo. Seguramente había ocurrido algo… Itachi y Sasuke se miraron extrañados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el parque, y sentados en unos asientos, se encontraban Sakura y Naruto. Llevaban ahí varios minutos, y ninguno había pronunciado siquiera una sola palabra. Naruto, como hablador compulsivo que era, se sentía muy incómodo con la situación, y se disponía a iniciar un tema de conversación cuando la chica lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué será que Sasuke-kun te protegió? Estoy segura que él no habría hecho lo mismo por mí…

-¡¿Pero qué dices, Sakura-chan?! –intentó animarla el rubio- ¡Somos compañeros de equipo, y amigos! Él mismo lo dijo. Somos amigos. Y como amigos que somos, yo también te habría protegido n.n

-Pero yo te estoy hablando de Sasuke-kun. ¡Él jamás me ha dicho que soy su amiga! No sé por qué te tiene más cariño a ti que a mí…

¿Cariño? ¿Eso dijo Sakura? ¿Sasuke le tiene cariño? Si eso era así, Naruto menos que nunca se rendiría. Iba a luchar por tener ahora su amor, e iba a lograr pasar cualquier obstáculo… Así será…

-¡Chicos, qué bueno que los encuentro! –gritó Shizune, y llegó corriendo al lado de ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tsunade-sama necesita verlos. Es urgente. Por cierto, ¿Han visto al equipo de Gai-sensei y el de Asuma-sensei?

-Pues… no… -respondió extrañada Sakura.

-Aah… yo no puedo ir. Tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Adiós, Sakura-chan! –Naruto se fue corriendo del lugar, agitando una mano despidiéndose de la chica.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kiba se detuvo detrás de unos arbustos, mirando con cautela hacia el otro lado. Shino llegó a su lado, y miró también con mucho cuidado. Eran tres ninjas, al parecer un poco borrachos, y reunidos en uno de los lugares más oscuros del bosque.

-Mejor vámonos. Ya tenemos la medicina.

-¿Sabes a qué huelen esos kunai que están ahí? –Kiba le apuntó unas armas tiradas en el suelo, justo al lado de uno de los ninjas que se encontraba sentado –Huelen a la sangre de Akamaru.

-..­. … -Shino observó los kunai, que tenían manchas de sangre por todos lados- ¿Seguro?

-Jamás olvidaré ese olor… Shino… yo los mato..

-No, Kiba. Es mejor que nos vaya… -y antes de que terminara de hablar, su compañero había saltado.

Kiba salió de entre los arbustos, y golpeó al ninja sentado en la parte trasera del cuello, lo que causó que el hombre de desplomara en el piso inconsciente. Los otros dos se alistaron para pelear.

-¿Quién eres, mocoso? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a un ninja del Sonido?!

-Ya veo… así que las escorias de Sonido fueron las que lastimaron a mi perro anoche…

-¿Tu perro? ¡Ah! ¡Así que era tu perro!

-Pues… ¿ves? Te dije que el perro era de Konoha –dijo el otro ninja, dejando en evidencia su borrachera.

-Ya está bien, Kiba. Nos podemos encargar de ellos después –Dijo Shino, quien ahora se dejaba ver, pues se había puesto de pie y se encontraba delante de los arbustos.

Y en un rápido movimiento, el que se encontraba borracho corrió hacia el chico de lentes y lo golpeó con fuerza en el mentón, haciendo que el desprevenido Shino cayera sobre los arbustos.

-¡Shino!

El otro ninja aprovechó el momento, y agarró a Kiba por los brazos con fuerza y lo lanzó al suelo. El otro hombre comenzó a darle patadas en el estómago.

-¡Así aprenderás a no meterte con el Sonido!

Continuaron los golpes, y Kiba comenzó a botar sangre por la boca. En ese momento, Shino se levantó. Tenía la cinta de Konoha levemente corrida, y sus lentes… simplemente habían caído.

-Shino… … -Los tipos cesaron los golpes, y miraron al aludido.

-Con lo que acaban de hacer…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Piensas matarnos?

-… Exactamente…

Era la primera vez que Kiba veía los ojos de Shino. Era unos ojos con un color verde claro, cercano al amarillo, realmente hermoso… pero peligroso… La apariencia tranquila de Shino era ahora reemplazada por una de asesino implacable.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bien. ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué Naruto no está acá?

La Hokage había reunido a los chicos más sobresalientes de Konoha, los más prometedores. La misión no era complicada, pero podía tornarse muy peligrosa. Los chicos no sabían eso. En realidad no sabían nada, así que todos se miraban intentando averiguar la razón de la reunión. Shikamaru, en busca de respuestas, miró a Temari, quien se limitó a sonreírle y saludarlo con la mano.

- _Menuda ayuda… qué problemático_ –pensó.

En la sala se encontraban, aparte de la Hokage, Temari y Shizune, el recién nombrado Shikamaru, Ino, Rock Lee, Neji y Sakura. Sólo se habían logrado reunir ellos, pues no contaban con Sasuke por estar en el hospital, tampoco con Shino y Kiba por estar fuera de casa. A Chouji no le pidieron porque era algo que requería rapidez, y seguramente él estaría todo el camino pidiendo que pararan para poder comer algo (pobechito… ¡lo discriminan! u.u). A Hinata no pudieron encontrarla.

-Tsunade-sama –habló Sakura-, Naruto dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

-Ah, bien… Supongo que no podemos obligarlo…

-_Aquí hay preferencia por Naruto, claramente_ –pensó Neji.

-Bien, chicos, quiero que se preparen para salir. Lleven toda el agua que puedan, pues irán a visitar al Kazekage a su villa- Los cinco comenzaron a murmurar, pero callaron cuando vieron que Tsunade no había terminado de hablar-. Van a una misión. Tienen que traer un pergamino con información, el cual debe llegar a salvo, ¿oyeron? Además, tendrán el privilegio de que el Kazekage vendrá con ustedes.

-¿Gaara vendrá con nosotros? –preguntó un tanto asustado Rock Lee.

-Así es. Así que vayan a prepararse. Partirán con Temari en unas horas más. Los estarán esperando en la entrada de la villa.

Los chicos comenzaron a salir lentamente. Sakura tenía la sensación de que, por alguna razón, sería una misión muy peligrosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5 terminado. Y atrasado, claro, no podía ser de otra forma XD Lo siento mucho, pero he tenido mucho problemas, y el principal es que tuve que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle… XD No, bueno, es que pensé que, así como voy, pronto seré toda una Kakashi-sensei por tener de dar las razones del atraso… xD Bueno… Como mencioné entre el capítulo… ¿Alguien recuerda Rantaro? XDDDDD ¿Kirimaru? ¿Shinbe? XDDDD ¿Y el sensei que se disfrazaba de mujer? XDDDDDD Recuerdo que en un episodio vistió a Kirimaru de mujer… XD Ajajjaj… qué recuerdos… XD

Bueno, pasemos a responder reviews n.n

Ankin: Ah… pues sí que es raro su comportamiento… XD Hasta a mí me parece XD No, no… pues todo tiene explicación, pero a su debido tiempo… … … n.n Gracias por leer el fic, y que bueno que te guste! n.n

Chibi-poio: Hola n.n … XD Me reí mucho con el review… es cierto, el pobre Sasuke-kun se ha sonrojado mucho en el fic xD Pobrecito… XD Si él estaba asi, imagíname a mí, que soy la que escribe estas cosas… aiishh… … qué vergüenza me dio escribir el lemon… u.u … … Pero bueno xD Es verdad… ¿Itachi o Naruto? … … mmm… … Yo también me quedaría con los dos xD

MinaHarker: n.n! Sí, me gustaría mucho poner un ShinoxKiba… Pero ¿por qué a la gente no le gusta mucho mi kawaii Shino? A mí me encanta! U.u Pero bueno… n.n Sí, tengo varias cosas para poner en el fic, es que lo encontraba muy… vacío. Era muy poco poner sólo lo de Itachi y Sasuke y el problema de Kiba y Shino. Y si te gusta Gaara… pues en el próximo capítulo lo podrás ver n.n! Kya! Gaara es tan lindo… … n.n!

Ajajaja! XD Puse el pañuelito! Sí, incluí al pañuelito esta vez! XDDD Qué manera de reírme con ese famoso pañuelo… XD!!!! Gracias por darme la idea de que tenga nubes XD Te lo voy a agradecer siempre XD! … … A propósito… estoy pensando seriamente eso de… matar a Sakura… Yo, como anti-Sakura que soy, y como escritora de este fic, tengo todo el poder para lograrlo… Es una idea muy… buena n.n … XD

Ann Saotomo: ¿Sabes una cosa? Tu review es uno de los que más ánimo me ha dado. El día que lo leí estaba un poco aproblemada, pero lograste subirme mucho el ánimo n.n De verdad agradezco mucho tus palabras. ¿De verdad encuentras buena mi manera de escribir? Pues muchas gracias n.n Todos los días intento mejorar n.n

Bueno, ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho n.n Narutín ya se meterá entre Sasuke e Itachi. Claro, ¿cómo dejar escapar a un bombón como Sasuke? Si tienes la oportunidad de ser amigo de él, y si lo besaste y no se resistió… ¡Lucha por él! XD ¡Kya! Pero le será difícil teniendo de rival a Itachi… … uuuh… Itachi… n.n XD Bueno XD

No olvides dejar un review, y escribe todo lo que quieras, porque me gustan las opiniones extensas n.n! Nos vemos! n.n

Listo, dejen opiniones, onegai! n.n Denme ideas, todas serán recibidas y analizadas XD! A propósito… Estoy pensando hacer… … Bueno, ya lo verán XD


	6. Desilusión

**Hermandad**

_Desilusión_

En el piso del bosque yacían los cuerpos inertes de dos ninjas, más uno inconsciente. Uno tenía un kunai enterrado en la garganta, de la cual aún no paraba de salir sangre, más su mano derecha que se encontraba unida al brazo sólo por un pedazo de piel que no había sido cortado. El otro tenía el estómago y un ojo completamente destrozados. Kiba, aún en el suelo, miraba el escenario aterrado, y luego miró a Shino, quien también contemplaba a los hombres, pero con una mirada sin expresión. Jamás hubiese pensado que su compañero de equipo sería capaz de tal grado de violencia, pues siempre había sido tranquilo y callado. Y mientras se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, los pasos de su amigo lo hicieron reaccionar: Shino caminaba en dirección a él. No sabía qué hacer. Así como se encontraba, seguro Shino lo mataba a él también. Pensó en huír, pero cualquier movimiento en falso sólo lo haría encontrarse con la muerte. Pero ya era tarde. Shino había llegado a su lado. Su mirada aún no expresaba nada, y comenzó a agacharse, acercándose lentamente al muchacho en el suelo.

-Kiba, ¿estás…?

-¡Nnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Kiba interpuso un pie entre él y Shino, así que éste último quedó a medio agachar, y con un pie de Kiba en el mentón que le impedía seguir moviéndose. El muchacho, como se encontraba asustado, se cubrió los bolsillos para proteger las hojas que debía llevar a Akamaru.

-Pero Kiba…

-¡No me mates!

- …

-Debo llevar las hojas para Akamaru… T.T Mátame luego…

-Yo…

-Por favor.. T.T

-…no te voy a matar…

-… … … ¿No? –Kiba lo miró. Shino tenía lo brazos estirados a él (a Kiba), pero no podía tocarlo, pues aún mantenía su pie en el mentón de Shino- ¿Me vas a violar T.T? Piedad, aún soy virgen…

-¡No! –Shino se enderezó rápidamente. Estaba rojo como tomate.

Se alejó para recoger sus anteojos y se los puso. Kiba miraba un tanto confundido.

-Sólo quería saber si estabas bien –dijo el controlador de insectos.

-¿Eso era? -Kiba se puso rojo. Shino seguía siendo el de siempre, y él sólo se dedicó a pensar mal.

-Sí.

El chico se puso de pie, muy avergonzado por lo que había pensado. Se sacudió del polvo y se apretó el estómago, pues sentía mucho dolor. Luego se tocó la boca: había sangre.

-Shino… perdóname. Yo…

-Límpiate –Shino le dio un pañuelo- No te preocupes.

-…Gra…Gracias…

Mientras Kiba se limpiaba la boca de la sangre, Shino se echó las manos a los bolsillos y se dedicó a mirarlo. ¿Violarlo? Eso jamás. Lo amaba, y por ese amor que sentía, jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño.

-Kiba, debemos irnos –dijo Shino, aún sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

-Y… ¿qué hacemos con él? –indicó al ninja inconsciente.

Era cierto. ¿Qué hacían con él? De hecho… ¿Qué hacían con ellos? Porque dejarlos ahí podría ser un poco peligroso. Nadie sabía qué ocurriría si más ninjas del Sonido pasaban por ahí y los encontraban. Shino creyó prudente llevarse al menos a uno, pues no podrían cargarlos a los tres.

-Tomemos al inconsciente.

-¿Y los otros? No podemos dejarlos ahí.

-Podríamos esconderlos en la casa de la anciana y mandar a más ninjas a buscarlo.

-No, no, seguro la vieja se nos muere de un infarto al verlos XD. Olvida eso xD

Se quedaron mirándolos un rato. Shino tomó al único que quedaba con vida mientras pensaban. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se miraron, y no hallaron otra idea mejor que… taparlos. Al mismo tiempo y sin decir nada, comenzaron a cubrir a los tipos con la tierra que sus pies movían. Así, sólo con patadas, quedaron cubiertos con tierra y algunas hojas secas que encontraron.

-Aquí no ha pasado nada… XD

Luego de terminada la "sepultura", ambos huyeron rápidamente del lugar con un hombre a cuestas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura se encontraba en su casa ordenando las cosas necesarias para el viaje hacia la Arena. Todo le parecía muy raro, y se sentía un tanto incómoda con la situación. Y aunque pensaba y pensaba cuál sería la razón de aquella preocupación, no daba con la respuesta.

-Mmm… tal vez es porque no voy con Sasuke-kun…

Dicho esto, cerró el pequeño bolso que había preparado, y se dedicó a buscar la cantimplora en su dormitorio. Mientras buscaba, se topó con la foto en que salía con Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei. Pronto sus ojos se fijaron en Naruto. El chico miraba a Sasuke con fastidio, pero Sasuke no parecía expresar lo mismo en sus ojos. Y eso sí que le resultaba extraño. En realidad, todo le resultaba extraño desde que Sasuke le salvó la vida a Naruto, pues ahora el rubio se mostraba mucho más amable y preocupado. ¿Sería como forma de agradecerle el haberle salvado? No, no era por agradecimiento, le parecía que ahí había algo más. Naruto siempre se dedicó a molestar a Sasuke, y Sasuke siempre respondía a sus insultos… pero ahora no. Todo era diferente. Naruto ya no andaba por la vida enseñando esa sonrisa burlona tan propia de él. Algo le había pasado. Sakura decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado, pero sólo por el momento. Ahora iría a despedirse de Sasuke… pero… … Ahora que lo recordaba, Sasuke no estaba solo en el hospital, pues estaba con Itachi. ¡Y he ahí otra situación extraña para añadir a su lista! ¡Itachi había vuelto a Konoha, y Sasuke no tenía intenciones de vengarse! Raro, muy raro.

-Iré a verlo de todas formas.

La muchacha dio con la cantimplora que buscaba, y la dejó sobre la cama, al lado de su bolso. Ahora iría a hacerle una visita a Sasuke al hospital.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El rubio corría feliz entre las calles de Konoha, ignorando los comentarios mal intencionados que la gente le lanzaba. Y es que se encontraba demasiado contento luego de que Sakura le dijera que Sasuke sentía cariño por él. Tal vez era así. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, una sincera, no como las que mostraba a menudo, y corrió más rápido aún. Iría a ver a Sasuke aunque se encontrara su hermano Itachi ahí. Y al pensar en eso, comenzó a correr cada vez con mayor lentitud hasta finalmente detenerse, con su mirada perdida en la tierra que en ese momento pisaban sus pies. Y entonces recordó: Sasuke ya no se quería vengar. Por un lado le alegraba mucho, pues Sasuke ya no haría cualquier cosa por obtener poder, y entre ello, irse con Orochimaru (que por cierto, hasta él sabía que tenía "gustos raros"…), pero por otro lado… Debió ocurrir algo muy importante para que Sasuke olvidara su venganza y para que tratara a su hermano con tanta "naturalidad". Claro, sin mencionar que Itachi estaba muy cambiado también…

Definitivamente, algo olía muy extraño en ese cuento, y él averiguaría, tarde o temprano, qué era. Nuevamente, se echó a correr.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado casi una hora. Itachi se encontraba sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama de Sasuke, y su cabello continuaba suelto y a merced de las pequeñas ventiscas que corrían y se colaban entre las ventanas semi abiertas. Afuera hacía un sol hermoso, y Sasuke tenía muchos deseos de salir a caminar, pero había otra cosa que también rondaba su mente en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-Pues… me quiero ir.

Itachi lo miró unos segundos, pues le pareció que su hermano no le estaba siendo sincero. Aún recordaba sus gestos, y también el tono de voz y la mirada que ponía cuando intentaba mentir. Entonces lo golpeó con la punta de dos dedos extendidos en la frente.

-Baka, no sabes mentirme. ¿Qué pasa?

-… -Sasuke se impresionó, y se restregó la frente- Es que yo… yo siento que… ya no puedo matarte.

Ahora fue Itachi el que se llevó la sorpresa. ¿Eso significaría que se había rendido o que había comenzado a quererlo nuevamente?

-No… … En realidad, no quiero matarte. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros anoche y ahora… -se ruborizó- pues… …

-¡¡Sasuke!! ¿¡Cómo estás, datte bayo!?

La llegada repentina del rubio más problemático de Konoha los tomó por sorpresa. Se encontraban tan inmersos en la conversación, que ninguno había notado que el chico había llegado corriendo, que había botado a cuanta enfermera se le cruzó por el camino y que había arrasado con todo a su paso. Una pequeña polvareda lo había seguido hasta la habitación, la cual había hecho toser a ambos hermanos.

-¿Y por qué vienes con tanta energía, usuratonkachi?

-¿Le dices "usuratonkachi"? –dijo Itachi para molestar a Naruto-¿Y se deja?

- ¡¬¬ Tú cállate, que no quiero hablar contigo, datte bayo! –miró a Sasuke- ¿Y cuándo te vas? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora o mañana?

-Quiero irme ahora, pero eso depende de lo que diga la Hokage, ¿por qué?

Naruto, que estaba apoyado con sus manos abiertas en la cama, a los pies de Sasuke, sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Miró a Itachi y le lanzó rayos, luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

-¡Porque te quería invitar a comer ramen!

-¿Qué? –dijo Itachi- ¿Y crees que permitiré que Sasuke y tú tengan una cita, _usuratonkachi_?

-¡¡Pero qué…!! –Naruto estalló, es decir, esa palabra no le parecía insulto cuando venía de los labios de Sasuke, y recién ahora, que lo había dicho otra persona, se sentía ofendido- ¡¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! ¿¡Y cómo te atreves a decir eso!? ¿¡Y POR QUÉ CREES QUE ES UNA CITA!? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME INSULTAS?! ¡TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A LLAMARME ASÍ! ¿¡ES QUE ACASO…!?

-¿Qué pregunta quieres que conteste primero? –interrumpió, y Naruto se quedó callado. El rubio recién se había dado cuenta que le estaba gritando a Itachi, el hombre que hacía un tiempo no dudaba en matar a alguien- Como no contestas, responderé por qué creo que es una cita. Sinceramente, creo que estás enamorado de mi hermano.

Sasuke y Naruto se pusieron rojos enteros, y un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a ambos. Itachi, por su lado, miraba a Naruto con cierto recelo.

-Tu forma de ser con él lo demuestra –continuó-, y tu forma de ser conmigo lo hace aún mas evidente. ¿Pero sabes? Para tu desgracia, ahora estoy yo y no permitiré que te le acerques con ese tipo de intenciones. Sasuke es mío, ¿oíste?

-Itachi, ya basta –dijo Sasuke al ver que Naruto tenía los ojos llorosos. El rubio abría la boca para hablar.

-Y… … ¿y tú? ¡¿Y tú quién te crees para decir que es tuyo?! ¡SASUKE ES TU HERMANO, PERO NO POR ESO TE PERTENECE…!

-En eso sí que estás equivocado, Naruto-kun.

-No. No, Itachi –dijo Sasuke un tanto nervioso, temiendo en las palabras que diría su hermano – No sigas.

-¿Por qué estoy equivocado?

-Tú también cállate, dobe. Este no es el lugar apropiado para discutir.

Desde afuera, una preocupada Sakura escuchaba la conversación pegada a la puerta. La chica había llegado cuando Itachi decía que su forma de ser lo hacía evidente. ¿Pero qué cosa era tan evidente? Además, ¿Dijo que no dejaría que se le acercara con "esas intenciones"? ¿A qué podía referirse el chico? Decidida, y un tanto asustada por las consecuencias que podría llevar la discusión si seguían hablando de esa forma, abrió la puerta. Los tres adentro la miraron inquisitivos, y ella entró disimulando su miedo.

-Hola a todos –dijo alegre, y caminó hacia el hermano menor- Sasuke-kun… …

- … …

-Pues… … venía a despedirme…

- _¿Viene y tan pronto se va? –_pensó Naruto.

- _¿Se va de la villa?_ –pensó Sasuke.

- _¿Tiene una enfermedad en etapa terminal y se va a morir?_ –pensó un esperanzado Itachi.

-En unas horas más partimos con un grupo a la Arena, pues debemos ir a buscar un pergamino que Gaara dijo que era de mucha importancia para Konoha –Las esperanzas de Itachi se desvanecieron.

-¿Un pergamino? –preguntó Naruto- Pero… ¿Porqué no me han avisado a mí?

-Eso fue porque dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer, Naruto. Además, no eres el único, porque tampoco le avisaron a Chouji, ni a Sasuke-kun por estar en el hospital, ni tampoco a Hinata, porque no pudieron hallarla. Shino y Kiba están en una especie de misión, así que vamos: Neji, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru y yo.

-Vamos, es sólo un pergamino, Sakura-chan. ¿No habrán exagerado?

-Si quieres conocer más detalles, deberías preguntarle a Tsunade-sama. Ahora me debo ir, porque tengo que terminar de prepararme.

-Claro. Adiós, Sakura-chan. Nos vemos a lo que vuelvas n.n

-No, Naruto, ahora vienes conmigo. Le preguntarás todos los detalles a Tsunade-sama, y luego ves si vas o no –Dicho eso, Sakura lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Sasuke. Las cosas se estaban poniendo turbias en la conversación, así que era mejor sacar a Naruto de ahí… antes de que fuera tarde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya casi llegamos, Kiba. En la casa podrás descansar bien. Deberías acostarte, los tipos te golpearon muy fuerte.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien, ¿no quieres que cargue a ese ninja?

-No. Estás herido. Tú deberías ir a tu casa a dejar las hierbas, y yo iré a dejar el ninja donde Tsunade-sama. Luego iré a verte.

-Gracias, qué amable n.n.

Los chicos habían llegado a Konoha, y sólo a unos metros se veía el hogar de Kiba. Ahí se despidieron, y Shino se fue a la oficina de la Hokage con el ninja a cuestas.

Aún se sentía enfadado con los ahora muertos ninjas, quienes se habían atrevido no sólo a ponerle un dedo encima a Kiba, sino que también habían logrado lastimarlo. En el momento que eso había ocurrido no pudo controlarse, una ira enorme lo invadía, y sólo atinó a lanzarse a ellos y… matarlos. El hecho de estar sin sus gafas oscuras había ayudado un poco al descontrol. Los ojos de Shino reaccionaban mejor y se movían con una rapidez increíble cuando no tenía dichas gafas puestas, debido a que, de alguna forma, la oscuridad que le proporcionaban a su vista la calmaba un poco, la hacía estar en un nivel más "normal". Su padre le decía a menudo que sólo se quitara las gafas cuando la situación se tornara peligrosa, pues esa privilegiada vista no debía mal gastarse. Pero las cosas habían ocurrido sin que él lo quisiera: el tipo lo golpeó y sus lentes simplemente volaron y cayeron en el suelo. Shino lanzó un suspiro de resignación cuando hubo llegado a la oficina.

-¡Un ninja del Sonido! –exclamó una alarmada Shizune al ver llegar al chico.

Tsunade quedó impactada al ver lo que Shino cargaba en sus hombros, y rápidamente le pidió a Shizune que se lo llevara a un calabozo en el que descansaría hasta su recuperación. La chica hizo lo que le ordenó con ayuda de unos médicos ninjas presentes, y se fue con el hombre a cuestas. Entonces, la rubia mujer lanzó una paciente mirada a Aburame, quien se tomó su tiempo sentándose en una silla calmadamente. La situación era un poco tensa, y en la sala sólo se oía la agitada respiración de Shino. Cuando el chico había recuperado el ritmo habitual, la mujer comenzó a interrogarlo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Kiba y yo fuimos a buscar unas hierbas al bosque, porque su perro está herido. Cuando nos veníamos, él me dijo que había olido la sangre de su perro, y al llegar al lugar de donde venía el olor, habían tres tipos, los tres del Sonido. Kiba logró golpear a ese que traje, pero los otros reaccionaron y lo lastimaron.

-¿Y qué pasó con los otros dos? ¿Huyeron?

-No –Shino echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. Los maté.

-… -Tsunade miró un rato a Shino. El chico siempre le había parecido demasiado tranquilo y serio, pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de poder matar a ninjas del Sonido. Entrecerró los ojos y continuó el interrogatorio-Ya veo… … ¿Qué pasó con los cuerpos? ¿Los dejaron ahí?

-Sí. Kiba estaba herido, así que sólo pudimos taparlos un poco. No podíamos traerlos también.

-Muy bien, Aburame. Necesito que me digas dónde fue exactamente donde quedaron los cadáveres. Enviaré a ninjas a buscarlos. La situación se está poniendo un poco complicada…

Shino no entendió mucho el último comentario. ¿Es que acaso la Hokage sabía que habían ninjas del Sonido merodeando por los bosques? Lo que fuera en realidad no le importaba mucho, pues ahora sólo deseaba ir a ver en qué estado se encontraba Kiba… su amado Kiba…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shino hizo su arribo a la casa de Kiba Inuzuka. Golpeó la puerta, y el chico dueño de Akamaru fue el que abrió la puerta. Con una sonrisa en los labios lo hizo pasar, cosa que quería decir que se encontraba bien, y que al parecer Akamaru también. Y cuando Shino entró se encontró con que Kurenai-sensei y Hinata estaban sentadas en unos sillones y ambas lo miraban: una con una sonrisa, y la otra con una mirada tímida.

-Vinieron a ver cómo se encontraba Akamaru n.n. Él ahora está con mi hermana, quien le está aplicando las hierbas.

-Ya veo…

-Shi…Shino-kun… ¿Estás… bien?

-Sí. Fue a Kiba al que golpearon.

-Pues todo esto es muy raro –dijo la sensei-.Kiba ya nos contó lo que pasó, y no puedo creer que ninjas de esa villa vengan a Konoha y se paseen por los bosques como si nada. Supongo que habrá que hablar seriamente con la Hokage de esto.

-Ya lo sabe. Me dijo además que había una misión especial. Varios van a ir a la Arena hoy.

-Y… ¿Nosotros… no tenemos que…ir?

-No creo, Hinata –dijo Kurenai-. Ya les habrían avisado.

-Pues luego tendremos que ponernos al día con las noticias u.u. Ahora estoy preocupado por Akamaru, y aunque nos llamen no iré.

-… … -Shino miró a Kiba- ¿Te sientes mejor de los golpes?

- Sí. Creo que no lo dije bien antes… pero te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste hoy por mí. De no ser por eso, tal vez no habría podido llegar a salvo con la medicina para Akamaru. Gracias, amigo T.T –Unas cascadas brotaron de los ojos de Kiba, justo al momento que, además, abrazaba a Shino con fuerza- Salvaste a Akamaru… T.T Nunca lo olvidaré.

Shino ya estaba nervioso y avergonzado por la reacción de su amigo, mientras Kurenai miraba divertida la escena y Hinata sonreía por ellos dos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era de tarde. Temari aguardaba a los chicos en la entrada de Konoha, y sólo faltaba que llegara Ino. Por ese retrazo, todos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, y más aún porque Temari les recordaba que cuando llegaran a la Arena, y por órdenes directas de Tsunade, debían obedecerle a Gaara, al Kazekage de la Arena.

-Ah… Ino es una problemática. Seguramente se está arreglando las pestañas y las uñas. ¿Acaso no conoce la palabra "puntualidad"?

-No es problemática, es una cerda ¬¬.

En aquel momento, la aludida llegaba corriendo y pidiendo disculpas. Y efectivamente, llevaba las pestañas y las uñas bien arregladas. Ver aquello causó que una gota hiciera aparición en la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, podemos partir. ¡Adelante, chicos!

Y así, todos comenzaron la carrera entre los árboles. Sakura continuaba con una angustia en el pecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado dos días desde la partida a la Arena de algunos ninjas de la villa oculta de Konoha. Aún no se recibían noticias de la llegada, así que eso mantenía a Tsunade preocupada. Pero Naruto no estaba preocupado de eso, claro que no. Ahora que Sasuke estaba en casa, quería ir a verlo, aunque Itachi estuviera ahí. Y cuando llegó, golpeó la puerta de la casa del pelinegro, y para su desgracia, el hermano mayor fue el que la abrió.

-¿Y Sasuke? ¬¬

-Salió a comprar algo para el almuerzo ¬¬.

-Pues lo espero ¬¬

Naruto entró al recibidor y se sacó los zapatos. Al hacerlo, Itachi cerró la puerta inmediatamente, causando un poco de preocupación por parte del rubio, quien paró de golpe. El mayor le dio la espalda a la puerta, sin moverse de su lugar, mientras que Naruto estaba unos pasos más adelante. Itachi miraba a Naruto con un poco de celos, hasta que finalmente, el rubio decidió voltearse para salir de esa casa. Esperaría a Sasuke afuera, sería lo mejor. Pero cuando iba a pasar por el lado de Itachi, éste lo tomó de un brazo y lo puso al frente suyo con brusquedad.

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto-kun? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que sólo estás estorbándome?

-Suéltame… -Itachi lo tomó firmemente de los hombros.

-Claro que no lo haré. Quiero que te quede claro que Sasuke es mío.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar ponerme celoso… Es que tú… tan cerca de mi hermano… … y él… y él… -sacudió la cabeza-. Sólo aléjate. Déjanos en paz… ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- … … -Naruto miraba asustado y desconfiado. Itachi acercó su cara a la de Naruto, y lo miró con un poco de odio.

-¿Quedó claro? –repitió.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Ésta golpeó a Itachi por la espalda (claro, Itachi estaba frente a la puerta, dándole la espalda), e hizo que el Uchiha mayor fuera aventado hacia delante. Resultado: por la cercanía de su rostro con el de Naruto, sus labios se juntaron en el choque (como el beso SasuxNaru del capítulo 3 del animé xD). Ambos perdieron el equilibrio. Naruto comenzó a caer hacia atrás por el peso que hacía Itachi… Y así llegaron al suelo: Itachi sobre Naruto, con los labios juntos. Se separaron con lentitud, y en la frente de cada uno apareció un leve tono azulado, mientras se miraban con un poco de repugnancia.

-¿Qué… … está pasando acá?

Itachi y Naruto miraron hacia la puerta. Un impresionado Sasuke miraba la escena horrorizado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aah… XD Sí, soy mala… XD Cómo reaccionará Sasuke-kun? Imagínense. Llegó a su casa, y apenas entró se encontró con que su hermano estaba sobre Naruto y lo estaba besando… Uuuy… se comienza a poner feo… …

Aunque el capítulo no estuvo muy bueno, espero de igual forma que les haya gustado n.n

Ankin: Uuy… Shino… n.n Uy… cómo me gusta él. Es tan… misterioso… lindo… perfecto… Kyaa!! XD Me encanta. XD

Ah… espero un review tuyo de éste capítulo también n.n Ojalá éste no te parezca que quedó tan malo como lo pienso yo… n.nU

Itsuki Toshi: Itachi y Sasuke van corriendo por el bosque. Sasuke, de pronto, se tropieza y se hace una herida en la rodilla.

Sasuke: Itachi… me duele mucho…

Itachi: No te preocupes, hermanito, yo te curaré. (Itachi comienza a mirar hacia todos lados, en busca de algo que le sirva. De pronto su mirada da con un par que comentan algo. Se les acerca)Oye tú, qué haces con mi pañuelo? ¬¬ Te das cuenta que es el diseño del Akatsuki? Pues eso no te pertenece. Es mío, así que dámelo ¬¬ (Itachi le quita el pañuelo a Neto XD. Luego, corre donde su hermanito) Sasuke! No te preocupes, te salvaré.

Sasuke: Gracias… (Itachi le quita la sangre con el pañuelo, y al instante la herida se cura) o.o Pero… pero qué…?

Itachi: Es que este pañuelo tiene poderes especiales.

Sasuke: Oh, ya veo… n.n Muchas gracias! Te quiero, niisan!!

XDDD Ok, ok XDDD Me encantó el review xD Lo amé XDDDDDD Gracias por leer! Ojalá la salidita de Itachi de éste capítulo también les cause gracia XDDD

Zerohuey: XD Gracias por dejar reviews de los dos capítulos n.n XD Por un momento pensé que te habías ido al lado oscuro y que no me dejarías más reviews… T.T Pero bueno xD Gracias por dejarlos, me dan mucho ánimo n.n!!! Estoy esperando tu fiiiic!! n.n

Ann Saotomo: Aah… … leo tu review y siento un poco de vergüenza… digo, porque.. ¿en verdad te gusta tanto? … Kyaaa!!! n.n Pues eso me hace muy feliz!!! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me dan mucho ánimo!!! Demasiado!!!!! T.T … Siento que… ya puedo morir feliz.. T,T… Arigatou! n.n

¿Qué pasará con Shino y Kiba? … Pues… n.n Eso se verá en el próximo capítulo. Síp… son tan lindos esos dos … n.n Y… bueno, te dejo porque estoy un poquito apurada n.nU Espero tu review para éste capítulo!

MinaHarker: Ahh… xD Gracias!!! Gracias!!! XDDD Jajajajajaja XDD Es que no dejo de reír con la propuesta TsunaxShizu XDDDDD Está genial!! XD Jajajaj Y tienes razón. Las yaoi fans no odiamos el yuri, en su mayoría. n.n Me gustó la idea. Sabes algo? Más que escritora, soy dibujante, y pienso estudiar "Traducción Inglés-Japonés". Cuando termine la carrera, viajaré a Japón para ser dibujante de doujinshis yaois… XD Y creo que te llevaré conmigo xD Serías mi guionista, darías las ideas y yo las dibujaría XD Te parece? XD Te pagaría mucho, todo por tu idea del pañuelitooo!!! Famoso pañuelitooo XD Gracias a eso tengo unas ideas para el siguiente capítulo… xD Kyaaa!!! Gracias por todooo xD!!!Muchas gracias!!! XD Cuando muera, en mi tumba dirá: "Gracias a MinaHarker por su idea del pañuelito Akatsuki" XD.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo xD


	7. Confesiones

**Hermandad**

_Confesiones_

-¿Qué… … está pasando acá?

Itachi y Naruto miraron hacia la puerta. Un impresionado Sasuke miraba la escena horrorizado, mientras sostenía una bolsa de papel con diversas verduras en su interior. Tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, y en sus manos se podía ver un ligero temblor. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y sus pies comenzaron a retroceder. Lo que veía no podía ser cierto, Itachi y Naruto no… … ¿o si? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no podía ser! Aunque… pero… ¡¡Pero si los tenía ahí adelante, y se estaban besando!! Su bolsa calló al suelo.

-Par de…

-N…no, Sasuke… -dijo Itachi.

-No es eso… no es lo que… -expresó Naruto.

-¡¡PAR DE MIERDAS!! ¡¡Y TÚ!! ¡TRAIDOR! ¡¡ERES UN TRAIDOR!! ¡Y UN MALDITO MENTIROSO!-Luego de los insultos, Sasuke se echó a correr por la calle, acaparando una que otra mirada curiosa de los transeúntes. No quería seguir ahí. No quería continuar viendo eso, porque, aunque lo negara… le destrozaba el corazón…

-¡SASU…! –Exclamaron los dos chicos mientras se ponían de pie, pero no alcanzaron a terminar debido a que sus cabezas chocaron, provocando que nuevamente fueran a parar al suelo: Itachi calló de rodillas, Naruto hacia atrás.

- …

-Uuuuuy… … -se quejó Naruto, sobándose la parte golpeada, su frente.

Itachi y Naruto se quedaron en el suelo, sin moverse, y ninguno sabía por qué lo hacía. A Naruto le extrañó mucho la reacción de Sasuke, es decir, ¿traidor? ¿Pero por qué? ¿mentiroso? De pronto, su cabecita pareció hallar la respuesta, y miró a Itachi con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿P… por qué reaccionó así?

- …

-¿A quién le dijo eso?

-…

-¡¡Contesta, datte bayo!! –Itachi lo miró, con los ojos marcados por la tristeza.

-Sasuke y yo… Él…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Él… me lo dijo a mí –cerró los ojos.

-Pero…

-Yo lo hice mío.

- … … ¿qué es… lo que quieres decir con eso…?

Itachi respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, volviendo a mirar al rubio, quien esperaba la respuesta expectante.

-Le hice el amor.

Para Naruto, la confesión fue como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Se puso de pie como pudo y salió corriendo de esa casa, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos cayó al suelo, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Pero se puso de pie nuevamente y se echó a correr, dejando atrás a Itachi, quien aún estaba en el suelo y mirando hacia la pared.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡¡Muy bien, chicos!! ¡Bienvenidos a la Villa Oculta de La Arena! –gritó una radiante Temari, mientras los demás apenas lanzaban ruidos aprobatorios.

El calor era insoportable, y el agua que llevaban en las cantimploras había quedado reducida a nada luego de dos cansadores días de viaje. Todos estaban completamente agotados y sedientos, y se preguntaban cómo sería posible que Temari estuviera parada delante de ellos, gritando, chillando y saltando de alegría como si nada…

-¡Hey, Temari! –Gritó Shikamaru, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde-. ¿Cuánto… tardaste tú en llegar a Konoha?

-Pues… un poco más de medio día. ¿Por qué? –la rubia sonrió.

Sakura e Ino quedaron aturdidas. El resto sólo quedó ahí, donde se encontraban, y sin decir una sola palabra. Seguramente la chica ni siquiera se había detenido a descansar, como lo habían hecho ellos. Y en ese momento seis ninjas de la Arena se acercaron a los muchachos, quienes aún no cruzaban la entrada, con varias botellas de agua en sus manos. El agua fue recibida con mucho gusto, y bebida al instante.

Pasados unos momentos, se pusieron de pie para continuar el camino. Todos se encontraban bastante nerviosos, pues pronto volverían a ver a Gaara, quien ahora era nada más y nada menos que el Kazekage de la villa.

La gente saludaba cordialmente a Temari cuando pasaba, y ella les devolvía el saludo. Y mientras todos se distraían viendo a las personas que hablaban con la chica, de pronto ésta se detuvo y se giró hacia ellos. Se encontraban al frente de una gran edificación, muy extraña, por cierto.

-¡Hemos llegado! ¡Gaara nos estará esperando adentro!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de todos, pues recordaban a Gaara casi como a un lunático-psicópata que disfrutaba más que nada matando a la gente… ¿o es que Gaara simplemente… era así? Lee intentó con mucho disimulo esconderse tras Neji, y lo logró. Así que entraron. Todo era bastante tenebroso, pues los largos y medianamente anchos pasillos se encontraban iluminados únicamente por candelabros llenos de velas. Shikamaru se echó las manos a los bolsillos, limitándose a mirar las caras de terror que tenían Sakura, Ino y Lee.

- _Qué problemáticos… El Hyuuga parece ser el único que no tiene miedo…_

Y así era. Neji se había cruzado de brazos y caminaba alerta, pues sentía la presencia de un fuerte chakra esperándolos en la habitación cuyas puertas se veían al fondo del pasillo. Al llegar a ellas, Temari golpeó varias veces, intentando parecer tranquila, aunque no lo estaba tanto…

-Eh… Gaara… hemos… vuelto.

- … -se sintió el sonido de la arena moverse en el interior. Los antes mencionados asustados ninjas retrocedieron un paso- Pasen –dijo Gaara secamente, mientras la arena abría la puerta con lentitud.

Y ahí estaba, imponente como siempre. Sabaku no Gaara se encontraba sentado en una silla, en algo que parecía ser una terraza de la habitación. Increíblemente, habían un par de árboles ahí. El pelirrojo, vestido con un manto blanco, se puso de pie y fulminó a Temari con la mirada. Todos sintieron el escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

-Gaara… yo… -intentó hablar Temari.

-Debías quedarte aquí –la Arena comenzó a moverse nuevamente- ¿por qué fuiste tú, si yo envié a alguien más?

-Es que… pensé que… yo llegaría más rápido… Y… ¡en serio…!

El Kazekage la miró por unos momentos, y luego echó una mirada a los demás. Su semblante mostró sorpresa al no ver a cierto rubio escandaloso, "_número uno en sorprender a la gente_". La Arena se detuvo al instante, y Gaara abrió la boca para hablar.

-¿Y Naruto?

-¿Na…ruto? –se apresuró a decir Sakura- Pues… Naruto… tenía cosas que hacer…

-Ya veo… Vayan a descansar. Temari.

-¡¿Sí?!

-Llévalos a sus habitaciones. Nos vamos mañana en la mañana –miró a Temari-. No vuelvas a desobedecerme, ¿oíste?

-Claro… -la chica bajó la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto estaba sobre el columpio en el que solía pasar sus momentos de soledad y tristeza, al frente de la Academia Ninja. Lloraba y se balanceaba lentamente. Lo que Itachi le había confesado hace unos momentos le pareció en un comienzo algo verdaderamente ridículo, pero dada la reacción de Sasuke… … porque Sasuke no se había puesto así por él (Naruto). El rubio sacudió la cabeza. Es que era demasiado. ¡Ellos dos eran hermanos! ¡¡Hermanos!! ¿¡Cómo podía ser cierto!?

-… ¿por qué? …¡Sasuke, ese tipo es tu hermano! –le gritó, aunque se encontraba completamente solo en aquel lugar.

El rubio no despegaba la mirada del suelo. Por un momento, había sentido que Sasuke lo quería. Sakura le había hecho creer eso… pero con lo ocurrido en la casa con Itachi… ¡Y había actuado estúpidamente! En vez de salir corriendo, debió haber ido tras él para explicarle lo sucedido… pero… ¿de qué habría servido? Seguramente, al saberlo, Sasuke habría corrido a los brazos de Itachi. Y Naruto los imagino juntos, abrazados y besándose…

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡Noo! ¡Noo…! … … no… … por favor… … no… -volvió a llorar, esta vez con mayor intensidad- No me hagas esto… … no me rompas el corazón así…

Naruto comenzó a perder las fuerzas y se soltó del columpio. Cayó al suelo y ahí quedó, echado y llorando. Comenzó a enroscarse un poco, y se llevó las manos a la cara para que su llanto no fuera escuchado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Qué estás buscando? –preguntó Shino a su amigo, quien estaba sobre una pequeña escalera rebuscando algo en los estantes de la biblioteca de su casa.

-Un libro de medicina veterinaria que me pidió mi hermana n.n –respondió Kiba desde las alturas- ¡Ah, mira, ya lo…!

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer…

Y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Shino, Kiba había sacado el tomo con tanta fuerza que ahora comenzaba a tambalearse sobre la pequeña escalera en la que estaba, y luchando por no caer… pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Así, Shino vio cómo Kiba se dirigía irremediablemente hacia él, atraído por la fuerza de gravedad…

En la habitación se oyó un golpe sordo, y una que otra queja por el dolor. Kiba se encontraba sobre su amigo, específicamente sentado sobre sus caderas, con una pierna a un lado, y la otra hacia el otro. Shino quedó adolorido, y para rematar, le cayó el libro en la cabeza. De pronto abrió los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con Kiba, como siempre había deseado estar con él… … pero se contuvo. Debía contenerse, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse… ni excitarse por la posición…

-¡¡Shino!! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! –intentó excusarse Kiba- ¡De veras! ¡No quise…! –Kiba calló al momento en que su amigo le ponía una mano en su mejilla.

-… -Shino comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Kiba con lentitud y cuidado. Luego, sus dedos le acariciaron los labios – Tus heridas… aún no terminan por sanar…

-P… … Shino… -Kiba miraba a su amigo con mucha confusión.

-Te estás preocupando más por Akamaru que por ti. Sé que él es muy importante en tu vida, pero para él, tú también lo eres –Shino retiró su mano- Debes cuidarte.

Como pudieron, se pusieron de pie. Luego de aquello Shino salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Kiba, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Kiba se limitó a dar un "_sí_" por respuesta, mientras veía cómo su amigo se alejaba a paso lento… pero la confusión continuaba en su mente.

-Parece que este tipo sí que es raro… -murmuró.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A las orillas de un gran lago relativamente cerca del ya fantasmal pueblo del Clan Uchiha, se encontraba Sasuke, lanzando piedras al agua haciendo que éstas rebotaran en la superficie. El chico tenía la cara oculta entre sus rodillas, y continuaba lanzando pequeñas rocas sin darse cuenta. De pronto se puso de pie, pero al llegar al lado de un árbol se detuvo, y apoyó un puño en el tronco.

-¿Cómo pude tragarme… sus palabras? –dos lágrimas cayeron- ¿Cómo pude… acostarme con él? –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con mayor rapidez- ¿¡CÓMO PUDE LLEGAR A SENTIR LO QUE SIENTO AHORA POR MI HERMANO!? –golpeó el tronco con fuerza, y el enojo apareció en su rostro, pero aún acompañado por las lágrimas- ¡¡Y MÁS ENCIMA… ME ENGAÑA CON ÉL!! ¡CON NARUTO! ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¡NO ME FUI CON OROCHIMARU PORQUE ÉL ME LO PIDIÓ! ¡MALDITO NARUTO! ¡MALDITO ITACHI! –continuó golpeando el tronco con su puño desnudo hasta que notó un fuerte dolor en él, y un hilillo de sangre corriendo-. ¡DEBERÍAN ESTAR MUERTOS…!

Sasuke se impresionó por sus palabras, y dejó el llanto de inmediato. Lo que acababa de decir era algo muy grave, y se preguntó si de verdad era lo que deseaba… Entonces, se dejo caer al pasto, un tanto agotado por tantas lágrimas derramadas y por los gritos.

-¿Es verdad que quieres verme muerto?

Sólo se escuchó el sonido del viento luego de esas palabras pronunciadas por Itachi, quien por fin había podido encontrar a su hermano para darle explicaciones. Sasuke, al oírlo, se incorporó rápidamente, y lo miró…

-¿A qué vienes? –preguntó con brusquedad- ¿A decirme que finalmente te diste cuenta que amabas a Naruto…?

-No.

-Parece que solamente querías pasar unas noches conmigo…

-No digas eso, Sasuke…

-¡¿Pero me vas a negar que mantenías algo con Naruto?!

- … -Itachi lo miró un momento, y lanzó una sonrisa que Sasuke no pudo notar-. Sí, lo niego.

-¡¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan…?!!

-¿Me vas a dejar que te explique? –Sasuke lo miró con odio, pero dejó de hablar. Le interesaba qué era lo que tenía que decir-. Bien. Yo estaba peleando con Naruto-kun, y tú me empujaste hacia él cuando abriste la puerta. Eso fue todo lo que pasó.

-¿Esperas… … que crea una excusa tan estúpida? –Sasuke se retiró unas lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

-¿Acaso no sentiste que empujabas algo cuando abriste la puerta?

-… -Sasuke abrió bien los ojos cuando recordó que sí había sentido empujar algo. No supo bien qué fue, pero lo olvidó cuando sintió un golpe y los vió besándose en el suelo… … Un momento… Sintió un golpe, y luego los vió en el piso… Tal vez las cosas sí habían ocurrido así… -A… aunque yo te haya empujado… eres más alto que él. Seguramente se estaban besando cuando llegué, y por eso perdieron el equilibrio…

-Te dije que estaba peleando con él. Necesitaba intimidarlo, así que me acerqué a él para asustarlo un poco.

Sasuke no respondió. Dicho de esa forma, la situación parecía cobrar sentido, pero… ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si eran amantes? ¿y si…?

-Te amo, Sasuke… -confesó Itachi. El aludido se llevó una gran impresión. No esperaba que su hermano llegara a decirle eso, y menos en esa situación. Las mejillas de Sasuke se tiñeron de un color carmesí- te amo como no tienes idea… Yo… jamás podría engañarte. Jamás… y menos con un mocoso como él ¬¬… tan chillón…¬¬ tan molestoso…¬¬ tan metido en nuestros asuntos… ¬¬… tan usuratonkachi ¬¬, tan…

-Sí, sí… ya entendí… -Sasuke bajó la mirada, lleno de vergüenza- Te creo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Itachi se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, apretándolo muy fuerte y hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Sasuke. Por su lado, el menor correspondió al abrazo. Sintió un gran alivio de que las cosas se hubiesen arreglado con tanta rapidez. Entonces, Itachi se separó y levantó el rostro de Sasuke al suyo y lo besó… Luego del beso, sentó a Sasuke en el pasto, apoyándole la espalda en el tronco del árbol. Comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, y Sasuke continuó el beso aprovechando de lamerle los labios. Ambos se deseaban, así que Itachi se quitó el pantalón con rapidez… pero entonces…

-¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! –gritó Sasuke al mirar a la parte baja de su hermano.

-¿Q.. … Pero qué? –preguntó Itachi, luego de que se separara un poco de Sasuke. Entonces, Itachi lo miró confundido, pues Sasuke miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror.

-… Itachi… … tu… … tu… tu calzoncillo –Itachi se miró la ropa interior, y entonces comprendió. Luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke-. Tu calzoncillo tiene… … ¡el diseño del Akatsuki! –a Sasuke se le pusieron los ojos blancos y redondos- … … Eso es… … horrible…

-Bueno… era el único que me quedaba limpio –se excusó, un tanto ofendido.

Sasuke no dejó de mirar horrorizado hasta que Itachi se puso los pantalones. Entonces, le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y luego lo besó con ternura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Shi…Shino-kun… -dijo Hinata al ver a su compañero de equipo acercársele con paso lento-S… ¿Se lo dijiste?

.-No, no se lo dije… Lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Y… y Kiba-kun se dejó? –preguntó sorprendida.

-No exactamente…

Shino le contó lo de la caída a Hinata, y cuando terminó su relato, ella sonrió. Hinata era la única persona que sabía que él estaba enamorado de Kiba, así que estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría. Y no era que Shino se lo hubiese contado, sino que Hinata lo había descubierto. Desde ese momento, la tímida chica demostró su apoyo hacia él.

-En…entonces… ¿cuándo… hablarás con él? –los chicos se encontraban conversando sentados en un tronco caído en el lugar en el que frecuentaban entrenar, en medio del bosque.

-No lo sé. Siempre que lo tengo al frente mío…

-¿Te avergüenzas? –dijo de pronto una voz- No debería ser así, porque nunca lograrás decírselo. Kiba merece saber que lo amas.

Shino y Hinata miraron hacia atrás, encontrándose de frente con Kurenai. La mujer los miraba con una gran sonrisa, especialmente a Shino… quien se sonrojó. Luego, éste le lanzó una mirada a Hinata, con la cual pretendía preguntarle cómo era posible que Kurenai-sensei estuviera enterada. Hinata sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza y juntar los dedos índices.

-L-lo siento, Shino-kun… No debí… … eeh… yo…

-Vamos, Hinata, recuerda que te amenacé con contarle a Naruto lo que sientes por él si no me decías qué era lo que ocultaba Shino –Kurenai continuaba con la sonrisa, pero a Hinata se le pusieron las mejillas rosadas.

Shino sólo suspiró. Ya no había remedio, la mujer ya lo sabía, pero eso le resultaba levemente peligroso… Entonces, se puso a recordar cuando Hinata había hablado con él y le había dicho que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Kiba. En esos momentos sintió que todo el peso del cielo le caía sobre los hombros, y que Kiba lo sabría irremediablemente. Pensando en eso, comparó a Hinata con Kurenai: definitivamente, la sensei era mucho más capaz que Hinata de hablar con Kiba y contarle todo. Cuando miró a Kurenai, la encontró conversando alegremente con Hinata, y logró escuchar las palabras "cita", "Kiba" y "Shino". Logró hacerse una idea de lo que la mujer hablaba, y se preocupó.

-¡Shino! –exclamó con alegría la sensei.

-¿S…sí?

-¡Hinata y yo hemos decidido que te conseguiremos una cita con Kiba!

El chico quedó hecho piedra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad, pues la Hokage debía saber que el hombre del Sonido había despertado luego de dos días de inconsciencia. Cuando finalmente llegó a la oficina, olvidó golpear la puerta, así que la abrió con mucha fuerza.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –Shizune llegó al lado de la mujer, y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Tenía una respiración agitada, pero continuó hablando- El ninja… del… sonido… des…pertó.

-Vaya… -Tsunade se puso de pie- Es una buena noticia. Supongo que sería bueno ir a verlo… -La godaime miró a Shizune y le acarició la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos-. Vete a descansar, Shizune.

La Hokage desapareció de la habitación luego de cerrar la puerta. Shizune escuchó cómo sus pasos se alejaban, y sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado más de media hora, y Shino iba al lugar en el que se supone que se encontraría con Kiba. Kurenai le había dicho que esperara a su amigo en un lugar que ella le había indicado, pues le aseguró que convencerían a Kiba de que era algo importante. Así, Shino comenzó a reprocharse el hecho de estar participando en algo como eso, y se estaba arrepintiendo cuando divisó que dos personas caminaban en dirección a él. Aguzó la vista y descubrió que eran los hermanos Uchiha, y que el mayor tenía su brazo por sobre el hombro del menor, alrededor de su cuello. Aquello le llamó muchísimo la atención, y cuando pasaron por su lado, notó el rubor en las mejillas de Sasuke.

-Ya nos vieron… ya nos vieron… -dijo Sasuke en voz baja cuando habían pasado a Shino. Itachi sólo se limitó a atraerlo aún mas a su cuerpo.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

-Debemos hablar con Naruto-kun…

-Es cierto… Debo pedirle una disculpa a ese dobe. No debí tratarlo así.

-No, no es por eso. Es que yo…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Sasuke lo miró con detenimiento.

-Le conté… lo nuestro…

Sasuke casi se cae de la impresión, no sólo porque Itachi le había contado todo a Naruto, sino que también por las palabras que ocupó su hermano: "lo nuestro". Le parecía muy raro… mucho. Dos hermanos que se amaban…

-¿¡Qué le dijiste!?

-Que te había hecho el amor –respondió Itachi, sin ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro.

El menor quedó congelado y no pudo dar un paso más. Ni siquiera pudo hablar para regañarlo por haber cometido semejante atrocidad. Entonces, a Itachi le apareció un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, y miró a Sasuke un poco preocupado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Sasuke no hizo ademán de contestar- ¿Necesitas respiración artificial?

-N-no… -se apresuró a decirlo, pero fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Parece que no te sientes muy bien… -Itachi lo tomó en brazos, y se fue corriendo con él así por todo el camino a casa. La gente se volteaba a mirarlos y hacían comentarios maliciosos, pero Sasuke estaba demasiado conmocionado para darse cuenta. Itachi, por su lado, parecía no entender muy bien, pues a su juicio era muy normal ir corriendo por la calle con una persona en brazos casi desmayada…

Shino los siguió con la mirada hasta que los hermanos desaparecieron del alcance de sus ojos. Cuando vió que Itachi tomaba en brazos a Sasuke le apareció una gotita en la cabeza y decidió continuar con su camino. Ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar, como en que pronto se encontraría con Kiba y… ¿sería capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos? No quería perder la valiosa amistad de Kiba…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto se había puesto de pie a duras penas, y con la manga se retiraba el barro que tenía en su cara y que sus lágrimas habían formado. Ahora respiraba con mucha dificultad, y se disponía a marcharse de ese lugar luego de escuchar que varios estudiantes salían de la Academia, y entre esos estudiantes, se encontraba Iruka-sensei. Naruto no pudo evitar que su antiguo sensei lo viera, así que intentó apurar el paso. En ese momento, Iruka se dirigía a él.

-¡Hola, Naruto n.n! –exclamó con energía mientras se le acercaba- ¡Te invito a comer ramen en…!

-No quiero –dijo el rubio, dándole la espalda y sin moverse del lugar.

Iruka-sensei quedó aturdido unos momentos. ¿Había oído bien? No, seguramente había escuchado mal, así que decidió serciorarse.

-¿Perdón?

-Dije que no quiero… -la voz de Naruto se quebró, y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cara para sacar las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

-Pero… Naruto… -Iruka notó que su ex alumno lloraba en silencio, así que se le acercó aún más y se puso frente a él- ¿Qué… te ocurre?

Naruto ya no pudo contenerlo más, y se echó a llorar en los brazos de su anterior sensei. Iruka lo miraba con mucha lástima, y lo único que pudo hacer, ya que no sabía la razón de la tristeza de Naruto, fue abrazarlo. Luego le acarició la cabeza con ternura y lo llevó a un lugar un poco más apartado para hablar con él.

Al rato, Naruto e Iruka estaban sentados en una banca, cerca de la Academia, y el sensei se enteraba de todo lo ocurrido. Él aún no sabía que Itachi estaba en Konoha, y al enterarse se llevó una gran sorpresa, pero se mostró muy comprensivo cuando Naruto le expresó sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Aunque, cuando se enteró de los sentimientos de los dos hermanos…

-¿!¿!¿!QUéeEeEEEEEeeeeE!?!?!?

-Eso… eso fue lo que me dijo… Ita…

Pero Naruto no pudo más y se echó a llorar nuevamente. Iruka, en un gesto paternal, apoyó la cabeza del rubio en su regazo y la acarició los cabellos. Y ahí quedaron los dos, solos, y acompañados únicamente por el ruido que hacía el llanto de Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shino estaba sentado en el pasto, en las cercanías del comienzo del bosque. Se encontraba revolviendo el césped con un dedo, mientras con la otra mano se apretaba el estómago levemente por los nervios. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, y a menudo inhalaba hondo para tratar de alejar sus nervios, aunque sólo lo lograba por unos segundos. Su "tranquilidad" desapareció completamente cuando escuchó ruidos entre los árboles y las ramas, y cuando luego Kiba aterrizaba a su lado.

-Vaya lugar más alejado que escogiste, Shino.

-S…sí… -el chico apretó los ojos con fuerza y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué es tan importante que me lo tenías que contar acá? –preguntó Kiba con mucha curiosidad luego de sentarse al lado de Shino.

-Bueno… es que… -respiró hondo, una vez más- … yo…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… -Shino apretó los labios. No podía. No podía hacerlo, y miró a Kiba unos segundos. El chico lo observaba con cara de interrogante, y Shino sonrió por ello. Volvió a tomar aire- Yo estoy…

-¿…estás? –lo animó Kiba.

-…estoy… e… -apretó los puños.

-¿…?

-Kiba… -Shino se le acercó un poco, y lo miró a los ojos. Se lo diría ahora, no podía retroceder- estoy… … yo estoy enamorado… de… ti.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Tan tan taaaaan! Acá termina el capítulo 7 xD. Igual no quedé muy satisfecha, pero se puede decir que me gustó lo del calzoncillo XD! Uy… xD y… eso. XD

Reviews, lo que más me gusta n.n:

Deray: Ay… T.T. Por fin alguien que le guste el ShinoxKiba!!! T.T Qué emoción! Verdad que son lindos los dos? Verdad que lo son? n.n … Y… Shino se declaró! Por fin xD Sí! Y Akamaru… En el próximo capítulo habrá noticias de él. Qué mas? Ah! Pues que ya tengo claro con quién se quedará Sasuke… n.n Ahí verás… Y gracias por leer!

Zerohuey: Ejalé! n.n Sí, el Itachi v/s Naruto… xD! Sus enfrentamientos no los tenía pensados, me salieron del alma a medida que iba escribiendo XD Como sea… XD Gracias por el review n.n Y… … eso pos XD Estoy esperando tu fic, no lo olvides xD

Itsuki Toshi: Ah…! Verdad que Shino es hermoso!? n.n Sí que lo es. Yo también tengo un doujinshi ShinoxKiba, y está para babear… n.n! Eh… … que mas? XD Eh… eso… … … ah! XD Por Sakura no se preocupen, que le tengo preparado algo… … algo muy especial… … ¬.¬ En cuanto a la conversación de Itachi con Naruto… xD Pues sí, puse los "¬¬" para no tener que poner que se miraban con odio y que se hablaban con un tono de enfado xD Y por el momento las cabezas no van a rodar. Tuve una idea mejor, así que hice que las cosas se arreglaran con rapidez (¿o creen que fue demasiado rápido? O.o?) para que las cabezas rueden luego… sí xD Y eso. Bueno, las dejo ahora XD Gracias por el review, me río mucho cada vez que lo leo xD Dejen review, y lean la nota final abajito xD

DarkLuna: Gracias por los comentarios n.n Usuratonkachi? XD Pues es una de las tantas formas por las que Sasuke llama a Naruto. "Usuratonkachi" no tiene traducción exacta, pero se podría decir que significa algo como "idiota", pero alguien realmente idiota. Un "idiota integral". El datte bayo, por su lado, son unas palabras que ocupa Naruto para terminar una frase. Esas no tienen traducción, no significan nada, pero es algo muy característico de él. Así, el "Nan da kore" ("qué fue eso?") lo dice "nandatte bayo kore" XD Y… eso XD Gracias por el review n.n!

Dolphin-Chan: Ah… xD En serio te gustó? XD Genial, porque dices que no eres seguidora del yaoi, así que el review me halaga mucho n.n Qué bueno que te haya gustado!! n.n Genial! Ojalá éste capítulo también te haya gustado. Déjame un review y házmelo saber n.n XD

AioriaKun: Oh, hermano… xD Jajajaja, genial, un review tuyo xD Qué bueno xD… … … … (modo Aioros on) No te preocupes, hermanito, que lo que haremos ésta noche supera con creces los lemon de éste fic… (modo Aioros off) … … o.o? Qué? Dije algo? Qué fue eso? … … XD Saludos XD

Notita: Deje un review ya, y recibirá en su hogar un pack que consta de un pañuelo y un calzoncillo Akatsuki. Aproveche, sólo debe dejar un review… … xD


	8. Malentendido

¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Me retrasé como nunca! XD ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! XD Es que… … ¬¬ Estoy con pruebas trimestrales… … ¬¬ Demonios, malditas pruebas… ù.u Bueno. Le dedico éste capítulo a Mina Harker, por darme tan buenas ideas n.n Gracias, Mina! Ojalá les guste n.n

**Hermandad**

_Malentendido_

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. El decírselo no le dio para nada tranquilidad, sino que al contrario. Ahora se sentía incluso peor que antes, pues se encontraba en un momento en el que pronto Kiba le daría una respuesta. Entonces, con mucho temor cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a esperar con calma. No esperaba que Kiba saltara a sus brazos, pero tampoco estaba preparado para lo que le diría.

-¿Eso fue una broma? –dijo Kiba, dejando a Shino perplejo- Porque si fue una broma, fue de muy mal gusto, ¿Sabes?

-… -Shino miró a su amigo. El rostro de Kiba reflejaba una seriedad poco común en él- Pero… … Kiba, yo… -el aludido se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, y Shino lo tomó de una muñeca, impidiendo que se marchara- Lo que te dije es verdad…

-Pues déjame decirte algo- Kiba se deshizo del agarre y lo miró con algo de desprecio- ¡Yo soy hombre! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Soy hombre, y no me gustan los hombres! –dicho ésto Kiba se marchó corriendo del lugar.

Shino ni siquiera se movió del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado. Pasó un largo rato antes de que pudiera asimilar las duras palabras de Kiba, y cuando lo hizo se echó encima del pasto, y se dispuso a mirar hacia el cielo.

-Tan calmado… tan bello…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La rubia hermana del Kazekage se encontraba en un salón no muy grande y acompañada de los chicos de Konoha, todos sentados en una mesa bebiendo agua. Temari se puso de pie y los miró a todos un poco preocupada. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró con resignación. Seguramente los muchachos no sospechaban lo terrible que sería ir acompañados de Gaara.

-Pobrecillos –todos la miraron interrogantes-. Ni siquiera se imaginan que ya se encuentran desahuciados.

Hubo un desconcierto general. Sakura e Ino miraron el agua y dejaron el vaso en la mesa lo más rápido que pudieron, imaginando que el vital líquido se encontraba envenenado. Lee y Neji comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados, pensando que serían atacados en cualquier momento. Shikamaru se limitó a preguntar con un poco de tranquilidad.

-¿Es que acaso hay una epidemia en esta villa?

-¿Qué? –Temari los miraba a todos, bastante impresionada, y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas- ¿Pero qué demonios piensan? Yo me refería a que… -bajó la voz- …tendrán que viajar con Gaara…

-No creo que haya otra cosa en el mundo que pueda ser mas terrible que eso –comentó Lee.

-Estar a su lado no es malo mientras no lo interrumpas con sus deberes –dijo Temari-, pero si van en una misión con él, como mínimo, no los dejará descansar.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Ino escandalizada.

-Claro, él no se cansa con facilidad –observó Neji- y es uno de los ninjas más fuertes, considerando que es Kazekage. Esperará que sigamos su ritmo.

-Ah, pero no olviden que Gaara no duerme –dijo la hermana mayor de Gaara con naturalidad.

En la sala reinó el silencio absoluto, y en los 5 segundos siguientes ya no había nadie en aquel lugar, pues todos prefirieron ir a descansar… mientras podían. Y mientras iban hacia sus habitaciones, Sakura volvió a sentir aquella fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke estaba tendido en un sillón, y sus ojos aún tenían un tono blanco y una forma redonda. Aún no reaccionaba del shock que le había provocado enterarse de lo que su hermano le había dicho a Naruto. Y a su lado estaba Itachi, con una revista en la mano y agitándola para darle aire.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Itachi, con seriedad en su rostro- Pareciera que fueras hijo de ese tal Lee con un Hyuuga. Tus ojos son la mezcla perfecta de ambos.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? –Sasuke reaccionó de súbito al escuchar el comentario.

-Claro, redondos y blancos –concluyó el mayor, aún con seriedad.

Sasuke se alteró un poco con el comentario, pero prefirió dejarlo así, e Itachi sonrió un poco con malicia al ver a su hermanito de esa forma. Pero eso al menor no le importó. Ahora se sentaba en el sillón y pensaba acerca de Naruto, que era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

-¿Qué te dijo Naruto cuando… se lo contaste? –preguntó Sasuke con las mejillas coloradas. Había apoyado los codos en las rodillas, y había entrelazado sus manos para apoyar su mentón en ellas, pero ahora las manos le tapaban la boca. Con eso, Sasuke pretendía que Itachi no descubriera su preocupación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás preocupado por él? –dijo Itachi con un dejo de celos en su voz, y a Sasuke le salió una gotita en la cabeza al verse descubierto. Entonces, ambos se miraron.

-Sí –respondió con seriedad.

-Ah, pues verás… Cuando se lo dije se puso a llorar y salió corriendo.

-… -Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-. Entonces iré a hablar con él.

Abrió la puerta y salió, dejando a Itachi tal cual estaba: arrodillado al lado del sofá y con la revista en la mano. En los ojos del Uchiha mayor se podía ver ahora su Sharingan, pero pasados unos momentos, volvieron a ser de su color natural.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Iruka-sensei… -dijo un ya más calmado Naruto- Me…me voy a mi casa.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?

-Claro –sonrió sin ganas.

-Si necesitas algo, sólo pídemelo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias.

Naruto se marchaba a paso lento, e Iruka continuó mirándolo sentado en la banca hasta que el rubio desapareció de su vista. Sintió mucha pena por él, y se despreció a él mismo por, en algún momento, haber odiado a Naruto. El chico lo había pasado mucho peor que él en su vida, y casi se podría decir que lo que Naruto tenía no era una vida. Al menos no una buena. Y ahora le ocurría esto… Cuando creía que había encontrado a felicidad, ésta le era arrebatada de sus manos con una crueldad horrible. Qué pena, y él no sabía qué hacer. Y mientras pensaba, una voz que lo llamaba lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era Sasuke, que estaba parado al frente suyo.

-¿Has visto a Naruto? –preguntó Uchiha.

-Sasuke, él está muy mal por lo ocurrido –Sasuke se impresionó-. Él me lo contó todo, incluso lo que hay entre tú y tu hermano –el chico se sonrojó con el comentario de su sensei anterior-. No pretendo reprenderte por eso, tú ves lo que haces con tu vida. Pero lo que sí quiero decirte es que no busques a Naruto, o al menos no ahora. Él se encuentra muy triste, supongo que será mejor que lo dejes pensar unos días.

-¿Crees que será lo mejor? –preguntó con algo de timidez.

-Sí, porque si vas a hablar con él ahora seguro se enoja. Déjalo por unos días. De todas formas, le diré que estuviste preguntando por él –Iruka sonrió.

Sasuke desvió la mirada aún no muy convencido, y suspiró. Le parecía que sería mejor hablar de eso de una buena vez, pero Iruka también tenía razón con sus dichos. Imaginó a Naruto lanzándole tazones y cosas por el estilo si lo iba a ver a la casa ahora. Sin darse cuenta, soltó una pequeña sonrisa, pero la cual fue notada por el sensei.

-Ese usuratonkachi… -se giró para marcharse-. Adiós.

-Adiós, Sasuke –Iruka lo miró un tanto desconcertado. Había llegado preocupado, y ahora se iba sonriendo. Qué cosas…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era una celda húmeda y oscura, sin ninguna ventana e iluminada apenas por unas antorchas dispuestas entre largos intervalos. Ese era el lugar en el que se encontraba el único ninja del Sonido que había sobrevivido de los tres, y que era el que había sido golpeado por Kiba. El hombre se encontraba sentado en la cama de la celda y con la mirada perdida en el infinito cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban con rapidez. Al levantar la vista se encontró con una mujer rubia, a la cual identificó enseguida, acompañada de varios ninjas.

-La Hokage… -murmuró, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tsunade lo escuchara.

-Así es. Tú vienes conmigo, porque debes explicarme muchas cosas –dijo con aire de superioridad.

-No diré nada, así que… -Tsunade abrió la reja de la celda y entró sin tener ningún tipo de precaución. Se paró frente al tipo y le dio un gran golpe en la mejilla, logrando que el tipo escupiera un poco de sangre.

-Tus compañeros están muertos y no quiero que los acompañes aún, así que será mejor que cooperes por las buenas –la mujer dio una señal a los ninjas, y éstos tomaron al hombre del Sonido por los brazos para llevarlo a otro lugar.

Luego de eso, todos salieron de la humedad que entregaban esas celdas para dirigirse a un lugar un poco más "acogedor". Tsunade lideraba la marcha, y subieron escaleras que parecían ser interminables, hasta comenzar a caminar por un conocido pasillo que conducía a la oficina de la Hokage. Sin embargo, se detuvieron antes y frente a otra puerta, la cual la mujer abrió. Era un lugar semi oscuro, con una silla y una mesa al centro de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kiba regresó a su hogar bastante desconcertado y agitado, pues se había venido de su encuentro con Shino lo más rápido que había podido, ya que quiso evitar por todos lo medios que su amigo lo siguiera, cosa que no ocurrió. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, con la mano puesta sobre la manilla y se quedó pensando ¿Cómo podía estar metido en un lío como ese? Aún no podía creerlo.

- _"… yo estoy enamorado… de… ti_"

¡No podía ser! ¡Shino debía estar desquiciado! ¿Pero acaso los sentimientos se podían controlar? No… ¡Sí! … tal vez. Y ya con un poco de resignación, entró y se fue directo a la habitación donde estaba su perro. Al llegar, asomó la cabeza… y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Akamaru despierto entre sus colchas.

-¡Akamaru! –Kiba corrió a él con alegría, y el animal respondió moviendo la cola y ladrando.

-Qué linda sorpresa, ¿No? –dijo la hermana del muchacho con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Akamaru!! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –el perro ladró en señal de afirmación- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es… es…! –los ojos de Kiba se pusieron brillantes por la emoción, y abrazó y acarició al perro con mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Dónde está Shino, Kiba? –el muchacho dejó todo tipo de movimientos al escuchar que su hermana pronunciaba ese nombre- Le conté a Akamaru que él te había salvado, y ahora quiere darle las gracias, ¿verdad, Akamaru?

-¡Arf!

-… …

-¿Kiba? –preguntó la chica.

-¿Shino…? Pues… no sé dónde está… -luego de responder, continuó con las caricias como lo estaba haciendo antes de la pregunta.

La muchacha y Akamaru lo miraron interrogantes, pero se les olvidó con rapidez. Mientras, la mente de Kiba estaba hecha un verdadero lío.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Faltaba poco para que comenzara a anochecer, pues el cielo tenía un hermoso tono entre anaranjado y rosado. Y por eso Naruto se encontraba vagando por las calles, pensando, meditando, hasta llegar sin darse cuenta a su viejo columpio al frente de la Academia. Se sentó en él sin pensarlo, y rápidamente llegó a su mente lo ocurrido con Sasuke. Intentó no llorar cerrando lo ojos con fuerza y luego se dijo a sí mismo, pero en voz alta:

-¿Por qué duele tanto el amor?

-Quién sabe… pero parece que se divierte haciéndonos sufrir –contestó una voz muy cerca de él.

Naruto comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, pero no vió a nadie. Comenzó a pensar que lo había imaginado, cuando la voz lo llamó.

-Aquí arriba, Naruto –El rubio miró hacia arriba, y vió a Shino sentado en una de las ramas del árbol. Naruto se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el chico lo había escuchado hablando solo…

-Ho… hola, Shino.

-Hola… ¿también sufres por amor…? -Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Tú también?

-… -Shino bajó de las ramas de un salto, y aterrizó al lado del rubio. Se sentó en el pasto, y finalmente habló- Soy su amigo… pero quiero ser algo más que eso…

Vaya, vaya. Así que Shino estaba enamorado. Al parecer había sido rechazado, o esa persona quería a alguien más. Eso fue lo que pensó Naruto, pero decidió preguntarle con delicadeza.

-¿Te rechazó o te cambió? –preguntó luego de sentarse al lado de él (esa es la "delicadeza" por parte de Naruto xD).

-Me rechazó –Shino lo miró- ¿Y tú?

-Ah, pues… Quiere a otra persona… -el rubio cerró los ojos con resignación, pero de pronto apareció el Naruto hiperactivo que había estado ausente- ¡Y dime! ¿Quién? ¡¿Quién es?! ¿Quién es? ¿Quién?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir –respondió Shino con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero yo quiero saber! ¡No seas malo! ¡Mira, yo también te lo digo! ¡Pero dime! –Shino lo miró no muy convencido- ¡Digámoslo al mismo tiempo! ¡n.n! ¡Y si yo no lo escucho prometo que no te lo volveré a preguntar jamás…! Bueno, te lo preguntaré y te obligaré a decírmelo cuando sea Hokage… ¡pero yo quiero saber ahora!

-… -el chico no estaba seguro de si decírselo o no, pero como Naruto también decía sufrir por amor le pareció que lo entendería. El rubio lo miraba con la cara iluminada, expectante a lo que Shino le respondería. Pensó que si no lo decía tan fuerte, Naruto no lo escucharía, así que se resignó- Está bien.

-¡Muy bien! ¡A la cuenta de tres, datte bayo! ¡Uno… dos… tres!

Shino se acomodó los lentes con la punta de su dedo y Naruto tomó aire. Pero ahora el chico se estaba arrepintiendo, y pensó seriamente en decirle cualquier otro nombre para dejar al rubio tranquilo. Aunque sintió pena por él, ya que seguramente Naruto sí le diría el nombre de la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

-¡Es un hombre! –gritaron al unísono.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, en el que sólo reinó un silencio sepulcral. Shino no se movía, y no estaba seguro si era por lo que dijo Naruto o porque él mismo también había revelado que la persona que amaba era un hombre. El chico rubio no duró mucho en ese estado, y comenzó a moverse un tanto incómodo… aunque de pronto gritó, logrando sacar a Shino de su trance.

-¡¡Eres gay!! –dijo como luego de hacer un gran descubrimiento, mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tú también lo eres! –respondió Shino un tanto enojado.

- … … pues es cierto… datte bayo…

-… … Apuesto a que es Sasuke.

-u.u … … Y yo… … ¡Apuesto a que es Kiba!

Se miraron y Naruto sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Shino sonrió levemente, y luego de eso, el rubio dio paso a una sonora risa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi estaba sentado en un sofá recordando lo que le había dicho Sasuke luego de volver de ir a buscar a Naruto para hablar con él. Acordarse de eso lo puso de muy mal humor, pero si quería que las cosas marcharan bien, debía hacerle caso…

- _¡No lo molestes! ¡No lo amenaces! ¡No presumas de nada! En el fondo, ese usuratonkachi es sensible…_

- _Parece que lo quieres mucho…_

- _Naruto estuvo ahí cuando tú me faltaste, Itachi._

¡Le hervía la sangre! ¡Si pudiera, mataría a ese rubio… y de paso a esa molestosa pelirosa (¡XD yo te ayudo!)! Pero… pero no podía hacerlo. Sasuke jamás se lo perdonaría (el hecho de acabar con Naruto, claro, porque… ¿a quién le importa Sakura? XD), y ésta vez sería definitivo, así que intentó relajarse y olvidarlo. De ahora en adelante INTENTARÍA no molestarlo, aunque le parecía horrible no poder provocar a Naruto para que se enojara. Cómo le gustaba hacerlo enojar, pues le recordaba un tanto a Sasuke cuando era pequeño. De pronto, mientras pensaba, sintió un ruido en el techo, como si un ninja hubiese aterrizado en él. Se quedó escuchando por un rato y se dio cuenta que lo que fuera que había en ese techo aún continuaba ahí, así que se armó de un kunai y abrió la ventana, saliendo por ella sigilosamente. Desde el techo lo miraba Kisame, sentado y haciéndole señales para que subiera. Itachi llegó al lado de su antiguo compañero y se sentó, no sin antes guardar su kunai.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Las sospechas, Itachi-san, las sospechas –el Uchiha lo miró con su usual rostro inexpresivo-. Hoy pudimos verificar que eran ciertas.

-No puede ser…

-Será mejor que saque a su hermano de aquí –dijo Kisame, pero Itachi negó con la cabeza en respuesta-. Es lo mejor, si no…

-No pasará nada. Yo estoy aquí –contestó con confianza.

-Pero tiene que avisar de esto. No querrá que Sasuke…

-No lo hará –volvió a interrumpir-. Estoy seguro. No lo hizo cuando nada se lo impedía, y menos lo hará ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizune se encontraba sentada lo más cerca de la ventana que podía, observando cómo comenzaban a aparecer las estrellas y la luna. Hacía ya bastante rato que Tsunade-sama había ido a ver sus asuntos con el famoso espía del Sonido, y ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa pensando en qué podía estar pasando ahora. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de súbito, mostrando la figura de una mujer.

-¡Tsunade-sama…! …

Pero Shizune calló. Tsunade, quien estaba cabizbaja, ahora levantaba la vista, mostrando un terrible enfado en sus ojos. Pero era incluso peor que sólo enojo, ya que Shizune sintió un horrible escalofrío cuando la Hokage comenzó a adentrarse a paso lento en la habitación, y le pareció observar por unos segundos un extraño halo oscuro alrededor de la godaime…

-Tsunade… … sama… -se aventuró a hablar la chica, con un remarcado temor en sus palabras.

La aludida le miró por primera vez desde que había hecho ingreso a la habitación, pero no cambió su forma de mirar. Shizune pegó un pequeño saltito hacia atrás por el miedo.

-No está bien … -habló la Hokage con una voz grave-. Debemos confirmarlo con la información que nos envíe La Arena…

-…

-Espero que sea mentira –Tsunade se relajó un poco-. Pero las esperanzas no sirven de mucho. No se rinde nunca-. Esta vez, sus ojos mostraron un poco angustia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La conversación entre Itachi y Kisame no avanzó más. El primero, luego de decir lo que pensaba, bajó rápidamente del techo y entró en la casa. El segundo se quedó ahí un rato observando el cielo (otro mas xD), pero decidió partir de ahí al sentir voces dentro del hogar.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Sasuke un tanto extrañado. Creyó escuchar ruido en el techo, pero cuando iba a ver se encontró con su hermano al frente suyo, quien lo observaba con una mirada extraña.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qu…? –El chico no alcanzó a terminar, pues Itachi lo tenía apresado en un fuerte abrazo.

Lentamente, los brazos de Itachi bajaron hasta la cintura de su hermano, atrayéndolo hacia sí al apretar el abrazo. Sasuke sólo pudo reaccionar a aquel arrebato de cariño cuando su boca se juntó con la de su hermano mayor en un profundo beso y al sentir una mano de éste sobre su mejilla. Luego de eso, Itachi lo echó en el sofá con poca delicadeza y se posesionó sobre él, separando las piernas de su hermano menor para acomodarse entre el espacio que quedaba. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Sasuke al momento que éste le acariciaba los cabellos, pero de pronto se interrumpió en su labor.

-Yo…

-…

-…no dejaré que nada te pase…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se podría decir que el nuevo día que estaba comenzando sería perfecto, pues sólo habían unas pocas nubes y el sol resplandecía radiante por sobre la Villa Oculta de la Arena, pero… el día que comenzaba se avecinaba más bien como algo verdaderamente horrible para los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha. Éstos se encontraban listos, cargados con mucha agua y a la espera de Gaara en la entrada de la villa Oculta. Lee lanzaba a menudo suspiros de nerviosismo, mientras Ino y Sakura se peinaban el cabello. Shikamaru y Neji intentaban mantener la calma, pero la constante caminata de Lee de un lado a otro los estaba poniendo realmente nerviosos. Temari y Kankurou estaban a un lado de ellos acompañados de varios shinobi de la Arena, aguardando también la llegada del pelirrojo. Un fuerte escalofrío en Lee les indicó que el Kazekage hacía su arribo, así que todos le dirigieron la mirada al recién llegado. Gaara llevaba en sus manos una caja de madera, la cual contenía la información para Konoha.

-Vamos.

El grupo lo siguió rápidamente, dejando en la puerta sólo a Kankurou y Temari. Los dos miraban a los que se marchaban con un poco de preocupación.

-Me pregunto para qué va Gaara a Konoha… -comentó Kankurou.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Creo que no era necesario que fuera.

-Bastaba con los ninjas de Konoha y los de nuestra villa. Tal vez Gaara tiene interés en algo de Konoha…

-Mmm…

-¡Eh, Temari! –la chica lo miró-. Apuesto que por lo menos uno no llega vivo.

-¡Pero qué dices…! –el chico le mostró unas monedas y una sonrisa- … … Ehh… …

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacía mucho ya que había amanecido en Konoha, y la gente ya andaba por las calles haciendo sus deberes. Naruto se había quedado dormido entre las ramas de un árbol luego de que había conversado con Shino el día anterior, y ahora alguien había notado su presencia en las alturas. Ese alguien era la persona que más odiaba Naruto…

-¡Oye, _usuratonkachi_! –gritó Itachi desde abajo.

Como Naruto no dio señales de haber oído y continuó durmiendo, a Itachi le apareció una venita palpitante en la frente. No le gustaba ser ignorado de esa forma, así que reunió un poco de chakra en uno de sus pies para luego darle una fuerte patada al árbol. El tronco se meció de tal forma que Naruto cayó desde un par de metros, dándose un fuerte golpe en un pie.

-¡¡¿¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS, DATTE BAYO??!! –gritó el rubio, ahora desde el suelo. De pronto se fijó que había alguien al frente de él mirando- ¿eh?

-Qué idiota eres… ¿A quién se le ocurriría dormir en un árbol tan alto e inestable?

-¡TÚ! –Naruto lo apuntó acusadoramente-¡FUISTE TÚ! ¡DEBÍ IMAGINARLO, MALDICIÓN! –el chico intentó ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo volvió a caer.

-No me digas que te fracturaste el pie con esa caída…

-Pues… … pues… ¡PUES ES TU CULPA! ¬¬ -gritó Naruto, mientras de sus ojos caían unas lágrimas por el dolor.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que se hayas encaramado a ese árbol? ¬¬

-¡¡TÚ ME BOTASTE DE ESE ÁRBOL, DATTE BAYO!! ¡¡TE ODIO!!

-No creo que me odies por eso, Naruto-kun –el rubio le prestó atención, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-. Tú y yo sabemos que tu odio tiene otra procedencia.

Naruto lo miró con verdadero odio al pensar en lo que había entre él y Sasuke. Nuevamente intentó ponerse de pie, pero aunque las heridas superficiales ya comenzaban a sanar muy lentamente, el hueso continuaba roto, así que volvió a caer. Itachi miró con detención y recordó las palabras de Sasuke.

- _¡No lo molestes! ¡No lo amenaces! ¡No presumas de nada! En el fondo, ese usuratonkachi es sensible…_

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha dejó en el suelo una bolsa que llevaba, en la que pretendía echar las cosas que compraría y se agachó al frente de Naruto. Le dio la espalda, mientras el rubio lo miraba confundido.

-Sube –le ordenó Itachi.

-¿… qué…?

-Sube a mi espalda.

-…

-No podrás caminar así.

Naruto se dio cuenta que tenía razón, pero no por eso haría lo que él le pedía. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Itachi le habló:

-Lo hago por Sasuke. Me pidió que te tratara bien.

¿Sasuke le había pedido eso? Debía ser así, ya que no creyó posible que fuera algo que saliera de Itachi. Su rostro se iluminó un poco, y como pudo se subió a la espalda del hermano del chico que amaba. Y así, se fueron ambos caminando a la casa del rubio. Naruto le pidió que lo llevara a su hogar, ya que el hueso sanaría en un par de días sin necesidad de acudir al hospital. Itachi accedió, y al llegar, él mismo se encargó de dejarlo en su cama.

-Te vendaré ese pie. No creo que tú sepas hacerlo bien –dijo Itachi, logrando que Naruto le devolviera rayos por los ojos.

El chico encontró las vendas luego de escarbar un buen rato entre las pertenencias del contenedor del Kyuubi, y se sentó en la cama luego de limpiarle un poco el pie. Lentamente, comenzó a vendar el pie, y en el rostro de Naruto apareció una mueca de dolor.

-Uugh…

-Si te duele, grita.

-¬¬… … … ¡Ah! –Naruto gritó sin querer, ya que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-No te aguantes –Itachi apretó la venda casi a propósito.

-¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¡NO… TAN FUERTE!

-Tu pantalón molesta. Quítatelo –volvió a apretar.

-y… ¿¡Y eso… QUÉ TIENE… QUE VER!? ¡ME DUELE!

-Qué débil, Naruto-kun –susurró.

-Ah… ¡Aah! … me duele… no lo hagas tan fuerte…

Y desde afuera, un oportuno Sasuke escuchaba los gritos muy confundido. Había ido a hablar con Naruto, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le había dicho Iruka sobre que era mejor esperar, y se había encontrado con semejante griterío.

-¿Qué demonios…? –se preguntó Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Mal pensado! XD ¡Sasuke es un mal pensado! ¡Y eso le costará caro! ¡O.o! … … … Eeh… … Pobrecito… … u.u ¡Acá termina el capítulo 8! … Quién diría que llegaría al octavo … o.o … Y Shino sonriendo… xD Eso es un acontecimiento increíble… o.o Ni yo me lo creo… XD No puedo imaginarlo… xD Pero bueno… … es ficción, es ficción… xD

Reviews:

Zerohuey: Líos, eso pasa XD Si juntamos a Itachi y Naruto obtendremos peleas, o bien, líos XD Me encanta poner a Itachi y a Naruto peleando xD Se ven tan lindos… xD ¡XD! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Muchas gracias! n.n!

Dolphin-Chan: ¡Ehh! ¡n.n! ¡Me siento tan feliz de que leas mi fic! n.n ¡Ah! XD Sasuke en shock… xD Y en éste capítulo casi desmayado y con los ojos blancos, con Itachi dándole aire xD ¡Qué adorable! XD

Layla-scar: Es verdad… En muy pocos fics aparece Kiba, y es una verdadera lástima… u.u Kiba es muy adorable, a mí me gusta mucho n.n Y yo nunca lo había tomado en cuenta… eso hasta que vi un doujinshi de él con Shino. Desde ahí como que me enamoré de esa parejita… Los dos se ven muy lindos! Y tienes mucha razón! Siempre lo ponen con Hinata! A mí me gusta mucho ella, pero como bien dices, él se merece alguien mejor n.n Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado como los puse en el fic n.n Y espero que no me odies por la reacción que tuvo Kiba con Shino… n.nU Te aseguro que las cosas se arreglarán. Y muchas gracias por leer! n.n

Mina Harker: ¡Eh! XD ¡Sí!¡Pañuelos y calzoncillos! XD ¡Me encantan! ¡¡AAHH!! ¡Pero tus consejos no son bobos! A mí me encanta recibirlos, tus consejos siempre dan muy buenas ideas n.n ¡Y el último que me dijiste me encantó! ¡Ya verás, ya verás a Kakashi-sensei haciendo eso que me dijiste…! O.o ¡te va a gustar! ¬… … sí… ¬ … … ¡Kyaa! … … ¿Qué mas?…… xD Ah! El TsunaxShizu! XD Ahí estoy viendo si poner algo más o no, pero en éste capítulo intenté poner a Shizune un poco… preocupada por Tsunade-sama, para ver si en los siguientes capítulos puedo poner algo de Shoujo-ai n.n ¡Ah! ¡Y sí! ¡Mi pobre Shino! T.T ¡Mi pobrecito amor mío! u.u Kiba fue muy malo en éste capítulo ò.ó, me dio rabia… … XD ¡Fue cruel! Pero quiero, de alguna forma, mostrar las cosas a las que se ven expuestos los yaoi-boy ò.ó Y de ese rechazo y crueldad, se tendrá que dar cuenta Kiba ¬¬ … … … ù.u… … u.u Ah… ¿Matar? ¿Gaara matar a Sakura? XD ¡Ajajajajajaja! XD No sé, porque yo tenía pensada ya una forma en la que moriría, pero lo pensaré… xD Porque lo que yo tenía pensado lo puedo modificar… XD

Ya niña, gracias por el apoyo n.n Muchas gracias, y sigue dejando reviews! Ò.Ó XD Lo estaré esperando n,n Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado n.n ¡Cuídate!

Cacell Corp: Eh… la actitud de Itachi tiene una razón, porque yo tampoco me lo imagino mucho así xD Cuando lo logro imaginar, me aparece alguien tan chistoso… XD ¿Naruto que sufra? XD ¡Qué cruel! Pero bueno… Naruto seguirá sufriendo… así que… … XD Como sea… xD Deja otro review!!! Onegai! XD


	9. Arribo

Sé que no tengo perdón u.ú. Lo siento mucho. Este fic quedó botado –sin que yo lo quisiera- hace un año… Problemas en mi familia, y luego me quedo sin computador. Para cuando tuve otro, la musa nunca llegó. Me dediqué a otras cosas, y entonces un día me llega un mail. Almudena, quien lo enviaba, me pedía continuarlo. Y luego de un tiempo, gracias a sus insistencias, me animé y la musa volvió n.n. ¡Por fin pude terminar este capítulo! Dedicado completamente a ella, quien siempre me animó para continuarlo. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Y espero que ustedes no estén enojados… u.u… ¡miren que es ahora cuando esto se pone bueno! Pero les vuelvo a pedir perdón… Espero sepan comprender. ¡Ah! Arreglé los capítulos anteriores, así que pueden ir a echar una mirada. ¡Ahora el fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hermandad**

_Arribo_

Sasuke no estaba seguro si entrar a la casa de Naruto o no, y menos si debía acercarse a la ventana a ver qué estaba ocurriendo adentro. Se lo imaginaba, pero no estaba seguro si creerlo o no. De todas formas, era mejor cerciorarse, ¿no? No podía quedarse con la duda, así que tragó un poco de saliva y giró la manilla de la puerta. Al abrirla, los gritos de Naruto le llegaron de golpe a sus oídos.

-¡Me estás lastimando más de lo que ya estoy, datte bayo!

-Cállate, y quítate el pantalón.

A Sasuke se le heló la sangre al escuchar las palabras de Itachi, y rápida y silenciosamente se acercó al lugar donde escuchaba las voces: la habitación de Naruto. Se asomó con cautela, logrando ver primero que nada, a su hermano dándole la espalda, sentado en la cama y haciéndole algo al pie de Naruto, y a éste, que estaba sentado al frente de él.

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

-Entonces al menos arremángatelo para poder vendarte mejor el pie…

Hubo un momento de silencio en la mente de Sasuke, y cuando pudo asimilar que Itachi sólo le vendaba un pie a Naruto, cayó al suelo (fue una caída anime, por si acaso XD). El ruido que produjo no pasó desapercibido por los dos chicos, y se voltearon a mirar extrañados. Incluso a Naruto se le pasó el dolor al ver medio cuerpo de Sasuke asomado. Itachi sonrió con malicia al verlo, pues desde hace un rato que había sentido que su hermano andaba cerca…

-¿Qué pasó, Sasuke? –preguntó Itachi con calma.

-Nada… no fue nada… -el chico presentaba un tono carmesí en sus mejillas luego de ponerse de pie.

Naruto no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sasuke. Por un lado, su alegría era inmensa por el sólo hecho de poder verlo; por otro, se sentía muy mal. El chico que estaba ahí parado mantenía una relación con el que estaba sentado en la cama, y eso, aunque todavía no quería aceptarlo, de todas formas rompía su corazón. De pronto, Sasuke notó la mirada de Naruto posada sobre él, cosa que lo hizo sentirse muy incómodo. En su interior se sintió un tanto arrepentido por haber ido, pero ahora que estaba ahí, no se movería. Quiso comenzar a hablar con el rubio, pero lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar fue una pregunta.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu pie, baka?

-Sí, Naruto, ¿Qué le pasó a tu pie? –dijo de pronto una tranquila voz desde la ventana, una voz que provenía de cierto jounin que ocultaba un ojo y su boca.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó Naruto contento por verlo, mientras Kakashi sonreía y mostraba su famoso ojo feliz (qué tierno… n.n… xD) –Mi pie no importa, porque estará bien en un par de días, sensei. Entonces, ¿cuándo iremos a entrenar?

-A eso venía –respondió Kakashi-Y me alegro de que Sasuke esté acá también –sonrió, cosa que a Itachi no le gustó mucho-. El entrenamiento se reanudaba mañana, pero veo que no podrás asistir, Naruto. Creo que sólo entrenaremos Sasuke y yo…

Itachi se puso de pie de súbito y le lanzó rayos por los ojos al jounin antes de marcharse de la habitación, dejando un poco confundidos a los presentes. Luego de eso, Sasuke se relajó, no por la partida de su hermano, sino porque todo lo que había pensado al estar fuera de la casa de Naruto había sido una mal interpretación de los hechos. Sonrió levemente mientras caminaba hacia la salida, siguiendo a su hermano. Sería mejor hablar con Naruto después, ya que con la llegada del sensei ya no podría hacerlo.

-No esperaré hasta mañana para seguir el entrenamiento, Kakashi. Iré en un par de horas para que entrenemos –se giró hacia el rubio-. Cuídate, Naruto.

Entonces, Sasuke se marchó. Su último comentario había logrado dejar las mejillas de Naruto teñidas de un leve tono rosado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kurenai y Hinata observaban a Shino desde lejos, quien se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol. Parecía estar rodeado de una oscura atmósfera, cosa que parecía indicar que el chico se encontraba con el ánimo por los suelos, y que por ende, algo muy malo había ocurrido… Y a ellas les resonaba el nombre Kiba como el responsable de tan deplorable estado de ánimo. Si a Shino siempre se le vió serio, ahora se le veía incluso más, algo que siempre le pareció imposible de alcanzar para la sensei. Siempre pensó que el chico era la personificación de la seriedad, pero ésta mezclada con la tristeza que ahora sentía el muchacho logró que se acentuara de manera sorprendente aquello por lo que era famoso. Por ello, Kurenai quiso acercarse a él, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo Shino se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar.

-Me voy a casa. No quiero entrenar –dijo con la voz más seria que pudo salir de sus labios, mientras se marchaba sólo para esquivar la pregunta que estaba seguro que su sensei haría.

-¡¡No, Akamaru!! ¡Espera! –se oyó desde lejos. Eso hizo que Shino se detuviera de súbito, y que Kurenai y Hinata se pusieran nerviosas.

Entonces, y de entre las ramas de los árboles, vieron al perro aparecer, con su cuerpo vendado, y correr hacia Shino. Cuando estuvo frente a él, saltó con mucha alegría a sus brazos y comenzó a lamerle la cara con mucha felicidad. Las kunoichis sintieron mucho gusto al ver al animal recuperado y caminaron hacia él para acariciarlo, pero en ese momento el chico que venía tras él, Kiba, apareció de entre las ramas, quien quedó petrificado al darse cuenta que había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 8, y más aún, que estaba al frente de Shino.

-Mmm… … -susurró Kiba con evidente incomodidad. No era capaz de mirar a Shino, así que quedó ahí parado varios minutos y con la mirada dirigida a unas interesantes piedras al lado de un árbol esperando que Akamaru se dignara a bajar de los brazos de su amigo para largarse de ahí.. Sólo habló cuando se dio cuenta que Shino acariciaba la cabeza de su perro- Ya está… Akamaru. Vámonos. No tienes que andar corriendo de esa forma, aún no te recuperas y…

-Kiba…

-¡Akamaru! –gritó el chico, interrumpiendo a Shino- ¡Te he dicho que nos tenemos que ir!

-¡Un momento, Kiba! –dijo Kurenai- No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre Shino y tú, pero creo que no debes ignorarlo de esa forma…

-¡Eso es, sensei! –exclamó Kiba con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz- ¡Usted no sabe! ¡No lo sabe, así que no se entrometa!

-¿Qué estás…? –respondió Kurenai, pero la mirada que le lanzó Shino la detuvo. Entonces, el chico volvió a posar sus ojos en Kiba.

-Vamos a otro lado –dijo con la voz apagada.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerte caso, eh? –lanzó Kiba a la defensiva.

Shino no le prestó atención a lo último dicho, y se limitó a marcharse caminando lentamente del lugar aún con Akamaru en brazos. Ya pesar de todas las amenazas que Kiba lanzó si el chico no soltaba al animal –las cuales Shino no se tomó la molestia de escuchar- no le quedó otro remedio que seguirlo. Hinata le lanzó una mirada de preocupación en un momento que el chico las miraba buscando apoyo, pero al no encontrarlo tuvo que partir tras Akamaru y Shino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Ino y Sakura (especialmente las últimas dos) hacían lo imposible por seguir el ritmo del joven Kazekage entre los árboles. Les parecía demasiado increíble la resistencia que tenía, pero por ningún motivo debían flaquear. Aunque no querían admitirlo, Gaara les inspiraba respeto, e inclusive un poco de temor. Nadie podía tener la certeza de lo que estaba pensando, y su semblante no cambiaba en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando hacía sus terroríficos y asesinos jutsus. Tuvieron miedo cuando, de un momento a otro, el pelirrojo y su séquito pararon de golpe y un ninja les daba una señal para que se detuvieran. Acto seguido y antes de que los ninjas de Konoha tuvieran la oportunidad de pisar tierra, una lluvia de kunai se les vino encima. Nadie supo si había algún herido o no sólo hasta el momento en que la lluvia se detuvo. Todo bien, nadie parecía sangrar. Todos se pusieron en alerta enseguida, y un buen número de ninjas de la Arena rodeó al Kazekage para protegerlo con sus propios cuerpos si era necesario (cosa que, sinceramente, creo inútil xD Pobres hombres…). La tinaja que Gaara mantenía en su espalda perdió el corcho y la arena en su interior comenzó a flotar, y en un par de segundos ésta se había esparcido con rapidez entre los árboles cercanos. Varios gritos les indicaron que los responsables de la lluvia de tan afilados cuchillos habían sido alcanzados, y Neji, activando su byakugan, pudo darse cuenta que eran exactamente 10 hombres, los cuales habían sido eliminados sin problema por la arena. Y el regreso de la arena trajo consigo no sólo manchas de sangre. Les sorprendió ver un protector con el símbolo del Sonido grabado en el medio.

-Ya no quedan más –observó Neji luego de desactivar su Ojo blanco.

-Vámonos –anunció el Kazekage con su habitual tono de voz, dejando lo ocurrido como algo sin importancia.

-Un… momento… -dijo una asustada Ino, tomando la atención de los presentes. Su voz sonaba nerviosa, y su rostro no lo ocultaba- ¿Dónde… está Sakura?

La pelirosa no se veía por ningún lado. Gaara hizo el ademán de continuar, pero Ino, Lee y Shikamaru comenzaron a buscar a su compañera. No les tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla, pues sólo tuvieron que seguir un pequeño río de sangre oculto entre unos arbustos para dar con ella. Ino lanzó un grito de horror y corrió a ella. La muchacha tenía un kunai enterrado en la espalda, y la punta se dejaba ver en su pecho, atravesando su cuerpo. El olor que expelía indicaba que debía de tener algún tipo de somnífero, pues la chica no había podido curarse por sí misma. Respiraba, pero con lentitud.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En un lugar apartado, cerca de un riachuelo que hacía un agradable ruido, se encontraban ahora Shino, Kiba y Akamaru. El chico del clan Inuzuka había llegado ahí en contra de su voluntad, pues Shino tenía a Akamaru entre sus brazos y al parecer no pensaba soltarlo: era lo que le aseguraba que el dueño del animal se quedaría ahí. Ya pasados unos momentos, el chico de los lentes oscuros tomó asiento, dejando al perro sentado gustosamente sobre sus piernas. Kiba observó esto con evidente recelo, y se mantuvo en pie adoptando una posición de impaciencia, pues Shino no daba señales de querer iniciar una conversación.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas tenerme acá? –le exclamó harto el chico de cabellos castaños, lanzándole una mirada furiosa. Sin inmutarse, Shino le respondió.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No entiendes que te amo?

Aquellas palabras desestabilizaron la mente de Kiba. Era una pregunta que le hizo reflexionar por unos segundos antes de poder contestarle, pues, ¿cómo podía entender que a Shino, un hombre, le gustara otro hombre? Es decir, ¿cómo era posible que un hombre prefiriera a otro hombre antes de a una mujer? Aquello no cabía en sus razonamientos. Desde ahora, evitaría como fuera a su "ex amigo", pues de verdad le pareció que comenzaba a perder la razón.

-No lo entiendo. Eres un enfermo, Shino –lanzó con enojo.

-¿Sabes lo que es el amor? –le preguntó, aparentemente sin haber escuchado las hirientes palabras de Kiba, y mientras que aquella pregunta volvía a poner al Inuzuka dentro de sus pensamientos- Creo que Akamaru lo entiende mejor que tú, Kiba… -el animal movía alegremente la cola.

-¡No intentes confundirme con esas preguntas, Shino! –gritó Kiba un poco incómodo por la situación- Tú… sabes que… no me… -miró hacia otro lado, a pesar de que Shino no lo miraba, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojizas-…que no me… -sacudió la cabeza- ¡Yo no soy como tú!

Shino dirigió sus ojos a los de Kiba, y sus miradas se cruzaron por un par de segundos. ¿Cómo Kiba podía pensar de esa forma? Era sin duda un fuerte golpe a su corazón. La convicción con que decía aquellas hirientes palabras lo convencía lenta pero dolorosamente de que nunca podría tenerlo entre sus brazos, y mucho menos probar sus labios. Se puso de pie entonces, y se acercó al dueño del animal, quedando a un par de centímetros de él. Kiba no le quitaba los ojos de encima, alerta a cualquier cosa que Shino pudiera hacer, pero no se esperaba que se acercara a él sólo para entregarle a Akamaru en sus brazos.

-Pienso en ti en todo momento. Te veo reflejado en cualquier cosa que veo, y cada vez me convenzo más de que haría lo que fuera por ti –Kiba retrocedió un paso, pero Shino avanzó otro-. Quiero protegerte, quiero estar a tu lado para verte sonreír… Quiero consolarte cuando estés triste, ser el hombro en el cual te apoyes cuando llores. Quiero estar a tu lado, porque te amo. Sé que daría mi vida por ti, Kiba… -lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a él. Kiba se quedó quieto esta vez, más por los nervios que por otra cosa, mientras veía cómo Shino se le acercaba más y más… hasta llegar a su oído y terminar de hablarle en un susurro- Eso es el amor.

Luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras, el chico del clan Aburame dio la media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar. Kiba quedó realmente impresionado por las palabras… Akamaru sólo continuó moviendo su alba cola.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los ninjas médicos que iban en el equipo con el Kazekage hicieron todo lo que se podía hacer en una situación tan grave como aquella. Ino les ayudó en todo lo que pudo junto a Lee en todo momento, para curar la grave herida que comenzaba en la espalda de la chica, atravesándola y saliendo por el pecho. El kunai lo guardaba Shikamaru, esperanzado de llegar con rapidez a Konoha para así poder preguntarle a la Hokage qué tipo de sustancia tenía el cuchillo, y para que ésta atendiera a la pelirrosa. Mientras tanto, Gaara observaba la escena sin mayor interés, sólo deseando que aquella situación sirviera para que apresuraran la marcha. Entonces, Lee se echó a la chica a la espalda con sumo cuidado, e Ino y Shikamaru ayudaron para atarla a él con algunas cuerdas sólo para evitar que cayera. Así entonces, reiniciaban el camino, ahora con algo mas de rapidez que antes, pues Sakura estaba cada vez más pálida…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había salido hace un rato de la casa de Naruto, y de verdad que le había parecido un tanto sospechosa la reacción que su alumno había tenido luego de que Sasuke se marchara, pero por más que le preguntó el rubio le lanzó lo que a él le parecieron sólo excusas. Gracias a eso, comenzó a tejer múltiples historias en su pervertida mente, pero luego se reprochó a él mismo por pensar mal de su aprendiz, que le parecía que era un niño muy inocente.

_-Eso sí que sería extraño_ –pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza luego de verse pensando nuevamente en cosas "raras", mientras caminaba al puente donde se encontraría con Sasuke en un rato más. De hecho, se impresionó de que hubiese llegado al puente, y antes que su alumno, siendo que su costumbre era llegar después que todos. Le llamó la atención lo rápido que se podía llegar a los lugares mientras se ocupaba la mente pensando cosas pervertidas. Entonces, sonrió para sus adentros, mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y tomaba su preciado Icha Icha Paradise entre sus manos para continuar con su, hace un rato, interrumpida lectura. Pasados unos momentos, algo en su mente le hizo cerrar el libro para ponerse a pensar: ¿Por qué Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en Konoha, si se trataba de un asesino buscado incluso por el ANBU? Habían muchas dudas invadiendo su cabeza, todas relacionadas con Itachi y claro, con su extraño comportamiento con su hermano menor. Y el mismo comportamiento de ese hermano menor era algo que lo había desconcertarlo bastante, si cuando lo conoció, Sasuke profesaba su infinito odio hacia su hermano y su intención de acabar con su vida a cualquier costo. Ahora, como si nada, no sólo parecía no querer cumplir su promesa y su motivo por el cual seguía vivo, sino que además, vivía con ese chico en su propia casa. Su mente trabajando con rapidez, se propuso averiguar las razones de cualquier forma. Podía ser incluso que Itachi estuviese actuando mientras preparaba con el Akatsuki el rapto de Naruto, o bien…

-Kakashi –se paró delante de él y miró a su sensei impresionado-. Llegaste antes…

-Fue una suerte que nadie hubiese necesitado mi ayuda mientras venía, Sasuke –respondió, con algo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Suspirando con algo de resignación por aquella esperada respuesta, Sasuke se alistó para comenzar a entrenar. Kakashi se puso de pie, y miró al chico con un dejo de seriedad, intentando ver algún indicio que le indicara el por qué de la presencia de su hermano mayor en la villa. Observando un poco, logró captar que su alumno no mostraba temor ni nada parecido, y más bien hubiese jurado que estaba con un poco más de ánimo, pero decidió dejar el interrogatorio para el final. Ahora se encargaría de entrenar con Sasuke, luego haría las preguntas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al mayor de los Uchiha no le había gustado mucho la idea de que Sasuke fuera a entrenar con Kakashi-san solo. Es decir, se quedaría con su sensei a solas, y aquello lo había dejado de muy mal humor. Lo mejor sería ir a ver qué tanto hacían esos dos, pues conocía a la perfección el fanatismo que profesaba el maestro a ese libro erótico pervierte-personas. Y ya no iba a arriesgar a su hermano, no debía hacerlo.

-No voy volver a perderlo –se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, casi inaudible, mientras se alistaba para ir tras los dos…

Sus ojos se mostraban como solían: escarlatas, con el Sharingan en todo su hermoso esplendor. Tomó su caja de armas y salió. Lo más rápido que pudo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizune mantenía una ficha médica entre sus brazos, pero era a lo que menos estaba prestando atención. Se mantenía sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando la extraña reacción de Tsunade-sama al entrar a su despacho: enojada, preocupada, pensativa. Shizune sabía que se debía a cualquier cosa que el ninja del Sonido tenía que haberle dicho, y eso sin duda tendría que ver con Orochimaru. No lo iba a negar, ella misma estaba preocupadísima pensando en las miles de historias que ese ninja podría haberle contado a su maestra, que se encontraba con un humor de los mil demonios que asustaba a todo aquel que la mirara. Pensando en todo aquello, y ya sin importarle las consecuencias, se armó de valor y se encaminó a paso decidido hacia el despacho de Tsunade-sama.

Subía y subía escaleras, aún aferrada a la ficha médica. Tragó saliva. Se detuvo lentamente en medio de las escaleras, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que podría estar ocurriendo. Y es que su ágil mente comenzaba a atar cabos . Cosas que habían estado ocurriendo en Konoha y que junto a la Hokage habían estado comentando… Sus ojos se desorbitaron. Si era así, sería, al menos, desastroso. Se tapó la boca con la mano derecha, y se echó a correr escaleras arriba preocupada como no había estado en muchísimo tiempo.

-Imposible –murmuró corriendo cada vez más rápido, comenzando a jadear.

Y ahí estaba, frente a la puerta del despacho de la quinta. Sin ceremonias, abrió la puerta de golpe, ingresando de la misma manera. Y desde dentro, una seria mujer de cabello rubio la observó entrar completamente en silencio, con una botella de sake a su lado casi vacía.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –gritó la muchacha, con el semblante asustado- ¡Tsunade-sama! –repitió.

-Te conozco, Shizune, y creo que ya lo descubriste –le respondió la mujer, medio mareada, pero manteniendo la seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Es… es cierto…? –bajó el rostro unos momentos- ¿Será cierto lo que estoy pensando? ¿Tendrá algo que ver… … el Uchiha…?

Tsunade levantó el rostro interesada. El Uchiha… Se mordió el pulgar derecho mientras su mente se perdía en sus pensamientos. ¿Era posible que el Uchiha tuviera que ver con _aquello_? No esperaba que las cosas pudiesen complicarse aún más.

-Explícame lo que piensas, Shizune –Le dijo al cabo de un rato. Como nunca, deseaba que la información que traía la Arena llegara antes de lo anunciado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uchiha Itachi corría a gran velocidad sobre los techos de las casas, sin embargo, no hacía ni el más mínimo ruido la posar sus pies. A medio camino de llegar al lugar donde su hermanito menor entrenaba, sintió unas presencias que lo seguían, muy bien ocultas a su parecer, pero no lo suficiente como para engañarlo a él. Así que se detuvo. Al notarlo, las presencias vacilaron unos momentos, pero decidieron mostrarse. Eran 5 miembros del ANBU, que se pararon al frente del Uchiha de ojos escarlata.

-Uchiha Itachi –recitó uno de los integrantes-. Uno de los asesinos más buscados de Konoha, por no decir "el más".

-Me halaga –contestó el aludido, sin cambiar su semblante.

-Nos preguntábamos qué hace Uchiha Itachi acá –dijo otro ANBU-, así que por eso te seguimos. ¿Serías tan amable de responder esa pregunta?

-Lo siento mucho –les respondió Itachi, con un extraño brillo en los ojos-. Es personal.

-Si no nos respondes, tendremos que llevarte detenido. En el peor de los casos, con la Hokage-sama. Y creo que estás en el peor de los casos, muchacho.

-Si ese es el problema, la _godaime-sama_ me dio el permiso de quedarme –Itachi notó que los ninjas lo miraban incrédulos-. Pueden preguntarle. De todas formas, no pienso moverme de acá –Las aspas de su Sharingan giraron peligrosamente, y los ANBU comprendieron que lo que podían hacer ellos cinco era nulo. El que parecía ser el líder del grupo dio unos pasos hacia delante, y habló procurando no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hablaremos con la godaime-sama. Mientras, procura quedarte acá.

-Lo haré.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta para continuar su viaje. Kakashi-san debía estar alejado de su hermano si no quería problemas. Por su lado, los ANBU también continuaron su viaje, esta vez sin siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra. El líder pensaba que habían sido afortunados al no recibir siquiera un solo rasguño. Y no se equivocaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El cielo comenzaba a tomar un tono violeta, muy pronto a anochecer. Sasuke se había sentado bajo un árbol apenas había finalizado el terrible y agotador entrenamiento que le había impuesto Kakashi esta vez, y se encontraba respirando por la boca de lo cansado que estaba. El sensei estaba parado frente a él, al parecer satisfecho con el resultado de dicho entrenamiento. Sacó de su bolsillo la edición de Icha Icha Paradise que había dejado de leer al llegar Sasuke, y se dispuso a continuar. Sin embargo, recordó algo. Miró a su alumno a los ojos unos segundos, y luego su vista se desvió a su cuello. Y ahí estaba todavía: el sello maldito, solo que ahora no tenía el sello que él mismo había hecho mientras Sasuke hacía la prueba del chuunin. Entonces, volvió a cerrar el libro y a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué miras, Kakashi? –preguntó Sasuke, pero halló la respuesta tan sólo siguiendo la mirada del hombre- ¿El sello?.

-Sí –El maestro se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del menor de los Uchiha-. ¿Me permitirías verlo?

-Claro… -le respondió Sasuke, un poco extrañado. Pero se quitó la polera tal cual había hecho años atrás, cuando Kakashi le selló la marca.

-Es curioso –habló Kakashi, ubicándose al costado del muchacho para observar el sello-, muy curioso, que una "simple" marca sea tan peligrosa. ¿No ha vuelto a molestarte, Sasuke?

-Ya no. Creo que aprendí a controlarla.

-Eso sólo es porque ya no tienes deseos de ir con Orochimaru. Por lo tanto, quiere decir que ya no tienes los mismos deseos de poder que tenías hace años –Kakashi observó el rostro de su aprendiz-. Ya no quieres matar a tu hermano…

-… Eso… -Sasuke giró su rostro hacia el lado contrario de su maestro- no te incumbe. Es problema mío.

El muchacho dio por terminada la conversación, y se puso la polera para demostrarlo. A decir verdad, todo con Itachi había ido tan rápido que ni siquiera él conocía las respuestas a muchas preguntas. Pero no podía negar que al estar con él olvidaba esa promesa que se había hecho hace tantos años atrás. ¿Estaría bien eso? ¿Estaría bien lo que estaba pasando entre su hermano y él…?

Se puso de pie para que Kakashi no siguiera con el interrogatorio, ya bastante tenía con todo el mundo pendiente y preguntándole de vez en cuando mientras iba por las calles la razón del retorno de su hermano. Se echó las manos a los bolsillos, en esa actitud Sasuke que volvía locas a las niñitas de Konoha y comenzó a caminar.

-Ese sello se puede quitar…

Sasuke levantó la mirada, y la dirigió a la derecha. No había sido Kakashi el que había hablado. De hecho, el ninja copia se puso de pie al escuchar la voz. Miró hacia donde observaba Sasuke, y ahí estaba: apoyado en un árbol, de brazos cruzados, la razón de tantas interrogantes.

-¿Itachi?

-Vine a buscarte. Supuse que habías terminado ya –echó una mirada a Kakashi, quien a su vez lo miraba con una seriedad poco usual en él.

-¿Qué sabes del sello, Itachi? –le preguntó su hermano menor.

-Muchas cosas. Orochimaru perteneció al Akatsuki, y eso no muchas personas lo saben.

-¿Al Akatsuki? –dijo Sasuke, muy interesado. Kakashi miraba también con mucho interés.

-Lo hizo buscando el que sería su siguiente cuerpo, y así supo de los Uchiha, y me buscó. Se unió al Akatsuki intentando convencerme de ser el poseedor del sello. Supe todo lo de ese sello maldito de sus propios labios. Pero tuvo que desistir.

-¿Y qué lo hizo desistir? –interrogó Kakashi.

-El ver que yo era más fuerte que él. Probó el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan como respuesta a su propuesta, y parece que no se olvidó de su sabor. Así que luego vino por mi hermano. Quería el poder del Sharingan a como diera lugar.

-Eso es muy interesante, pero, ¿sabes quitar ese sello?

-Sé hacerlo, Kakashi-san, y se lo quitaré a mi hermano si es lo que quiere.

En su interior, Sasuke estaba muy feliz de tener una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, de borrar todo rastro de Orochimaru de su cuerpo. Pero al parecer no era una esperanza pequeña. Sonrió levemente a su hermano por la información.

Se despidió de Kakashi luego de pactar el siguiente entrenamiento, y junto a su hermano comenzó a recorrer el bosque camino a casa. El sensei se preguntaba si sería posible que el mayor de los Uchiha tuviera la facultad de quitar el sello maldito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban en la azotea del edificio donde la Hokage atendía todos los asuntos concernientes con Konoha. El viento de la noche movía los cabellos de las dos preocupadas mujeres con sutileza, cuando una de ellas habló para romper el hielo.

-Es muy tarde, Tsunade-sama, y comienza a hacer frío.

-Puedes entrar si quieres, Shizune. Me quedaré un rato.

-Si quiere le traigo un café…

-No te preocupes –la mujer sonrió para no preocupar a su aprendiz-. Mejor vete a dormir, yo iré más rato.

-Está bien… -le contestó Shizune.

La joven estaba muy preocupada por Tsunade y por los dichos del espía del Sonido, pero el cansancio le estaba ganando. Con una reverencia, se marchó para irse a dormir. Tendría así más energías para el día siguiente continuar preocupándose por todos esos problemas…

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Tsunade ya estaba en su despacho firmando unos papeles casi por inercia. Lo hacía mientras desayunaba, así que algunos documentos quedaban inevitablemente con algunas migas de pan. Poco le preocupaba eso, el sueño que tenía le impedía hacer más que firmar y comer al mismo tiempo. Pero el sueño se le quitó de pronto, cuando Shizune hizo una entrada igual a la del día anterior.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –una leve sonrisa de esperanza adornaba los labios de la muchacha, quien tenía en sus brazos a Tonton- ¡Ya vienen! ¡Los ninjas de la Arena ya vienen!

La Godaime se puso de pie rápidamente y subió a la azotea junto a Shizune. Desde arriba, pudieron ver a lo lejos al grupo que venía a toda velocidad. Y sorpresa, que el Kazekage venía también. Ambas sonrieron algo aliviadas. El documento que traían podía desmentir lo que el espía del Sonido le había dicho a Tsunade… como también podía confirmarlo. Mientras pensaba en todo eso, la mujer bajó a toda velocidad, acompañada de su aprendiz, hasta que llegaron al primer piso. No pasó mucho para que el grupo apareciera también…

Gaara hizo una elegante entrada, pisando el suelo con suavidad. Sus acompañantes de la Arena lo hicieron de la misma forma, no así los de Konoha. Habían corrido más rápido que nunca, y la distancia había sido enorme. Era un récord para ellos, y lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse en el suelo. Ino, en cambio, tomó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y caminó hacia la Hokage con una angustia enorme dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Por favor! –comenzó a llorar- Nos atacaron en el camino…

-¿Los atacaron? –preguntó la mujer, un poco alarmada con la reacción de la muchacha.

-Y Sakura… ¡Sakura está muy mal! –Ino se tapó el rostro con sus manos- ¡Sálvela, por lo que más quiera!

Tsunade corrió a donde Lee y Shikamaru depositaban a Sakura. La pelirrosa estaba pálida como un papel, y la venda que cubría su pecho estaba teñida de rojo. A simple vista, la joven se veía muy mal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ya está! El noveno capítulo terminado. Espero les haya gustado. Con la musa, me escribí las últimas 4 páginas de corrido, fue emocionante ToT… Y justo que en la televisión daban el último capítulo de FullMetal Alchemist ToT.

Agradezco todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior, y les pido perdón nuevamente a todas esas personas y a los que leyeron y no dejaron review. Si respondo individualmente, les pediría perdón a cada uno… … Lo siento mucho u.u… Me esforzaré para que nada parecido vuelva a ocurrir…


	10. Ese maldito pergamino

**Hermandad**

_Ese maldito pergamino…_

Sakura y todos los demás presentes en la sala fueron hacia el hospital. A los ninjas de Konoha se les determinó internar por el día por el cansancio y leve cuadro de deshidratación que presentaban. Gaara y los demás ninjas de la Arena no necesitaron mucho más: estaban acostumbrados a las inclemencias del clima y a las carreritas del Kazekage.

Por la ninja pelirrosa se hizo todo lo que estaba al alcance en ese momento, pero había entrado en un estado crítico debido a su gravedad. Shikamaru entregó el kunai envenenado que hirió a la muchacha a Tsunade, quien a su vez lo mandó a analizar al laboratorio del hospital. Shizune se ofreció para cuidar de los muchachos, para que la Godaime se encargara de los asuntos que traían al mismísimo Kazekage a Konoha.

Y así, la Hokage y el Kazekage estaban reunidos en uno de los despachos del hospital, conversando acerca de la misión de los muchachos y de lo que lo llevaba a ir él mismo al país de la Hoja. El rostro del muchacho y su fama no intimidaban a la mujer, quien lo interrogaba como lo hacía con cualquier persona.

-…y esto lo trajo la arena de vuelta… -terminó de contar Gaara, entregándole una banda con el símbolo del Sonido grabado al centro.

-Lo sabía… -suspiró Tsunade, recibiendo la cinta-. Sabía que intentarían quitarles el documento –miró a Gaara, pidiéndole sin necesidad de palabras el dichoso pergamino.

El Kazekage tomó una pequeña caja que llevaba dentro de un bolso, y se lo entregó a una impaciente Tsunade. Ella lo recibió, pero no lo abrió, temerosa del contenido que estaba a punto de leer.

-Nuestros espías consiguieron eso. Perdimos varias vidas por culpa de ese espionaje –le comunicó a Tsunade-. Espero les sea útil.

La rubia suspiró nuevamente, y dejó la cajita en el escritorio. La abrió con cuidado, y un pergamino atado con una cinta burdeo estaba dentro. Lo observó unos segundos, respiró hondo y lo tomó. Ahí, entre sus manos, estaba la razón de sus desvelos: la verdad. Lo abrió y leyó en silencio por largos minutos. Delante de ella, Gaara estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, tomando jugo de vez en cuando.

A medida que iba leyendo, sus más terribles temores se hacían realidad. Lo que había dicho el espía del Sonido era cierto. Lo que pensaba Shizune seguramente también era cierto, pero el apellido Uchiha no se mencionaba de la forma que su aprendiz había pensado. De todas formas, el texto frente a ella no hizo más que hacer que todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieran como humo. Cerró los ojos apenas terminó de leer, y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su tristeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cierto rubio vestido de naranja caminaba por las calles cargando unas bolsas llenas de ramen instantáneo. A decir verdad, estaba cojeando. Su milagroso poder de sanación no había podido hacer que su pie se recuperara más rápido, aunque ya había hecho bastante con permitir que pudiera apoyar su pie. Su ánimo no era el mejor, después de todo, los últimos acontecimientos le impedían ir por ahí sonriendo y haciendo bromas como solía. Pero al menos iba caminando pensando en las delicias que llevaba y lo mejor que quedarían si les agregaba unos pedazos de carne. Su punto fuerte no era la cocina, así que pasaría a comprar algo preparado por ahí. Babeando, divisó a Chouji que venía en dirección suya. Naruto agitó uno de sus brazos a modo de saludo, y su amigo caminó hacia él. Venía comiendo unas bolitas de carne que lucían deliciosas.

-Hola, Naruto –dijo mientras masticaba-. Pensé que te encontraría en el hospital.

-No, si estoy bien –sonrió-. Mira, puedo caminar. Duele un poco, pero puedo apoyar el pie –le demostró a Chouji que se encontraba bien posando su pie lastimado en el suelo-. ¿Ves?

-No lo digo por eso –miró extrañado el gordito-. ¿No sabes que ya volvieron Shikamaru y los demás?

-¿En serio? –Naruto abrió los ojos exageradamente- ¿Pero están bien?

-Sí, sólo están allá para descansar. Ahora mismo iba a verlos, ¿me quieres acompañar? –le propuso el muchacho, sonriendo.

-¡Claro, tte bayo! ¡Comprémosles fruta en el camino!

-¡Buena idea!

Ambos muchachos se encaminaron entonces hacia el hospital, conversando felizmente. Chouji compartió unas de sus bolitas de carne, y Naruto le prometió invitarlo a comer ramen uno de esos días. Imaginaban que al llegar encontrarían a Ino quejándose de que el viaje le había estropeado el cabello, que Shikamaru estaría diciendo que no saldría a una misión en 6 meses y que deseaba ir a mirar nubes, o que Lee de ahora en adelante ocuparía el trayecto que habían hecho como entrenamiento. Seguramente invitaría a Gai-sensei, a Neji y a Tenten, pero el muchacho del clan de los Hyuuga se negaría rotundamente. Sakura estaría feliz de verlo al llegar, y le preguntaría por Sasuke. Era lo más seguro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke entró a su hogar, llevando unas bolsas. Se había animado a ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas que les faltaban en la despensa, y el día estaba lo suficientemente hermoso como para levantarse temprano. Así que entró y dejó las cosas en la cocina. Pero la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa. Desgraciadamente, según él, ya se había acostumbrado a que hubiese algo de ruido, aunque fuese mínimo. Llegar y no oír nada le recordaba los días que pasó solo luego de las muertes de sus padres y los demás. No podía creer cómo era posible que el odio que sentía por su hermano ya no existiera… Suspiró. Fue hacia su habitación, aprovechando de revisar por las que pasaba por si encontraba a Itachi, pero llegó al dormitorio sin haberlo visto. Caminó en dirección a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, y cuando lo hacía, Itachi apareció detrás suyo, en la puerta.

-¿Sabías que tus _amigos_ volvieron de la misión de la Arena?

-No, no lo sabía –respondió Sasuke sin girarse y con una mano en el corazón (en el pecho, en realidad XD), aparentando tranquilidad. Itachi le había dado un susto tremendo.

-Oí a la gente comentarlo –continuó el mayor, quien sonrió de lado maliciosamente al ver la reacción de su hermano menor-. Dicen que venía el Kazekage con ellos.

-¿Gaara? –dijo Sasuke, girándose a ver a su hermano recién llegado- ¿Qué puede estar haciendo él acá?

-Lo que sea que traen debía ser de mucha importancia. Por eso él está acá. Lástima que estabas en el hospital cuando partieron a la misión.

-Mmm… -Sasuke reflexionó la posible razón de su aparición en Konoha. Recordaba que Sakura les había dicho a Naruto y a él que iban por un pergamino. ¿Qué clase de pergamino? ¿Alguna técnica secreta, tal vez?- Iré a preparar el desayuno- Salió del dormitorio camino a la cocina.

-Lo olvidaba –dijo Itachi, tomando la atención de su hermano, que caminó un poco más lento y giró la cabeza hacia él-. Dicen también que la pelirrosa se está muriendo.

Sasuke se paró en seco y abrió bien los ojos al escuchar la noticia. Nunca tuvo una relación de amistad con Sakura, pero era su compañera después de todo. Habían compartido muchísimas misiones junto al resto del equipo. Y Naruto le tenía mucha estima…

-¿Quieres ir a verla? –Inquirió el hermano mayor, esta vez con la mirada más seria que sus ojos pudieron expresar.

-Es de mi equipo.

-No lo es –Sasuke lo miró extrañado-. Un equipo implica apoyo en las misiones. Según sé, ella nunca dio apoyo en las batallas.

-Hablas como si estuviera muerta –le respondió, pero sintiendo que en el fondo su hermano tenía razón.

-Siempre te prefirió a ti y dejó de lado a Naruto-kun –continuó, sin prestar atención a lo que su hermano había dicho-. Aunque, egoístamente pensaba más en ella que en nadie más.

-¿De qué hablas…?

-Cuando quisiste ir con Orochimaru, intentó detenerte, sabiendo que lo que más querías era obtener el poder suficiente para acabarme –Sasuke tragó saliva-. Eso no le importaba, quería tenerte a su lado.

-Pero…

-Cuando vio que no ibas a desistir, dijo que quería ir contigo, sabiendo que sólo sería una carga para ti. Y lo que menos necesitabas era cargas… Ella olvidó el motivo por el que seguías vivo, y le dio prioridad a sus tontos sentimientos. ¿No es eso ser egoísta?

-… -No sabía qué responder a eso, su hermano sólo lograba confundirlo. Y lo que más le causó confusión fue el hecho de que Itachi conocía todos los detalles. ¿Cómo era eso posible?.

-Pero puedes ir a verla si quieres –Sasuke lo miró más extrañado aún-. Luego no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron parados en donde estaban, sin moverse por un buen rato, y mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Fue Sasuke el que hizo el primer movimiento, continuando su camino a la cocina. La reacción que había tenido su hermano quiso atribuirla a celos. Eso debía ser. Celos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gaara salió de la habitación del hospital en la que había estado con la Hokage, dándole así un espacio a la mujer para que meditara todo lo que aparecía en ese pergamino. Así que el pelirrojo se dedicó a caminar por los pasillos del edificio, acaparando una que otra miradita. La gente aún lo recordaba, muchos del examen del chuunin ocurrido en Konoha hacía unos años, pues lo que habían visto de la pelea que había tenido con Sasuke había sido realmente increíble. Otros los reconocían por ser el Kazekage de la Arena, y murmuraban mientras pasaba. Es que no había habido un líder de una villa más joven que él.

Caminaba tranquilamente, cuando escuchó que alguien corría a toda velocidad. Se giró hacia la dirección del barullo (la gente gritaba cuando sentía que aquella figura pasaba corriendo cerca. Otros, derechamente eran derribados), y sólo pudo divisar una mancha acercarse justamente a él. Se cruzó de brazos, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo esperó a que la mancha estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para que el escudo de arena reaccionara y lo cubriera. Y así fue. La figura chocó con la pared de arena, y se quedó incrustada en ella…

-Mi…mi pie, datte bayo…

Por supuesto, una voz imposible de olvidar. Lo único que delataba que Gaara estaba impresionado era que tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, aún cuando había dejado que la arena comenzara a entrar en su tinaja nuevamente. Así, lentamente comenzó a aparecer Naruto frente a sus ojos, hasta que no hubo más arena para sostenerlo y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. El silencio reinaba en el lugar. La gente miraba curiosa, mientras que Gaara no sabía si tenía que levantar al muchacho o dejarlo ahí. Chouji, quien había visto a Naruto desaparecer de su lado, llegó corriendo cargando las frutas. Ver a Gaara ahí hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-¿Qué… le pasó a Naruto? –preguntó entre cansado y temeroso, luego de agacharse para ver al rubio.

-Llegó corriendo y chocó con la arena –le contestó con los brazos aún cruzados y su habitual apagado tono de voz.

-Vaya que eres tonto, Naruto –le dijo Chouji entre risas a un aturdido rubio.

-Ah… … Oh. Hola, Gaara –dijo Naruto, mirando hacia arriba con su típica sonrisa mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-Hola –Fue todo lo que pudo articular. Pero, después de todo, sentía mucho gusto de volver a ver a Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba encerrado en su habitación desde que había llegado a su casa el día anterior, en la tarde, con el peor de los ánimos con el que alguna vez lo había visto su madre. Ella y su hija no habían podido hacer que articulara una sola palabra a través de la puerta, por lo que la preocupación que sentían crecía a cada minuto. Se encontraban afuera del dormitorio, golpeando la puerta mientras decían frases dulces que hablaban de lo mucho que lo querían y de lo tanto que esa actitud les estaba preocupando. Como no escuchaban respuesta, estaban pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de derribar la puerta. Y como si lo que pensaban lo hubiesen dicho en voz alta o Kiba hubiera leído sus pensamientos, les gritó desde dentro con mucho fastidio.

-¡Ni se les ocurra entrar a la fuerza! ¡Lárguense! ¡Quiero estar tranquilo!

Las mujeres se miraron tristes, y pensaron que tal vez Kiba dejaría esa actitud una vez le diera hambre. Tal vez entonces les contaría lo que le pasaba, o estaría como si nada. No importaba. Querían verlo afuera de ese dormitorio, jugando con Akamaru en el jardín, como todos los días. Así que esperando eso, decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, y se marcharon. Justo en ese momento llamaban a la puerta, así que la madre fue a abrir. Dentro de la habitación, Kiba se abrazó a Akamaru y lo apretó con fuerza, con su rostro reflejando entre decepción y enfado.

-Shino es un idiota –le comentó a Akamaru, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz-. Era mi mejor amigo, y lo echó todo a perder…

-¡Arf! –gruñó el animal, enojado, desde su regazo.

-¿Eh? No, Akamaru, quise decir que era mi mejor amigo humano –le sonrió-. Tú eres mi mejor amigo animal.

-Arf, arf…

-No digas eso. Él y yo ya no volveremos a ser amigos –miró hacia la nada, reflejando odio en su mirada-. Nunca más.

Sintió a su madre y a su hermana un tanto alarmadas, corriendo por la casa buscando algunas cosas. Se oían preocupadas. Su mamá entonces, se detuvo afuera de su dormitorio, y con la voz firme le habló:

-¡Quédate ahí, Kiba! ¡Nosotras vendremos más tarde! ¡Hana, apresúrate!

Dicho esto, salieron rápidamente de la casa. Kiba dejó a Akamaru sobre la cama y se asomó por la ventana, sólo para ver cómo las dos se alejaban rápidamente junto a otra ninja.

-¿Qué demonios estará pasando? –Se preguntó, pero sin intención que nadie lo oyera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una de las habitaciones del hospital, estaban Lee, Neji y Shikamaru descansando en las camillas. Se sentían muchísimo mejor desde que Shizune les había aplicado un pequeño tratamiento con chakra, y a juicio de ellos, podían irse. Pero analicemos el panorama que nos ofrecían: Lee estaba abrazado a Gai-sensei, y ambos lloraban.

-¡¡Es el poder de esa maravilla llamada juventud!! –gritaba Gai-sensei emocionado con su pupilo sano y salvo- ¡Oh, Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei! ¡Todo se lo debo a usted! –exclamó con los ojos igual de llorosos que su maestro.

-¡Lee!

-¡Gai-sensei!

Shikamaru se había recostado sobre la camilla, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, del mismo modo que se acomodaba cuando miraba las nubes. Sólo que esta vez miraba el techo.

-Qué problemáticos que son Lee y su sensei…

El integrante de los Hyuuga, Neji, estaba sentado. Hinata junto a Kurenai habían ido a verlo.

-Le agradezco la preocupación, Hinata-sama –se inclinó a modo de reverencia.

-Qué bueno… que estás bien…

-Nos alegramos mucho –sonrió Kurenai.

En ese momento, Naruto –que llevaba una vendita en la nariz-, Chouji y Gaara entraron a la habitación; los dos primeros con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros, conversando animadamente. El ruido que hacía el rubio hizo que Hinata se pusiera colorada sin siquiera haberlo visto, y juntó los dedos como solía hacerlo. Kurenai sonrió ante la reacción. Shikamaru, por su lado, se sentó en la cama muy contento por la llegada de esos dos.

-Qué bueno que vinieron –les dijo cuando llegaron a su cama-. Me estaba aburriendo. El techo no cambia de forma como las nubes…

-¡Se les ve muy bien! –comentó Naruto, mirándolos a todos con una amplia sonrisa. Se detuvo en Hinata y Kurenai- ¡Hey, Hinata! ¡¿Dónde están Shino y Kiba que no los veo?!

-Kiba-kun… y Shino-kun… están en sus casas… -respondió con dificultad, sin mirar al rubio.

-Ya veo… Hace mucho que no los veo… ¡Pero chicos! ¡Chouji y yo les trajimos frutas, datte bayo!

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Naruto-kun! –fue la respuesta de Lee, aún con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos pero ya separado de Gai.

-Oye, Chouji, a Ino le gustará una de estas –Shikamaru miró ya un poco más animado a su amigo, indicándole una de las frutas.

-¿Y dónde está Ino, Shikamaru? –le preguntó el gordito.

-En la habitación del lado –contestó distraídamente mientras sacaba una manzana.

-¡Eh, Shikamaru! –llamó Naruto con una sonrisa- ¿Sakura-chan está con ella? Compramos frutas para ella también, ¿verdad, Chouji? –el muchacho asintió.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. Un horrible silencio. Shikamaru bajó la cabeza, con tristeza, apretando lo labios, como queriendo no decir una sola palabra. La sonrisa de Naruto continuaba en su rostro, pero su mirada se tornó preocupada. Miró a Neji, quien había optado por dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado, pensando que no era la persona más indicada para hablar. Entonces miró a Lee, que había adoptado el mismo gesto de Shikamaru, pero de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas que esta vez no eran ni de emoción ni alegría. Chouji se extrañó, al igual que Hinata y Kurenai que no estaban enteradas aún. Naruto, por su lado, al no oír respuestas adoptó un gesto de enorme preocupación, e iba a abrir la boca para preguntar cuando la respuesta del estado de Sakura le llegó de quien menos esperaba.

-Nos atacaron en el camino- dijo Gaara, que estaba detrás de él, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y con los brazos aún cruzados. Naruto se giró de inmediato-. A ella un kunai le atravesó el pecho, y está grave –cada palabra que salía de los inexpresivos labios del pelirrojo taladraba más y más hondo en la mente y el corazón de Naruto. Sakura era su amiga, y él sentía un cariño enorme por ella-. No nos fijamos hasta que la encontramos herida, así que no pudimos evitarlo.

No lo podía creer. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Miró a Shikamaru, como pidiendo una explicación que el muchacho no iba a darle, y luego a Neji y a Lee. Ninguno dijo nada. Negó con la cabeza al tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos, hasta que se giró y se echó a correr, pasando a llevar a Gaara cuando cruzó la puerta, y a Shizune que llegaba para decirles a los muchachos que se les daba de alta en unas horas más. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero siguió al rubio a paso lento. Hinata se tapó la boca con una mano impactada con la noticia. Entonces, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde el ataque de celos que había tenido Itachi, así que Sasuke se decidió a ir al hospital para ver si lo que había dicho su hermano sobre Sakura era verdad. Su salida también era para despejarse un poco, pues Itachi había estado un tanto irritable luego de la pequeña discusión. Aunque antes de salir de la casa, Sasuke lo encontró durmiendo sobre su cama, plácidamente. Resultaba increíble pensar que una persona que se viera tan adorable mientras dormía había perpetrado uno de los crímenes más recordados de Konoha… Sasuke entonces suspiró. Era con esa persona con la quien ahora mantenía una… ¿relación?. Y no era lo peor. Era hombre, y era su hermano. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No había día en que Sasuke no pensara en eso, pero había decidido darle un tiempo a las cosas. Aunque siempre había un pequeño rincón de su mente que le reprochaba el hecho. Siempre. Desgraciadamente, no podía ir en contra de lo que Itachi provocaba ahora en él…

Entonces entró al hospital, y con sólo poner un pie en el limpio suelo pudo notar que las cosas no andaban bien. En el recinto habían más ninjas de lo normal, y lo que era peor, yendo todos, preocupados, en la misma dirección. Se quedó un rato viendo la curiosa escena, y delante de él vio pasar a Kurenai y Gai, quienes se detuvieron al notar su presencia.

-Naruto está en el cuarto piso –le dijo la mujer-. Lo mejor es que vayas a verlo.

-Y ustedes, ¿a dónde van? ¿Por qué hay tantos ninjas en el hospital? –preguntó viendo a los shinobi.

-La Hokage-sama nos ha mandado a llamar. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, muchacho –advirtió Gai, y mostró el pulgar y su brillante dentadura.

Kurenai le reprochó con la mirada el que hubiese dicho eso, y lo agarró del brazo para marcharse de ahí, o seguro diría otros detalles que por ahora era mejor que nadie más que ellos supieran. Sasuke los vio alejarse y decidió continuar con su camino. Pero claro, que Tsunade los hubiera mandado a llamar en el hospital era una de las cosas más raras que estaban pasando. Y eso que ya iban varias. Se echó las manos en los bolsillos y entró al ascensor, para finalmente salir en el cuarto piso, que era donde Naruto debía estar, según Kurenai. Caminó por el amplio pasillo que apareció ante sus ojos, hasta llegar a una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta. Miró hacia adentro por inercia, y descubrió que era la sala donde Shikamaru, Neji y Lee descansaban. Chouji y Hinata estaban dentro también. Naruto no estaba por ningún lado, pero entró de todas formas.

-El Uchiha nos honra con su presencia –dijo Neji, sonando un tanto frío. Pero era su forma de ser.

-Veo que están bien. ¿No está Naruto por acá?

-Estuvo acá hace un rato, pero ahora seguro que está en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos –le respondió Shikamaru.

-Entonces era verdad… -dijo Sasuke, casi como para él mismo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás lo oyeran- Gracias.

Dicho eso, salió del lugar para dirigirse a la UCI. Naruto debía de estar sintiéndose más miserable que nunca por no haber estado ahí para ayudar a Sakura. Ya lo conocía él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la oficina de Tsunade en el hospital se habían reunido a una veintena de ninjas, todos con el grado de jounin, para hablar de algo de suma importancia. Y su importancia era tal, que la líder de la villa no había querido perder el tiempo yendo al edificio apropiado para hablar de un tema como el que iba a tratarse. Así que esperó sentada hasta que el último ninja entró, y los miró a todos. Ahí estaban Yuuhi Kurenai, Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, Tsume y Hana Inuzuka, Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikaku, Hyuuga Hiashi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouze e incluso Shiramei Genma, el reemplazante del fallecido Gekko Hayate en el examen de chuunin en que el Tercero había muerto (sólo por nombrar algunos presentes). Entonces comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz que hizo que los que ahí estaban temieran lo peor.

-Muchos de ustedes ya saben de la repentina llegada del Kazekage a Konoha –algunos asintieron-. La Arena, como aliado de nuestra villa desde hace unos años, ha cumplido con su pacto de alianza de la mejor manera posible: entregándonos información –levantó el pergamino, que muchos vieron con curiosidad-. Información que voy a compartir con ustedes. Formaremos un concejo para ver la mejor forma de solucionar esto. Pero –bajó la vista unos segundos, antes de continuar-… les aseguro que es lo más terrible que me ha tocado vivir desde que soy la Hokage –tomó aire-. Cuando asumí el mando de la villa, recibí una Konoha destruida que todos juntos tuvimos el deber de reconstruir. Desgraciadamente, creo que la historia se está repitiendo, y tendremos que unirnos una vez más para hacer frente a lo que los espías de la Villa Oculta de la Arena han logrado averiguar, a costa de las vidas de cinco valientes ninjas –su mirada se tornó fuerte y decidida, y se posó en algunos de los presentes antes de terminar de hablar-. Estamos en alerta de ataque… -el silencio que reinó fue un tanto atemorizante-. Orochimaru viene por Uchiha Sasuke, una vez más. Y no le importará tener que destruir la villa si la recompensa es él.

Kakashi cerró sus ojos al escuchar la última frase, mientras que Gai, a su lado, sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. Muchos temían escuchar el nombre de Orochimaru de los labios de Tsunade, y al haberlo escuchado quedaron mudos. La mirada de la Godaime reflejaba una determinación que no se le veía desde mucho, mucho tiempo. Y es que, nuevamente, verían el caos en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

-Esta vez es un poco diferente –Kakashi abrió sus ojos, y Gai levantó el rostro-. Contamos con el apoyo de los ninjas de la Arena, y el ataque de Orochimaru no nos pillará por sorpresa –sonrió para darles ánimos a los demás-. Estaremos más preparados que nunca. Konoha no será derrotada. Por el nombre del Tercero que no será derrotada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto había llegado a la sala de espera cerca de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, donde se encontró con Ino. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos, pero sintió un alivio enorme al ver llegar al rubio. Al menos no estaría tan sola ahora. Invitó al muchacho a sentarse a su lado con un gesto con la mano, a lo que Naruto respondió con una sonrisa mínima. Pero ninguno habló entonces. Pasaron unos minutos, que para ambos se hacían eternos, hasta que el portador del kyuubi decidió romper el hielo al escuchar unos pasos acercarse lentamente.

-¿Cómo está… Sakura-chan?

-Ella… -se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, procurando no llorar- no está bien… La Hokage-sama ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de atenderla…

-¿Eso por qué? –su tono de voz sonó un tanto enojado.

-Por la importancia que tiene lo que le trajimos… Desde que llegamos ha estado enfrascada en el asunto, así que no ha podido ver a Sakura –dirigió sus ojos vidriosos a Naruto, y le habló con un hilillo de voz-. Se está muriendo, Naruto.

Los pasos se detuvieron entonces, al comienzo de la fila de asientos que Naruto e Ino ocupaban. El rubio dirigió su mirada al suelo, y luego a los pies de la persona detenida a un metro de distancia. Lo miró a la cara. Gaara vio en Naruto el rostro más triste que sus ojos jamás habían visto…

-No pude ayudarla, Gaara –por sus mejillas resbalaron dos lágrimas, que luego fueron a parar al suelo-. No debí decir que estaba ocupado cuando la vieja me estaba buscando para la misión.

-Eso no fue tu culpa –dijo Gaara inexpresivamente, pero en un intento inconsciente de animar al rubio-. No tenías cómo saberlo.

-Si hubiera ido, estoy seguro que no le habría pasado nada…

-No fue tu culpa –reiteró el Kazekage, mirando directamente en las azules y brillantes orbes de Naruto. E iba a continuar hablando, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-Eres un baka si piensas que fue tu culpa, usuratonkachi.

Los tres miraron hacia la dirección de la voz, pero en realidad no necesitaban hacerlo, pues era obvio que en medio del pasillo verían a la figura de Uchiha Sasuke viéndolos de vuelta. Y Naruto al verlo sintió cómo algo se removía en su interior, hasta que ya no se pudo aguantar y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Y es que sabía que nunca iba a tener a Sasuke a su lado como algo más que un amigo, y ahora, para peor, se veía perdiendo a su amiga Sakura. Y si la perdía, sería para siempre.

Sasuke sintió un pena tremenda al verlo ahí, llorando con tanto desconsuelo, y se sintió culpable en cierto modo. Ya sabía que Naruto sentía algo por él, e Itachi le había dicho sin delicadeza que entre ellos había pasado… _algo_. No podía imaginar cómo su compañero de equipo había estado sufriendo por ello. Y todo lo que el pobre había sufrido en su vida, y ahora que Sakura estaba en un estado crítico… Demonios. Uchiha Sasuke no tenía un corazón de hielo como todos creían. Al menos no tanto. Así que en un para él impropio ataque de "ternura", abrió los brazos para estrechar a Naruto y darle algo de consuelo. El rubio entendió el mensaje en seguida, y se paró de su asiento un tanto confundido, pero finalmente llegó frente al Uchiha para sentir cómo esos brazos se cerraban en torno suyo. Ino miraba la escena impresionada, nunca creyéndose capaz de ver semejante muestra de cariño por parte del siempre frío Sasuke-kun. Gaara también estaba un tanto impresionado, pero como siempre, su rostro se negaba a demostrarlo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, no hubo mucha "acción" entre Sasuke e Itachi en este capítulo, pero tarde o temprano iba a tener que escribir lo del pergamino y todo eso. XD Por supuesto que Orochimaru no iba a quedarse fuera de la historia xD, ahí, estirando sus deditos hacia su Sasuke-kun… el capítulo que sigue viene con algo bueno entre Itachi y Sasuke n.n ¡Y claro! Agradecimientos especiales al segundo Data book de Naruto, que me proporcionó los nombres y apellidos de los personajes a los que no se los conocía (Shiramei… Tsume y Hana, Inoichi, Chouze… oO. Ni idea XD)¡Saluditos! Ahora, el review… O.o sólo uno, ¡El castigo por demorarme una eternidad ToT!

almudena black: Agradezco mucho las palabras. Gracias a ti, he vuelto con esta historia, que de verdad me da mucho gusto escribir. Así que quiero que sepas que si no fuera por ese mail que me mandaste hace un tiempo pidiéndome que siguiera, seguramente me hubiese demorado otro año (no por no querer seguir, sino porque yo misma pensaba que no podría continuar, por cosas de inspiración o por pensar que no podría seguir con el hilo de la historia). La verdad que todo el tiempo que pasó antes de seguir mi ayudó muchísimo. Leí muchas cosas a lo largo de ese año, y se puede decir que maduré un poquito en cuanto a escritura. Y es que simplemente se me está haciendo un poquito más fácil escribir ahora n.n. Así que creo que el año no pasó en vano. Ahora mismo me encuentro pensando mucho en cómo continuar con los capítulos, y lo digo otra vez: gracias a ti. Y claro, gracias por confiarme la continuación de la historia que tu amiga no pudo terminar. Eso significa mucho para mí, de verdad, porque con eso sé que crees que so lo suficientemente buena como para terminarlo. ¡Muchas gracias, de nuevo! Te estimo mucho n.n. Gracias por todo.


	11. Lo admito

**Hermandad**

_Lo admito_

El abrazo entre los antes amigos-rivales se prolongó por varios minutos, durante los cuales Naruto parecía llorar cada vez con más fuerza. Una mezcla de sentimientos le impedía dejar de llorar, por más que por dentro se estuviera reprochando por lo vergonzoso que era estar en ese estado frente a Ino, Gaara y Sasuke. Pero no podía controlarse, y menos entre los brazos de la persona que adoraba, que parecía que no lo iba a soltar hasta que detuviera las lágrimas. Así que hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de pensar en Sakura al borde de la muerte, o en Sasuke junto a… Itachi.

-Ya puedes soltarme –le dijo Naruto en voz baja. Sasuke lo hizo, y vio al rubio secándose las lágrimas con las manos. Gaara se puso al lado del rubio una vez éste se había sentado en uno de los asientos.

-Ten –le extendió un pañuelo de papel para que se secara. Naruto le devolvió una mirada de impresión, pero recibió el pañuelo inmediatamente.

-Gracias –le susurró.

-Iré por unos jugos –dijo Ino, saliendo del trance en que había quedado al ver esas escenas tan raras…

Y vaya que le parecía rara la actitud de Gaara a Sasuke. Pero luego de meditar un poco pudo comprender: nadie quedaba indiferente viendo a Naruto sufriendo. Siempre andaba sonriendo o riendo por todos lados, y verlo tan triste era bastante deprimente. Y también entendía que Gaara le tuviese lo que parecía ser cariño, pues Naruto lo había, de alguna manera, salvado de su soledad.

Los minutos que siguieron a eso se pasaron en silencio, aunque interrumpidos por una que otra pregunta entre Naruto y Sasuke, que generalmente las respondían con monosílabos. Aun con la llegada de Ino y 4 jugos las cosas no cambiaron en nada, y el silencio se hizo en la sala de espera. Los cuatro veían de vez en cuando, eso sí, una que otra enfermera caminar por los pasillos, con fichas entre sus brazos y susurrándose cuando se topaban. Y aquello no les daba buena espina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una habitación muy oscura que se iluminaba apenas con una sola vela –insuficiente para las dimensiones del lugar-, y sobre un cómodo asiento, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros y largos, con una piel tan pálida que llegaba a ser blanca. Tenía una copa de vino entre sus dedos, y de vez en cuando se la echaba a los labios. Aunque en ningún momento su vista cambió de dirección: miraba un punto fijo en la pared, totalmente sumido en sus oscuros pensamientos. Sintió unos pasos acercándose, y su vista dejó la nada para situarse en la puerta, que se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar un poco le luz por unos momentos. Un hombre joven de lentes entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se inclinó y habló.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, Orochimaru-sama?

-Sí. Acaba de llegarme un horrible rumor, Kabuto –siseó el hombre.

-¿Rumor? ¿Algo que ver con Konoha?

-Eres muy astuto –sonrió-. Me han dicho que el Kazekage ha hecho una visita a la Hoja. ¿Podrías ir a investigar?

-Será peligroso…

-Pero eres en quien más confío –sentenció Orochimaru, viendo seriamente al joven que era su mano derecha. Kabuto no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

-Lo haré ahora mismo.

-Maravilloso. Entonces puedes irte. Y por cierto. Deberías hacer una visita secreta a Sasuke-kun. Deseo saber el estado de ese cuerpo tan… perfecto.

-Como ordene –y con una reverencia, Kabuto desapareció del lugar.

Orochimaru quedó solo, y volvió a beber un poco de su vino. Miró hacia su derecha, y en una esquina se topó con una mano de huesos que tenía un anillo en uno de sus dedos. Un anillo idéntico al de Itachi, salvo por el kanji que contenía. Ese era su anillo de cuando había pertenecido al Akatsuki, y cuántos recuerdos que le traía… El poder del Mangekyo Sharingan había sigo algo que había deseado desde entonces. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué sería de Uchiha Itachi? Había oído de sus propios labios que lo que quería era otro Mangekyo, pero, ¿para qué? Él ya lo tenía, y no entendía para qué quería otra persona que poseyera el nivel más alto del Sharingan. ¡Ah, los Uchiha y su extraña manera de pensar! Pero fue así como supo de su querido Sasuke-kun, así que agradecía enormemente el dichoso momento en que conoció al reacio de Itachi. Sonrió para sus adentros, y se terminó de beber la copa.

-Delicioso –se dijo luego de relamerse los labios-. Se acerca el día en que poseeré el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ahí seguían Naruto, Ino, Sasuke y Gaara, en esa sala de espera ocupada sólo por ellos cuatro. Gaara no se había sentado en todo el rato que llevaban ahí, cosa que llamaba la atención del Uchiha. Ese Gaara sí que le parecía raro. El Kazekage dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke, como si supiera que estaba pensando en él. Vaya que era raro… Pasados unos momentos, el correteo de enfermeras comenzó nuevamente, pero esta vez Ino no se aguantó y detuvo a una con una llamada. La mujer la miró.

-Disculpe. ¿Nos daría información del estado de salud de Haruno Sakura?

-¿Son parientes suyos? –le preguntó la enfermera mientras revisaba entre sus fichas.

-Sólo amigos –respondió la rubia.

-Pues… … su estado es crítico, pero estable dentro de su gravedad –les informó-. Lo siento.

Dicho eso, continuó con su caminata. Naruto lanzó un suspiro de pesar, luego de que Ino lo hiciera también. Pero no les dio tiempo de más, porque nuevamente sintieron unos pasos acercarse. Esta vez era Kakashi-sensei, que también venía a saber algo de su alumna. Naruto sonrió al verlo, era el único que estaba faltando. Lo saludó con un movimiento con la mano, a lo que Kakashi le respondió con una sonrisa –aunque, como siempre, lo único que podía verse de él era su ojo derecho.

-Qué bueno verlos juntos –comentó Kakashi, manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Kakashi-sensei, me alegra verte, tte bayo.

-Lo mismo digo. Venía a avisarles que dentro de un rato vendrá la Hokage-sama a ver a Sakura.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! –dijo Ino con alegría.

-Parece que eres la que está mejor del grupo de la misión, Ino.

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei –sonrió-. Pero todavía no me dan de alta. Y no importa que me digan algo, ya me siento lo suficientemente bien como para salir de este hospital.

-Ah, entonces sería bueno que fueran a comer algo mientras. Se han pasado toda la mañana acá y casi es hora de almuerzo.

-No me moveré de acá, Kakashi-sensei.

-Sin embargo tienes amarrado al Kazekage-sama, que había venido a verte, Naruto.

Era cierto… Gaara no tenía por qué estar ahí, pero sin embargo, no se había movido del lugar. Y Naruto no había caído en cuenta de eso. Pero qué idiota que era. Miró a Gaara, que parecía no estar prestando atención, mirando hacia una ventana y como siempre, de brazos cruzados. Le agradeció mentalmente, mientras se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo.

-Lo siento, Gaara…

-No importa.

-No, en serio. No era mi intención.

-Lo sé –esta vez, Gaara miró a Naruto, quien sintió un pequeño escalofrío… Y es que la mirada de Gaara no expresaba nada…

-Vayan a almorzar –insistió Kakashi-. Tsunade-sama se ocupará mientras.

-Kakashi tiene razón. Podemos venir después –comentó Sasuke. Naruto lo miró no muy convencido, pero pasados unos momentos no le quedó otra que suspirar y aceptar. De verdad que le estaba dando hambre.

-Está bien –dijo al fin Naruto-. Gaara, tú vienes conmigo, yo invito –sonrió-. ¿Vendrán con nosotros, Sasuke, Ino, sensei?

-No, Naruto. Yo voy… con Itachi, a la casa… –le respondió Sasuke, un poco incómodo por decirlo frente a los demás.

-Oh, claro…

-Yo iré con mi papá, Naruto. Gracias por la invitación –dijo Ino, mirando un rato a Sasuke. ¿Con Itachi?

-Y yo comeré en mi casa –contestó Kakashi. No estaba dispuesto a enseñar su rostro, claro que no-. Airéense un rato, que lo necesitan.

Una vez puestos de acuerdo, Naruto, Sasuke e Ino se pusieron de pie y junto a Gaara se encaminaron a almorzar. Y Naruto lo único que quería era llevar a Gaara al Ichiraku ramen… Se preguntaba si al pelirrojo le gustaría el ramen, pero ¿a quién no le gustaba el ramen? Y lo que es más, ¿a quién no le gustaba el ramen del Ichiraku? Seguro luego terminaría igual de obsesionado que él… o eso pensaba.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al primer piso, se separaron. Sasuke se fue por el lado contrario que Naruto y Gaara, e Ino se quedó en el hospital esperando que su padre terminara de hablar algo con Chouze y Shikaku, que parecía importante. Cuando el Uchiha se despidió de Naruto, el rubio no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza al pensar que Itachi lo estaba esperando en la casa. Qué cosas. Parecía que ya iba a tener que aceptarlo, por mucho que fuera la cosa más extraña que había ocurrido en su vida: él enamorado de Sasuke, su antiguo rival, quien clamaba poder para matar a su hermano, con quien ahora… mantenía una especie de relación… Sasuke se había olvidado completamente de su objetivo… No sabía si ponerse triste o feliz porque ahora no andaba obsesionado con esa venganza. Así que con ese ánimo se encaminó al Ichiraku a comer un plato de ramen. Seguro así se le desenredaba algo esa extraña maraña de sentimientos.

-Es por el Uchiha, ¿verdad? –preguntó de súbito el Kazekage (con su acostumbrado tono de voz apagado, por supuesto), haciendo que Naruto saliera de sus pensamientos de forma algo brusca. Como que había olvidado que andaba caminando por la calle con él.

-¿El qué? –dijo Naruto, sin saber si había entendido bien esa pregunta.

-Normalmente estás mostrando una sonrisa a todo el mundo. Estar triste no va contigo.

-Estoy así… por Sakura-chan… -le contestó algo sorprendido.

-En parte sí. Puedo verlo, no soy ciego. Pero por más que me trates de atribuir toda tu tristeza al estado de Haruno, puedo ver que el Uchiha tiene mucha culpa.

-Gaara… -Naruto lo miró con los ojos como platos. Le estaba comenzando a dar un poquito de miedo. Era como si él fuera un libro abierto para Gaara, con todas sus emociones escritas en él. ¡Como un diario de vida! Gaara debía de tener una especie de sexto sentido, o algo-. Tuvimos una pelea, y una bien fea. Es… todo –mintió Naruto.

-¿Una pelea?

-Claro. Pero me deprime estar enojado con mis amigos, y…

-Cuéntame la verdad cuando quieras –finalizó el pelirrojo.

-Se… seguro… -una gotita apareció en la cabeza del rubio. Era definitivo: Gaara daba miedo.

Mientras caminaban, la gente se ponía murmurar. Al principio eran los típicos murmullos que Naruto había estado acostumbrado a recibir a diario. Esas frases mal intencionadas se mezclaban entre la gente, y desaparecían tal cual habían llegado. Gaara notó incluso cómo unos niños se aferraban a las faldas de sus madres, mirando a Naruto con algo que parecía ser miedo y odio. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente de Konoha? Unas mujeres con bolsas de compras en sus manos apuntaban a Naruto, murmurando un "_es él_" que entonces Gaara comprendió. A él le había pasado lo mismo en su niñez, había crecido escuchando esas dos palabras. Y otras más, claro está. Pero la gota rebasó el vaso cuando un hombre habló para que todos los demás pudieran oírlo.

-Ese demonio rubio que va ahí acabó con mi familia hace 17 años. Debería haber muerto él, y no mis hermanos…

Pero no pudo seguir. Una ola de arena lo envolvió y lo atrajo al frente de Gaara, a una velocidad tal que dejó a todos paralizados. El hombre apenas si pudo notar cuando era arrastrado al frente del pelirrojo, que lo miraba con los mismos ojos que el hombre puso cuando hizo el comentario. Naruto, por su lado, abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad observando aquella increíble escena.

-Pídele perdón –ordenó Gaara al hombre que ahora tenía una mirada de terror.

-¡Gaara, no! –gritó Naruto, un poco asustado por la situación. La gente no había dicho siquiera una palabra, por miedo tal vez. Ni siquiera se movían-. ¡No hagas eso!

-Pídele perdón –volvió a ordenar, esta vez subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

-No… … no… no tengo por qué… -dijo el hombre, con un miedo enorme-. ¡Suéltame! ¡No tienes derecho!

-Tú no tienes derecho –le dijo Gaara, haciendo que la arena se presionara un poco. El hombre apretó los ojos por el dolor-. Ahora pídele perdón.

-Gaara…

-¡No lo haré! ¡Déjame ir, bastardo…!

-Será mejor que lo hagas –dijo una encorvada anciana apoyada en un bastón, que había aparecido de entre la multitud-. Ese jovencito que te está exigiendo que ofrezcas una disculpa es el Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

Impresión. Muchos murmullos se oyeron luego de lo que la mujer había dicho. La gente entonces comenzó a reconocer al pelirrojo. Miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que el hombre se había puesto pálido, como una hoja de papel. Sólo entonces comprendió que había cometido un terrible error: había insultado al líder de una villa aliada, y en su propia cara. Y era el líder porque era la persona más fuerte de dicha villa. Naruto, por su lado, estaba bastante preocupado. Jamás pensó que Gaara lo defendería de tal manera.

-Lo… lo siento mucho… Kazekage-sama… -articuló apenas el hombre.

-Debes pedirle perdón a Naruto, no a mí.

-Lo… siento… -dijo el tipo mirando a Naruto, aunque porque estaba asustado, y no porque de verdad lo sintiera.

-Dilo fuerte –le ordenó Gaara, con una voz que le dio terror al hombre.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! –gritó un tanto desesperado. Gaara creyó que era momento de soltarlo, y el hombre se desplomó en el suelo. Pero se puso de pie en seguida, y luego de unos segundos ya no estaba en el lugar.

-Gracias, Gaara… -le dijo Naruto, un poquito avergonzado, porque todo había ocurrido por su culpa. Eso creía él.

-No lo agradezcas –le contestó, al momento que comenzaba a avanzar para continuar el camino (la gente se hacía a un lado). Naruto se quedó un poco atrás, pero oyó perfectamente las palabras que el Kazekage articuló luego-. No dejaré que lastimen a un amigo.

Un amigo. En el rostro de Naruto se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, una sincera, como hace tiempo no podía mostrar. ¡Gaara lo consideraba un amigo! ¡Eso era genial! Y se plantó al medio de la calle, donde todos pudieran verlo y oírlo, para luego gritar con emoción:

-¡Tengo un amigo Kazekage, datte bayo!

Luego se echó a correr para alcanzar a Gaara. Y lo que Naruto nunca pudo saber fue que en ese momento el pelirrojo se sentía más a gusto que nunca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Movió sus brazos hacia arriba, estirándose un poco por el leve sueño que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, entrando a su casa. Se había decidido a ir saltando entre los tejados para llegar más rápido, y lo había logrado. Hogar, dulce hogar. Ahora había que preparar el almuerzo, pero para dos personas. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Ya no tenía que hacer el almuerzo sólo para él, ¿no era eso gratificante? Para él lo era. Así que con el mejor de los ánimos entró a su hogar, pensando qué podía preparar. Le pediría la opinión a su hermano, a ver si le ayudaba en la cocina. Tal vez un día de esos probaría algo hecho por él, sería genial. Pero sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué cosas estaba pensando? Vaya que había sonado como una niñita, qué ridiculez. Se echó las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó a la cocina. Pero de pronto, Itachi apareció detrás de él, y lo abrazó por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Inmediatamente, el mayor atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del menor en un suave mordisco. Vaya que había tomado por sorpresa a Sasuke, que se terminó por sonrojar completamente.

-Un día de estos vas a hacer que me de un ataque al corazón –le reprochó a Itachi.

-Es que quiero pedirte algo…

-¿Algo…? –Estaba claro: Itachi quería algo pervertido.

-¿Me das un abrazo, mi querido hermanito menor?

-¿A… abrazo? –preguntó perplejo. Había esperado algo peor que sólo un abrazo.

-Suenas decepcionado –le susurró con sensualidad en el oído izquierdo, de donde no se había movido-. Pero sí, quiero un abrazo. Uno como el que le diste a Naruto-kun hoy estaría bien…

No. No, y mil veces no. Sasuke quedó en una pieza al oír esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía Itachi saber lo del abrazo? ¡Era imposible! ¿Cómo nadie iba a haber notado que estaba por ahí, mirando? Pero al margen de eso, que lo había sorprendido muchísimo, había algo peor. Y es que Itachi, como había descubierto, no sentía mucha simpatía por Naruto que digamos. Es más, se podría hasta decir que algo de rencor sentía por el rubio. Y que su hermano supiera lo del abrazo entre él y Naruto no era nada bueno… Por el poco tiempo que llevaban compartiendo, Sasuke ya sabía lo que venía…

-No me gusta eso de andar dándole abrazos a un mocoso que babea por ti.

Celos. Y aunque a veces sentía ganas de reír por los celos que Itachi sentía por Naruto, esta vez no era así. Algo había sonado diferente en esas palabras. Podría jurar que había un cierto toque del Itachi que había asesinado al clan cuando pronunció esas palabras. Y con un poco de temor, Sasuke giró la cabeza lo más que pudo, para encontrarse cara a cara con unos ojos rojos que lo paralizaron completamente. Quizá el recuerdo del día de la matanza produjo dicho efecto… E Itachi sonrió maliciosamente, satisfecho por lo que había provocado en su estúpido hermano menor. Aprovechó el momento para deslizar su mano derecha desde la cintura hacia la entrepierna de Sasuke, logrando así que su hermano al fin saliera de su pequeño shock.

-Sasuke –habló otra vez ocupando ese tono sensual, que hizo que al aludido se le erizara la piel-. Tú eres mío… Me perteneces, ¿lo has oído? –la mano de Itachi comenzó a acariciar la zona en la que se había posado.

-No hagas eso, Itachi –le pidió el menor con una voz suave y baja, en un vano intento de detener algo que simplemente era imposible que dejara de hacer. Sabía que si iba a rogar no iba a lograr nada. Y parecía que mientras más le fuera a rogar… más se excitaba su hermano mayor…

-Esa vocecita me enciende, ¿lo sabías? –El menor abrió sus ojos enormemente al oír ese comentario tan… _pervertido_.

Ubicados cerca de la entrada de la cocina, Itachi decidió que sería mejor para él mover a Sasuke hacia una pared. Tenía muchísimas cosas por hacer aún, y no quería que su hermanito se le arrancara. Así que lo hizo de esa manera: sin soltar a Sasuke, lo dejó de cara contra una pared, sin apoyar en ella más que la frente de su hermano, que se había encorvado hacia delante por el sólo hecho de sentir la mano de Itachi acariciar su intimidad con descaro. Al hacerlo, inevitablemente hizo que su trasero se apoyara en la parte baja de Itachi, quien sonrió levemente al contacto. Su mano izquierda mientras, comenzaba a subir por el estómago de Sasuke, hasta llegar a su destino, que era el pecho que el mayor acarició con una lujuria que sólo logró que el menor acabara con la cierta resistencia que estaba oponiendo.

-Itachi… -soltó Sasuke en un suspiro, pero algo molesto por no poder resistirse a las caricias de su hermano. A esas terriblemente expertas manos, que estaban apretando un poco en donde se habían posado.

-Mi hermano pequeño… -susurró nuevamente en el oído del que se había adueñado, para luego bajar por cuello y besarlo cada vez con más pasión.

Sasuke se sintió un tanto incómodo por oír esas palabras en una situación como esa. El hecho de ser hermanos se lo recordaba cada día. Y no sabía qué hacer. Pero esa cálida lengua recorriendo la sensible piel hizo que sus pensamientos se borraran, y sólo se dejara llevar por lo que en ese momento Itachi le estaba provocando. Entonces, la mano que estaba en su pecho bajó para introducirse por debajo de su polera y volver a su posición anterior, adueñándose esta vez de un pezón que endureció al contacto de sus dedos. Sasuke lanzó un pequeño gruñido al sentirlo, y un levísimo gemido luego de que Itachi mordiera son suavidad su cuello.

-Me haces enloquecer…

Se sonrojó completamente al oír aquello. Sí que lo había pillado por sorpresa, pues jamás pensó escuchar un comentario como ese de labios de su hermano. Pero no pudo seguir pensando nada más, pues nuevamente las acciones de Itachi le borraron todo pensamiento de su mente. Su mano ocupada en los pezones bajó a su cintura, y su mano ocupada en la entrepierna hizo lo mismo, dejando las manos aferradas a cada lado en las caderas de su hermano menor. Itachi entonces, inyectando aún más lujuria, comenzó a mover sus propias caderas como si estuviese embistiéndolo, cosa que no tardó que Sasuke reaccionara lanzando un gemido por los excitantes movimientos. Los labios del mayor se movieron hacia el costado derecho del cuello del menor, comenzando un juego de besos, lamidas y mordiscos, que junto a los insinuantes movimientos sólo lograban que Sasuke no pudiese más que cerrar sus ojos y separar los labios para dejar escapar unos gemidos, que incitaban a Itachi a mover más las caderas, ejerciendo más presión en la parte trasera de su hermano. Sasuke pudo sentir la endurecida excitación de Itachi, y ya no pudo resistir más. Quería que lo poseyera. Y ahora mismo.

-Itachi… -dijo entre jadeos- por favor… Hazlo.

El mayor respondió lanzando un ronco gemido cerca del oído del menor, y moviendo sus manos al pantalón de Sasuke desabrochándolo con rapidez. Itachi sí que estaba deseoso, y sabía que a ese paso su hermano pequeño no aguantaría mucho más en pie. Así que detuvo los movimientos, pegando su intimidad a la parte trasera de Sasuke, y con lentitud hizo a sus pies retroceder varios pasos, con el objetivo de conducir al menor hacia la comodidad del sillón de la sala de estar. Y es que era lo que estaba más cerca, e Itachi no quería esperar más. Y para no perder el contacto, comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello y las orejas de Sasuke, susurrando lascivas frases cada vez que se acercaba a sus oídos. Para cuando llegaron al sofá, la excitación en el cuerpo del hermano menor era evidente, por lo que el mayor lo arrodilló dejándolo de frente al mueble, y luego apoyando la parte superior de su cuerpo –el de Sasuke- en los cómodos cojines. Así que de esta manera, tenía al precioso trasero de Sasuke a su completa y libidinosa disposición…

Itachi bajó con lentitud el pantalón de su hermano, recorriendo con aquellos rojizos ojos cada rincón de su cuerpo que se iba descubriendo a medida que iba quitando la prenda. El pantalón finalmente cayó sobre las dobladas piernas de Sasuke, y en ese momento el de cabellos largos comenzó, con sus manos, a sentir la suavidad de la piel recién expuesta. Sasuke suspiró por las caricias, pero sus suspiros subieron de tono cuando Itachi dirigió una mano a su anteriormente abandonada y deseosa entrepierna. Sus mejillas tomaron el tono rojizo acostumbrado, al momento que enterraba el rostro entre los cojines del sofá, por instinto. Todavía sentía algo de vergüenza, y eso Itachi lo notaba a leguas. En su interior, el hermano mayor sonrió por aquella reacción un tanto infantil de Sasuke. Y para apurar un poco las cosas, quitó la ropa interior de su hermano, al momento que introducía un dedo en su interior luego de haberlo lubricado con su saliva. Sasuke gimió con dolor entre los cojines.

-Eso sonó sexy… -dijo Itachi con uno de los tonos más provocadores que Sasuke le había oído hasta ahora.

Se aferró a los cojines con fuerza, apretando sus ojos. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a sentir su cuerpo invadido, claro está. Sólo era la tercera vez que lo hacían… ¡Oh, qué extraño que sonaba eso! Ciertamente, algo que nunca hubiese imaginado que llegaría a pasar. Y claro, se valía pensar en cualquier cosa para no prestarle atención al dolor que sentía en el lugar donde la espalda terminaba. Y tenía que pensar precisamente en… _eso_… Veamos, pensemos en otra cosa… … ¡¿Qué diablos hacía Gaara en la Villa?! No era necesaria su presencia, por supuesto, lo que traía la misión venía muy resguardado sin necesitarlo. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¿En Gaara mientras estaba en un momento tan íntimo? Demonios… Qué locura. Itachi lo mataría si supiera leer sus pensamientos… ¡Un momento!… De Itachi se podía esperar cualquier cosa…

-¿Sabes algo, Sasuke? –habló Itachi de pronto, sin abandonar su tarea. De hecho, introdujo otro dedo. Por ello y por tan oportuna interrupción a sus pensamientos, a Sasuke lo recorrió un escalofrío-Nunca dejé se pensar en ti –sonrojo-. Kisame es testigo de que siempre he estado preocupado por lo que Orochimaru quiere de su _Sasuke-kun_ –segundo escalofrío-. La primera vez que vino por ti estuve cerca. Ahora lo estoy mucho más. No te compartiré con él –tercer escalofrío-, porque eres mío… sólo mío…

-Niisan… -fue lo único que salió de sus labios. En ese momento, había apoyado sólo su lado derecho del rostro sobre la comodidad del sillón, en un intento de mirar hacia atrás a ver a Itachi. Cuando giró la cabeza lo más que pudo, se topó con los hermosos ojos escarlata de su hermano… de su dueño…

Itachi se bajó los pantalones y su ropa interior. Las telas apretaban mucho en su parte baja, tenía que quitarlas cuanto antes. Luego de hacerlo, acarició su intimidad con su mano libre, mientras la otra –la izquierda- se retiraba del cuerpo de Sasuke para posarse en las caderas, separando las nalgas de su hermano en el camino. Sin advertir, con ayuda de su mano derecha que sostenía su erección, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Sasuke por completo, rápidamente, haciendo que de los labios del menor escapara un lastimero gritito de dolor. Y aquello no estaba haciendo más que encender los deseos más lujuriosos de su hermano mayor.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos sin moverse, esperando que Sasuke se acostumbrara al invasor. Pero a Itachi se le había acabado misteriosamente la paciencia luego de escuchar esos deliciosos gemiditos de los labios de Sasuke, y no se iba a privar por mucho más de volver a oírlos. Claro que no. Cuando le dijo que lo hacía enloquecer, no estaba mintiendo. Así que, completamente encendido, comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo de su hermano menor. Salió lentamente, entró de igual forma, pero la segunda vez su control comenzó a perderse, y a cada estocada lo hacía con más fuerza. Por su lado, Sasuke iba disminuyendo sus gritos de dolor para cambiarlos por unos suspiros más sensuales, acostumbrándose cada vez más a la manera de penetrarlo tan fuerte de Itachi. Y vaya… qué deliciosa era la combinación de la estrechez de su hermano con el tono maravilloso que tomaba su voz cuando gemía. Se posesionó un poco más sobre él, sin dejar de moverse, lo suficiente como para acercase a sus oídos. Necesitaba escuchar algo más de la boca de Sasuke…

-Di que eres mío…

-Ah… -gimió, y echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, sólo por la excitación que estaba sintiendo.

-Dilo –Habló Itachi con tono autoritario.

-Yo… mmm… -jadeó, suspiró-. Yo soy tuyo, Itachi… -apretó los ojos. Su hermano no dejó de moverse ni por un solo momento.

-Es bueno saberlo –Sonrió de lado, con malicia. Pero lo penetró con aún más fuerza, subiendo su mano derecha para tirar levemente de los cabellos azulosos de Sasuke- Quiero oírlo otra vez…

-¡Ah, no! –gimió por sentirlo más adentro y más rápido, y el tironcito a su cabello, por qué no decirlo, le había producido una extraña pero deliciosa sensación … -¡Yo… … soy sólo tuyo! ¡Aaah…!

El mayor lanzó un gruñido luego de escucharlo. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando más cada movimiento, y la mano que acababa de tirar el cabello de Sasuke ahora bajaba a su abandonada y olvidada entrepierna. Su mano se cerró en torno a la erección de su hermano menor, y comenzó un movimiento de subidas y bajadas que logró aumentar el volumen y la continuidad de sus gemidos. Sasuke cerró una de sus manos en la de Itachi, enseñándole así la forma en qué más le gustaba que continuara masturbándolo. Y listo. Con eso, unos m omentos después, Sasuke había terminado. Luego de gemir con fuerza, el blanco líquido salió de su cuerpo, para ser seguido un par de minutos después por su hermano mayor, quien terminó dentro de su cuerpo, con un ronco y sexy gemido. Itachi se recostó sobre el sillón, y Sasuke sobre él, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano. Y por fin podía responder una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban todos los días por su confundida cabeza: adoraba a su hermano mayor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto junto a Gaara habían terminado de comer sus ramen justo en ese momento. Los platos de Naruto sumaban seis, mientras que los de Gaara… sólo era uno. El rubio se daba por satisfecho, y vio a Gaara con extrañeza al notar que sólo había comido un plato. Pensó que por misteriosas razones al pelirrojo no le había gustado el ramen…

-Gaara… ¿No… te gustó? –sería un crimen si la respuesta era "no".

-No es eso –respondió con el tono apagado habitual-. No como tanto como tú.

-¡Ah, entonces sí te gustó!

-Sí.

-¡Genial! ¡Nadie se resiste al sabor de tu ramen, viejo!

-¡Oh, claro que no! –dijo el hombre con alegría- Por cierto, el ramen de tu amigo va por cuenta de la casa –sonrió.

-¡Oh, genial! Ser Kazekage parece que es útil, ¿no? –comentó Naruto, feliz. Al dueño del puesto casi se le cayó el pelo de la impresión… ¿Ese joven era el Kazekage?

-Gracias, señor –agradeció Gaara.

-No es… nada…

Luego de eso y un suspiro de satisfacción por parte del rubio, ambos se marcharon. Naruto quería volver al hospital a saber de su amiga Sakura, pero no estaba seguro que poder llevar a Gaara con él. Kakashi-sensei tenía razón: Gaara quería verlo a él, no a Sakura. Qué mal… Mientras, irían caminando por las calles, y Naruto se encargaría de ser su guía turístico. Pasaron por la florería de Ino y muchos otros lugares, hasta que escucharon a un hombre promocionando unos descuentos en su tienda de ropa.

-¡Vengan ya! ¡Estamos con todo el vestuario, masculino y femenino, con hasta 80 de descuento! ¡Y sólo por hoy! –las mujeres corrían por la oferta. No se veía todos lo días en Konoha.

Naruto y Gaara se acercaron, pues les llamó la atención tanta gente que había dentro. Los ojos del rubio dieron, de pronto, con una especie de batalla campal que se vivía en un cajón lleno de ropa, rodeado de ancianas y otras mujeres maduras. ¡Sorpresa! La anciana que había aclarado el rango de Gaara en el incidente de hace un rato estaba ahí, batallando una camisa de hombre…

-¡Suelta eso! ¡Yo lo vi primero! –una mujer intentó quitar una prenda que la anciana tenía reservada en una canasta -¡Y tú, suelta eso! ¡Es mío, ni siquiera lo intentes! ¡Y tú, un momento, un momento, eso será mío! ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo! ¡Ya verás! ¡Obaa-chan punch!

Ambos espectadores, Gaara y Naruto observaron las curiosa escena sin decir nada. La anciana lanzó su ataque especial contra otra veterana, pero golpeándola… como una anciana podría hacerlo. Finalmente, la mujer se quedó con sus trofeos y fue a pagarlos. El rubio y el pelirrojo, entonces, decidieron continuar su camino. Naruto suspiró, se rascó la cabeza y caminó junto a Gaara hacia el hospital. Sakura tenía que recuperarse. No sabía qué haría si eso no pasaba…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, acá termina este capítulo. ¡Y claro! ¡Apareció el pederasta, qué emoción XD! Además me alegra escribir a Kabuto, que es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Por otro lado, el lemon me costó un poco, pero creo que no quedó tan mal n.nU. Y bueno, las cosas no quedaron muy interesantes que digamos, pero quien sepa eso del "_Obaa-chan punch_" entenderá algunas cosas. XD De todas formas, en el capítulo que sigue lo aclararé para quien no sepa n.n Pero para eso tienen que dejarme reviews, que yo juro que entienden todo xD. Y eso. ¡Saludos! ¡Déjenme reviews!

almudena black: Sí, en el capítulo anterior se echaron de menos a Itachi y Sasuke, pero creo que en este no xD Me escribí varias páginas de esos dos, y debo decir que fue el lemon que más dolores de cabeza me dio u.ú. Además, coincidió con el lemon que tenía que escribirte a ti, así que tuve que echar a volar mi imaginación como nunca xD Para peor, estaba escribiendo lo mejor de lemon y llega mi mamá: "¿Qué estás escribiendo?" Yo toda nerviosa, tratando de llamar su atención para que dejara de mirar la pantalla (XD) la miré y le dije: "Una historia". Me miró y me dijo: "¿Y la inventas tú? O.o". "Sí…nerviosa, cerrando la ventana xD Demonios, fue horrible. Mi corazón se aceleró como nunca, tuve miedo xD Pero bueno. Será xD ¡Y gracias por leer! ¡Luego me dices cómo quedó la otra historia! n.n

Dowa: ¡yay! Ya continué XD Este capítulo está un poquito subidito como no lo hacía hace tiempo, así que espero que te hay gustado n.n. ¡Sigue dejando reviews! Saludos n.n

Kasumi-chan: ¡Genial! ¡Y qué honor ser la primera en recibir un review tuyo! n.n Te agradezco las palabras, y estoy muy contenta de que estés tan agarrada a la historia xD Es genial, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. No quedó en nada espeluznante, pero se viene bueno n.n Gracias por el review otra vez, ¡saludos!

Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: ¡Ah, gracias por las palabras! Y sobre tu fic, apenas tenga tiempo le voy a echar una mirada, mira que me interesó. Lo acabo de ver en tu perfil. n.n Por otro lado, en verdad ya tengo el destino de Naruto decidido. De hecho, ya tengo la escena final del fic dando vueltas por mi cabeza (aunque no sé cuánto más se a va alargar la historia. Ni idea de cuántos capítulos quedan para el final xD). Tengo en mente todas las parejitas que quedan o que no quedan, así que mejor no digo nada para no echar a perder la sorpresa xD. Lo único que digo, es que la historia va a dar un giro un tanto sorprendente. Y que lo diga la autora ya es mucho, ¿no? XD Pero tiene que ser XD. ¡Te gusta el ShinoxKiba! XD ¡Genial, yo lo adoro XD! Shino es muy especial… ¿Te has fijado que Shino es el único personaje, de los 9 novatos, del que no se conoce su historia? El autor ya dibujó la historia de todos, nos mostró a todos los personajes en la niñez, pero de Shino no se sabe nada. ¿Tendrá algo planeado? O.o Es muy raro… Y eso. Otra vez gracias por las palabras, y espero un review tuyo en el capítulo siguiente ¡n.n!


	12. Adiós para siempre

**Hermandad**

Adiós para siempre

Una anciana encorvada y apoyada en su bastón caminaba por las calles, a paso lento, cargando una canasta con las compras que había realizado hace un rato atrás. Se podría decir que la mujer daba un poco de lástima, pues avanzaba unos diez pasos por minuto. Se acercó a una casa, aparentemente cansada, y golpeó la puerta. Pasó un buen rato golpeando, pero no se rendía. Finalmente la puerta la abrió, mostrando a un joven muy guapo, de cabellos oscuros, despeinados y con unos hermosos ojos afilados y oscuros. La mujer, por su lado, le sonrió.

-Joven, ¿sería tan amable de darme un vaso con agua?

-Oh, sí. Espere un momento por favor.

La anciana esperó pacientemente apoyada en su bastón, sobándose la encorvada espalda hasta que Sasuke volvió con lo que ella le había pedido. Se bebió el contenido con lentitud, y luego de hacerlo le devolvió el vaso con una nueva sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es usted muy amable, joven –se giró para marcharse- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

-No hay de qué, señora.

Sasuke se quedó en la puerta viendo a la mujer hasta que ésta desapareció de su vista. Unos momentos después, su cuerpo se cubrió de humo, demostrando que había sido una transformación. En vez de Sasuke ahora apareció Itachi, cuya mirada seria se acentuó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Creí que debían saberlo.

Con aquella frase la Hokage terminó de hablar con los muchachos que habían vuelto de la misión y actualmente descansaban para pronto, en unas horas, ser dados de alta. Shikamaru y Lee se habían quedado con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mientras Neji se tapaba la boca con una mano, en actitud pensativa. Y es que ellos habían estado en la anterior llegada de Orochimaru a Konoha, y ya tenían una idea de lo que iba a ocurrir. Las historia se iba a repetir, aún cuando la Godaime les hubiese dicho que esta vez la Villa de la Arena no era su enemiga, y de hecho, era su aliada. Hinata también se había quedado ahí, por petición de Tsunade, pues sería ella la que luego le debiera contar a Shino, su compañero de equipo. No se trataba de que lo supiera todo el mundo antes de tener las cosas claras, pero era vital que los shinobi que le habían resultado mejor calificados tuvieran conocimiento del hecho. Entonces, una enfermera llegó corriendo, buscando a Tsunade con un semblante lleno de preocupación. Al hallarla, sonrió por unos momentos, pero la seriedad volvió a su rostro.

-Hokage-sama –respiró hondo-. La señorita Haruno entró en crisis.

Tsunade, que había estado sentada, se puso de pie de inmediato y salió de la habitación corriendo, sin decirle nada a los muchachos. La preocupación embargó a los presentes aún más. Lee, que estaba sentado en su cama, escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, al momento que su cuerpo se movía en pequeños espasmos y se oían levemente unos sollozos. Shikamaru, que parecía ser el más maduro (Neji no pronunciaba palabra), miró a Hinata para pedirle algo.

-Hinata. Ve a decírselo a Naruto, Ino, Sasuke y a Kakashi-sensei , por favor –bajó el rostro, visiblemente preocupado.

-Claro… -dijo la tímida muchacha, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

Hinata se sentía un poco confundida, pues no sabía con qué debía preocuparse más: si con la amenaza de Orochimaru o con la reacción de Naruto cuando supiera que Sakura… estaba peor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se encontraba sentado en el comedor, con el animal acurrucado sobre sus piernas, durmiendo plácidamente y sin preocupaciones. Pero él sí estaba algo preocupado. Su mamá y su hermana habían salido en la mañana, ya hace unas horas, con el semblante serio y son rapidez a quién sabe dónde, sin decirle nada más que se quedara y no se moviera de ahí. Y él lo había hecho así. Estaba en la casa, sentado y mirando al horizonte, esperando a que ellas llegaran. Suspiró. Estaba algo aburrido. De haber sido otro momento, habría llamado a Shino para que fuera a acompañarlo y así no estar solo. Pero las cosas no estaban como antes, y llamarlo a él estaba completamente descartado. Hace un rato había telefoneado a la casa de los Hyuuga, pero le habían dicho que Hinata estaba en el hospital, pues Neji y los demás habían vuelto de esa misteriosa misión a la Villa de la Arena. Lo que pasara que preocupó mucho a su hermana y a su mamá, ¿tendría que ver con eso? Era muy probable. Y entonces, las dos mujeres llegaron, con los rostros preocupados. Kiba sabía que las cosas estaban muy mal. Lo intuía. Lo olía.

-¡Kiba, qué sorpresa, hijo! Es bueno verte al fin fuera de tu habitación.

-¿Qué pasó, mamá?

Madre e hija se miraron por unos momentos, como discutiendo entre ellas mentalmente si era bueno que Kiba lo supiera. Un momento después de eso, ambas se sonrieron levemente, y Hana salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio. Viéndose solos, la mamá de Kiba se sentó delante de él. Lo miró preocupada.

-Hijo… Hana y yo pensamos que era bueno que viniera Shino a verte, porque te veías mal. Él nos dijo que habría venido de no ser porque tú ahora no querías ser su amigo, y mucho menos verlo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Él no quiso explicarlo.

-Peleamos –puso cara de fastidio-. Dijo algo horrible, y ya no quiero ser amigo suyo.

-Se veía muy triste, Kiba. Puedo hasta jurar que por primera vez iba a ver sus ojos, pero cargados de lágrimas.

-Ah… -respondió, con poco interés- Pero lo que yo quiero saber es por qué salieron de esa forma en la mañana.

-Pero Kiba… -el muchacho mantuvo durante toda la conversación una especie de barrera, la cual la madre no logró romper. Del otro lado se encontraba la verdad de lo que había pasado entre él y Shino, claro está. Pero entonces la madre suspiró, pensando que habrían aún momentos para hablar de ello- Tsunade-sama nos mandó a llamar. Habíamos muchos jounin ahí. Lo que quería decirnos era muy importante, pero como eres mi hijo te lo voy a confiar. No se lo debes decir a nadie.

-No se lo diré a nadie –le contestó Kiba, extrañado.

-La Arena descubrió planes de El Sonido para atacar a Konoha, y venir por Uchiha Sasuke.

Eso era mil veces peor que todas las catástrofes que se le habían pasado por la mente a Kiba, intentando adivinar qué diablos estaba pasando. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado en el examen del chuunin unos años antes, y sólo atinó a decir una sola palabra.

-¡Mierda!

-No seas grosero, Kiba –la mujer lo miró con seriedad.

-No me puedes regañar por eso ahora, mamá –la miró un tanto preocupado, y en seguida bajó la vista- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Gaara-sama nos prometió ayuda –sonrió levemente-. Es una buena persona, después de todo. Pero estamos organizando todo con la Hokage-sama. Pero lo más importante de todo, Kiba, es que debemos permanecer más unidos que nunca. Y eso va para toda la villa.

-Es verdad…

-Por eso, te recomiendo que olvides tus diferencias con Shino. Uno nunca sabe qué detalles pueden perjudicar una batalla.

Kiba en esos momentos se puso de pie, súbitamente. No iba a aceptar que su madre le hablara de reconciliarse con un tipo que él consideraba un enfermo, y que odiaba con todo su ser. Bufó, y se fue hacia su habitación, ignorando olímpicamente los llamados de su madre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A Sasuke le llamó la atención que Itachi cerrara la puerta con fuerza, así que se puso de pie y salió de su habitación en dirección a la sala de estar. Encontró a Itachi delante de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con el semblante más serio de lo habitual. Entonces, se aventuró a preguntar…

-¿Quién era?

Itachi permaneció de la misma forma unos momentos antes de siquiera mirarlo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, no cambio la mirada. Parecía que se encontraba debatiendo mentalmente sobre algo de importancia.

-¿Itachi?

No estaba seguro de si debía acercarse o no, pues, a simple vista, su hermano parecía estar enfadado. ¿Con quién? Ni idea, pero seguro se trataba de la persona que había llamado a la puerta. Pero entonces, Itachi movió la mano a modo de invitación a que se le acercara. El menor fue hacia él a paso rápido, pero a unos pasos de llegar el mayor estiró el brazo, haciendo que la frente de Sasuke chocara con dos dedos.

-¡Auch!

-Eres demasiado curioso.

-Pero… -Sasuke estaba un tanto sorprendido por lo que Itachi acababa de hacer. Por unos segundos, su mente había viajado a su niñez- ¿Qué…?

-Olvídalo. Era una persona que seguramente venía a preguntar qué estoy haciendo acá.

Sasuke medio salió de sus recuerdos, y miró a su hermano, sobándose la frente por el pequeño golpecito que le habían dado los dedos de Itachi. No había forma de averiguar lo que había pasado, y eso se lo confirmó la extraña expresión en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Por su lado, Itachi decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que el bunshin que había creado hace unos momentos, antes de golpear la puerta, recopilara cierta información para hacerlo desaparecer. Cuando esto sucediera, él sabría todo lo que su copia habría averiguado sin tener siquiera que preguntarle nada, ¿no era útil en estos casos el Kage bunshin no jutsu? Se inclinó un poco y besó los labios de Sasuke suavemente.

-¿No vamos a almorzar?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade había llegado a la habitación de Sakura, y sólo viéndola supo qué debía hacer. Juntó su manos y las puso sobre el pecho de la chica, a la vez que comenzaba a enviar un flujo de chakra que en seguida logró estabilizarla. Pero ella sabía que era una medida momentánea, así que apenas vio entrar a Shizune, quien había llegado corriendo y cargando fichas médicas, preguntó a viva voz:

-¡¿Qué pasó con el veneno del kunai que mandé a analizar?!

-¡Tsunade-sama! Se trata de un veneno muy complejo –vio a la mujer con preocupación-. Tomará mucho tiempo analizar los múltiples venenos de los que está hecho.

-¡Maldición! ¡Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo!

-¡Pero Sakura puede…!

-Si ocurre algo, me llamas.

La Hokage salió furiosa de la habitación. Shizune había sido entrenada por ella misma para todo tipo de situaciones, y la reconocía como una de las mejores aprendices que había tenido. Pero ahora no había podido analizar los venenos… ¿Era una falla suya o de Shizune? Pero entonces intentó tranquilizarse. Era un veneno hecho en la Villa Oculta del Sonido… seguramente ese tal Kabuto había tenido algo que ver. Tal vez mucho que ver. Debió de ser un veneno hecho más que nada para hacer sufrir a la víctima antes de morir. De ser así, Sakura habría tenido, en cierto modo, suerte de no estar conciente para sufrir los efectos dolorosos… Pero todo aquello eran sólo suposiciones. Así que una vez había llegado al laboratorio, se enfrascó en la solución del enigma que resultaba ese veneno para Shizune. Pero luego de observar unos minutos por el microscopio pudo comprender las dudas de su aprendiz…

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

Se tapó la boca un una mano, sin dejar de observar los misteriosos patrones que aparecían ante sus ojos. Esa cosa debía de contener, como mínimo, seis tipos de venenos, además de otras sustancias misteriosas que tomaría tiempo analizar. La Villa Oculta del Sonido quería torturar a sus víctimas antes de que éstas murieran, claro está.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado ya bastante desde que había dejado la casa de los Uchiha. Calculó una media hora. Saltaba entre los árboles para llegar más rápido, y fue entonces que sintió unos pequeños movimientos entre las ramas. Se detuvo de súbito, y lanzó tres kunai a un sitio tapado por las ramas de los árboles. No logró sentir nada más que un leve chillido, por lo que se quedó quieto unos segundos. Avanzó hacia el lugar donde sus armas se habían incrustado, y vio con algo de horror que acababa de enterrar tres filosos kunai en una pobre serpiente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver lo simbólico que resultaba aquello. Juntó sus manos para deshacer su transformación, y la anciana dio paso a un joven de lentes y cabellos blanquecinos que tragó saliva, un tanto nervioso por lo ocurrido. Movió su cabeza, tratando que quitarse de la mente aquella visión, y luego de ello, Kabuto continuó su paso por entre los árboles, hasta llegar a un lugar alejado y de difícil acceso, donde se descubría una entrada de un escondite. El escondite de Orochimaru.

Caminó por el laberíntico lugar, cruzando varias puertas antes de llegar donde su señor. Cuando hubo arribado, golpeó la puerta y habló con su habitual tono de voz.

-¿Orochimaru-sama? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Hazme ese favor, Kabuto.

El muchacho entró a la habitación que era iluminada sólo con una vela, y al hacerlo uno de los ninjas del Sonido hacía una reverencia a su amo para luego salir del lugar. Orochimaru se veía como siempre, con esa sonrisa de superioridad adornado su pálido rostro.

-¿Sabías que encontraron unos cadáveres de algunos ninjas nuestros, en el bosque?

-No, señor.

-Pues bien. Parece ser que el Kazekage tuvo algo que ver con eso.

-Me enteré que había habido una misión importante, señor. Unos ninjas de la Hoja habían ido a la Arena a buscar algo que el propio Kazekage quiso llevar. Algo que aún no puedo averiguar qué es.

-Entonces sí está en Konoha.

-Sí, señor. Yo mismo lo vi.

-Ya veo… Me pregunto si ese jovencito intervendrá en mis planes… -el hombre adoptó un semblante serio.

-Iba acompañando a Naruto-kun. Parece ser que se han hecho amigos.

-Eso es algo que no me interesa. Quiero que me cuentes qué pasó con tu visita a Sasuke-kun.

-Logré verlo, señor. Todo parece estar en orden.

-Perfecto –una sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus labios. Entonces se fijó en que Kabuto cargaba una canasta en una de sus manos- ¿Qué traes ahí, Kabuto?

-Ah, es verdad –la abrió y extrajo una bolsa-. Me tomé la libertad de traerle esto –se la extendió. Orochimaru vio que era una camisa muy elegante.

-Conoces muy bien mis gustos –sonrió aún más al ver la prenda.

-Sabía que sería de su agrado, señor.

Luego de aquello, Kabuto hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar. A su mente volvió la escena de la serpiente muerta por sus tres kunai. Nuevamente, su espalda fue recorrida por un escalofrío. Aquello le resultaba aterradoramente significativo… Se acomodó sus anteojos y continuó su camino, intentando alejar de sus pensamientos la tétrica imagen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cierto rubio iba caminando por la calle con mucho más ánimo que en la mañana. Haber salido a almorzar con Gaara había sido bueno, aun cuando éste fuera muy callado, y por lo tanto, en extremo diferente a Naruto. Pero había sido una buena compañía, y ahora lo volvía a acompañar al hospital a ver a Sakura. Además de eso, no sabía cómo agradecerle lo que había por él en el incidente con el tipo ese que lo llamó "demonio"… Pero entonces, sintieron un maullido suave viniendo de una pequeña callecita hacia su izquierda. Naruto fue a ver, y se encontró con un pequeño gatito blanco, de no más de 3 meses, de ojos grises que lo miraban suplicando cariño. Y fue amor a primera vista. El rubio lo tomó en sus manos y lo apoyó contra su pecho, al momento que el animalito se aferraba a su ropa con sus garras: no se quería apartar de la única esperanza que tenía hasta el momento de sobrevivir.

-Mira, Gaara –dijo el rubio, sobrecogido-. Se lo voy a llevar a Sakura-chan. Seguro que cuando despierte le va a gustar –sonrió, mostrando sus dientes.

-Primero tienes que darle algo de comer.

-Es cierto, tte bayo. Vamos a comprar leche y luego vamos al hospital.

El rumor de lo que había hecho Gaara hace unas horas atrás y de su rango de Kazekage se había esparcido por los alrededores a una velocidad asombrosa. No era extraño que a esas alturas todo el mundo lo supiera, así que la entrada a un pequeño supermercado para ir por la leche no pasó desapercibida. Y el hecho de que Naruto cargara un gatito no pareció molestarle al dueño, misteriosamente. Así que hicieron la compra con tranquilidad, pero cuando iban a pagar la mujer que los atendió les sonrió como pudo y les dijo amablemente que la leche era una atención de la casa para el Kazekage. Naruto se alegró, pero apenas puso un pie afuera del lugar su rostro alejó todo rastro de felicidad. Delante de él estaba Hinata, con una expresión que denotaba lo peor.

-Na… Naruto-kun… -dijo suavemente y con timidez- Sakura-san…

-¿Ella está bien, no es verdad? –la pregunta salió de sus labios con un tono de preocupación que no pudo ocultar.

-… ella entró en… crisis –continuó, con la cabeza algo gacha-. Creo que… deberías ir…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto salió disparado hacia el hospital, cargando aún el gatito, pero con sumo cuidado. No iba a dejar que a Sakura le pasara algo… y menos antes de que viera ese animalito que estaba seguro le encantaría. Apretó los labios en un intento de impedir que un grito desesperado saliera de ellos. Por su lado, Gaara había quedado en el mismo lugar que Hinata, sin siquiera moverse, y llevando una bolsita con la leche.

-Avísale de esto a los demás –le dijo a Hinata, para luego salir con rapidez tras el rubio.

La muchacha agachó la cabeza. Ver a Naruto así le había producido una pena enorme, al punto que ahora estaba derramando unas lágrimas inconscientemente por él. Pero no era momento de quedarse ahí parada sin hacer nada. Tenía que ir a avisarle a los demás: Ino, Sasuke, y también a Kakashi-sensei.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shizune se había quedado en el cuarto junto a una inconsciente y pálida Sakura, que sólo lograba respirar gracias a un respirador mecánico, vigilando sus reacciones al flujo de chakra que Tsunade-sama le había enviado hace unos momentos. Al comienzo la pelirrosa se estabilizó, pero ahora parecía que su salud comenzaba a decaer otra vez. Shizune entonces se preocupó, y salió en busca de la Hokage. Pero no tuvo siquiera que salir de la habitación, porque la mujer venía llegando, pero se notaba que no traía muy buenas noticias.

Tsunade apenas vio a Sakura, le entregó un nuevo flujo de chakra por su pecho, y la muchacha recuperó un poco el color. La rubia miró entonces a Shizune.

-No vivirá sin el chakra que le envío. Cada vez lo necesitará con mayor frecuencia –cerró sus ojos y suspiró con tristeza.

-¿Y qué hay con el veneno, Tsunade-sama?

-Es una sustancia creada a base de muchos venenos. Es imposible analizarla con rapidez. Tomará mucho tiempo, y no creo que Sakura resista tanto. Además estamos hablando de Orochimaru, así que debe haber algunos jutsu en ese veneno.

-Entonces ella…

-No lo sabemos. Así que no lo digas.

La Hokage se sentó en una silla al lado de Sakura, y acarició sus cabellos con cariño. La muchacha había sido una de sus mejores aprendices, y se había encariñado con ella. Pero en ese momento, con toda la tristeza del mundo, admitió mentalmente que no podía hacer nada más por ella, más que esperar que su cuerpo evolucionara favorablemente por su propia cuenta. Y en ese momento se le vino a la cabeza Naruto. Cómo sufriría si Sakura…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ino lloró apenas vio a Hinata afuera de la florería, entendiendo a la perfección la razón de que la fuera a visitar. Como acto reflejo, la rubia tomó un ramo de flores que había reservado en un rincón y salió corriendo hacia el hospital, cargando las flores favoritas de su amiga. Entonces la Hyuuga se dirigió hacia la casa de los Uchiha, un lugar por el que sentía cierto respeto debido a lo ocurrido en el pasado. Pero se armó de valor y se apresuró, temiendo que Sasuke no alcanzara a ver a la pelirrosa con vida.

Pasados unos minutos la muchacha llegó a la gran casa en que vivía Uchiha Sasuke, pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de poner un pie en la propiedad: Uchiha Itachi también vivía ahí. Se asustó un poco, pero juntó el valor necesario para ingresar. Entonces golpeó la puerta tímidamente, como era su costumbre en todo lo que hacía. Para su alivio Sasuke fue quien abrió la puerta, y la recibió algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasó, Hyuuga? –le preguntó.

-Ah… es sobre Sakura-san… -Sasuke miró con interés-. Ella hace poco… … empeoró y… me pidieron que buscara a sus amigos… por si… -bajó su cabeza.

-¿Naruto lo sabe? –preguntó el Uchiha, un tanto impresionado por lo que Hinata le acababa de informar. La muchacha asintió, respondiendo su pregunta-. ¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Se fue con rapidez hacia el hospital… -dijo con un tono cada vez más bajo, recordando lo triste que se veía el pobre de Uzumaki.

-Bien. Gracias por avisarme. Iré en seguida.

Hinata entonces se fue del lugar, yendo en dirección donde Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke entró a su casa buscando una polera para cambiarse y se dispuso a salir.

-¿Tan grave es el asunto? –le preguntó Itachi, fingiendo interés.

-Lo es –respondió el menor, abriendo la puerta-. No sé cuándo vuelva.

-Está bien. No te esperaré entonces.

-No lo hagas. Nos vemos después –Sasuke cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Itachi se sentó en un sofá, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la pared. Odiaba que Sasuke se preocupara más de ella en estos momentos. Pero entonces, lejos de ahí, su bunshin se esfumó, haciendo que toda la información que había recopilado se introdujera en la mente de Itachi. Sonrió de lado al enterarse de aquella información. ¿Así que Orochimaru estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban…?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No tardó mucho en aparecer ante su vista la entrada del hospital, donde su amiga se encontraba en un estado muy grave. Cruzó la puerta corriendo, sin importarle que la gente lo mirara con curiosidad o algunas personas le pidieran que no hiciera tanto ruido. ¿Cómo podían decirle eso? Tenía que llegar cuanto antes donde Sakura. Ella tenía que ver a ese gatito tan lindo que le llevaba para subirle el ánimo. Así que hizo caso omiso a todas esas personas y enfermeras que le pedían algo de respeto por los demás pacientes y continuó corriendo hacia la habitación donde Sakura descansaba. Hasta que al otro extremo del pasillo logró divisarla: una habitación aislada de las demás para enfermos más graves. Llegó a ella y llamó a la puerta con un dejo de desesperación.

-Naruto… -dijo Shizune al abrir la puerta.

El chico entró sin pedir permiso, cargando al pequeño animalito que le maullaba pidiendo algo de comer. Naruto lo ignoró unos segundos, viendo con impresión y profunda tristeza a su amiga pálida, conectada a un respirador y con algunas intravenosas. Por unos momentos, su mente recordó momentos felices y divertidos vividos con ella, en misiones o en la vida cotidiana. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, sin siquiera moverse, y muy grave.

-Lo siento, Naruto, pero te voy a pedir que saques a ese animal de acá –dijo Tsunade suavemente-. Puede tener infecciones.

-No. Se lo traje a Sakura-chan.

-Naruto… -insistió la mujer.

-Olvídalo –respondió-. Ya te dije que se lo traje a Sakura-chan.

No serviría de nada insistirle, pues ya sabía bien ella lo cabeza dura que resultaba a veces ese Naruto. Luego miró a Sakura, que no parecía ni mejorar ni empeorar. Naruto entonces le preguntó:

-No se va a mejorar, ¿verdad?

Tsunade dirigió su mirada a Naruto, quien a su vez tenía sus ojos clavados en el gatito mientras lo acariciaba, sin poder contener unas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre el pelaje del animal. La rubia adoptó un semblante más triste aún, e intentó sonar lo menos dura posible cuando le respondió.

-No te quiero prometer nada. Tampoco te voy a dar esperanzas cuando éstas no existen –miró a la pelirrosa-. Sakura tal vez… no pase de hoy.

En esos momentos, Naruto dejó al gatito sobre la cama y caminó hacia Tsunade, a paso lento. Cuando estuvo a su lado, la mujer pudo ver que el muchacho lloraba ya sin intentar ocultarlo, y en esos momentos se echó a sus brazos a llorar. La Hokage lo abrazó en seguida, acariciando su rubia cabellera al intentar consolarlo, y susurrándoles frases de ánimo que lamentablemente ella sabía que no servirían de nada.

-Na… ruto…

Sin pensarlo, todos miraron hacia la cama donde descansaba Sakura, y la vieron, increíblemente, con sus verdes ojos abiertos y acariciando a penas al gatito que le lamía una mano, aunque claro, sin haberse movido un solo centímetro.

-¿Por qué… estás llorando? –preguntó en un susurro, luego de ver que el chico se había puesto de pie y se había parado a su lado, con una cara de preocupación que no le había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sakura-chan… -articuló apenas Naruto, sabiendo que aunque Sakura hubiese abierto sus ojos en ningún caso significaba que estaba mejor.

-Siento que… me quemo por dentro… -dijo con un hilillo de voz, esforzándose por no llorar por el dolor que sentía.

Tsunade se puso de pie en ese mismo instante y le dio el flujo de chakra como lo había hecho antes. Pero Naruto lejos de mostrar la tranquilidad que demostraba la Quinta, siguió llorando, aun cuando vio que, al menos , Sakura había relajado su expresión que demostraba dolor. No podía comprender por qué la vida lo castigaba de tal manera, intentando llevarse a su mejor y más querida amiga… Sin siquiera pensarlo –ya no pensaba en nada- se sentó en la silla que ocupaba antes Tsunade, y se dedicó a contemplar largamente cómo la piel blanca de Sakura estaba aún más blanca. Recorrió con su vista uno de los brazos de la muchacha, hasta que llegó a la mano, donde el gato se hacía cariño restregándose por los dedos que competían en blancura con su pelaje. Pero en esos momentos, la puerta se abrió de súbito, e Ino entró rápidamente, sudando un poco y respirando de manera agitada, pero cargando un ramo de flores que se veía en buenas condiciones. Inmediatamente se puso al lado de la de ojos verdes, que no le dirigió la mirada, pero que sí se había dado cuenta de su presencia. A Ino le sorprendió de sobremanera verla despierta, por lo que esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Sakura, mira –dijo en voz no muy alta, como intentando no despertar a alguien que dormía-. Te traje tus flores favoritas… -su voz se quebró mientras decía aquello, y Naruto vio que ya estaba comenzando a llorar.

-Gracias –respondió únicamente, intentando mostrar una sonrisa, pero con dificultad.

-Por favor –les pidió la Hokage-, no la hagan hablar.

Naruto e Ino se miraron, comprendiendo que la petición de Tsunade era de lo más indicada, pero pensando que Sakura estaba en sus últimos momentos, y tal vez éstas serían sus últimas palabras. Hubo entonces un silencio, en donde vieron que Sakura intentaba mover su mano para acariciar al pequeño gato, que movía su cola de felicidad por tanto cariño que había recibido en un solo día. Y finalmente, de los labios de Sakura pudo aparecer una sonrisa.

-¿Y… este gato? –preguntó con lentitud y voz baja.

-Lo encontré hoy, Sakura-chan. Pensé que te gustaría verlo –se enjugó las lágrimas. Sakura a su vez, movió su cabeza con dificultad para ver al animal.

-Está… precioso.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar –dijo Naruto, sintiendo un terrible dolor en su corazón al imaginar que estaba conversando con ella por última vez.

Entonces entró Gaara con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, trayendo un platito y cargando la leche en una bolsita. Sakura al verlo recordó la misión, y se sintió terriblemente porque ella consideraba que había sido una carga… otra vez.

-¿…Cómo salió…todo?

-La misión fue un éxito, si no contamos lo que te pasó a ti –le respondió Gaara, con su seriedad habitual-. Entregamos el objeto en perfectas condiciones, y antes de lo planificado.

Gaara se giró hacia Naruto, dando por terminada su conversación. Le pasó el platito que había tomado prestado de por ahí y la cajita de leche a Naruto, quien le agradeció con la mirada que lo acompañara ahora. Tomó la leche y vertió un poco en el plato, dejándosela al lado del gato, sobre la cama, quien en seguida comenzó a tomar. Sakura volvió a sonreír al ver aquella escena.

-¿Dónde… está Sasuke-kun…?

Naruto e Ino se miraron inmediatamente, pues no sabían si Sasuke había sido puesto al corriente de que Sakura había tenido una crisis, y que era necesario que viniera a verla. En los ojos de ambos chicos se reflejó una terrible preocupación al ver que ahora Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse por él, porque ¿si no venía? Todos conocían a Sasuke, y por su forma de pensar nunca se sabía. Naruto no quería moverse de ahí, pero si tenía que ir a buscar a Sasuke para que ella estuviera tranquila él tendría que hacerlo, aun cuando le destrozara el corazón ir a esa casa donde Itachi también estaba viviendo. Se puso de pie entonces, rápidamente, por lo que una pequeña punzada de dolor le subió desde su pie vendado hasta la rodilla, seguramente debido a todas las veces que había estado corriendo hoy. Tsunade lo miró preocupada, notando la venda. Pero antes de que hiciera algo, cierto muchachito de cabellos oscuros que hacía suspirar a muchas niñitas cruzó la puerta.

-Aquí estoy.

Traía las manos en los bolsillos, y vio sorprendido que ya se hubiera reunido tanta gente ahí. Pero por su lado, los demás –exceptuando a Gaara- se mostraron muy felices de verlo ahí, sobre todo Sakura, quien derramó un par de lágrimas al escuchar su voz. No cabía en su felicidad. Sasuke entonces comprendió la gravedad del asunto, y se acercó también a su compañera de equipo, quedando al lado de Naruto. Entonces notó la presencia del gatito, que terminaba de lamer los últimos restos de leche que quedaban en el plato. De manera casi mecánica, Naruto volvió a echar leche en el plato, y dejó la caja sobre un velador.

-Usuratonkachi. Tienes que echarle un poco de agua también, para que quede similar a la leche que toman los gatos.

-Cállate, baka –le respondió Naruto-. Yo sé hacerlo.

-Es… evidente que no… -comentó Sakura, sonriendo al verse envuelta, como siempre, en una de la peleas cotidianas que tenían los tres.

Todos sonrieron al ver la escena –dejando a Gaara de lado, que veía con atención-. Esa era, seguramente, la última vez que los verían insultarse… Naruto sonrió, derramando unas lágrimas, mientras que Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado. Sakura entonces comenzó a decaer, sintiendo que a cada segundo tenía menos fuerza. Pensó que eran sus últimos momentos, así que levantó ambos brazos un poco: su izquierdo hacia Naruto y Sasuke; su derecho hacia Ino.

-Tómenme… las manos… por… favor…

Naruto, Ino y Sasuke abrieron bien sus ojos luego de la petición de Sakura, entendiendo que ella presentía que estaba en sus últimos momentos. Ino tomó su mano en seguida al igual que Naruto, pero Sasuke se demoró un par de segundos en posar su mano junto a la del rubio. La pelirrosa por su lado sonrió, y cerró sus ojos por largo rato. Finalmente los abrió, y miró a cada uno de los presentes, agradeciendo tal vez cada cosa que hicieron por ella cuando lo necesitó. No quiso expresar dicho agradecimiento en palabras, porque sabía que estaría mucho rato hablando, y la fuerza escapaba de su cuerpo con demasiada rapidez para su gusto.

-Los… quiero a todos… -comenzó. Con sólo eso, Naruto e Ino se echaron a llorar, y Shizune comenzaba a derramar sus primeras lágrimas-Los quiero mucho… … -sonrió apenas-… y prometo que… los voy a… estar cuidando… siempre…desde donde… esté.

-No hables, Sakura-chan. Ya vas a ver cómo te recuperas y luego nos vamos a reír de esto –dijo un desesperado Naruto, sin creer sus propias palabras.

-Yo sé… que voy a… morir… -cerró sus ojos lentamente y respiró de la misma manera- Naruto…

-Dime…

-Ponle… "_Yuki_"al gatito… por favor…

-Por supuesto –se quitó las lágrimas con el puño de su mano libre.

-Serás… el mejor… Hokage que… tendrá Konoha…-Naruto ocultó su rostro detrás de su puño, para luego largarse a llorar- Sasuke-kun… por favor… Sé… feliz… Y cuida mucho… a Naruto…

-Lo haré, Sakura. No te preocupes.

-Gracias… -se giró un poco hacia su amiga- Ino…

-Amiga… -susurró Ino entre sollozos, apretando inconscientemente su mano a la de Sakura.

-Cuida mucho… a tu… maravillosa tienda… -Ino asintió en seguida- Y controla… a tus compañeros… -le sonrió- Recuerda que… ahora… las mujeres… mandamos.

-Por supuesto –le sonrió Ino, mientras se quitaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano libre.

-Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san… -las mujeres se acercaron un poco- Gracias por enseñarme… todo… y… sigan… con su lindo… e importante trabajo… -respiró lentamente antes de poder enseñarles una sonrisa.

-Lo haremos como siempre, Sakura. Pondremos todo nuestro empeño en ello –dijo Tsunade suavemente, y Shizune le sonrió sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

-Kazekage-sama –A Gaara le sorprendió que tuviera palabras para él, y la miró con atención- Haga… lo mejor en su trabajo… … y… cuide mucho a sus… hermanos… y a su… amigo… -sonrió otra vez- Naruto… lo quiere mucho… -El pelirrojo asintió, sin decir palabra alguna.

Entonces, acompañado de una ráfaga, Kakashi hizo su entrada. Quedó bastante impresionado al ver la situación que se estaba viviendo, así que se acercó rápidamente a su aprendiz.

-Llega tarde… Kakashi…sensei… -le dijo no a modo de reproche como lo hacía siempre, sino que de manera algo divertida.

-Lo siento, Sakura –le acarició de manera paternal sus rosados cabellos.

-Por… favor… sensei… Cuídeme… a estos…dos…

-Dalo por hecho –por lo que se pudo ver en su ojos, Kakashi había sonreído.

-Entonces… ya me puedo… ir…tranquila… -cerró sus ojos, agotada por el evidente esfuerzo que le había resultado el hablar tanto. Sus fuerzas es esfumaban rápidamente, y le estaba resultando un terrible esfuerzo el solo hecho de respirar, aunque estuviera conectada a un respirador artificial.

Ante esas palabras, Naruto no quiso siquiera levantar su rostro que seguía oculto tras su manga. Ino levantó la mano de Sakura y la apoyó en su rostro, sin dejar de llorar. El resto se quedó quieto sin decir nada, escuchando sólo el llanto de los dos rubios y la manera cada vez más difícil de respirar de Sakura.

-Cuídense… mucho… y… sean… fe…lices… -respiró hondo por su boca- No… llo… ren… más… por… favor…

Comenzó a respirar como si se estuviera ahogando, y todos comprendieron que era el final. Sus ojos verdes perdieron el brillo de manera repentina, y comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez con mayor lentitud, hasta que llegó un momento en que bajó y no volvió a subir. Su sonrisa se había borrado, y el agarre de sus manos se soltó. Haruno Sakura había dejado de existir.

-Sakura-chan… … …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo terminado. La escena de Sakura fue terrible. La tuve que escribir escuchando canciones tristes xD ¿Pero qué tal quedó? ¿Es para bien o para mal su deceso? Opinen, por favor. En cuanto al "obaa-chan punch del capítulo anterior, les contaré cortito. En Japón hay (o había) un programa radial de Naruto, semanal. Lo conducía la actriz de doblaje de Naruto y otra mujer, y se invitaba por un mes a otro actor de doblaje de Naruto al programa. Se ponían cartas boca abajo con algo escrito. El invitado tomaba una, y tenía que hacer una breve escena con lo que le tocaba. Al actor de Kabuto le tocó en una ocasión hacer de una abuelita que peleaba unas prendas que estaban en descuento, y era un "obaa-chan punch" con lo que finalizaba su actuación xD. Habían otras cosas también, como que les tocaba hacer el "sexy no jutsu" (el que hace Sasuke es de culto XD El de Kiba es demasiado impresionante. Si lo pueden escuchar, se van a morir xD Demasiado sexy xD Gaara cuando hace el sexy no jutsu es de lo mejor. ¡Es estar escuchando a una mujer! ¡Demonios! XD), u otras donde grababan una especie de mensaje de buenos días o buenas noches. Y eso, que si no les doy la lata xD Ahora respondo reviews n.n ¡Saludos a todos!

Almudena black: Eres la admiradora número uno del fic xD. Estás siempre aquí, te agradezco mucho que me estés dando ánimos. Ahora lo que dices... xD Sí, Itachi está todo posesivo xD A mí también me gusta bastante así XD Diablos... XD Y... Orochimaru. Es verdad. Ahora está hermanito mayor ahí, ya vas a ver lo que le espera al pedófilo ese xD. Y ahora te dejo, que estoy respondiendo los reviews en un ciber. Nos estamos viend el MSN el fin de semana! XD Saludos.

Haru89: Te agradezco muchísimo las palabras. Me pone muy feliz que te guste tanto. Me halaga mucho todo lo que me dices. Es mi primer fic, y parece que no partí mal n.n. Naruto es complicado, y no negaré que me he tenido que borrar algunas frasecitas porque no quedan estilo rubio hiperactivo xD Pero nada que no se pueda arreglar n.n. Y todos los actos de Itachi tienen su razón. Por supuesto, no diré nada más XD Pero ten en mente que Itachi tiene razones de sobra para haber vuelto a Konoha. ¡Y muchas por las palabras, otra vez! Saludos.

Tsuki: ¿Te lo leíste todo en un día? O.o Impresionante. En serio, es impresionante XD Normalmente historias tan largas me las leo en dos días, porque es un poquito doloroso estar tantas horas sentada xD Pero bueno xD ¡Genial! ¡Genial que te haya gustado! Estoy muy contenta, y aquí tienes la continuación n.n Muchos saludos, y muchísimas gracias por leer!

Neko-Itachi: ¿También los leíste todos de una? XD ¡¡Genial!! Es admirable xD Bueno, veamos tu review... Sakura finalmente murió o.o. Desde el comienzo quería eso, pero en el transcurso como que me daba pena, por Naruto xD Pero decidí ser fiel a mis ideas del comienzo y hacer que la niñita esta se nos fuera. La verdad no es sólo porque me cae mal xD En parte sí, pero tiene su razón para los capítulos futuros. Los celos de Itachi... xD Eso me encanta también xD Adoro escribirlo, voy a poner más celos de Itachi en los capítulos de siguen. También me gusta hacer que discuta con Naruto, así que veamos qué puedo hacer por eso. En cuanto a Gaara... Ya hay varias personas que me han preguntado por él. La verdad no tengo planes de que se quede con Naruto, aunque cuando leo lo que llevo escrito parece como si anduviera detrás de él xD ¡Pero juro que no era mi intención! XD Demonios... Y bueno n.n Encuentro genial que tu mamá y mi papá sean medios otaku xD Y eso, que estoy respondiendo reviews en un ciber. Nos estamos viendo después! Chaus!


	13. Nunca te olvidaré

Evidentemente, debo partir ofreciendo disculpas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última actualización? Casi 6 meses. Pero hubo ciertos asuntitos que me impidieron continuar uú. Pero creo haberlo dicho antes: no abandonaré este fic. Y es una promesa :3. Así que aquí les va el capítulo 13, que me costó un tanto terminarlo… ¡Espero les guste!

¡Oh, antes que lean! Más adelante se encontrarán con un "FD", que no es más que un "¬¬" con sonrisa xD. Ya, ahora sí, ¡a leer!

**Hermandad**

_Nunca te olvidaré_

Ino no aguantó más. Se largó a llorar sin preocuparse porque sus llantos se escucharan de manera tan alta, y se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de la que fue su rival por mucho tiempo. Naruto no se movió siquiera un centímetro de su lugar, pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer con mayor rapidez. Shizune se tapó la boca con su mano derecha, mientras que Tsunade tomaba el pulso de la muñeca izquierda de Sakura, sólo para asegurarse. Pero no era necesario hacerlo, pues ella estaba segura que Sakura había muerto. Sasuke quedó bastante impresionado, y se soltó de la mano del rubio y la pelirrosa para luego retroceder un par de pasos, chocando con Kakashi, que había tenido una reacción similar a la del Uchiha. El sensei posó una mano en un hombro de Sasuke, a modo de apoyo, y bajó la vista terriblemente afectado con lo ocurrido. Le fue inevitable no recordar a su amigo Obito, y habría derramado unas lágrimas de no ser porque tenía una imagen que mantener a sus ahora dos pupilos. Tsunade entonces pidió a Shizune algo de ayuda, anotando la hora y fecha de la muerte de Sakura.

Naruto caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, con Yuki en brazos, pareciendo que por dentro moría a cada segundo de manera lenta y tortuosa. Sasuke iba a detenerlo sin saber la razón, pero Kakashi se lo impidió. Entonces, Gaara fue tras él al mismo paso lento de Naruto. Los dos vieron entonces que afuera de la habitación, en la sala de espera, estaban todos los demás reunidos esperando por algo de información: Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee, Hinata y Kurenai con Asuma y Gai. Sólo viendo la expresión en el rostro de Naruto los sensei, Shikamaru, Neji y Hinata lograron entenderlo todo. Chouji y Lee se resistían a pensar que alguien tan cercano a ellos hubiese sufrido de un destino tan cruel. Fue el muchacho de cabellos negros y cortos el que se atrevió a hablar.

-Naruto-kun. ¿Sakura-san…?

-Sakura-chan murió.

El rubio continuó su caminata sin rumbo, seguido de Gaara de cerca. Lee por su lado, se sentó rápidamente para luego de ello comenzar a llorar. Los demás parecían bastante impresionados, salvo Neji que se esperaba aquel desenlace. Gai entonces acudió a prestar todo su apoyo a su destruido aprendiz.

-¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó Naruto sin tono de voz alguno, llamando la atención del resto.

De la manera más elegante posible, Itachi Uchiha caminaba en dirección a ellos, estando a sólo algunos pasos. Vestía un pantalón negro algo apretado y una camisa del mismo color, con los primeros tres botones abiertos. Una manga la llevaba doblada, y en la muñeca del mismo brazo tenía una muñequera con unas cuantas púas. Su largo cabello se movía libre a cada paso que daba. Todo aquello más sus ojos rojizos y su cabello suelto le daban un aire vampiresco bastante sensual.

-Vine a acompañar a mi hermano, Naruto-kun. Eso no te importa, ¿no?

-No tiene por qué importarme… 

Respondiendo a Itachi, Naruto se dispuso a continuar hacia su desconocido destino. Cuando pasaron por el lado del Uchiha, Gaara le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio. Itachi sólo sonrió, pero no se detuvo. Aún así tenía algo más que decirle al rubio.

-Supongo que ya perdiste las esperanzas. Ahora es sólo mío.

Lógicamente, aquello sólo lo entendió Naruto, pero Gaara creyó comprender. Las lágrimas del rubio cayeron aún más gruesas, y en ese momento se echó a correr. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro debido al dolor en su pie, haciendo que su apariencia fuera todavía más lastimera. Pero no se detuvo. Ahora no sabía si lloraba más por Sakura o porque Itachi, al parecer, no perdería ninguna oportunidad de restregarle en la cara que Sasuke le pertenecía. Lo había hecho ahora que se sentía completamente destruido por haber perdido a su amiga, así que comprendió que lo odiaba. Sólo alguien que lo odiara haría algo así. ¿Es que su calvario no acabaría nunca? Su vida estaba construida en una base de tragedias que tarde o temprano terminaría por colapsar.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que salía del hospital, ya sin Gaara atrás. Con su mente sensible, pensó que el muchacho se había cansado ya de ir con él a todos lados, pero no le extrañó. Continuó corriendo, teniendo sólo la compañía del gatito blanco en sus brazos. De ahora en adelante, al menos, tendría a alguien con quien compartir su hogar.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había logrado salir de la habitación, donde los llantos de Ino no se pensaban detener. Se apoyó en una muralla, y vio que los asientos de la sala de espera estaban ocupados con rostros conocidos, que observaban hacia cierto muchacho vestido de negro que acababa de tener una curiosa discusión en clave con Naruto. Caminó hacia ellos, y se fijó en que Lee lloraba de manera desconsolada. Pero era su hermano quien más llamó su atención.

-Sasuke-kun… -dijo entre lágrimas Lee-… dime que no es cierto…

-Lo siento, Lee. 

-Dios… -se abrazó a su sensei, completamente destrozado.

Entonces, unos ojos afilados y de color escarlata lo observaron de pies a cabeza. Sasuke, sin siquiera mirarlo, supo que era la mirada de Itachi que no se le despegaba de encima. Se giró y fue hacia él. ¿Qué diablos podía estar haciendo él ahí, si era evidente que Sakura no le caía bien? 

-¿Qué haces acá? –le preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

-¿No puedo venir a prestarte apoyo en un momento tan triste como este? Sabía que te encontraría desconsolado, y por eso viene –le respondió, con ironía.

-Es obvio que uno se sienta mal por la muerte de un cercano.

-Sí, Sasuke. Ya veo que estás mal… -atrajo a su hermano hacia su cuerpo, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El menor quedó en blanco unos segundos. Pero cuando sintió que Itachi acariciaba sus cabellos logró reaccionar. ¡Era un comportamiento demasiado vergonzoso! Sabía que los demás presentes lo atribuirían a cariño de hermanos, pero… ¿No era igualmente sospechoso que el asesino del Clan Uchiha se mostrara tan amoroso y que él aceptara ese abrazo? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se separó de Itachi de súbito. Pero el mayor agarró su rostro con sus manos y le besó la frente.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke. Yo estoy aquí apoyándote –sonrió de manera maliciosa, disfrutando ver que el menor deseaba que en ese momento la tierra se lo tragara.

Todos vieron lo ocurrido entre esos dos, y claro que les pareció extraño. Pero Shikamaru desde su asiento, observó cada detalle de lo ocurrido con especial atención. Su mente privilegiada trabajó con rapidez y comenzó a atar cabos: el intercambio de palabras entre Naruto e Itachi cuando este último había llegado hace unos momentos, el cambio de Sasuke hacia su hermano, el hecho de que Itachi se hubiese quedado en Konoha… Y lo entendió. No cabía en su asombro, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Miró a Chouji, quien le devolvió una mirada afectada por lo ocurrido. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los hermanos. Habían cosas raras y esto. Y hubiese seguido en sus pensamientos, de no ser porque vio que la Hokage salía de la habitación. Su rostro se mostraba triste, al igual que el de Kakashi que salió detrás de ella. Entonces, la mujer habló.

-Ahora debemos permanecer unidos, fuertes, más que nunca. Todos sabemos por qué.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no sabía la razón. Pero todos asintieron, incluso Kakashi, así que ya le preguntaría luego. Aún unido a su hermano por el abrazo, vio cómo el resto se acercaba a él y a Kakashi para darle muestras de apoyo. Pero él pensaba que más que ellos, era Naruto quien más lo necesitaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unos minutos más tarde de haber salido del hospital con el pequeño gatito en brazos, Naruto se adentró en la espesura del bosque de Konoha. Era el lugar más tranquilo que conocía, así que prefirió perderse entre la naturaleza para intentar calmarse algo, aunque preveía que no iba a ser posible. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un enorme y viejo árbol, y se colocó a Yuki sobre su regazo con cuidado. El gatito agradeció con unos ronroneos, y se enroscó para ponerse a dormir. Con la mirada hacia el horizonte, Naruto acarició su pelaje casi de manera mecánica, cuando de sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir otra vez. ¿Acaso éstas no dejarían de salir nunca? Ya estaba cansado. Pero en ese momento, antes de que comenzara otra vez a recordar la tragedia, un ruido entre las hojas de los árboles llamó su atención. Shino asomó su cabeza de entre unas ramas.

-Naruto –dijo, con un tono de voz levemente sorprendido al ver el triste estado del rubio- ¿Qué pasó?

-Algo horrible… -bajó su vista- Está muerta.

-¿Quién?

-Sakura-chan.

Shino no se lo esperaba. Bajó rápidamente del árbol en el que había estado descansando, y se sentó justo al lado de Naruto. Sus lágrimas, nuevamente, caían con rapidez.

-¿Ocurrió en esa misión importante que le ordenó la Hokage?

-Sí… -respondió Naruto unos segundos después de quitarse las lágrimas con una de sus mangas- Un kunai envenenado la alcanzó, en el bosque, camino hacia acá…

-Ya veo… –respondió Shino. 

Luego de aquello, el lugar quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Naruto, al menos, parecía que se estaba calmando un poco. Pero entonces Shino recordó algo, y una pregunta apareció en su mente.

-¿En el bosque camino hacia la Arena?

-Supongo… venían de allá…

Interesante. Cuando él y Kiba habían ido en busca de hierbas para sanar las heridas de Akamaru, habían tomado el camino del bosque que llevaba hacia la Arena. Fue precisamente ahí donde luego se encontrarían con unos ninjas del Sonido…

-Kiba y yo tuvimos un encuentro con unos shinobi de la Villa Oculta del Sonido no hace mucho en ese camino.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó, sin interés.

-¿No lo entiendes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Shinobi del Sonido. En ese camino rondan ninjas del sonido. Y nos atacaron.

Naruto abrió bien sus ojos. Al comienzo, lo único que había llamado su atención de ello era el hecho de que ninjas del Sonido anduviesen por territorios cercanos a Konoha. Pero ahora que Shino lo decía… ¿Los ninjas del Sonido habían sido los responsables de la muerte de Sakura-chan? ¿Era eso posible? Tal vez era lo más probable… Agachó su cabeza una vez más, pero ahora, una ira silenciosa comenzaba a nacer en su alma. Como siempre, Orochimaru tenía algo que ver con las cosas horribles que pasaban: primero intentó llevarse a Sasuke, y ahora, se llevó a Sakura… para nunca hacerla volver.

-Prometo que Orochimaru pagará –dijo finalmente el rubio, con un tono de voz pocas veces escuchado en él. Un tono lleno de odio.

-Ese sentimiento no viene contigo –fue la voz de Gaara la que habló, detrás de ellos. Ambos se giraron para verlo, y se encontraron con la elegante figura del Kazekage de brazos cruzados. 

Naruto sonrió levemente al verlo. Gaara era un buen amigo, parecía no querer dejarlo solo. Y eso, el rubio lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Ya había pasado un día desde la muerte de la pelirrosa. Era la mañana del día siguiente a esos sucesos, y todos los cercanos se encontraban reunidos en el cementerio de Konoha, completamente vestidos de negro. La escena recordaba la triste partida del tercer Hokage, unos años antes, en que toda la gente se había reunido para despedir al querido Sandaime. Ahora con el deceso de Sakura, una pequeña ceremonia antes de llegar a su lugar de descanso final se había llevado a cabo, y hasta ese momento Naruto no había siquiera aparecido. Todos los presentes se habían reunido alrededor del ataúd donde Sakura parecía dormir, pero era Sasuke el que parecía más preocupado por el rubio, pues sabía perfectamente por todas las cosas horribles por las que estaba pasando, de las cuales él mismo tenía gran culpa. Bajó su cabeza unos momentos, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

-Ya basta –susurró la voz de su hermano, a su lado, quien tenía los ojos fijos en Sakura.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Sasuke con el mismo volumen de voz.-Además, ¿qué haces acá?

-No cambies el tema –respondió, ahora mirándolo, bastante enojado-. Se está haciendo bastante evidente que te estás preocupando por ese mocoso.

-Es demasiado raro que no se haya aparecido –le dijo, aún con la voz baja- ¿No tendrás tú algo que ver con eso?

-No seas ridículo –Itachi relajó el semblante y le dio una palmadita en el trasero. Sasuke se quiso morir: ¡había gente atrás!- ¿No has visto que desde ayer no me he movido de tu lado?

Dijera lo que dijera, era difícil creerle. Era cierto que había estado con él en todo momento, pero también era cierto que Itachi podía perfectamente haber ocupado el kage bunshin no jutsu y haberle hecho algo al rubio. Pero dejó de pensar en ello y se concentró en escuchar alguna reacción a la palmadita de la persona que se encontraba atrás de él. Pero pasaron unos segundos, y nada escuchó. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, pues parecía que nadie lo había notado. Sin embargo, atrás suyo, un paralizado Shikamaru miraba todavía fijamente el lugar que la mano de Itachi había golpeado hace unos momentos. Su mente, al parecer, había sacado conclusiones correctas acerca de lo que esos dos se traían…

-Shikamaru… -el aludido fue sacado de sus pensamientos de manera repentina, y miró a su lado, a la persona que lo llamaba.

-¿Qué… qué quieres, Chouji?

-¿Qué estabas mirando? –le preguntó, con la cara más extrañada que le había visto Shikamaru en su vida.

-Yo… -se sonrojó. A ojos de Chouji, le había estado mirando el trasero a Sasuke- No… ¡no es lo que estás pensando, Chouji! –bajó la voz al notar que algunas personas se volteaban a verlos- No es eso… verás… lo que pasó es que…

-Cállense de una vez –dijo Asuma en voz baja, atrás de los muchachos-. Es una falta de respeto que estén conversando en un momento como este.

Shikamaru miró a Chouji como rogándole que no malinterpretara la situación, pero este se alejó de él un par de pasos, con el rostro todavía con una expresión extrañada. La víctima del malentendido bajó la cabeza, resignado, y se le oyó decir un ""qué problemático" al momento que unos ninjas se acercaban al féretro de la pelirrosa para hacerlo descender a la tierra. Fue en ese instante en que se escucharon unos pasos acercarse con tranquilidad. Algunos se voltearon a ver quién era, y murmuraron por lo bajo. Sasuke supo en seguida que era Naruto. Venía con un rostro demacrado, que evidenciaba que la noche anterior no había logrado dormir y que se la había pasado llorando. Cargaba un enorme ramo de flores, y se encaminó en dirección a la primera fila, para situarse al lado de Kakashi –quien a su vez se encontraba al lado de Sasuke. Ni siquiera miró a Itachi o a Sasuke, pues su vista se concentró en el rostro plácido que mostraba Sakura. Así entonces, los ninjas encargados cerraron la tapa del ataúd y éste comenzó a bajar…

-Las palabras de despedida ya fueron dichas –recitó la voz de Tsunade, fuerte y clara, llamando la atención de Naruto-, así que démosle su último adiós a Sakura, una kunoichi y excelente aprendiz que cayó en una importante misión para Konoha. Que su vida no sea en vano, y continuemos todos entregando lo mejor, como hizo ella, hasta el final.

El rubio observaba callado, con la mirada completamente carente de emociones mientras un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente: ya no más. No estaba dispuesto a presentar la otra mejilla. Definitivamente, Naruto quería ver muerto a Orochimaru. El muchacho portador del kyuubi respiró hondo, cerró los ojos recordando la sonrisa de Sakura, y entonces descubrió que nuevamente estaba llorando. Sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro izquierdo, y descubrió que Kakashi le sonreía con un aire paternal que hasta ahora le desconocía. Le devolvió una sonrisa débil pero agradecida, y entonces sintió unos golpecitos en su espalda. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada apenada de Konohamaru, pero que a la vez reflejaba un apoyo incondicional. Al igual que con su sensei, Naruto le regaló una sonrisa pequeña, pero cargada de agradecimiento. Entonces, decidido, avanzó hasta donde el ataúd de Sakura descendía, y le lanzó el ramo de flores.

-Nunca te olvidaré.

Ino rompió en llanto luego de eso, y se acercó también para entregarle su ramo de flores a su amiga. La escena se repitió con otros conocidos de Sakura, mientras Naruto volvía a su lugar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que a la derecha de donde se había parado al llegar se encontraba Gaara, viéndolo con su mirada habitual. El rubio sonrió.

Mientras tanto, un kunai se dirigió hacia él a enorme velocidad, sin embargo, Itachi lo detuvo con los dedos. Sasuke miró con nerviosismo, mientras su hermano mayor no parecía ni siquiera alertado. Vieron que una pequeña notita colgaba al final del arma, amarrada a un hilo. "_Tengo que hablar con usted, y ahora mismo_". Itachi supo en seguida que se trataba de Kisame, y la dirección de donde había venido el kunai le indicó la ubicación de su antiguo compañero.

-Tengo algo que hacer –revolvió los cabellos de Sasuke antes de desaparecer del lugar. Sasuke miró bastante confundido.

Unos cuantos saltos más allá y Kisame apareció ante su vista, sobre un tejado. Itachi subió y se sentó a su lado. 

-Itachi-san, me alegra verlo.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hablarme?

-En realidad no soy yo quien quiere hablar con usted. Es el jefe.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con él? –preguntó con la mirada seria.

-Quiere hacer un negocio con usted, Itachi-san. Pide que se encuentren lo antes posible. Dice que le conviene a ambos –al no ver reacción en su viejo compañero, decidió hablar algo más-. Se trata del Kyuubi –los ojos rojizos de Itachi brillaron de manera especial.

-Dime cuándo y dónde.

-Mañana en la noche le llegarán instrucciones.

-Bien… –el Uchiha se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Espere, Itachi-san –Buscó en su capa y sacó dos figuritas pequeñas y blancas. La primera era una comadreja, y la segunda un gatito. Kisame se las entregó a Itachi- Se las envía Deidara.

-… -observó las figuritas y en seguida supo que la comadreja lo representaba a él, y el gatito a Sasuke. Una gotita se deslizó por su cabeza.

-Y Hidan le envía una nota –le entregó un papel.

-… -otra gotita se deslizó por su cabeza: 

"_Deidara-chan me preguntó qué animal representaba a tu hermano. Le dije que siempre pensaste que era un gatito. Saludos. Hidan. _

_P.D.: ¿Qué tal sabe tu hermanito, eh? FD_"

Arrugó la nota en seguida, enterrando sus uñas pintadas de negro en el papel. Una venita palpitaba en su sien derecha, y Kisame lo notó. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar el encuentro hasta ahí, pues un Itachi enojado era lo que menos quería ver. Además, si Itachi aceptaba lo del negocio, volverían a verse muy pronto…

-Nos vemos, Itachi-san.

Desapareció acompañado de una nube de humo, que se espació por el lugar hasta dejar de ser visible. En su mente, el mayor de los Uchiha se preguntó qué clase de negocio le ofrecería el jefe de los Akatsuki, y que tenía que ver con ese asqueroso zorro de nueve colas. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar al imaginar la razón. Acomodó las figuritas que Deidara le había mandado en su mano, y se dirigió camino a la casa donde vivía con Sasuke. Y al diablo con el funeral, después de todo, esa Sakura nunca le cayó bien. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se supone que sus regresos a Konoha siempre eran algo que lo ponían muy alegre, aunque la mayoría de las veces fuera por asuntos importantes, como el de ahora. Pero en este momento no podía andar contento por la vida luego de enterarse de los horrendos planes de Orochimaru. Miró hacia el cielo, y suspiró. Sería la primera crisis de estas dimensiones que se le presentaba a Tsunade, y él iba a estar con ella apoyándola como buen ex-compañero de un equipo al que habían pertenecido hace muchos años atrás… 

Suspiró nuevamente, y sus ojos se tornaron algo melancólicos. Muchas veces se preguntó qué habría sido de Orochimaru si éste no hubiese decidido irse de la villa, o si él hubiese podido impedir que lo hiciera. Y recordó a Naruto. El rubio había logrado detener a Sasuke, y aparentemente las cosas ahora iban bien.

-Seguramente Orochimaru me estaría ayudando a escribir mis libros –se dijo a sí mismo. Pero entonces sonrió-. ¡Imposible! Era un tipo un tanto especial. Sospecho que no compartía mis fervorosos gustos por observar damas en "estado natural".

Y entonces, mientras dirigía la vista nuevamente al frente, Jiraiya recordó su motivo de visita a Konoha y apresuró el paso para darle esta terrible noticia a Tsunade cuando antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Y pasó una hora desde que habían sepultado a Sakura, y Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee e Ino continuaban ahí. Gaara tuvo que abandonar el lugar a petición de la Hokage, que deseaba tener una conversación con él. Media hora después, Gai había aparecido y se había llevado a su querido estudiante apelando a su salud mental. Media hora más tarde, Inoichi había hecho lo mismo con su hija. Y unos minutos después, Sasuke decidió irse al ver que Itachi no parecía tener intenciones de volver. Kakashi intentó en vano hacer que Naruto volviera a su casa. El sensei suspiró.

-Yo sé muy bien lo que significa perder a un compañero de equipo –El rubio, que había mantenido su vista en la tierra removida, levantó su cabeza y observó a Kakashi sorprendido-. Es un dolor imposible de borrar, y más si pudiste oír sus últimas palabras y verlo morir.

-¿Perdiste a un compañero, Kakashi-sensei? –le preguntó, con voz abatida, pero bastante curioso al ver la posibilidad de saber algo de su vida.

-Así es. Él y yo acostumbrábamos a pelear, tal como Sasuke y tú – el corazón de Naruto se aceleró al oír el nombre de su amigo-, y curiosamente su nombre era Uchiha Obito.

-¿Uchiha Obito? –lo miró todavía más sorprendido.

-Sí –sonrió-. Obito pertenecía al clan Uchiha, y había obtenido el Sharingan el mismo día que murió. Y si quieres que te explique cómo obtuve el mío –apuntó a su ojo cubierto- vamos a tu casa y de camino pasamos al Ichiraku Ramen, ¿quieres?

-No, sensei. Me quedaré acá un poco más…

Naruto volvió a bajar la vista, y Kakashi se preocupó. Pero si su alumno no se iba a mover de ahí, él iba a acompañarlo hasta que lo hiciera. Nuevamente puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio –como hace un rato atrás-, y se sentó a su lado. 

-Gracias, sensei… 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- 

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, Sasuke descubrió que Itachi estaba sentado sobre el sillón, mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión cada un segundo. Se molestó con él. Luego que partió a quién sabe dónde lo estuvo esperando por un par de horas, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avisarle que iba a volver a casa. Porque Sasuke entendía muy bien que Sakura no era santa de su devoción, pero al menos debió decirle que…

-Ya, está bien –Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos-. No te quedes ahí parado y ven a sentarte conmigo.

-No quiero ver televisión.

-¿Y quién te dijo que íbamos a ver televisión? –respondió el mayor con una vocecita bastante sensual, mientras dejaba de lado el control.

-Ah… No, ahora no… -se sonrojó, y quiso cambiar el tema-. ¿Por qué no volviste? 

-Iba a hacerlo, pero no me dio la gana.

-¿Y con quién te encontraste?

-¿Qué es esto, Sasuke? ¿Un interrogatorio?

-Sólo responde –contestó seriamente.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, hermanito.

Bueno, algo había de razón ahí, pensó Sasuke. Itachi no le debía explicaciones, porque él sólo era su hermano pequeño. Pero también era cierto que, hermanos o no, los dos estaban llevando una… ¿relación? Y… 

-… y entonces estás pensando que me fui a encontrar con otra persona con intenciones de "ponerte los cuernos". 

Cada día que pasaba, Itachi lograba descolocarlo con mayor frecuencia. No era la primera vez que su hermano mayor parecía poder leerle los pensamientos, y el asunto ya estaba comenzando a darle un poquito de miedo. Y su rostro pareció delatarlo, pues Itachi sonrió de manera algo maliciosa sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Se puso de pie al ver que Sasuke no movía un solo músculo, y se acercó a él con no muy buenas intenciones.

-Ahora… voy a tener que castigarte.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿De qué… estás hablando?

-Por desconfiar de mí –ignoró su pregunta y lo tomó en brazos en un movimiento rápido- y por preocuparte tanto por Naruto-kun…

Y entonces Sasuke lo comprendió: este iba a ser un día muy largo… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sí, igual que para Kakashi, será un día muy largo para Sasuke, pero en otro sentido… o.o… ¡Itachi! ¡Respeta el duelo de tu hermano, cochino indecente òo! xD ¿Qué duelo? ¡xD! Parece que a Sasuke el asunto de la muerte de su compañera no le afectó mucho que digamos… ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Debería afectarle? Espero sus respuestas xD.

Por otro lado, Gaara siempre anda detrás de Naruto. Me pregunto si llegará al punto de espiar a Naruto por las noches (y por toda la noche, pues el pobrecito no duerme xD)… ¡Y entonces resulta que ahora Gaara es un voyerista! Ah, este mundo está perdido uú… xD

Y bueno. No pasaron muchas cosas interesantes en este capítulo, pero el siguiente se viene mejor. ¡Ah! ¡Pobrecito Shikamaru xD! Ya veremos qué otros asuntos problemáticos le tiene preparado el destino… ¡Y ahora los reviews!

almudena Black: Sí, la muerte estuvo buena xD Y tengo a gente que le dio pena xD Jo, jo, jo…

Itachi? Claro, Itachi es cruel :3 Y será todavía más cruel en los capítulos siguientes, créeme xD Sobre todo con el rubio hiperactivo de Naruto! 

Y bueno… lo que te decía de Shikamaru el otro día xD Pobrecito… Y será peor en el siguiente capítulo! Agh xD No me preguntes por qué Shikamaru. Me salió del alma, mientras escribía xD

Saluditos! Espero este también te haya gustado ToT! Y perdón otra vez por el retraso u,ù…

Neko-Itachi: Bueno, ototo, qué decir? xD Murió Sakura-basura, y todos felices xD Y qué más? Gosh… veamos… Ah, no sé xD Finalmente yo te había mandado un link para que bajaras a Kakashi y los demás haciendo el oiroke no jutsu, no? Si no es así, pues te lo paso xD Y… y hace como 10 meses que me compré Shaman King, sí xD Y… Y… Y eso xD Bueno, tengo que responder tu review no? X3 Eso entonces xD Hablamos por el MSN.

Meiisho: Dejaste review!! Genial! Y sí! Se murió!! XD!!! Claro, Sakura-basura es demasiado inútil. Sólo estaba quitando aire y espacio, así que había que eliminarla xD

Ah, qué bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir y mis lemon xD Y es con ellos con los que tengo que echar a volar más mi imaginación!

Y bueno, gracias por tu review! Saluditos!

deabreufazzino: Pues sí, Itachi es bastante sobre protector con su hermanito menor. Y tiene una muy buena razón para hacerlo, y no me refiero sólo a que lo proteja como pareja… Bueno, ya verás xD Y claro! Ya sabía que iba a salir gente feliz con la muerte de Sakura! Todo el mundo a celebrar!! XD! 

Saluditos! Gracias por comentar!!

kasumi-chan: Bueno, no eres la primera anti-Sakura de corazón que se compadece de ella, partiendo por mi xD! La odio, pero de todas formas sentí pena xD

Y bueno… gracias por tus palabras! Y el destino de Sasuke y Naruto ya está planeado, y ya verás tú misma qué pasa con esos dos… Y gracias nuevamente, por leer y dejar tus comentarios. Espero dejes más reviews!!! Saludos!

Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei: La muerte de Sakura… xD Cómo tenía ganas de escribir ese acontecimiento!! Y que estuviste a punto de llorar? Eso es bueno, en el sentido que lo estoy haciendo bien, no? xD Y sí, Sasuke también tiene su corazoncito, lo sé.

Que bueno que te gustasen los capítulos… y es idea mía o yo no he dejado review en tu fic de 40 páginas? O.o Porque lo leí hace mucho, y estuvo para qué más bueno!!!

En fin… Espero tu review de este capítulo. Saludos!!

kumiko Aburame: Te fascinó? Qué felicidad! Y dices que lloraste con el capítulo anterior? Vaya, me parece genial o.o … O sea, que estoy escribiendo bien! XD Que hayas llorado es un buen signo! Voy por buen camino xD

Uy, ShinoxKiba… Ya vas a ver cómo las cosas entre ellos dos se arreglan de una manera u otra… pero no te diré si quedan como pareja o no xD

Y bueno, gracias por tus palabras. Saluditos.

Aby: Gracias por tus comentarios! Cuando enviaste este review ibas en el capítulo 7, así que ya sabes cómo reaccionó Kiba!! Eso si continuaste leyéndolo, claro xD Pero me alegra que te haya gustado :3. Y bueno… gracias nuevamente, espero leas este capítulo y envíes tus impresiones!

Shiori: Ah! Veo que te gustó mi fic xD. Genial! Veamos… xD Nunca quise que le tomaran cariño a Sakura… No sé cómo pudo suceder algo así, diablos xD Pero desde siempre me ha caído mal, no la adoro xD. Y sí, Itachi está todo sexy… -… ¿Te gusta el yaoi por mi culpa? XD!! Pero eso no es malo xD Me siento alagada xD! Y bueno, responderé tus letritas una por una :3 

Qué bueno que te gustó TT. Me esfuerzo mucho para que quede bueno :3

Genial xD Cuando uno no deja de leer es porque está bueno xD Excelente razonamiento xD

Te traje al lado oscuro… Interesante… Felicidades por ingresar a este hermoso mundo xD

Muchas gracias. Siempre pongo especial atención a la redacción.

Eso es cierto. La buena ortografía también.

Me alegra. Siempre tuve problemitas con eso del cuántas páginas por capítulo. El primero tiene 4 páginas xD Cada vez fui agregando una más, y ahora ando por las 9 ó 10.

XD La venda… Pobrecito Sasuke xD.

Bueno… Ni yo sé. La verdad, creo que debió quedar todavía más triste… xD

Muchas gracias :3 Y definitivamente, esos dos no podían faltar en mi fic. Son una de mis parejas favoritas.

Sí, me dio pena matar al pobre can xD

Gracias por decirlo!! Ya estaba necesitando que alguien me aclarara ese punto!

Muchas gracias :3

Y eso es algo bastante complicado uú… Qué bueno que lo logré ToT. 

XD Bien. Gracias por todos tus comentarios xD

k-chaz: Ah! Me gustó mucho recibir un review tuyo! Muchas gracias! La verdad es que tiempo es lo que más he necesitado, por eso no te he dejado reviews en tu fic que tanto me gusta , … Pero he leído todos los capítulos! Está buenísimo! Es que yo enloquezco con el HoroxLen ToT! Tanto, que me hice un fotolog :3 xD 

En fin. Gracias por pasar por estos lados. Saluditos!

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Bueno, luego de tanto tiempo al fin pude seguir ToT…

Me alegra mucho que te gustase tanto. Y desgraciadamente, a Sakura era necesario matarla. Por lo que pasará más adelante con Naruto, era muy necesario.

¿Un semana en leerlo? Creo que es un tiempo razonable. Me han llegado reviews de gente que lo leyó en 1 día!! Ah, eso es increíble! XD Yo no podría! 

Y bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes , … 


	14. Tormento

**Hermandad**

_Tormento_

Lo lanzó sobre la cama sin una pizca de delicadeza. Sasuke cayó sentado sobre ella, pero entonces Itachi lo agarró de las muñecas y lo recostó, dejando las manos de su hermano menor a un lado de la cabeza de este, sin soltarlo. Y ahí, sobre él, el mayor le devolvía una mirada que no era muy difícil de interpretar: deseo desenfrenado por ese cuerpo que ya había tomado en varias ocasiones.

-Tanta preocupación por Naruto-kun –le dijo mientras comenzaba a morderle el cuello- es algo que no puedo soportar… -Sasuke reprimió un gritito de dolor, pues Itachi lo había hecho algo fuerte. Y es que el mayor se había topado con el sello que había dejado Orochimaru, y no pudo evitar sentir rabia de verlo ahí-Tú eres mío… sólo mío –lamió la zona con desesperación-. Ese zorro bastardo… sólo quiere alejarte de mi…

-Pero… ¿De qué estás…? –apretó sus ojos, pues Itachi apegó su cuerpo e hizo presión sobre la entrepierna del menor.

-No lo pienso permitir… -frotó su cuerpo contra el miembro despertante de Sasuke- porque tú me perteneces… -apretó las manos que tenían capturadas las muñecas de su hermano-¿Lo has oído bien…? Me perteneces.

-Itachi… -dijo con una vocecita algo quejumbrosa, pero las palabras de su hermano lo habían dejado bastante sorprendido y no pudo continuar hablando. Y es que cuando Itachi se ponía así de posesivo, a veces hasta sentía cierta desconfianza: nunca se sabía qué haría su hermano cuando se ponía tan celoso. Y su desconfianza se incrementó cuando los ojos de Itachi se mostraron con el Sharingan- …

-Pero debo castigarte por tu falta de confianza –un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke. No pudo evitar pensar que lo que Itachi acababa de decir tenía fuerte relación con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos- y no seré _gentil_.

La manera en que el mayor pronunció la última palabra fue bastante tenebrosa. Pero Sasuke no alcanzó ni siquiera a reaccionar, pues Itachi comenzó a desgarrarle la polera con rapidez y algo de brutalidad. Y quitó su pantalón casi de la misma manera, dejándolo sólo con la ropa interior.

-Te deseo tanto… -volvió a atacar su cuello- Necesito oírte gemir, Sasuke…

Y el menor recién pudo reaccionar. No iba a negar que la manera tan apresurada en que Itachi estaba actuando lo estaba excitando… Pero de todas formas la desconfianza no había desaparecido. Sasuke en esos momentos tuvo que dejar que un gemido escapara de sus labios, pues su hermano comenzaba a acariciarle su pecho mientras que con sus dedos apretaba un pezón, endureciéndolo al tacto. Y entonces Itachi se comenzó a quitar el pantalón, pues deseaba con toda su fuerza sentir su miembro rozando el de su estúpido hermano pequeño…

-A Naruto-kun le fascina inmiscuirse entre nosotros dos… -comentó, mientras su boca capturaba el mismo pezón que sus dedos habían endurecido. Lo lamió lentamente, provocando a su hermano- Es un poco egoísta, ¿no crees?

-¿Por… por qué dices eso…? –preguntó el menor, reprimiendo un quejido.

-Le encanta preocuparte… -su boca se dirigió al otro pezón- Últimamente se ha estado mostrando muy lastimero…

-Ha sufrido mucho este… último tiempo –dijo en tono de regaño. ¿Es que Itachi no tenía corazón?- Sakura murió… y él la quería… -lanzó un quejido- ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo…?

-¿Desde cuándo tan sentimental, Sasuke…?

Luego de la pregunta, sus manos bajaron y se colocaron sobre las caderas del menor. Su boca atrapó a la de Sasuke en un beso algo forzoso, que denotaba la falta de paciencia en el mayor. Y entonces Itachi quitó la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su hermanito, y rápidamente una mano se acercó al miembro recién descubierto. Con un dedo acarició la punta, suavemente, intentando provocarlo, al momento que su boca volvía a besar esos labios de los que ya era un total adicto. Pero no estuvo mucho rato ahí, pues su propio miembro clamaba desesperadamente por atención. Y no iba hacerlo esperar.

-¿Ya no quieres matarme, verdad? –los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron rápidamente, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a los de Itachi. No pudo evitar pensar que la pregunta de su hermano había sonado más como una afirmación.

La seriedad apareció en el rostro del mayor. Sin quitar sus orbes escarlatas de las azabaches de Sasuke, bajó una mano para comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón. Y lo bajó lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual. Cuando se lo había quitado, una de sus manos volvió a ocuparse de la entrepierna de su hermano menor, rozándola suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, para casi en seguida, capturarla con su mano. Sasuke sólo entrecerró sus ojos, sin desviar la mirada.

-¿Y bien…? –Preguntó el mayor, a la vez que comenzaba a mover su mano hacia abajo.

Sasuke no tenía la respuesta muy clara. A pesar de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, siempre estaba en su mente la bella sonrisa de su madre y la dedicación que a su padre no le gustaba demostrar. Y el cariño de la gente. Si no fuera por Itachi, no habría pasado esos tortuosos años de soledad, de tristeza, de odio, de maldiciones, y… de dolor. Si no fuera por Itachi, habría crecido como un niño feliz. Si no fuera por Itachi no habría estado a punto de matar a Naruto aquella vez en la batalla en la cascada, por el sólo hecho de querer irse con Orochimaru. Si no fuera por Itachi todo habría sido tan distinto… Pero si no fuera por Itachi… no habría conocido lo que significaba amar a alguien de la forma que lo amaba ahora…

-No –suspiró, y la mano de su hermano subió y bajó con un ritmo cada vez mayor- Ya no… quiero matarte –confirmó, sin quitar sus ojos de los de su hermano, respondiendo con un tono de voz algo neutro.

Y eso era lo último que le faltaba por escuchar a Itachi para saber que todo estaba perfecto. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, con un dejo de maldad, y entonces quitó rápidamente su ropa interior, poniendo su endurecido miembro en la entrada sin preparar de su hermano menor. Y sin avisar, entró en él de una sola vez, llegando hasta el fondo, mientras la hermosa voz de Sasuke sonaba adolorida, pero excitada. E Itachi tampoco le dio tiempo al cuerpo de Sasuke para acostumbrarse a semejante invasión, pues su deseo lo tenía completamente descontrolado. Así que salió de manera algo apresurada, entrando casi de igual forma, mientras acomodaba las piernas del menor sobre su cadera para tener mayor movilidad. El de cabellos cortos había aferrado sus manos al cubrecamas, en tanto que sus ojos se mostraban cerrados con fuerza y sus labios semiabiertos haciendo que el aire entrara y saliera a cada segundo con mayor rapidez. Y entonces el movimiento de Itachi comenzó a hacerse cada vez más rápido, pues los quejidos que salían de la boca del menor eran definitivamente deliciosos.

-Ah, Sasuke… -gimió bajo, mientras veía que unas cuantas lágrimas caían de los ojos de su hermano. Y eso le hizo aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas- Así me gusta… -su voz sonó sensual pero algo siniestra- Eso es precisamente… lo que me hace perder el control…

-Niisan… -el agarre al cubrecamas se apretó. Un gemido que mezclaba dolor y placer escapó de sus labios.

El mayor sonrió. Se inclinó lo que mas pudo, sin dejar de moverse, y volvió a atacar su cuello tal y como lo había hecho antes: sin mostrar delicadeza. Y es que para Itachi ver la debilidad que mostraba Sasuke era verdaderamente estimulador. Otra sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios mientras mordía el cuello de su hermano.

Pronto notó que entrar y salir del cuerpo de Sasuke se estaba haciendo un tanto fácil, así que sin dejar de penetrarlo, se volvió a incorporar sólo para notar que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Su lengua relamió sus labios. La entrada del menor mostraba un par de hilillos de sangre.

-Itachi… -lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados luego de que los gemidos que había intentado acallar ahora se escucharan fuertes y claros- más… rápido…

Y el mayor no se hizo de rogar. Separó un poco más las piernas de Sasuke, y aumentó todavía más la velocidad con que lo embestía. Su mano izquierda se hizo cargo de masturbar el abandonado miembro de Sasuke, lográndole arrancar una serie de gemidos suaves pero fuertes, cargados de placer. Y él mismo no se quedó atrás. Tener a Sasuke así de sometido y gritando de esa manera logró que un gemido ronco y prolongado saliera de su boca. Ah, su hermanito… La verdad es que nunca estuvo seguro de poder lograr llegar a este punto con él. En el Akatsuki siempre encontraba un momento para ponerse a planear las maneras de llegar a él, pero cuando volvió a Konoha y se encontró con su hermanito mandó al demonio todas esas tácticas. Sasuke se había transformado en un jovencito condenadamente _violable_… Y es que siempre que se aparecía por la villa para espiar a Sasuke lo hacía por pocos minutos y a mucha distancia de él para, obviamente, no ser descubierto. Y ya cuando se apareció frente a su hermanito menor pensó que su objetivo se vería en peligro por la forma en que lo estaba "abordando", pero una vez vio un mínimo destello de titubeo por parte de Sasuke y ya supo que lo tenía. El orgulloso de Uchiha Sasuke estaba en sus redes. Y en esos momentos, embistiendo aún con más fuerza, Itachi esbozó una nueva sonrisa. El muchacho que clamaba que iba a asesinarlo aun poniendo en riesgo su vida ahora estaba bajo suyo gimiendo sin control. El semen de Sasuke escurrió por sus dedos, y entonces se inclinó un poco para penetrarlo con mayor profundidad. Y no pasó mucho para que él mismo llegara al límite, y apenas sintió que eso ocurriría salió por completo de Sasuke para derramarse sobre el cuerpo de éste. Entonces Itachi respiró hondo, sintiendo la agitación del menor, mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera oscura. Y sus ojos comenzaron a observar el cuerpo bajo suyo… vaya qué vista tenía… La perfecta figura de Sasuke con la respiración agitada y gran parte de su pecho, estómago e incluso su rostro con semen.

-Sangre… -dijo Itachi de pronto.

-¿Sangre…? –Sasuke se incorporó un poco, y vio una pequeña manchita de sangre en la cama. Sangre que su hermano había provocado debido a la fuerza con que entró en él- Olvídalo… -cerró sus ojos, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron al pensar en la razón de la manchita- … no es nada.

Itachi se recostó a su lado, y le acarició la cabeza con rapidez. El menor entonces se comenzó a acomodar cerca suyo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Suspiró. Todo había sido tan… intenso. Sus pobres ropas destrozadas estaban dispersas por el suelo, pero no importaba. Sonrió. El cansancio había hecho que apareciera el sueño, y dispuesto a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, cerró sus ojos. Ya no tenía más dudas que atormentaran sus pensamientos. Ya no iba a ponerse a discutir con su interior sobre lo que pensaba de la relación con Itachi. Al fin había encontrado la última respuesta que necesitaba: definitivamente lo amaba. Y sólo con eso en mente, comenzó a quedarse dormido. El día había sido demasiado agotador. La muerte de Sakura y el estado de ánimo de Naruto eran temas muy complicados… Pero ya era muy tarde para seguir pensando en todo eso. Ahora se merecía un descanso. Y si era junto a su hermano, mejor aún.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era muy temprano en la mañana del día siguiente, y Shikamaru había tenido que levantarse para ir a arreglar ciertos problemas que se habían generado con unos pergaminos en el edificio de la Hokage. No estaba para nada de ánimos, pero ciertamente era mejor eso a que la Hokage lo llamara para enviarlo a una misión, siendo que hace tan poco había vuelto de una bastante pesada. Incluso habían perdido a un integrante del equipo… Se lamentó mentalmente, y miró hacia las nubes por última vez antes de entrar al edificio. Sin embargo, apenas puso un pie en él, Shizune corrió en su dirección con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡Ven, sígueme!

-¿Pero qué…?

Shikamaru la miró extrañado, pero la muchacha comenzó a subir unas escaleras con algo de prisa, y no le quedó otra opción más que seguirla. Pronto se dio cuenta que Shizune lo conducía hacia la oficina de Tsunade, y sólo suspiró, rogando que la mujer no le tuviese preparada una tarea muy complicada…

-¡Tsunade-sama! –gritó con energías, como acostumbraba, cuando abrió la puerta- Encontré a Nara Shikamaru.

-Ah, qué bien –contestó la rubia, cambiando la vista desde las torres de papeles hacia los dos muchachos que acababan de entrar-. Necesito que cumplas con una orden para nada complicada –agregó las últimas palabras al ver la cara de sufrimiento que puso Shikamaru al escuchar la palabra "orden".

-¿Y qué sería? –inquirió, desganado.

-Necesito que vayas a buscar a Uchiha Sasuke y le digas que debo hablar con él.

Shikamaru puso los ojos como platos. Apenas escuchar "Uchiha" y ya estaba recordando lo de la palmadita y lo que había descubierto que había entre los dos hermanitos. Tragó saliva con dificultad. No quería tener nada que ver con ellos…No quería enterarse de más cosas. ¡Ya era suficiente con todo lo que sabía! Y encima de todo, por culpa de ese asunto ahora Chouji lo miraba con algo de miedo porque lo había descubierto mirando en dirección al trasero de Sasuke.

-Tsu… Tsunade-sama…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes?

-Por lo que más quiera… No me haga ir a la casa de los Uchiha…

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? –lo miró extrañada, al igual que Shizune.

-¡Cualquier otra orden, menos esta! –le rogó, con algo que no sabía si era miedo o angustia.

-¡Por favor, Shikamaru! ¡Es lo más fácil que te he mandado a hacer! –le respondió, algo molesta- No me interesa si tienes algún problema con ellos. Por lo demás, ya estás bastante grandecito como para poder dejar tus diferencias de lado y cumplir con mis mandatos. ¡Y no es algo que te haya ordenado hacer la vieja que vive en la esquina, es algo que te mandó a hacer la Hokage de Konoha!

-Pero…

-¡No hay pero que valga! Aquí estamos todos bastante ocupados. Y tus lágrimas falsas no van a convencerme.

-Tsunade-sama… -rogó por última vez, con un par de lágrimas salidas desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Vas a ir a la casa de Uchiha Sasuke y no vuelves sin él, ¿entendido?

-… entendido…

-Perfecto.

Derrotado, Shikamaru limpió sus lágrimas y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Pero antes de cruzar por ella, Tsunade le dijo una última cosa.

-Uchiha Itachi no va a hacerte nada.

-No es eso… -le respondió, y finalmente salió de la oficina.

Shizune y Tsunade se miraron bastante confundidas. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Shikamaru?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Una cascada y dos estatuas enormes a cada lado de la caída del agua. Él sobre una estatua, su amigo sobre la otra. Luego de ello, una lucha violenta. Y un intercambio de palabras despreciativas y de ruegos. Que tú no entiendes lo que es perder a la familia, y debo vengarme de él. Pero tú eres mi familia, así que por favor no te vayas. Seguí vivo para acabar con él, y haré lo que sea para obtener poder, incluso soy capaz de matarte si continúas interfiriendo._

_Tú eres como el hermano que nunca tuve…_

_El poder del kyuubi afloró. El poder del sello maldito se mostró. Y hubo un choque de poderes. Y entonces hubo luz. La lluvia comenzó a caer, empapando el rostro del rubio, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo. El otro lo miraba de pie, con algo de arrepentimiento por haberlo lastimado de esa manera. Y entonces el rubio abrió los ojos, lentamente, y posó su mirada sobre Uchiha Sasuke._

_-No te vayas, por favor…_

_-…_

_-Entrenaremos más…_

_-…_

_-Le pediremos ayuda al Ero-sennin…_

_-…_

_-Y a Kakashi-sensei… ¡Y te haremos más fuerte!_

_-…_

_-Somos amigos… No me hagas esto…_

_-…_

_-No quiero quedarme solo otra vez…_

_-…_

_-Te necesito…_

_-Naruto…_

_El rubio cerró sus ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya no estaba empapado. Estaba en un lugar cálido, en una cama, muy cómodo. En un hospital. Y sintió el sonido de la respiración de alguien. Miró a su lado. Sobre una silla, le sonreía levemente su querido amigo._

_-Sasuke… Gracias._

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe. Mirando algo confundido a su alrededor, recordó que no había dormido en toda la noche, y que recién en la mañana había podido conciliar el sueño. Sí, el sueño… El sueño que acababa de tener, no era más que el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido hace unos años atrás, cuando había hecho hasta lo imposible por impedir que Sasuke dejara la villa para irse con Orochimaru en busca de poder. Y había logrado su meta, ¿no era eso bueno? Aun así, ahora no hubo sonrisas que adornaran su rostro, como las que solían aparecer cada vez que lo recordaba. No hubo nada de eso. Sólo tristeza al recordar que entre Sasuke y él incluso se estaba perdiendo la amistad, y que Sakura ya no estaba viva. En esos momentos, sus sentimientos estaban hechos una maraña que le resultaría muy difícil poder desenredar. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, procurando dejar un espacio por donde entrara el aire, cerró sus ojos, con la imagen de Sakura sonriéndole en su mente. Su vida se estaba volviendo cada vez peor. ¿Para qué había nacido, si el destino sólo le deparaba una desgracia tras otra? En ese momento, algo se movió a sus pies. El gatito blanco que Sakura había bautizado como Yuki se acomodaba sobre la cama y ronroneaba a gusto. Naruto sonrió levemente. Al menos ahora lo tenía a él.

De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta. ¿Sería Kakashi-sensei? Pero él acostumbraba a aparecerse por su ventana. Al diablo. No tenía la más mínima intención de ir a ver quién era. Cuando se estaba acomodando entre las sábanas, los golpes volvieron a oírse. No quería abrir. Pero quien quiera que fuese, no pensaba irse, pues continuó golpeando. Fastidiado, se levantó a duras penas y tambaleándose porque la sangre aún no irrigaba bien por su cerebro, llegó a la puerta y abrió.

-Buenos días.

-Gaara…

-Ramen de tu puesto favorito –le entregó una bolsita del Ichiraku ramen, que contenía dos porciones de sus fideos adorados.

-¡Gaara! –volvió a decir su nombre, esta vez con un tono alegre. Recibió la bolsita, sintiendo ganas de sonreír. Y pudo hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era hora del entrenamiento. Antes se encaminaba a encontrarse con su equipo con mucho ánimo y energía, pero esta vez no. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no llegara la hora, pero su madre ya le había aguantado que faltara algunos días a su rutina matutina con Kurenai-sensei, y ésta vez no dejó que volviera a hacerlo.

Kiba lanzó un gruñido, molesto con sólo pensar que se encontraría con Shino. Akamaru iba caminando a su lado, saltando y jugando con cualquier insecto que se le cruzara por delante. Sonrió, contento de ver a Akamaru con buena salud. Pero entonces el muchacho reparó en algo: si Akamaru ahora se encontraba tan bien, era sólo única y exclusivamente gracias a Shino. Cuando los dos habían ido a buscar las hierbas que sanarían las heridas del animal y se encontraron con los ninjas del Sonido, fue Shino quien se enfrentó a dos de ellos y los acabó. Salvó su vida, y de paso, la de Akamaru. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que había llegado al lugar donde solían reunirse antes del entrenamiento, pero ni Kurenai-sensei ni Hinata habían llegado aún. Pero sobre un tronco caído, y al parecer totalmente metido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba sentado Shino, dándole la espalda a los recién llegados. Y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos dos. Kiba entonces, muy a su pesar, se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, haciendo que el controlador de los bichos se sobresaltara. Pero no lo miró.

-Mmm… Hola –dijo Kiba, luego de un buen rato.

-Hola… -respondió Shino con su acostumbrado tono de voz.

-Mira. No me gusta deberle nada a nadie, así que… -titubeó unos segundos, pero siguió adelante- así que quiero… darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por Akamaru y por mi…

-No. Era mi deber. Somos compañeros de equipo.

-Pues sí… -miró a Shino algo extrañado. Se esperaba otra respuesta, del tipo "haría cualquier cosa por ti porque te amo", e incluso había preparado respuestas para eso. Pero vaya… las cosas salían más fáciles de lo que imaginó. Shino parecía no querer tocar el tema, y eso era bueno- Bien, enton…

Pero para su desgracia, no pudo terminar. Shino había capturado sus labios en un beso un tantito apasionado. Kiba no supo qué hacer. Estaba demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar, y Shino aprovechó ese momento para introducir su lengua y atraer aún más la cabeza del dueño de Akamaru hacia él. Degustó cada rincón de la boca de Kiba, dejándose llevar por completo, hasta que finalmente, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, de separó de él. Y Kiba se veía realmente adorable devolviéndole una mirada cargada de confusión e impresión, mientras mantenía los sonrosados labios semiabiertos. Shino entonces, se apresuró a hablar, antes que él lo insultara.

-No tenía nada que perder.

Dicho eso, se puso de pie, se echó las manos a los bolsillos y se fue del lugar caminando lentamente. Kiba lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció de su vista, aún no pudiendo procesar del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Distancia: 10 metros. Al paso que iba cubriría la distancia en: 15 segundos. Entonces se baja la velocidad. Ahora llegaría en… 1 minuto. Igualmente tortuoso. Y entonces se resignó. Había pasado por Chouji a su casa, a ver si se apiadaba y lo acompañaba, pero su padre le dijo que había salido a comprar algunos dulces. No supo si era verdad o no, pero se dio cuenta que se estaba demorando demasiado, y partió con rapidez a la casa del Uchiha. Suspiró. Si no llegaba con Sasuke donde la Hokage, era mejor no llegar. Y se detuvo unos segundos, observando hacia el cielo con el rostro sereno, preparándose psicológicamente para encontrarse con quién sabe qué. Se dio unos golpecitos a la cabeza y se adentró a la propiedad de Sasuke, cruzando el enorme jardín antes de llegar a la puerta. Y cuando llegó a ella…

-Mmm…

Quedó con la mano en el aire, a punto de golpear la puerta. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Una gotita de sudor frío bajó desde su frente hasta desaparecer cerca de su mejilla. Ese quejido no podía significar lo que estaba pensando… ¿o si? Pegó la oreja un poco a la puerta.

-Ahm… ah… más…

Se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta. De haber sido posible, ésta se le habría abierto hasta tocar el suelo. Entonces… ¿había sacado las conclusiones correctas? Esa era, indudablemente, la voz de Sasuke…

-Más fuerte…

-Mmm…

-¡Ah… Itachi!

Se sonrojó completamente, y recién ahora pudo moverse. Caminó algo apresurado para salir de una vez por todas de ese lugar, intentando que esos horrorosos sonidos salieran de su mente, pero apenas puso uno de sus pies en la calle se topó con Chouji que venía cargado de bolsas.

-¿Shikamaru?

-… -lo miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Sólo que no estaba pálido, sino colorado.

-¿Qué hacías en la casa de Sasuke? –lo miró extrañado- Y estás rojo…

-Ah…

Y entonces Shikamaru comprendió que Chouji comenzaba a sospechar que le gustaba ese engreído de Sasuke…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y finalmente ahí estaba: la Villa Oculta de Konoha en todo su esplendor. Esbozó una sonrisa, y cruzó la puerta vigilada por un par de guardias, que se le acercaron orgullosos de tener la oportunidad de poder saludar a un legendario sannin. Jiraiya caminó unos minutos, y sintió la irremediable tentación de visitar unos baños termales e ir a observar señoritas para "recopilar información". Pero no. Tenía algo verdaderamente importante que hacer ahora. Los asuntos concernientes a Orochimaru definitivamente no podían esperar.

No pasó mucho cuando pudo divisar el edificio donde estaba Tsunade, así que se apresuró lo más que pudo. Al llegar, prefirió aparecerse por la ventana, le resultaba más rápido. De paso, podía sorprender a Tsunade, y tal vez…

-¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí!? –gritó la Godaime, al momento que abría el ventanal y le propinaba un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Jiraiya- No vas a cambiar nunca…

-¡Tsunade, qué gusto verte! –le respondió mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada- Tú tampoco parece que estás dispuesta a cambiar el trato tan violento que tienes conmigo.

-Eso es porque te lo mereces –le contestó la mujer, resignada- ¿Y qué te trae por acá?

-Bueno –Jiraiya entró a la oficina-, me trae el deber de entregarte cierta información –los ojos cafés de la mujer se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

-¿Información que tiene que ver con Orochimaru?

-Exactamente –contestó, algo asombrado- ¿Ya sabes algo?

-Precisamente hace un par de días el Kazekage con una escolta de la Arena y de Konoha nos trajeron la información.

-¿El Kazekage? –preguntó, todavía más sorprendido, mientras se sentaba en una silla- Me he perdido mucha diversión al parecer…

-No es divertido –le regañó la rubia, quien se sentaba en su lugar-. Perdimos a Sakura en esa misión.

-¿La compañera de Naruto? ¿Haruno Sakura? –la mujer asintió- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Naruto?

-Destrozado. Aprovechando que estás acá, deberías ir a verlo.

-Lo haré más tarde –contestó, algo triste por su aprendiz rubio-. Volviendo al tema de Orochimaru, ¿qué sabes al respecto?

-Viene por Uchiha Sasuke y pretende lograrlo invadiendo la villa tal como lo intentó la vez anterior.

-¿Es todo? –le preguntó con seriedad.

-Es todo –afirmó la Hokage.

-Te diré lo que yo sé –tomó aire antes de decirlo. El rostro expectante de su antigua compañera lo observaba con atención- Pretende atacar esta semana.

La mujer quedó algo petrificada al oír las palabras de Jiraiya. En su rostro se reflejó una mezcla de angustia y sorpresa que fue incapaz de ocultar. Jiraiya sólo se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos, visiblemente afectado por el peso de la noticia que le acababa de dar a Tsunade. Y la rubia se tapó la boca, impactada, pero en ningún momento perdió la calma.

-Y esa información… ¿Es segura?

-Lo es.

Tsunade abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó una botella de sake con dos posillos. En seguida sirvió uno para su amigo y otro para ella. Jiraiya sonrió con algo de tristeza, y la mujer se bebió el contenido de inmediato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y el traumatizado de Shikamaru se encontraba en su casa. Y es que había desistido de intentar convencer a Chouji de que él NO era gay. Tampoco se había atrevido a contarle a su amigo que en realidad el gay no era él, sino los hermanitos Uchiha. Y hablando de los susodichos, ambos se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente en su casa, luego que en la noche anterior y ahora en la mañana las cosas hubiesen estado bastante "movidas". Sasuke no se podía quejar, por más que su trasero doliera como los mil demonios, pues de igual manera había disfrutado con el asunto. Además de eso, su cabecita había aclarado un asunto que hace bastante lo tenía un poquito demasiado confuso: sus sentimientos hacia Itachi. Y mientras seguía recordando lo bueno que había salido de la noche anterior, de pronto la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos golpes a la puerta. Itachi se puso de pie y fue a abrir, pero una milésima de segundo después, la cerró.

-¡Vamos, no seas cruel! –se escuchó desde afuera- ¡Tenemos que conversar!

-Nadie nos vio llegar, Itachi. Mmm.

Sasuke observó un ratito hacia la puerta cerrada en silencio, con los palillos en la boca. ¿Quiénes podían haber venido a buscar a su hermano? Nadie desconocido, porque lo trataban con bastante familiaridad. ¿A quién conocía Itachi? No imaginó que tuviese amigos… Un momento. Esos de afuera no eran amigos…

-Itachi-san. Es seguro. Nadie anda por los alrededores.

Y la voz de ese sujeto se lo corroboró. Itachi finalmente decidió abrir la puerta, e hicieron ingreso 3 tipos, todos vestidos con túnicas negras con nubes rojas. Los palillos se le cayeron de la boca.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –preguntó Sasuke, algo sobresaltado, al momento que se ponía de pie con rapidez. Se maldijo por hacerlo, pues su cuerpecito le hizo ver que no estaba en condiciones de hacer ese tipo de cosas enviándole una punzada de dolor a la parte baja de su espalda.

Olvidando el dolor, se fijó bien en los que acababan de entrar a su casa. Había reconocido a Kisame, pero los otros dos no los había visto nunca en su vida. Uno llevaba su larga y rubia cabellera tomada en una cola alta, y el otro tenía su pelo de color blanquecino, peinado hacia atrás. Le llegaba casi hasta el hombro. Los tres que recién habían entrado repararon en la presencia del hermano menor de Itachi, el famoso Sasuke.

-Vaya, vaya –el rubio sonrió-. ¡Pero si eres idéntico a Itachi! –se le acercó y le dio la mano de manera efusiva-. Soy Deidara, mucho gusto. Mmm –Agregó, con su típica muletilla al finalizar la oración.

-… -Sasuke, que estaba en una pieza, quitó de inmediato su mano de la de Deidara, pues había sentido algo cálido y húmedo tocar su palma…

-Pero qué mal educado que eres –le dijo Deidara a la lengua que salía de su mano-.Lo siento, Sasuke. Es un tanto irrespetuoso, mmm.

-…

-¡Por Dios! –gritó el otro que Sasuke no conocía, pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro del Uchiha menor y acercó su rostro peligrosamente-. Así que tengo el honor de conocer al famoso Sasuke –sonrió de manera galante- Mi nombre es Hidan. Encantado.

Itachi se acercó a Hidan y quitó su brazo de los hombros de Sasuke con mucha paciencia. Acto seguido, le regaló una de sus conocidas miradas asesinas a su antiguo compañero, mientras que Hidan le devolvió una sonrisa. Sasuke por su lado, se alejó un par de pasos.

-¿Me puede alguien explicar qué significa esto? –preguntó el Uchiha menor, algo más tranquilo.

-Los negocios nos traen a visitar a tu hermano mayor –respondió Deidara

-¿Negocios? Pero Itachi, ¿no se supone que tú…?

-Sí, los dejé. Pero parece que me están echando de menos.

-¡Y no sabes cuánto! –exclamó Hidan- A un sujeto tan sexy como tú es un tanto imposible no extrañarlo, ¿sabes?

-¿Me dejas solo con ellos, Sasuke? –le pidió, al momento que ponía una mano en el rostro de Hidan y lo alejaba un poco.

-… -El aludido miró a cada uno de los presentes. Imaginó mil razones para que vinieran a su propia casa a conversar con Itachi, y ninguna le pareció para nada buena- Saldré un momento.

Sasuke no iba a negar que todo era extremadamente raro, pero alguna razón tendría Itachi para haberlos dejado entrar. ¿Qué malvado plan estaría tramando el Akatsuki? ¿Intentarían que Itachi se les uniera nuevamente? ¿O era simplemente que su hermano mayor nunca se había salido de esa temida organización? Kisame en esos momentos le abrió amablemente la puerta. Sasuke salió, y decidió ir a pasear por la villa para despejarse un poco. Ya preguntaría después. Tal vez sería bueno ir a buscar a Kakashi para preguntarle algunas cosas que necesitaba saber.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El salón enorme acababa de quedar ocupado sólo con Orochimaru y Kabuto. Hace unos minutos atrás había estado lleno a más no poder por ninjas de la Villa Oculta del Sonido, quienes recibieron las últimas instrucciones antes del ataque a Konoha. Ahora el perverso controlador de serpientes sonreía maléficamente mientras se dirigía junto a Kabuto a una de sus habitaciones destinadas a experimentos, pensando en que pronto Sasuke-kun estaría a su lado, disponible para cuando él quisiera poseer su cuerpo (es lo más doble sentido que he escrito hasta ahora xD). Kabuto miró a su señor de reojo. Realmente, no confiaba mucho en que las cosas fuesen a funcionar. Orochimaru-sama estaba demasiado obsesionado con Sasuke-kun, y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas con algo de prisa. Pero a pesar de que ya le había comentado sus temores, su señor simplemente se había limitado a regañarlo y decirle que sabía a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo. Kabuto bajó un poco la mirada. El asunto lo tenía bastante preocupado, pero mientras Uchiha Sasuke fuese la recompensa de los tantos sacrificios de ninjas del Sonido que era lo más probable que ocurrieran, a Orochimaru-sama no le importaba el resto. Estaba cegado. No había nada que Yakushi Kabuto pudiese hacer al respecto. Aunque tampoco podía negar que el arma secreta de Orochimaru-sama era increíble. Incluso más que increíble. Era extraordinaria. Sin duda, Konoha no sabría qué hacer cuando ésta apareciera frente a su ojos. Y pensando en eso se le vino a la mente otra cosa: la horrible imagen de la serpiente que había matado hace unos días. El asunto todavía le molestaba un poco. No dejaba de relacionarlo con algo parecido a un presagio…

-Kabuto.

-Señor –contestó, algo sobresaltado al haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos de esa manera.

-Algo te atormenta, ¿verdad? –siseó Orochimaru, mirándolo.

-No dejo de pensar en que falta muy poco para volver a Konoha, Orochimaru-sama –mintió, hablando con tranquilidad para no levantar sospechas.

-Ya vas a ver que con nuestra arma secreta se hará todo muy fácil… -sonrió, mirando hacia el frente, relamiéndose los labios con su larga lengua.

-No dudo de su efectividad, señor, pero de todas formas…

-De todas formas nada –Cortó, sutilmente- No quiero pensar que mi mano derecha se está acobardando, Kabuto.

-Por ningún motivo, señor.

-Perfecto. Entonces no hay nada que discutir. _Él_ nos ayudará a traer a Sasuke-kun con nosotros, y es en lo único que debes pensar. Su poder no está en duda. Y eso lo sabe todo el mundo… -Kabuto asintió, aún con el rostro mostrando un semblante levemente preocupado- Ahora ve y envía a alguien para que vaya a dar una vuelta por Konoha. Necesito saber cómo están las cosas en esa villa.

-Como ordene, señor.

Con una reverencia, Kabuto dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Una nueva esperanza nació dentro de él al pensar que esa arma secreta en realidad era bastante buena idea. Era la mejor creación de Orochimaru-sama, quien en estos momentos se dirigía precisamente a tener una charla con _él_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y finalmente se había decidido a salir. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la Hokage le había ordenado llevarle a Uchiha Sasuke, pero el ir a su casa y escucharlo en una situación, por decir lo menos comprometedora, le había dado un susto bastante tremendo. Y eso sin mencionar lo de Chouji. Murmuró un "qué problemático" mientras caminaba por una concurrida calle, y de lejos vio que la gente que venía en dirección a él comenzaba a mirar hacia atrás con curiosidad. A medida que Shikamaru avanzaba descubrió que, caminando hacia él venía Kiba, con un rostro cual muerto viviente, sin importarle si tropezaba o chocaba con alguien. Un aura extrañamente oscura lo rodeaba.

-¿Kiba? –preguntó cuando éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- ¿Te encuentras…?

Pero Kiba pasó por su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Akamaru venía tras su dueño, ladrándole quien sabe qué y mordiendo suavemente su pierna de vez en cuando, aunque ni con eso el del clan de los Inuzuka reaccionaba. Shikamaru se le quedó mirando por un buen rato, hasta que ya no logró verlo entre tanta gente. Con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza, continuó caminando. Compró unas bolitas de carne en un pequeño puesto atendido por un simpático caballero, y cuando salió sintió los murmullos de la gente.

-¿Ahora qué?

Todos miraban hacia la misma dirección de la calle, y la gente se hacía a un lado a medida que el personaje misterioso avanzaba. Shikamaru se quedó mirando hasta que vio aparecer a Naruto y Gaara, viniendo hacia él. Y entonces se les acercó, sonriente al ver al rubio saliendo a caminar. Era precisamente a él a quien más le afectó la muerte de su amiga Sakura.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Eh… bien –sonrió, mostrando su dentadura-. Siempre es genial caminar con amigos, datte bayo.

-Así es –contestó Shikamaru. Entonces, les extendió una brocheta de bolitas de carne a cada uno- ¿Quieren?

Al contrario de lo que imaginaban Naruto y Shikamaru, Gaara tomó uno de los palitos y probó una de las bolitas mordiéndola suavemente. El rubio al verlo, decidió tomar una brocheta también.

-¿Qué tal están, Gaara? –preguntó el rubio sin formalidades, como era su costumbre.

-Buenas.

-Me alegra que le gustasen, Kazekage-sama –comentó Shikamaru todavía sonriendo-. Si me disculpan, ahora debo cumplir unas ordenes de Tsunade-sama.

-Claro. Gracias por las brochetas. ¡Que te vaya bien, Shikamaru! –se despidió de él moviendo su mano en lo alto, aunque con un semblante que delataba que estaba pasando por un momento muy terrible.

Por su lado, al escuchar de los propios labios del Kazekage que esas bolitas de carne eran buenas, la gente comenzó a llenar el puesto del pobre hombre que no cabía en su felicidad.

Y Shikamaru continuó caminando. Cuando terminó su comida, observó nuevamente un alboroto a lo lejos, sólo que en esta oportunidad la gente se comenzaba a juntar. Con pereza, caminó hacia ellos, sólo porque debía pasar por ahí. Estando a punto de llegar, de entre la gente salió Sasuke, con cara de fastidio y sobándose la parte baja de su espalda. De inmediato, las chicas y la gente curiosa lo rodearon nuevamente. Shikamaru se detuvo en seco. No estaba seguro si lo mejor era irse o acercarse a él y pedirle que fueran donde la Hokage, arriesgándose a que Chouji los viera juntos y echara a volar su imaginación. Pero mientras pensaba, Sasuke volvió a salir del montón de gente y se le acercó. Ya era tarde para pensar en huir.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo una niñita chillona- ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntanos por qué tu hermano regresó!

-¡Sí! ¿Y es cierto que está viviendo en tu casa? –gritó otra.

-Ya dije que eso no les incumbe ¬¬. Y ya váyanse de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer –echó las manos a los bolsillos y se puso al lado de Shikamaru- ¿verdad, Nara?

-Así es… -contestó el pobre, sonrojándose de sólo recordar lo que había oído en la mañana. Pero sacudió su cabeza. Debía llegar con Sasuke donde la Hokage a como diera lugar- Sasuke, Tsunade-sama necesita conversar contigo.

-¿Ya ven? –les dijo a las niñitas molestosas- Estoy ocupado.

Las chicas suspiraron al ver al guapo de Sasuke darse la vuelta luego de mirarlas con indiferencia. Pareciera como si pensaran que mientras más las rechazaba, era porque más se sentía atraído por ellas… Qué cosas. Por su lado, los dos chicos se marcharon con algo de rapidez.

-Lo que dije era cierto –le dijo Shikamaru al Uchiha.

-Está bien. Yo también tengo algo que conversar con ella.

Y eso también era cierto. Sasuke pensaba en ir a hablar con Kakashi, pero ya que iba a ver a la Godaime, pues era más fácil. Necesitaba saber por qué andaban todos preocupados y algo alborotados. Se habían hecho reuniones con tintes de ser de emergencia, a las que había estado asistiendo su sensei. Y ya estaba harto de quedarse con las dudas. Le preguntaría de una buena vez a la Hokage qué demonios estaba pasando en Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ya, al fin lo terminé! Es el capítulo que más me ha costado terminar Creo que principalmente por el lemon, y luego me dediqué a cambiar un montón de cosas que no me parecieron (A eso súmenle que hace más de un mes el computador de mi papá murió. Ese computador era mi fuente de internet ToT) Del lemon borré bastante, rescribí y volví a borrar. Luego tuve algunos problemas con Shikamaru y su sufrimiento xD Pero ya, al menos ya lo terminé… No puedo creer que me haya demorado tanto en este condenado capítulo del mal oO… Y para peor, no quedó en nada espeluznante ToT… Pasemos a los reviews mejor xD. A todo esto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios - ¡Cada vez son más las personas que se animan a dejarme un mensajito! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Almudena Black: Bueno, el castigo de Itachi sí era el que pensabas xD. Espero te haya gustado, mira que me costó un mundo hacerlo xx. No sé por que tanto, pero fue verdaderamente difícil! En fin.

Hace un tiempo ya hablamos de eso del líder. Yo ahora te digo: Itachi es cabrón xD. Con esto no te estoy diciendo que Itachi entregará a Naruto, pero alguna maldad irá a hacer más adelante (Es una promesa xD). Y en cuanto a lo otro, pues ya ves! Itachi se pone celoso hasta porque Naruto respira xD.

Saluditos, te me cuidas mucho!!! Siento la tardanza xx!

bloodykittycat: A mí me parece que tu review se cortó o.o… Pero bueno u,u… xD Uuy… confieso que imaginar a Itachi entrando al hospital en esas fachas también me dejó algo babeante xD Como sea xD… No sé qué más decirte, tu review sólo hablaba de eso o.o… xD Diablos. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo subido de tono xD Saludos!!

MiyabiKaminari: Yay! Gracias - Seguías mi fic hace tiempo:3 Genial! Casi lloras con lo de Sakura? XD Muchas me han dicho lo mismo! Muchas anti-Sakura sienten pena con la famosa escena de su muerte, y a mí me causa gusto xD Es que siento que mi manera de escribir ha mejorado tanto que ya hago llorar a la gente -… xD! En fin… Bueno, Naruto va a tener que seguir sufriendo un poquito más… En compensación a eso, un lemon todo baboso entre Itachi y Sasuke!! XD Espero lo hayas disfrutado! Saludos!

Shinigami-nuriko: Uuy, sí, continué, pero ahora vuelvo a demorarme xx Lo siento… uú Ese condenado lemon del mal me costó como no tienes idea! Uf! Pero algo salió… espero que te haya gustado xD Es que ya me venían pidiendo acción, y no quise dejarla para el siguiente capítulo… xD Saludos!! Gracias por mandar un comentario -.

Shinku: No, no creas que lo abandoné. Puedo demorarme un año (ojalá que no xx) pero nunca abandonaré el fic ToT Es mi primera creación, no la dejaré! Y bueno… Sí, puede que el capítulo anterior no haya estado muy bueno que digamos, pero te prometo que se va a poner bueno :3. Tan sólo recuerda que nada que ponga en el fic está porque sí xD En cuanto a subir actualización más seguido, pues… Es un poco difícil, partiendo porque no tengo internet en mi casa xx, y segundo porque estoy estudiando! Bueno, saludos, gracias por enviar un review:3

Yami Rosenkreuz: Wah, qué genial que encuentres kawaii a mi fic xD!! Digo… re-kawaii xD!!! Ah, qué tierno xD! Bueno, bueno… pasó un tiempo pero al fin pude subir la actualización :3… xx Todavía no comprendo por qué demonios me costó tanto ese condenado lemon… u.u… Pero bueno… Espero este capítulo también haya estado kawaii -. Saludos!!

Mei: Ah!! Gracias por todas esas flores que le lanzas al fic:3 Uuy, sí, el ItaxSasu es hermoso -!!! Al diablo que sean hermanos, igual se ven preciosos juntitos y haciendo maldades, no? XD

Y bueno… Este capítulo hubo lemon, qué tal? Me costó mucho, mucho xx Espero te haya gustado! Estuve tantos días cabeceando con esa escena del mal xD. Y me demoré con este capítulo por culpa de eso! En fin… … Gracias por leer!!! Saluditos!!

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Bueno, me demoré otra vez u.u Aunque no tanto como antes, pero de todas maneras me demoré. Lo siento u,u. Pero es que definitivamente no había caso! Lo que escribía no me gustaba, y tenía que rehacerlo. Para peor, me tocó escribir lemon xD Diablos. Es el más tortuoso, me costó un montón xx. Pero ya… qué bueno que te guste tanto ToT Y sí, ero sensei ha estado por estos lados xD No he leído mucho de ella, pero de verdad escribe genial -. Gracias por decir que influimos en tus sueños xD!

Y bueno… otra vez perdón por la tardanza u,ù… Espero este capítulo también te guste!! Saluditos!

kasumi-chan: Hola! La verdad es que estoy un poco resfriada, pero bueno… xD. Sí, soy mala con Naruto y Sasuke, sobre todo con el rubiecito xD. Pero es que cuando estoy escribiendo se aparece en mi mente, con carita de pena, y me dice "sé cruel conmigo", y no me puedo aguantar xD. No, pero de verdad el pobrecito tiene que sufrir u,u…En cuanto a Itachi, pues como me dijo una amiga, es un cabrón xD Y como cabrón que es, el duelo lo tiene que mandar al diablo xD. Además de eso, la pelirrosa nunca le cayó bien, así que hasta puedo decir que se puso feliz con su muerte xD.

En fin… pues gracias por mandarme un review! Por mi parte pido perdón por haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero digamos que me faltó algo de "cabronería" porque me tocó escribir mucho a Itachi, y me costó mucho! xx Saludos!!!

Luthien Depper: Dices que mi fic es el mejor ItaxSasu que hay? En serio lo piensas!? Uh… muchísimas gracias… ToT Me esfuerzo mucho con él, porque aparte es mi primer fic… Siento muchísimo que me demorara otra vez con el capítulo, pero de verdad estuvo muy complicado, sobre todo el lemon xx Lo borré una y otra vez, fue horrible ToT Pero una noche llegó la musa, y algo salió… Estuvo bueno?

Y claro que voy a continuarlo! Le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia xD Me ha dado dolores de cabeza y todo eso, pero también muchas alegrías con los reviews de la gente -. Muchas gracias por leer, deja review de este capítulo también, sí? Saluditos!!

Vero.Sasuke.Riku: Yay, gracias por leer - Si te lo leíste de una es porque ando bien… - Gracias!

Sí, el ItaxSasu es genial! Confieso que a veces también me da como temor lo que pueda escribir con Itachi, pero es que él es así: sádico (como tú dices), posesivo, cabrón (como me dijo una amiga xD), asesino y hasta pervertido (acabo de describir al Itachi de mi fic y no al real xD)

Yo también creo, sinceramente, que Gaara espía a Naruto por las noches oó. No lo dije ya? Si lo dije, lo vuelvo a decir xD Pero es que anda siguiéndolo para todos lados… será posible que lo deje solo por las noches? No creo xD En cuanto a Shino, pues a mí me gusta! Es que es todo misterioso, y es el único de los que el autor no ha explicado ninguna clase de historia… o.o Bueno, te gusta el ShinoxKiba igual xD Genial -. Y bueno, Sakura muerta… debía hacerlo, Naruto tenía que sufrir un poquito…

Sai? Pues adoraría poner a Sai!!! No sabes cuánto, pero es que… no todo el mundo ha leído el manga. Ahora como caso especial incluyo a Hidan, pero no puedo hacer que aparezca mucho por lo mismo! Todavía falta mucho para que aparezca en el anime u.ù. Qué pena. Con Sai habría podido hacer muchas cosas, maldición u,u. En fin. Sorry por demorar con este capítulo, pero definitivamente el lemon no me quedaba. Me costó como no tienes idea xx… Espero comprendas ToT. Saludos, muchas gracias por mandar un review -.

Yuushishi: Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo ya se supo qué le hizo Itachi a Sasuke… uy… xD Y no eres pervertida! Más pervertida soy yo que escribo estas cosas xD. Y bueno, sí. Sakura… Gosh… desde el comienzo del fic que sentía unos deseos terribles de acabar con ella! Tuve que aguantarme, y fue terrible xD. En cuanto al "FD", pues al comienzo del capítulo lo dije!! xD! Dije que era un "¬¬" con sonrisa xD! Es como una mirada picarona, como una mirada de "Oh, te pillé FD…" Se entiende? xD? Y las comillas hacia adentro? Ni idea xD Yo escribo en Word, y solitas me salen así. La verdad es que no lo sé… Ahora mismo salieron así y no sé la razón X.X…

Bueno, muchísimas gracias por pasar por acá, y espero la perversión que escribí al comienzo te haya gustado! No sabes cómo me costó… ToT… Saluditos!!

Gracias otra vez a todos!! Envíenme reviews y lapídenme por demorar tanto xD Saluditos!!


	15. Rompiendo lazos

**Hermandad**

_Rompiendo lazos_

-¿Ahora qué?

Fue lo que preguntó Itachi luego de pasados unos diez minutos desde que Sasuke se fuera. Todos se habían quedado sentados y en silencio: Kisame mirando a su alrededor, Deidara jugueteando con sus manos y las lenguas, y Hidan mirando a Itachi con unos ojos acosadores y una sonrisa algo pervertida. El Uchiha mayor, ya más que harto con él, le había levantado el dedo del medio de su mano derecha, de manera muy elegante, acompañado de una mirada de odio.

-Bueno, Itachi, ahora estamos esperando que nuestro líder nos honre con su presencia –contestó Hidan, con un semblante que demostraba que el gesto de Itachi con su mano le había hecho mucha gracia.

-¿Acá, en la casa? –preguntó el dueño del Sharingan con una ceja arqueada. ¿Podían ser tan confiados como para que el líder apareciera así como así en un lugar tan poblado como lo era Konoha? Por lo demás, ¿no era más lógico que él fuese a juntarse en algún lugar con un personaje tan importante como el líder?

-Pues sí. Creo que va a ofrecerte algo bueno, y tiene que ser acá –contestó Deidara.

-¿Y no se supone que me llegarían instrucciones de este encuentro a la noche? Kisame nunca dijo que vendrían ustedes a verme, y menos en el día.

-Bueno, Itachi-san, el jefe cambió de parecer. Creo que mientras antes arreglemos este asunto, mejor.

-Serán tarados… -comentó Itachi, con su rostro y tono de voz serios, tal como era su costumbre- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no viniste con Tobi, Deidara? ¿Y tú sin Kakuzu, Hidan?

-Es que no podíamos venir tantos, comprenderás –contestó el último-. Y como tenía tantas ganas de verte pero Kakuzu no, pues me dejaron a Deidara-chan que también quería venir. Y por cierto, Tobi te mandó muchos saludos. Ese tipo se porta como un crío. Pataleó porque quería venir, lo hubieras visto.

-Así que Tobi, ¿eh…? –se preguntó Itachi casi para sí mismo.

Y antes que Deidara pudiera intervenir para contarle de algunas idioteces que había hecho Tobi, la habitación que compartía Itachi con sus antiguos compañeros del Akatsuki se había oscurecido súbitamente, viéndose ahora sólo las siluetas de los ocupantes. Al centro del lugar, una figura borrosa que apenas sí dejaba ver sus ojos hizo aparición. Era el líder. Y aquella figura era evidente que no era su cuerpo real, pues se veía muy distorsionada, casi como una imagen que fuera transmitida de otro lugar lejano. Todos se pusieron de pie, excepto Itachi, quien sólo se dedicó a observar la escena sentado cómodamente desde su lugar.

-Itachi –comenzó a decir la figura borrosa del líder, con un tono de voz que era obvio no era el suyo, pues sonaba algo distorsionado-. No pretendo que vuelvas a unirte al Akatsuki, pero el hecho que estés viviendo acá es una gran ventaja para nosotros y lo que vengo a ofrecerte –los ojos rojizos del aludido brillaron.

-Digan lo que tengan que decir de una buena vez.

-Pues bien. Orochimaru atacará Konoha, ¿no? Aprovecharemos ese día y vendremos por el Kyuubi –La expresión del rostro de Itachi fue algo difícil de interpretar. Era algo parecido a triunfo, malicia pura. Si el asunto era acabar con la molestia en que se había transformado Naruto-kun, él no podría rechazar la oferta. Era demasiado tentadora- Eso significará que el camino te quedará definitivamente libre.

-Comprendo -dijo Itachi.

Pero por unos segundos Sasuke apareció en su mente. Sabía que hacerle daño a ese zorro asqueroso significaba que su hermano menor iba a odiarlo nuevamente, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. No a estas alturas. Había llegado muy lejos… Itachi titubeó. Por primera vez en su vida se enfrentaba a la duda, y el sabor era demasiado desagradable. Por un lado el muchachito Kyuubi fuera de su camino, por otro Sasuke maldiciéndolo y, tal vez, queriendo venganza nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos. Si hacía bien las cosas, Sasuke no tenía por qué enterarse que había tenido que ver con lo que fuera a ocurrirle a Naruto-kun. Y en esos momentos una idea apareció en su mente. ¿Qué tal si hacía las cosas todavía más bien? Sonrió. En ese momento, el líder dijo algo más.

-Ahora mismo puedo hacer algo por ti para convencerte. (No piensen mal xD)

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó, con la sonrisa todavía adornando sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalmente, Shikamaru había llegado con Sasuke donde Tsunade. ¡Al fin la tortura había terminado! El muchacho lanzó un suspiro por ello. Ahora ambos estaban afuera de la oficina de la Hokage, a punto de golpear la puerta, pero en esos momentos esta se abrió saliendo de la habitación una Shizune con un semblante algo preocupado.

-Lo siento. Será mejor que vuelvan mañana –se lamentó-. Tsunade-sama no puede atenderlos ahora… -les dijo, recordando el momento en que había tenido que intervenir y pedirle a Jiraiya que dejara el lugar, o de lo contrario Tsunade hubiese continuado bebiendo…

-¿¡Pero qué dices, Shizune!? –gritó la mujer desde dentro, arrastrando cada sílaba que salió de sus labios. Era evidente que había estado tomando… -¡No estoy enferma ni nada de eso, así que hazlos pasar! –la jovencita aprendiz de la rubia se ruborizó, algo avergonzada por la actitud de su maestra, y se quitó de la puerta para que Sasuke y Shikamaru, que tenían una gotita sobre sus cabezas, entraran. Cuando la Quinta los vio, vociferó- ¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, eh, Shikamaru!? ¿¡Acaso crees que tengo todo el día!? ¿¡Quién te dijo que en mi vida tengo todo el maldito tiempo del mundo como para aceptar tal retraso, ah!?

-Lo siento, Tsunade-sama –se apresuró, interrumpiendo el monólogo de la mujer antes que las cosas se pusieran peores- Me fue difícil encontrarlo, yo…

-¡Al demonio con tus explicaciones! –se tambaleó un poco. Sasuke retrocedió un paso con disimulo, por si acaso- Ahora vete… vete que tengo cosas importantes que conversar con este jovencito –Shikamaru asintió. Tragó saliva, hizo una reverencia rápida y salió del lugar. Afuera, respiró el dulce aroma de la libertad…

La Hokage le indicó a Sasuke que tomara asiento delante de su escritorio, y el Uchiha así lo hizo. Luego de ello, hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, donde Tsunade parecía intentar escoger las palabras precisas para lo que tenía que informarle. Finalmente decidió comenzar con una pregunta.

-¿Kakashi no ha hablado contigo?

-No me ha dicho nada importante. No ha habido tiempo de conversar.

-Ya veo… Ahora mismo se encuentra en una importante reunión-se acomodó un poco sobre su suave asiento. Entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su mentón en ellas. Observó el rostro levemente expectante de Sasuke- ¿Qué tal está Itachi?

-¿Itachi? -¿Lo había citado para hablar sobre Itachi? ¿Acaso habían visto a los Akatsuki que habían llegado a su casa? –Bien…

-¿No ha hecho nada extraño últimamente? –lo interrumpió, y luego bebió un trago de sake.

-No. Nada extraño –Tamaña mentira… Itachi hacía cosas raras todos los días, partiendo con eso de que parecía que le leía los pensamientos y terminando con la visita de sus ex compañeros. Se sonrojó un poco, pensando en _otras_ cosas raras que también hacía.

-Si tú lo dices –sacudió un poco su cabeza debido a que la borrachera le había nublado la vista unos segundos-, pues voy a creerte.

-¿Eso era todo? –preguntó, algo mosqueado por tener que conversar con una mujer en estado de ebriedad.

-No, Uchiha –dijo con la voz algo alzada al ver que Sasuke hacía el ademán de levantarse-. Se trata de ti y la villa –ahora mostró interés-. ¿Sabes a qué fueron Shikamaru y los demás a La Arena?

-Por un pergamino con información importante.

-Exacto. Y en el pergamino salía tu nombre muchas veces… -la miró confuso- Nosotros no imaginamos que iba a volver a actuar tan pronto –volvió a beber sake.

-¿Volver a actuar…? –inquirió, ya un poco preocupado- ¿Quién?

-Orochimaru, Uchiha, Orochimaru que viene por ti otra vez –sentenció, dando un golpecito a la mesa al dejar la botella de sake sobre ésta.

Y entonces los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos. La miró por unos instantes, pensando que la borrachera de la mujer la hacía inventar cosas. Pero la seriedad en el rostro de ésta se mantuvo. Aquello no parecía ser una broma. Se puso de pie de manera algo rápida, y eso nuevamente le trajo malestar en donde la espalda dejaba de tener ese nombre. Pero casi no lo notó. Orochimaru apareció sonriente en sus pensamientos, y eso hizo que sintiera un fuerte escalofrío.

-¿Es seguro? –dijo de pronto, sin mirar a la Hokage.

-¿Crees que te lo hubiera dicho si no lo fuera?

Cierto. Muy cierto. Dio un par de pasos por la habitación, todavía con los ojos bien abiertos. Había pasado tanto tiempo de cuando había intentado ir con Orochimaru que hasta había llegado a pensar que éste ya había encontrado otro cuerpo para sus fines y se había olvidado de él. Instintivamente, su mano derecha subió a su cuello y tocó el lugar donde se encontraba el Sello Maldito. Mientras poseyera ese sello, difícilmente Orochimaru lo olvidaría. Era el indicador de que sería su próximo contenedor… ' _Mierda _', pensó. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo. Su mente recordó la manera en que había terminado Konoha luego de la invasión.Apretó su puño libre, sintiéndose algo impotente. Si lo pensaba bien, él sería el culpable de todo lo que pasara en relación a Orochimaru. Pero intentó tomarse las cosas con calma. Adoptó un semblante pensativo, comenzando a procesar cada una de las palabras que la Hokage le acababa de decir. Y entonces ella habló, con un tono muy calmado.

-Estamos tomando todas las medidas. Ya comenzamos con reunir a los shinobi más experimentados para trazar planes. Ésta vez estamos más preparados. Ya no será un ataque sorpresa, y La Arena no es nuestro enemigo –bebió más sake-. Ya no cuentan con el factor sorpresa y nosotros somos definitivamente más fuertes que ellos. Y si tu hermano nos ayuda, pues no tienen posibilidad.

Desde ese punto de vista, pues el panorama no se veía tan desalentador. Y ahora que Tsunade le nombraba a Itachi, ¿sería que ese asunto que ahora la Quinta le daba a conocer tenía que ver con que su hermano hubiese vuelto a Konoha? Era lo primero que le preguntaría apenas verlo.

-Dime algo, Sasuke –dijo ahora con mucha seriedad-. ¿A qué vino exactamente Itachi a Konoha?

-Dijo que necesitaba mi perdón…

-¿No será que él tiene que ver con el plan de Orochimaru…?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Temari leía atentamente un pergamino que su hermano Gaara había enviado de Konoha el día anterior y que había llegado hace unas horas. En él Gaara les explicaba todo lo que había ocurrido en el viaje a la villa y cuando habían llegado a ésta. Les contaba de la conversación que había tenido con la Hokage, pero por sobre todo, les contaba de la muerte de Sakura en el camino y del estado de ánimo de Naruto:

"…_Sé que mi deber es volver, pero no quiero dejar solo a Uzumaki Naruto. Es mi amigo y está sufriendo mucho. Pero aun así debo regresar. Lo haré mañana, apenas salga el sol"_

La muchacha sonrió al leer aquello. Y es que eso era lo último que le faltaba saber para confirmar que su hermano había cambiado para bien: se preocupaba por un amigo. Entonces Temari, que se encontraba caminando por un pasillo, cerró el pergamino, lo guardó en un bolsillo y apuró el paso. Cuando llegó a una puerta, la golpeó y entró. Era el dormitorio de Kankurou, quien se encontraba enfrascado reparando la articulación de una de sus marionetas. Sobre el escritorio habían varios frascos repartidos y llenos de un líquido morado, otros frascos con líquidos blancos y plantas medicinales. Cuando su hermana entró, Kankurou la invitó a sentarse, pero la rubia llegó a su lado y se limitó a dejar unas monedas sobre el escritorio. Su hermano, recién saliendo del enfrascamiento que lo tenía prestando casi toda su concentración a su marioneta, levantó la vista, mirando a las monedas y luego a la muchacha, con una expresión más que confundida.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando Gaara se iba a Konoha, en la entrada de la villa?

-¿Eso de que Gaara estaba mostrando demasiado interés por ir a Konoha? –preguntó, no muy convencido y con una ceja arqueada.

-No, Kankurou –rodó los ojos-. Lo de la apuesta.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Yo te apostaba que uno no llegaría vivo a Konoha…! –sólo entonces entendió por qué Temari le había dejado las monedas- ¡¿Quién se murió?! –preguntó, algo alarmado.

-Haruno Sakura, la pelirrosa.

-Oh, es una lástima… -comentó- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Temari sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo mostró, sonriendo- ¡¿Lo envió Gaara?!

-Así es. Dice que volverá mañana y que lamenta el retraso, pero que Haruno Sakura era muy querida por Uzumaki Naruto, quien ahora está sufriendo mucho por su muerte.

-Ya veo… -dijo, mientras leía- Gaara cada día muestra más humanidad –Despegó los ojos de la misiva enviada por el hermano menor y le sonrió a Temari-. Quién diría que Gaara cambiaría tanto…

-Se lo debemos a Uzumaki Naruto –su voz sonó casi melancólica.

Los hermanos quedaron en silencio, cada uno pensando en lo mismo. Pero el hecho de que Naruto hubiese cambiado tanto a Gaara despertó una ligera sospecha en Temari. No supo qué pensar, así que decidió que no se lo diría a Kankurou. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Gaara cuando llegara, aunque éste se enojara. Iba a arriesgarse, después de todo, ella quería mucho a su hermano menor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Iba furioso. Sasuke había salido de la oficina de la Hokage realmente enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa vieja bruja a siquiera insinuar que Itachi había venido a Konoha coludido con Orochimaru para llevárselo a él? ¿Cómo? ¡Eso no tenía lógica, con un demonio! Además, él sabía que Itachi no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ese corruptor de menores. Estaba seguro. Apretando un poco los puños, continuó con la caminata rápida que llevaba. Respiró hondo y exhaló largamente. Se calmó un poco. Había mandado al diablo a esa mujer, salió sin terminar la conversación, y ahora pensaba, en el fondo, que no había hecho lo correcto. Necesitaba saber más sobre la visita no grata de Orochimaru a Konoha. Lo que Tsunade había mencionado sobre Itachi pudo bien ser efecto de su borrachera, tenía que comprenderla. Pero no pudo continuar pensando en eso, porque frente a él, en la calle, apareció cierta persona que hace tiempo estaba evitando.

-¿Qué miras, usuratonkachi? –dijo, como la fuerza de costumbre mandaba, cuando vio a Naruto, quien no despegaba sus ojos de él.

-Nada interesante, datte bayo –le contestó el rubio, también instintivamente.

Se miraron algo sorprendidos. Era evidente que ninguno había pensado lo que había dicho. Se habían comportado tal y como lo hacían cuando todo era normal. Insultos a propósito de nada, que más que molestos eran graciosos. Y eran parte de sus vidas. Naruto sonrió levemente, y Sasuke se echó las manos en los bolsillos, bajando un poco la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que también había brotado de sus labios. Ahora ambos esperaban la típica intervención de Sakura, pidiéndoles que no pelearan. Obviamente, aquello no ocurrió. Naruto entonces volvió a su expresión de tristeza, y Sasuke por su lado echó un suspiro algo largo.

-Todo va a estar bien, baka –le dijo al rubio, acercándose a él un poco-. No pongas esa cara de cachorro abandonado, que no pega contigo –revolvió sus cabellos con cariño-. Saldremos adelante.

-…gracias, Sasuke –sonrió apenas nuevamente.

-¿Ya sabes que… -Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo, mientras sus manos se escondían en los bolsillos de su pantalón- Orochimaru viene otra vez por mi? -Naruto lo miró algo más que sorprendido. Sus ojos azules bien abiertos y sus labios un tanto separados daban cuenta de ello.

-¿Cómo?

-Si quieres saber los detalles, ve a hablar con la Hokage, o mejor busca a Kakashi. Ahora estoy algo apurado, hablamos después.

-¡Pero Sasuke…!

-O mejor aún –enderezó su cabeza y miró a Naruto-. Pregúntale a tu amigo Kazekage. Él sabe mucho sobre eso.

Sin más, continuó su camino. Naruto no había movido un solo músculo, limitándose a continuar mirando a Sasuke con los mismos ojos de platos. Tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos muy rara: alegría por haber cruzado unas palabras con el Uchiha, e impresión por la información que le había entregado. Y el Uchiha por su lado había decidido irse de ahí por dos razones. La primera era que debía ir con Itachi a hacerle unas preguntas, y la segunda era que, un poco más atrás de Naruto, Gaara lo miraba con unos ojos que parecían decir "hazle daño y prometo que te haré sufrir". Fue luego de eso que Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el Kazekage, dispuesto a hacerle el interrogatorio más grande al que estaría sometido el pelirrojo en toda su vida…

Sasuke continuó su camino hacia su casa. ¿Habría terminado ya esa reunión que tenía Itachi con los Akatsuki? Al diablo si no había finalizado. Todavía estaba algo molesto con lo de Tsunade, así que si esos tipos seguían ahí, los echaría a patadas. Suficiente tenía con la noticia de que Orochimaru venía por él, que Tsunade insinuaba estupideces y que el Kazekage se había puesto sobre protector con Naruto. Y así llegó a su casa, pero cuando cruzó el jardín y puso su mano sobre la puerta para abrirla sintió una enorme ola de pesadez en el ambiente. El aire estaba algo denso, del otro lado de la puerta parecía hacer un poco de frío. Tragó saliva. Abrió lentamente, pero dentro sólo había oscuridad. ¿Cómo era posible que su casa estuviera con semejante nivel de luz? No se veía nada hacia adentro. En esos momentos, una mano lo jaló hacia la sala de estar, con tanta rapidez que apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando se encontraba en el suelo –por la fuerza con que lo habían jalado- y luego de oír que cerraban la puerta.

-¿¡Quién!? –gritó, activando su Sharingan.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo una fuerza que no era física se lo impidió. Un jutsu poderoso lo paralizó por completo, y seguido de eso pudo ver que se encontraba rodeado por los babosos que habían venido a ver a Itachi. La oscuridad había descendido levemente, y entonces sintió una presencia atrás suyo que lo sentaba. Giró la cabeza lo más que el jutsu se lo permitió, y vio una extraña figura que no parecía ser un cuerpo sólido, sino una imagen.

-Muy bien. Comencemos.

La figura había dado la orden, y los Akatsuki hicieron unos rápidos sellos con sus manos. ¿Qué estaba pasando acá? ¡¿Qué iban a hacerle estos desquiciados, maldita sea?! Observó el panorama en su intento de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Estaba sentado al medio de una especie de círculo dibujado en el suelo. Cada Akatsuki a su alrededor estaba situado sobre la línea del círculo, y cada uno tenía un pergamino con un ideograma diferente a sus pies. El que había dado la orden y se encontraba atrás suyo (pero también dentro del círculo), había apoyado su mano en su cuello –el de Sasuke- y susurró un par de cosas que no logró comprender. Los demás imitaron las palabras del sujeto que parecía ser el líder, y entonces escuchó la voz de Itachi. Al parecer, se encontraba atrás de este supuesto líder, pero sobre la línea del círculo. Aunque luego de eso, ya no pudo seguir pensando. Un ardor horrible se apoderó de su cuello, justo en el lugar donde se ubicaba el Sello Maldito. No pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar. El dolor se comparaba a todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar cuando Orochimaru le entregó el Sello y su cuerpo se tuvo que adaptar a ello. Y el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable, mientras los ideogramas de los pergaminos comenzaban a esfumarse con lentitud. Sus dedos lograron moverse un poco, en un intento de apretar sus manos en puños. Sintió algo helado cayendo por su espalda, precipitándose al suelo. Sintió dolor por donde aquello caía. Y sintió un alivio tremendo cuando, después de eso, el dolor comenzó a cesar. Dejó de gritar, los pergaminos se quemaron con una flama negra y el círculo se desvaneció. El jutsu fue deshecho, y cayó de lado al no sentir fuerza en su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

El aludido estaba más que aturdido. Respiraba rápidamente cuando sus ojos comenzaron a intentar ubicar a su hermano, quien era el que le había hablado. Y ahí estaba, agachado a su lado, acariciando su mejilla y mirándolo con ojos protectores. El miedo que había llegado a sentir había desaparecido por completo al ver a su hermano a su lado. Itachi le infundía una seguridad que acababa de descubrir.

-Fue rápido, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué… fue…?

-Te quitamos el sello que te había regalado el rarito de Orochimaru, mmm –contestó Deidara.

-Ya vas a ver que luego de dormir un rato te sentirás mejor –le dijo Itachi, con su tono de voz acostumbrado.

¿Le habían quitado el Sello Maldito? ¿En verdad? ¡Si era cierto, les perdonaba mil veces el dolor que le habían hecho pasar! Sasuke entonces sonrió levemente, pero luego se desvaneció. Itachi lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio. Sólo tenía que descansar y las cosas estarían igual que siempre. Lo dejó sobre la cama y le revolvió los cabellos. Luego de ello, volvió a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban los demás.

-Cumplí con mi parte. Ahora te toca cumplir con la tuya –le dijo el líder.

-Y lo haré –le contestó Itachi, con una mirada que no hacía más que demostrar que eso que el líder le había encomendado era algo que hace mucho tenía deseos de hacer…

-Muy bien. Y si no llegas a cumplir con tu palabra, ya sabes lo que te espera –dicho eso, la figura falsa del líder desapareció, haciendo que nuevamente la casa fuera invadida con la luz solar.

-Ah, bien. Entonces ahora nos tenemos que ir –dijo Hidan, suspirando y restregándose los ojos por la repentina vuelta de la luz- ¡Me hubiese gustado quedarme más contigo, Itachi, pero créeme que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún!

-Será hasta unos días más, Itachi-san.

-Cuida a tu hermanito –le dijo Deidara, con una sonrisa algo picarona.

-Sí, sí –Itachi se apresuró a abrir la puerta-. Ya se pueden ir ¬¬.

-Uuy… Itachi quiere quedarse solito con su hermano FD… Dale una por mí, ¿quieres? –Hidan esquivó un puño que Itachi le dirigió, y cruzó la puerta con rapidez- Dale varias por mí, mejor.

-Hijo de…

-Y dile que si se aburre de ti, lo estaré esperando para mostrarle cosas que nunca imaginó que existían…

Una enorme llama de fuego salió de los labios de Itachi directo a Hidan, pero éste le sonrió, le lanzó un beso y salió del lugar con mucha rapidez. Deidara y Kisame vieron la escena con una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas. Se despidieron de Itachi y se fueron también con algo de rapidez. Y es que, definitivamente, no les gustaba la idea de recibir un Katon Goukakyu no jutsu…

Pasado el alboroto y luego de cerciorarse que el tarado de Hidan y los otros dos se habían ido definitivamente del sector, Itachi decidió volver a la casa. Caminó hacia donde había dejado descansando a Sasuke, y lo encontró tal cual como lo vio al salir. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado. Una de sus manos acarició los cabellos del menor, suavemente, y éste continuó durmiendo. Y entonces Itachi sonrió. Pero no fue una sonrisa cualquiera, fue una de triunfo. Y es que sin el Sello Maldito, ya por fin podía decir que su estúpido hermano pequeño le pertenecía. Era suyo. Completamente suyo. La mano que acariciaba los cabellos de Sasuke se dirigió a una de sus mejillas, mientras Itachi pensaba que todo lo que había hecho, muy pronto, comenzaría a dar sus frutos. Y no iba a dejar que nadie se entrometiera en eso. Ya todo estaba listo, sólo faltaba un detallito más del cual preocuparse: Naruto-kun… Y por supuesto, Orochimaru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un par de horas habían pasado desde el comienzo de esa importante reunión, y Kakashi se sintió algo culpable por tener sueño. Pero es que los consejeros de la Hokage eran un par de ancianos que parecían creer que existía todo el tiempo del mundo para planear los métodos de defensa y ataque adecuados a Orochimaru, y no era así. Tenían menos de una semana, era lo que había dicho Shizune (Tsunade no llegó porque se encontraba "indispuesta"), pero los viejos no parecieron ni inmutarse. Kakashi bostezó. Estaban todos los jounin sentados en bancos similares a los que existían en las salas de la Academia Ninja, y Gai había escogido sentarse al lado de su eterno rival.

-Eso no fue muy "cool", Kakashi –dijo el sensei de Lee al verlo bostezar-. No fue digno de ti.

-¿…perdón? –Kakashi creyó oír la voz de Gai- ¿Me hablaste?

Gai golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. ¡Eso había sido realmente "Kakashi"! ¡Oh, maldición! ¡Su rival era increíblemente genial, estaba tan en onda! El poder de la juventud, definitivamente, residía dentro de Kakashi en grandes cantidades. Sacó una libretita y anotó lo que su rival acababa de decir, pero entonces notó que él tampoco estaba prestando atención a los venerables ancianos. "_Apenas salga de aquí, haré 1500 abdominales como castigo_". Fue entonces que los consejeros de la Quinta dieron por terminada la reunión, pactando la siguiente para la noche. Kakashi suspiró con resignación. El asunto era grave, no podía ser holgazán ni impuntual.

Todos los jounin salieron de la sala con rostros serios. Cada uno tenía la misión de informar a sus estudiantes de lo ocurrido. Ya era hora que todos se enteraran, y había que formar un plan para el resto de los habitantes de Konoha. Kakashi, con las manos en los bolsillos, salió acompañado de Gai, quien parecía estar comenzando a prepararse para pagar por su falta.

-Oye, Gai –el aludido prestó su atención a Kakashi- ¿Qué tal está Lee?

-Mmm, bueno… -su rostro adquirió una expresión de tristeza- Muy mal. Tú sabes, sentía mucho aprecio por tu estudiante. Estoy muy preocupado por él. La llama de la juventud de mi querido Lee pareciera que se está extinguiendo lentamente –suspiró- ¿Y Naruto?

-No he vuelto a verlo desde que enterramos a Sakura y fui a dejarlo a su casa… Aah… todo esto sucede en el momento en que estamos menos preparados…

-¡Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi y Gai, que iban saliendo del edificio, miraron hacia el frente y vieron a Naruto, quien venía acompañado de Gaara. El rubiecito se plantó ante Kakashi, lo miró enfadado y lo apuntó con su mano derecha.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo que el pervertido de la lengua larga venía por Sasuke, datte bayo?!

-¿Pervertido de la lengua larga…? –preguntó Kakashi casi para sí mismo- Naruto, eso es algo que debemos hablar en privado. Justamente estaba pensado ir a buscarte para ir donde Sasuke y hablar de esto.

-¿Ah? –bajó su mano y relajó su semblante molesto- Gaara, ¿no te molesta que te deje?

-No. De todas formas tengo que ir a hablar con la Hokage.

-Ya veo… -comentó el sensei del Sharingan, con una gotita en la cabeza. Bien sabía que Tsunade no estaba en condiciones de recibir gente…- Muy bien. Esto es importante. Mientras antes lo resolvamos, mejor…

-Kakashi-sensei…

-Dime, Naruto.

-Pero… seguro nos encontramos con Itachi ahí… -bajó la mirada. Tan sólo pensar que tendría que verlo y su ánimo volvía a decaer. Ese Uchiha no había hecho más que restregarle que Sasuke nunca tendría algo con él… Horrible. Y no podía darle ese argumento a Kakashi. No podía decirle que no quería ir a esa casa porque Itachi tenía una relación con Sasuke y que le dolía porque estaba enamorado de su amigo…

-Le pediremos amablemente que nos deje a los tres solos –el sensei sonrió, evidenciándose esto en su ojo cerrado. Kakashi a veces era capaz de irradiar una calidez muy paternal.

-Claro… -Naruto le sonrió también, levemente, pero fue una sonrisa sincera al fin y el cabo.

-¡¡Muy bien, Kakashi!! –gritó Gai con su ánimo por las nubes, como era su costumbre- ¡Ve a cumplir con tu deber, que yo debo cumplir con el mío! ¡1500 abdominales y luego ir a darle ánimos a Lee! O… ¡O primero darle ánimos a Lee y luego las 1500 abdominales! Tal vez le agrade la idea de acompañarme con el ejercicio… -Naruto y Kakashi lo miraron con un par de gotitas resbalando por sus cabezas. Gai les mostró su pulgar y su sonrisa brillante- Que la fuerza de la juventud esté con ustedes.

Dicho eso, el sensei desapareció rápidamente. Kakashi suspiró. Naruto se despidió de Gaara y éste finalmente se dirigió a conversar con Tsunade sobre su partida a La Arena apenas amaneciera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El muchacho se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de su habitación y con la mirada puesta en la nada. Sus ojos estaban pegados en un punto de la pared, y desde que había llegado a su casa hace unas horas no se había movido un solo centímetro del lugar donde se sentaba. A su lado, sobre la cama también, Akamaru lo observaba con mucha preocupación. Y entonces su madre golpeó la puerta. Hace un par de minutos que había salido de la reunión con los consejeros de la Hokage, y había vuelto a su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Kiba había llegado con la misma expresión en su rostro que Tsume, su mamá, le veía ahora que entraba al dormitorio. La mujer miró con preocupación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a su hijo, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Kiba, hijo, ¿qué tienes?

-… -el muchacho separó levemente sus labios, intentando hablar, pero no pronunció una sola palabra.

-Cuéntale a tu madre, vamos –le alentó-.

-¿…Dónde fuiste? –le preguntó, ignorando de manera asombrosa las palabras de su madre. Ella en tanto, lo miró por varios segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, como intentando con ello descubrir alguna pista que le indicara el por qué del comportamiento de su cachorrito. Pero viendo que no lograba nada con ello, suspiró y decidió contestarle.

-A una reunión. Hablamos un poco de lo de Orochimaru, y a la noche iré a otra donde continuaremos trazando un plan… -sus ojos vagaron hacia el piso. Ya era más que seguro que se venía una batalla, otra terrible guerra contra el mismo adversario que hace unos años había acabado con la vida del querido Tercer Hokage. Y Kiba en ese estado sólo iba a traer problemas, no sólo a ellos, sino que, por sobre todo, a él mismo-. Más tarde me juntaré con Aburame Shibi para irnos juntos a la reunión. ¿Quieres que le diga a Shino que venga a verte?

Por primera vez en horas, Kiba reaccionó. Su rostro se giró de manera lenta y tétrica hacia el de Tsume, con los ojos como platos y la boca levemente abierta, como hace un rato atrás. Shino, Shino… Shino era el responsable de que se encontrara en este estado de shock. A su mente vino el momento en que el controlador de insectos invadió su espacio personal y atrapaba sus labios con su boca… Su rostro pareció palidecer de pronto, para luego tomar un bonito tono azulado. Luego de ello, Kiba sintió que la habitación giraba a su alrededor y su fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo. Oyó los llamados de su madre, pero parecían tan lejanos… Un par de segundos después y Kiba había caído desmayado sobre su cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De camino hacia la casa de Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi no conversaron mucho, principalmente porque el rubio había tenido una pequeña baja en su ánimo y se limitaba a contestar las preguntas de su sensei con monosílabos. Y es que la idea de ir a ver a Sasuke y encontrarse con Itachi le había traído a la mente muchas cosas que hace ya bastante estaba deseando e intentando olvidar. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de los Uchiha, Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad y siguió a Kakashi silenciosamente. El jounin y su estudiante cruzaron el lindo jardín y se detuvieron en la puerta, tocando un par de veces. Y tal como ambos esperaban, Itachi salió a recibirlos.

-Kakashi-san… Naruto-kun –comentó al verlos el Uchiha mayor, mirando cuidadosamente a cada uno, pero deteniéndose especialmente en el rubio.

-Hola –saludó Kakashi, intentando que el encuentro con Itachi sucediese de la manera más rápida posible-. Necesitamos hablar con Sasuke…

-No pueden.

-¿Perdón? –el sensei arqueó la ceja de su ojo visible.

-No pueden -repitió Itachi-. Sasuke está descansando.

-Es urgente…

-Está durmiendo –interrumpió a Kakashi-. Váyanse.

-Kakashi-sensei ya te dijo que es urgente –dijo Naruto, mirando a Itachi con ojos algo desafiantes. Ya estaba cansado de que ese ex Akatsuki tratara al mundo como si él fuese el dueño. Ya estaba cansado de tener que verlo, de tener que soportar la tortura de saber que, aun siendo su hermano, era la… pareja de Sasuke… Ya estaba cansado de todo. Pero un par de segundos después se arrepintió de haberle hablado de esa manera al asesino del clan de su amigo.

Uchiha Itachi se había cruzado de brazos, mientras miraba a Naruto de pies a cabeza, un par de veces, observándolo con una lentitud que resultaba más que incómoda. Cuando finalmente su mirada chocó con la del rubio, éste retrocedió un paso. Los ojos rojos de Itachi eran símbolo de amenaza, y eso sumado a la expresión de odio que se reflejaba en su rostro, hacía que el efecto fuera todavía más espantoso. Cuando Kakashi notó que el asunto se estaba volviendo algo peligroso, la voz de Sasuke quebró la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Usuratonkachi?

Los tres se voltearon a ver hacia adentro de la casa. Sasuke tenía un mal aspecto, se le veía como agotado. Kakashi y Naruto entraron rápidamente al verlo en ese estado, preocupados, y luego girando hacia Itachi, sospechando que él era el responsable. Itachi sonrió con malicia al ver sus reacciones.

-Yo sólo quité el lazo que lo unía a Orochimaru- dicho esto, el Uchiha mayor decidió salir del lugar. No quería quedarse ni un segundo más en esa casa, o no podría aguantar esas ganas que tenía de destrozar a ese maldito y asqueroso zorro…

Cuando los ánimos entre los recién llegados se habían calmado y luego de que Sasuke les contara todo lo ocurrido con el Sello Maldito (aunque omitiendo el hecho de que medio Akatsuki había estado en su casa colaborando), Kakashi decidió que no podía retrasar más la conversación con el Uchiha. Se sentaron en la sala de estar, y el primero en hablar fue el sensei.

-El asunto es serio. Hace un tiempo que he estado yendo y viniendo de reuniones…

-Sí, desde que llegó Gaara con su comitiva –interrumpió Sasuke. Ya sabía para dónde iba esa conversación, pero decidió dejar que continuara.

-Así es. Nos trajo información concerniente a Orochimaru –Naruto miró a Sasuke un tanto preocupado. El rostro de este no mostró cambio-. Se nos dijo que en el transcurso de esta semana vendría por ti.

Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron la misma reacción de impresión. Sabían lo de Orochimaru, pero no tenían idea de que todo podría suceder en la semana. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, pero quien rompió el hielo que se había generado fue el rubio.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó, con su tono de voz chillón de siempre- ¡No tenía que ser tan directo, datte bayo!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero el tiempo que queda para su ataque es incierto y deben saberlo todo lo antes posible –miró a Sasuke-. Que Itachi-kun te haya quitado el sello es muy conveniente.

-Pero con sello o sin sello de todas formas vendrá por él –comentó Naruto.

-Sí, pero como dijo Itachi-kun, es un lazo que se rompe. Sasuke ya no le "pertenece".

-Es cierto. Ya no sentiré el deseo de poder ni querré ir con él… Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.

-No, no es lo relevante. El hecho es que tenemos menos de una semana para organizar una defensa efectiva y una estrategia de ataque. No tenemos datos de que Orochimaru se haya aliado a alguna villa como la vez anterior, así que, en teoría, no deberíamos encontrarnos con sorpresas. Pero pasemos a lo que venía –Kakashi dirigió su mirada a Sasuke- ¿Crees que Itachi colabore con nosotros?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Sasuke. Para él la respuesta era obvia. Bueno, obvia porque ellos dos eran pareja, y se supone que Itachi ya le venía diciendo hace tiempo que no iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo… Y fue entonces que Sasuke lo comprendió. La razón por la que Itachi había vuelto a Konoha era porque quería protegerlo de Orochimaru. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma su hermano ya lo sabía todo. Una extraña sonrisa se marcó en sus labios- Sí, sí lo hará. Estoy seguro que lo hará.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El atardecer había caído en Konoha, y entre la espesura de los bosques que rodeaban la villa se observó a un muchacho con anteojos, entrando por un lugar oculto hacia una construcción subterránea. Orochimaru había mandado a llamarlo, le tenía un trabajo. Así que Kabuto se apresuró hasta que, entre pasillo y pasillo, llegó a la habitación de su señor. Golpeó un par de veces, y luego de recibir el permiso para entrar, ingresó al lugar, un tanto húmedo y bastante oscuro. Orochimaru descansaba sobre un gran sillón y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro.

-Me informaron que el Kazekage continúa caminando por las calles de Konoha.

-Así es, señor. Hoy mismo lo supe.

-¿No crees que eso nos ayudará a sacarlo de aquí?

-¿Ayudar? -Kabuto miró a Orochimaru con confusión. Era cierto que Gaara sería una enorme ventaja para Konoha a la hora de la batalla, pero no comprendía qué tenía que ver el querer sacarlo del camino para que no interviniera en la batalla al ir a buscar a Sasuke-kun con que estuviera en la villa.

-Verás, Kabuto –sonrió con maldad-. Un líder de una villa no puede abandonar su puesto porque a él se le antoje. Es la persona más fuerte de su villa, y que no esté allí es un bonito incentivo para las villas vecinas.

-¿Un incentivo para querer invadir la villa?

-Exactamente… -contestó, con lentitud- Así que ahora mismo envía un mensaje a las demás villas informando que el Kazekage abandonó su puesto. La Arena está sin su mejor defensa, y eso lo hace un lugar un tanto…

-…vulnerable… -completó Kabuto.

-Así es –relamió sus labios-. Cuando se entere del peligro en seguida volverá a su lugar. Konoha no tendrá el apoyo de la Villa Oculta de la Arena.

-Bien pensado, señor.

-¿Verdad que si? –lanzó una risita-. Hazte cargo de ello entonces –Kabuto le hizo una reverencia, pero antes de marcharse quiso hacer una última pregunta.

-Orochimaru-sama, ¿Qué tal va nuestro amigo, el _arma secreta_?

-Ku, ku, ku… Kabuto, Kabuto. Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Todo va bien. De hecho, muy bien… Parece un tanto impaciente por volver a pisar el suelo de Konoha…

-¿Es eso una buena señal?

-Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte –sentenció-. Ahora ve a hacer lo que te ordené. Mientras antes nos deshagamos del muchachito arena, mejor.

-Como ordene.

Kabuto volvió a hacer una reverencia, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las pajareras. En el camino debía buscar un par de personas que le ayudaran con los mensajes… pero todo eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. A pesar de las palabras de Orochimaru-sama, no podía alejar esa preocupación que atormentaba su cabeza desde el día que mató accidentalmente a una serpiente en el bosque, una preocupación que, a medida que avanzaban los días, se iba acrecentando más y más. No dejaba de pensar en la imagen del reptil muerto. No dejaba de pensar en la imagen de la posible muerte de su señor… Como fuera, él estaba seguro que esa obsesión que mostraba por Sasuke-kun no le llevaría a buen final. Miró hacia el suelo con algo de preocupación y aceleró el paso. Y como siempre se decía a sí mismo para calmarse, no quedaba otra opción más que depositar su fe en esa famosa arma secreta que tanto tiempo le había llevado completar a Orochimaru-sama. Sí, no quedaba otra opción.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Kakashi dejó la casa de Sasuke, horas atrás, Naruto decidió no quedarse e irse con él. Itachi llegaba a la casa en ese momento, así que el rubio se despidió de su amigo y salió con su sensei. Sasuke entonces se fue a la cama a seguir descansando. Sentía un leve ardor en el lugar donde había estado la marca, y pensó que desaparecería mientras dormía.

Ya era de noche, y la segunda reunión del día se había iniciado hace unos minutos atrás. Todos los jounin habían asistido, y esta vez la Hokage había decidido llevar la reunión. Entre los presentes se encontraban Tsume y Hana Inuzuka, quienes, preocupadas porque Kiba todavía no despertaba de su desmayo, no habían tenido más opción que dejarlo con alguien…

Kiba se quejó por lo bajo, despertando. Su cabeza estaba algo revuelta, pero decidió abrir sus ojos. El lugar estaba un poco oscuro, y comprendió que era porque ya había anochecido. Tendido en su cama, se llevó una mano a sus ojos y los restregó, y entonces sintió un aroma conocido. De hecho, muy conocido. Se quedó quieto un par de segundos. Movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, y vio a Shino sentado sobre una silla, mirándolo a través de sus lentes oscuros. A Kiba se le heló la sangre.

-Tu madre me lo pidió. No pude evitarlo –hizo una breve pausa-. No pude negarme.

El del clan Inuzuka pestañeó con rapidez y repasó la situación en su mente: él en la cama, solo con Shino, todo oscuro… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Akamaru? No quería admitirlo, pero estaba asustándose un poco… Se había sentado, y ahora tomaba las sábanas y se cubría un poco más.

-Si hubiese querido hacerlo ya lo habría hecho.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Kiba, aunque sabiendo bien a qué se refería Shino.

-Estás débil. Indefenso. Podría haberlo hecho –se acomodó los lentes-. Habría sido una violación.

-… Shino… -tragó saliva. Ahora sí que estaba asustado.

-Pero jamás te haría daño. Yo te amo.

Aburame se puso de pie, haciendo que Kiba se sobresaltara. El temor de éste se acrecentó cuando vio que Shino se le acercaba, se agachaba un poco para quedar a su altura, ponía una mano detrás de su nuca, acercaba su rostro al suyo y finalmente… ¿besaba su frente? El del clan de los insectos se dirigió a la puerta cuando alguien tocaba el timbre.

-Es Hinata. Le pedí que me reemplazara. Supuse que no querrías que yo estuviera aquí.

-…

-Cuídate mucho.

Aburame Shino abandonó la habitación, dejando a Kiba más que confundido con todo el asunto…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Historia especial: Hidan al ataque**

_(Es una ridiculez que se me ocurrió mientras respondía sus reviews xD. Tómenlo como un regalito para todos quienes gustan de este personaje que es tan sexy xD)_

Deidara, sentado sobre unas rocas, preparaba con especial dedicación un par de figuritas de arcilla. Pero, a decir verdad, se encontraba algo aproblemado. Una de aquellas figuritas ya estaba lista, y era una bonita comadreja del porte de su palma. La otra, todavía era una masa sin forma. Y fue entonces que Hidan, pasando por el frente del rubio, se detuvo a observar. Deidara tardó un poco en notar su presencia, pues estaba realmente concentrado en su trabajo, tomando segundos para descansar, y luego para observar de todas las direcciones posibles aquel trozo de macilla blanca.

-¿Qué haces, Deidara-chan?

-Un regalo para Itachi… -contestó, todavía sin quitar la vista de su trabajo-. Kisame irá a verlo y le pediré que le entregue esto… Pero Hidan, ¿qué animal crees que se adecue a Sasuke-kun?

-¿A Sasuke? Un gatito.

-¿Un gatito? –preguntó Deidara, un tanto sorprendido por la velocidad de la respuesta de Hidan.

-Claro, estoy seguro que Itachi lo ve como su gatito… Tú sabes… -comentó, con una sonrisa picarona.

-Oh, claro, ya entiendo –apretó sus manos y en unos cuantos segundos ya tenía un gatito blanco-. ¿Qué tal?

Hidan abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Animado por ver a tan bella figurita, se sentó al lado de Deidara, sonriéndole. Y nunca antes se había fijado en ello, pero el rubio tenía unos ojos muy lindos… (en realidad un ojo, el otro no se ve xD)

-De verdad tienes talento, Deidara-chan –pasó su mirada desde el gato de arcilla hasta el rostro del muchacho-. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? –acercó su cara a la de su compañero, unos pocos centímetros, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la de Deidara que sostenía el gatito blanco-. La belleza de este gato no se compara a la tuya…

-¿Ah, sí ¬¬U? –se alejó un poco de él. Sabía que Hidan era un poquito bastante depravado, pero jamás se le había acercado con dobles intenciones. Y sabía muy bien cómo se ponía Hidan de cargante e insistente cuando localizaba un "blanco". Apartó la mano que sostenía a la suya.

-Pues sí… -se acercó nuevamente, y esta vez pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro del rubio-. No lo había notado sino hasta ahora, pero eres muy lindo…

-Lindo… -repitió, viendo a Hidan con su ojo visible entrecerrado, subiendo la guardia- Claro… ¿No tienes algo más que hacer?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial –le sonrió de manera galante, y en seguida habló con un tono de voz muy sensual-. Ven conmigo a la cama, Deidara-chan…

Un minuto después, Kakuzu observaba el cuerpo de Hidan en el suelo y con su rostro ennegrecido por, seguramente, una explosión. Una gotita resbaló por su cabeza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!! Qué tal:3 Por acá muy bien! Y estoy muy contenta con sus reviews!! Gracias, gente ToT! Sus palabras bellas me dan muchos ánimos! Los adoro ToT! Y bueno, qué tal la historia cortita que les dejé? xD Fue una cosa que apareció en mi mente de un segundo a otro, la imagen de Deidara sentado al lado de Hidan mientras éste lo acosaba xD! En fin, en fin…

En cuanto a este capítulo… pues me pareció que eso de "que la fuerza de la juventud esté con ustedes" sonó algo Star Wars xD! Me reí mucho con eso xD Sí, me río con las cosas que escribo… xD Soy un caso…

Por cierto, quería preguntarles algo. ¿Ustedes siguen el manga o el anime? Necesito saberlo, específicamente por Hidan. Si siguen el manga, podré poner a Hidan nuevamente en unos capítulos más :3… es que ese tipo me encanta xD Pero no tiene gracia seguir poniéndolo si no lo conocen xD. ¡Así que respondan, por favor! ¡Y ahora, los reviews!

Devil-Alm-Uchiha: Hola, hola!!! Qué tal? Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues no he leído tu fic Vampire, porque apenas si me aparezco por estos lados para subir un capítulo u,ù… Pero voy a echarle una mirada apenas me dé el tiempo!

Te supo a poco el capítulo? xD No te preocupes, no debes disculparte! Los reviews son para eso, para dar tus impresiones! Así que sé sincera y dime ahora si este capítulo te dejó con gusto a poco también o no :3

Otra vez tardé con este capítulo… u,ù Bueno, gracias por leer! Cuídate mucho!

Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha: Hola! xD Wah! Gracias por decir que fue un buen capítulo - De verdad lo aprecio mucho! Ahora, pasando al resto de tu review… Pues opino exactamente lo mismo que tú! Itachi casi viola a Sasuke y éste ni se dio cuenta xD!!! Jajajaja! Ah, qué risa xD Muero xD Y sí, Sasuke se vería rarísimo siendo seme en esta relación… Así que lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun, pero en mi fic serás un uke hasta el final :3  
Sí, yo adoro a Hidan y Deidara, pero como ves, dejan el fic en este capítulo. Aunque dejé una pregunta abierta, una especie de encuesta. Deidara sí aparecerá después, pero necesito saber si la mayoría ya ha leído el manga para volver a incluir a Hidan, y quizás a algunos personajes más!

Ah, tienes un fic? Genial! En seguida voy a buscarlo, pero no te prometo un review pronto! u,ù. Yo me aparezco por acá casi sólo para subir un capítulo. Pero si me alcanza el tiempo, lo copio todo y lo leo en mi casa con más calma! Y te dejo un buen review :3

Jejeje. No te preocupes, me encantan los reviews largos, así que expláyate xD. Y bueno, gracias por leer!! Saludos!!

oOo BrEnDa JeT aImE oOo: Jajaja xD Otra más que adora a Hidan? Veo que tiene a muchos admiradores -. Es inevitable, no? Ese tipo es muy… sexy, sí xD Y no puse a Kakuzu porque no quiero poner a muchos personajes que todavía no hayan salido en el anime. Tú sabes, la gente es un poquito floja y prefiere ver la animación a leer el manga, porque es más "cómodo" y "emocionante". Pero ya dejé una pregunta que espero me contesten xD Si la mayoría ha leído el manga, podré poner a Hidan y Kakuzu!!

Con Kiba vendrá algo bueno, no te lo puedes perder!!

Cuídate mucho, gracias por venir a leer y dejar un comentario :3!!!

Murtilla: Hola!! Si Sasuke no se acerca mucho a Naruto es porque tiene un poquito de miedo de lo que pueda hacer Itachi, y no es chiste xD!! Tú ves cómo se pone, todo celoso y un poco sadomasoquista… xD Pero ya verás que igual terminará haciéndolo. Ese rubio es su amigo y le tiene mucho cariño. Y ya viste que en este capítulo se le acercó, pero Gaara no parecía muy contento… xD. En fin. Qué se trae Gaara entre manos? Será que de verdad anda enamorado del rubiecito? Ni yo lo sé xD.

En cuanto a lo que hará Itachi a Naruto… xD No te puedo adelantar nada, pero andas cerca xD Y hablando de Shino… no se lo digas a nadie… pero no me había acordado de que Shino podía extraer el veneno con sus insectos… Te lo prometo xD!! Leí tu review y me dije a mí misma "oh, verdad o.o… La media pifia xD!!!!" Ah, no puede ser, soy un fracaso xD!!!

Sakura? También sentiste pena? A mí tampoco me gusta, pero también sentí lástima xD Ah, pobre Naruto… Y Lee? Nadie se acuerda de él? Él también está sufriendo ToT… xD!

Sasuke no entrena por dos cosas: la parafernalia, como tú dijiste xD, y porque Kakashi ha estado ocupado :3.

Se vienen cosas buenas, no te las pierdas!!

Saludos :3 … Por cierto, tu nick es muy gracioso xD.

miyabikaminari: Yay!!! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Me pone muy contenta que te haya encantado ToT! Pero para eso estoy, escribiendo una bonita diversión para ustedes :3! xD.

Te gustó el lemon? Genial!!! Esas cosas son tan complicadas de escribir… Y lo digo por la gente de esta casa xD Tienen como un sexto sentido que les avisa que estoy escribiendo cosas raras! Así que estoy escribiendo la escenita de lo mejor y se tiene que aparecer alguien a mirar la pantalla con disimulo xD. Mi vida es triste xD! … … … umh… Un vibrador y una cadena? … Vaya, me parece una idea muy interesante… Sí, bastante… Ya deseo ver el rostro de Sasuke suplicando que me detenga… y sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas… Demasiado tentador… (Ese fue Itachi xDD!!)

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios xD Saludos!!

Yami Rosenkreuz: Así que te gustó el lemon xD Wah, muchas gracias!! Y sí, me costó un montón!! Tuve que echar a volar mi imaginación de manera sorprendente! Al final no sé cómo lo hice, pero pude terminarlo :3 Y me alegra mucho que haya gustado! Y sí, Itachi es un hentai xD Es un hentai profesional xD!

Voy a echar una mirada a tus fics cuando tenga tiempo :3 Pero te advierto que puedo demorarme mucho u,ù. Estoy algo ocupada con los estudios x.x

Bueno, gracias por decir que mi fic es kawaii -!!! Cuídate mucho!!! Saludos!

Yuushishi: El lemon tuvo buena acogida xD Y eso que me costó mucho escribirlo ToT… En fin, qué bueno que te gustó! Y sí… Sasuke "sufriendo" a manos de Itachi es genial -!! Me encanta cómo es el Itachi de mi fic, definitivamente xD. Y es tan pervertido que es fácil de escribir!

Sí, Deidara… Me gustaba mucho ese personaje, y cuando en el manga murió fue triste u.ù. Pero creo que sentí un poco más la muerte de Hidan. Y tienes razón, no supimos mucho de él, pero eso es un punto a favor para mi, porque así puedo hacer que sea pervertido y eso le da un toque interesante a las escenas donde aparece xD Pero siempre pensé que era un poco pervert, no sé por qué… Será por esa cara de galán que tenía… No sé xD

En cuanto a las actualizaciones, pues ya ves que me demoro un poco… un poco bastante u.ù… Pero es que los estudios y otras cosas me impiden ponerme a escribir con la frecuencia que me gustaría…

Bueno, muchas gracias por las flores que le lanzas a mi fic!! Creo que el halago más grande que he recibido es el que me has dado tú ToT. En serio, muchas gracias por leer mi trabajo. Saludos.

Sasuana: Wah, genial, otra persona que se engancha con la perversión que escribo -… xD No, en serio, te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic completo, porque ya llevo bastante. Y sobre todo porque los primeros capítulos están malísimos xD Gracias por la paciencia!!

Ya ves, me demoro un poco en actualizar, pero es culpa de los estudios u,ù. Te pido perdón por eso.

Gracias por tus palabras, espero sigas leyendo! Saluditos!!

Tabe-chan: Muchísimas gracias por venir leyendo mi fic desde hace un tiempo :3!! Y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes, es lo de menos :3

Sí, mi fic está lleno de lemon xD!! Es que me acuerdo que cuando todavía no pensaba en escribir esta historia y leía los fics siempre, o casi siempre, me quedaba con ganas de leer más "acción" xD!! Así que como yo pasé por ese sufrimiento (sí, sufrimiento xD), pensé que no debía hacer lo mismo con ustedes y entregarles lo que el pueblo siempre pide xD!!!

Gracias por alagar a mi fic! De verdad, agradezco mucho el tiempo que te tomas para leer mis perversiones -!! Y cuando ya tengas tu fic me avisas para echarle una miradita!

Pasé por tu galería y déjame decirte que dibujas de verdad muy lindo!! Tus dibujos son preciosos, te felicito:3 Yo también dibujo, pero sólo eso, dibujo. No pinto xD Diablos, quisiera poder pintar como tú!

Adiós, te cuidas!

Yamisuzaku: Genial!!! Mis lemon son bien calificados, qué alegría!

Te gusta el ShinoxKiba? Ah, eso es todavía mejor! No hay mucha gente que le agraden esos dos juntitos, pero por mi fic ya me han salido un par de personitas que les termina por convencer xD Y claro, Kiba tiene que resistir! Ya verás lo que les tengo preparados a ese parcito.

Perdóname por demorar con el capítulo, pero al menos te gustó :3 Te has fijado que Itachi se pone cada vez más… bruto cuando se trata de hacer "maldades" con su hermanito? xD Qué vendrá ahora? Un lemon con latigazos? xD!

Bueno, gracias por dejarme saber tus impresiones del fic :3 Soñaste con un ItaxSasu? xD No te preocupes, yo soy más pervertida porque ando pensando todo el tiempo en esas escenitas para luego venir a escribirlas xD!

Te cuidas, gracias por venir!

x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x: Hola!! ¿En serio te gustó tanto mi fic? ¿Tanto como para ponerte a leer en el trabajo? Vaya, impresionante... ¡pero genial! Así que te arriesgabas leyendo esta perversión cuando tus jefes no te veían... Eso es a lo que llamo "ninja". Leíste el fic "ninjamente", a escondidas xD (En realidad ese término lo inventó una amiga, así que el crédito no va para mí xD). Y gracias por valorar mi ortografía! Desde chica siempre cuidé ese aspecto, y me ha servido mucho ahora :3 Y... y... sí, cuando empecé a escribir este fic habían muy pocos ItaxSasu, así que me animé y comencé este experimento. Los primeros capítulos están pésimo xD No sé cómo la gente sigue leyendo los siguientes xD Pero creo que he ido mejorando, y eso se nota con la cantidad de reviews que he tenido con los últimos capítulos que he subido -. Ay, qué felicidad ToT. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia que, como te digo, comienza fatal xD.

Y por supuesto! Cuando el seme en una historia es tan pervertido las cosas se ponen tan interesantes… Así que el Itachi de mi fic debía ser un degenerado xD En cuanto al ShinoxKiba, pues sí, son tan disfuncionales que son adorables xD. Recuerdo haber leído (bueno, más que haber leído, haber visto) un doujinshi de ellos dos y las escenas resultaban ser tan… tan… lindas - xD. Así que cuando comencé este fic decidí agregarlos.

Naruto-kun… A Naruto-kun todavía le queda sufrir un poco más… Haberse entrometido entre Sasuke y yo le costará caro. Muy caro… Y si cree que con esa cara de pena conseguirá algo bueno de mi hermano, está muy equivocado. Conseguirá algo, pero para nada agradable… (Esos fueron los tiernos pensamientos de Itachi hacia Naruto xD)

Como estoy haciendo sufrir tanto a Naruto por culpa de Itachi, pensé que la venida de Gaara iba a ser beneficiosa. En la historia original se ve que Gaara queda muy agradecido con Naruto porque lo hizo, de cierta forma, abrir los ojos. Gaara cambió su forma de ser tan psicopática luego de la batalla con Naruto. Pensé que Gaara aparecería en Konoha para hacer de distracción a los problemas del rubio, pero al final pareciera que se anduvo enamorando de él xD!! Te prometo que al comienzo no habían intenciones ocultas, y aunque parezca que ahora sí las hay, pues… pues todavía no estoy segura de si hacer que pasen cosas o no.

Has oído cosas… así como las que escuchó Shikamaru!? Vaya, debe ser horrible… Y por sobre todo muy incómodo. Esas personas deberían ser más discretas. Si vuelve a pasar, dale unos golpes a la pared xD De verdad funciona xD.  
Jajaja xD Como ya he dicho, mucha gente sintió pena por Sakura. Al comienzo, yo era una anti-Sakura de corazón xD. Pero ahora que pasó el tiempo también pasé a ser neutral, y me pregunté en varias ocasiones si sería necesario o no acabar con la vida de la pelirrosa. Decidí seguir mis ideas del comienzo y hacerla morir. Naruto debe aparecer devastado en mi fic por tantas desgracias en su vida.

Al fin llegamos al punto interesante xD Eso de las imágenes mentales de las que hablas tiene un nombre en mi vocabulario: cines mentales xD. Y bueno, así que gracias a mis perversiones te la pasas con cines mentales… Qué halago xD! Me alegra que las cochinadas que escribo tengan ese efecto en la gente -!! Y no digas que eres pervertida, porque en ese caso yo lo soy más por andar ideando las escenitas… xD Pero tienes razón, pervert a mucha honra xD!

Y bueno. Escribiste harto, sí, pero no te preocupes :3. No me aburro, de hecho me encantan los review larguitos! En verdad debería agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tus impresiones. Y gracias también por haber seguido leyendo y no haberte detenido en los primeros capítulos que, como te digo, son horribles xD. Ah, claro! Me hubiese gustado mucho ver ese AMV con la música de L'ArcenCiel (Me encanta L'Arc -!!) que me mencionaste, pero la URL no apareció u,ù. Acá no aparecen las URL's, qué pena…

Bueno, gracias otra vez!! Cuídate mucho, espero mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado!

LuthienD.: Tu review es breve, pero expresa mucho, de verdad :3. El escribir que no sabes qué palabras utilizar para decir cuánto te gusta mi historia es un halago muy grande. En primer lugar, te agradezco muchísimo que hayas leído mi historia, y en segundo, decirte que también agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo que dejarme un mensajito con un comentario tan bonito como el tuyo :3

Hidan y Deidara son un par de personajes muy interesantes, sobre todo el primero. Como respondí en otro review, de Hidan no se supo mucho en el manga, pero por su apariencia, por su carita de playboy decidí que sería un personaje un tanto pervertido xD Qué tal quedó? Espero te haya gustado!

Nuevamente te agradezco tus palabras. Por otro lado, actualizar pronto es un problema para mi. No tengo todo el tiempo que desearía tener para dedicarme a mi fic... espero sepas comprender la tardanza. Cuídate mucho, saluditos!!  


Blutrisse: Yay! Un fanático de mi fic pervertido -!! Ya lo habías leído? Qué bueno que te animaste a dejarme un comentario! Gracias :3!! Me apoyas desde las sombras del silencio? xD!!! Como una amiga diría, me apoyas "ninjamente" xD!!

Gracias por tus palabras! Es un tremendo honor que consideres mi fic como una de las mejores historias que has leído TT!! Ah, qué genial! Además de todo, te pegué el gusto por el ShinoxKiba!!! Eso es todavía más genial xD!! No hay muchas personas a las que le guste, me alegra mucho contribuir con la causa -!! Y... y... claro que me interesa ese fic que estás haciendo! Mándalo no más xD En mi profile está mi mail :3!!!

Uhm ... siento mucho demorar con la actualización, pero el estudio me quita tiempo u,ù. Ya quisiera poder actualizar con mayor rapidez, pero bueno... En fin. Muchas gracias por tu review:3 También te cuidas mucho, saludos!!


	16. Preludio

**Hermandad**

_Preludio_

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el término de la reunión de los jounin con Tsunade. Se habían expuesto varias estrategias y se había decido continuar discutiéndolo al día siguiente. Pero los rostros de cada uno reflejaban congoja, pues bien sabían que el tiempo que les quedaba para prepararse para esa batalla era incierto. ¿En dos días más? ¿Al día siguiente, en unas horas más o incluso tres días? El ambiente era tan tenso que Tsunade se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa que, como fuera, sirviera para darles algo de tranquilidad. Ahora la mujer se encontraba en su oficina leyendo una y otra vez unos documentos, bebiendo una taza de café para intentar espantar el sueño, cuando golpearon la puerta. Con algo de pesar dejó la taza a un lado y miró hacia la puerta. Jiraiya entró, trayendo un pergamino en sus manos.

-¿Dónde estabas, Jiraiya? –preguntó la rubia viéndolo con confusión.

-Continuaba haciendo mi trabajo, mi querida Tsunade –le sonrió, pero en seguida su expresión se tornó seria- ¿Dónde está el Kazekage?

-¿El Kazekage? En la habitación del final del pasillo. ¿Por qué?

-Debe volver de inmediato a La Arena –le indicó el pergamino en su mano derecha-. Lo de su estadía en Konoha ya no es secreto para nadie.

-¿Para nadie…?

-Para nadie –repitió-. Lo saben las villas vecinas.

Los ojos de la Hokage se abrieron con impresión. Se puso de pie con rapidez y su mirada se fijó en Jiraiya. Bien sabía que eso era un problema más que grande. Era sabido por todos que la ausencia de un Kage era excusa para intentar invadir la villa que, sin el líder, se tornaba un lugar algo desprotegido. Tsunade sabía que su deber era informarle a Gaara de todo pero… pero en seguida cruzó por su mente la idea de que ya no contarían con La Arena para la batalla que se aproximaba… Bajó su cabeza visiblemente afectada, y Jiraiya pareció comprender en seguida la razón de ello. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, quien en seguida levantó su cabeza y sin más que un "acompáñame" lo guió hacia el Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta de La Arena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las mujeres de la casa de los Inuzuka finalmente habían regresado a su hogar luego de la extensa reunión a la que habían debido asistir. Tsume, la madre, se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde había dejado a su hijo descansando, y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Hinata cuidando de Kiba en vez de Shino. La muchacha de los Hyuuga, al verla, se levantó de la silla casi de manera automática para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Bu-buenas noches… -pronunció con dificultad Hinata.

-Buenas noches –la madre de Kiba le sonrió. Miró por toda la habitación y no encontró al de los Aburame. Se extrañó. Pero extendió su sonrisa al comprobar que su hijo se veía muchísimo mejor de como lo había dejado- ¿Ya estás bien, Kiba?

-Sí, perfectamente –sonrió mostrando su dentadura. Akamaru se encontraba a su lado y movía su cola enérgicamente-. Mañana ya podré seguir entrenando. Nos juntamos donde siempre, Hinata.

-Claro…

-¿Y Shino?

La inocente pregunta de la hermana de Kiba, que acababa de ingresar a la habitación, le produjo un escalofrío al muchachito. ¿Es que acaso a estas alturas aún no comprendían que el nombre de Shino ya era un tabú? Kiba se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando relajar esa molesta piel de gallina.

-Seguro tenía cosas que hacer porque le pidió a Hinata que lo reemplazara.

-Oh, ya veo… -comentó Hana.

-Mejor cuéntennos cómo van las cosas –sugirió Kiba, queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Pues… hablamos de las estrategias de ataque y defensa. Mañana concretaremos todo, a más tardar. Muchos pensamos que sería mejor terminar de hablar todo el asunto hoy, aunque nos tomara toda la noche, pues corremos contra el tiempo… pero la Hokage-sama no nos quiere en batalla con horas de sueño menos –Tsume sonrió un poco-. Umh… Kiba…

-¿Si? –su madre se sentó en la cama, a su lado, y le tomó una de sus manos.

-Cuando llegue ese día, no te separes de Shino y Hinata… -su expresión se tornó angustiada-. Si ves que las cosas se están complicando demasiado, por favor salgan de ahí.

-Pero mamá, soy un shinobi fuerte, y la palabra "huir" no está en mi vocabulario, ni en el de Akamaru, ni en el de Hinata, ni el de… nadie. ¿Verdad que sí, eh? –les preguntó a su perro y su amiga. Akamaru ladró con alegría y Hinata asintió.

-Olvídate de eso. Es Orochimaru, ¿comprendes? Mató al Tercero… -titubeó- Por favor, hijo. No soportaría perderte…

-Pero… -pestañeó un par de veces con rapidez. No recordaba haber visto jamás a su madre actuando con tanta preocupación. Debido a ello, comprendió que las cosas estaban peor de lo que había imaginado…- ¿Por qué no le dices lo mismo a Hana?

-Ella ya es grande y ya hablamos esto –Hana sonrió, como forma de confirmar las palabras de su madre-. Así que Kiba… Esto es más peligroso de lo que imaginas… No te arriesgues. Salgan de ese lugar si las cosas se ponen feas, te lo ruego…

No esperó respuesta de su hijo. Se puso de pie, acarició su cabeza y le dedicó una maternal sonrisa a Hinata. Hana la siguió. Cuando cruzaron la puerta, Tsume regresó.

-Hinata, si quieres pasar la noche aquí deberías avisarle a tu padre.

Le sonrió otra vez y salió del lugar. Pero luego de haberle rogado de aquella forma a su hijo en vez de quitarle preocupaciones aludiendo, de alguna forma, a que todo aquello no era su responsabilidad, sólo logró dejarlo más preocupado. Incluso más que eso. Kiba, Hinata y hasta Akamaru mostraban semblantes de profunda preocupación.

-Kiba-kun…

-¿… Si?

-Será mejor que… te arregles con Shino-kun…

Kiba la miró con unos ojos que parecían estar comprendiendo a la perfección aquella petición. Ya no podía seguir con esa actitud con Shino. Dejaría a un lado las diferencias, esperando que el de lentes oscuros hiciera a un lado sus sentimientos, para que las cosas fueran menos complicadas. Lo que menos necesitaban ahora era eso: más complicaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaba un poco de la medianoche, pero aun así caminaba lentamente por las calles de Konoha, inspirando profundamente de vez en cuando. Y es que la noche estaba tan cálida que le daba gusto llenar sus pulmones con aquel aire tan tibio. Además de todo, era primavera. El aroma de las flores invadía las calles. Naruto sintió tristeza cuando, a su lado, vio un árbol de cerezos con sus rosadas flores moviéndose al compás del viento y lanzando sus pétalos hacia lugares inciertos. El recuerdo de Sakura azotó su mente, así que decidió continuar hacia su casa. Cuando finalmente llegó, vio la figura de Gaara sentada delante de la puerta, esperándolo. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Naruto. Quizás desde cuándo estaba ahí esperando… Se apresuró a llegar a su lado. El pelirrojo acariciaba el blanco pelaje de Yuki, quien estaba echado sobre sus piernas. Al rubio le pareció estar viendo la faceta más tierna de Gaara del Desierto…

-¿Cómo es que Yuki está afuera si yo cerré todas las ventanas?

-Abrí una ventana con la arena y lo tomé.

-Y parece que no le molestó –sonrió, enseñando su dentadura-. Umh… ¿quieres pasar?

Gaara no se pudo negar. Más bien, nadie se podía negar a una sonrisa de Naruto, así que cuando este abrió la puerta y entró a su casa, Gaara fue tras él. Ya dentro, en la sala de estar, y luego de que el rubio le diera comida a Yuki, le ofreció al Kazekage un vaso de jugo que aceptó. Ya sentado en un sillón, Gaara se dispuso a hablar. Dudó unos segundos, pero debía hacerlo…

-Regreso a La Arena en unos minutos.

-¿Ah…? –Naruto se le quedó mirando con sorpresa. Hasta ahora no se había puesto a pensar en el hecho que, en algún momento, Gaara tendría que irse. Y que ahora se lo hubiese informado, sin antelación, era ciertamente una sorpresa- ¿Por qué no… mañana?

-Ese era el plan –contestó, con su acostumbrada voz apagada-, pero ahora que todas las villas saben que estoy acá, La Arena está peligrando.

-¿Lo… saben? –se notaba la tristeza que le causaba la partida del pelirrojo en su tono de voz. Naruto bajó la mirada unos segundos, y luego volvió a ver a su amigo-. Bueno… no hay nada que hacer, supongo…

-¿… quieres venir conmigo?

Esta vez el rostro de Naruto mostró impresión. Impresión que lentamente se fue transformando en alegría. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus ojos azules se iluminaron. La idea de ir a La Arena le parecía buenísima. Nunca había estado allá, conocería a mucha gente, muchos lugares, estaría con su amigo Gaara más tiempo y… y entonces en su mente se apareció Sasuke. La sonrisa se le borró de los labios lentamente, hasta quedar en él nuevamente una expresión de tristeza. No podía dejar Konoha ahora que Orochimaru estaba por atacarlos. No podía dejar a Sasuke a merced del asesino del Tercero. Simplemente no podía irse. Al menos no ahora. Tal vez cuando pasara todo… tal vez sólo entonces podría salir para cambiar de ambiente y para intentar olvidar a su amigo…

-No puedo, Gaara. Orochimaru viene por Sasuke en cualquier momento.

-Comprendo –le contestó, con sorprendente tranquilidad. Dejó el vaso en una mesita y luego de ello se puso de pie-. Volveré apenas pueda. Si Orochimaru aparece no dudes en llamarme.

El rubiecito sonrió con un toque de tristeza. Gaara se dirigía hacia la puerta para marcharse de Konoha en esos precisos momentos. Ya no lo vería en quien sabe cuánto… El pelirrojo no era para nada hablador, pero su compañía siempre le sirvió para pasar esos horribles momentos que vivió. Cuando el Kazekage abrió la puerta, Naruto observó que afuera lo esperaban los hombres de la Arena que lo acompañaron al llegar a Konoha. El rubio se apresuró a despedirlo. Gaara y sus hombres se alejaban caminando, pero el Godaime de la Arena se detuvo, giró hacia Naruto y se despidió de él con la mano.

-Te estaré esperando.

Dicho aquello, la comitiva desapareció luego de un salto hacia los tejados. El rubio contenedor del Kyuubi se quedó moviendo su mano en señal de despedida, observando a Gaara hasta que éste ya no estuvo al alcance de su vista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un día más en la Villa Oculta de Konoha. La gente caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, haciendo lo de todos lo días: conversando con amigos, riendo, enojándose, comprando, paseando… Lo que no sabían era que ese era uno de lo últimos días en que sus vidas transcurrirían con la normalidad habitual. Pronto Orochimaru vendría y acabaría con la paz reinante por tantos años…

Tsunade se encontraba discutiendo con los jounin presentes en aquella reunión los detalles definitivos de la defensa que ocuparían en ese día. Lo que la rubia acababa de decir no cayó bien en algunos presentes.

-Un momento… ¿Está diciendo que sólo le avisaremos a la gente del ataque de Orochimaru en cuanto nos estén invadiendo? –preguntó un jounin con el rostro perplejo.

-Así es –respondió la tranquila voz de Tsunade-. Sólo les avisaremos cuando Orochimaru aparezca.

-Pero… Hokage-sama –saltó Gai-. ¿Comprende lo que acaba de decir?

-¿Por quién me tomas, Gai? –lo miró con enojo. Gai tragó saliva nervioso. El resto de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar- ¡Escuchen! Escuchen… Avisarles antes nos puede traer muchos más problemas de los que se imaginan.

-¿Lo dice por el pánico?

-En parte. Pero más que eso, lo digo por los espías… -hubo más murmullos, que la mujer acalló con un golpe en la mesa- No tenemos idea de si Orochimaru tiene espías en Konoha o no. Aunque ya estamos haciendo un control más severo de la entrada de la gente extranjera, no tenemos cómo saber si Orochimaru ya introdujo de los suyos hace uno o dos meses atrás. Tampoco podemos hacer un control más exhaustivo, podríamos levantar sospechas… A lo que voy es que si les avisamos de la venida de Orochimaru corremos el riesgo de que sus supuestos espías le cuenten que ya sabemos de su llegada.

-Pero aunque eso pase ya tendremos a la gente debidamente advertida y resguardada –comentó Kurenai.

-Es verdad –continuó Tsunade-. Pero también sucederá que Orochimaru sabrá qué tipo de ataque y defensa ocuparemos. Puede retrasar la invasión, que no es probable, como también puede adelantarla. Buscará la manera de llegar primero donde la gente se resguarda y atacarnos por ahí.

-¿Que Orochimaru acabará con la gente primero?

-Hablas como si no lo conocieras, Asuma. Yo lo conozco bien. Lo conozco mejor que todos ustedes, por lo que sé muy bien de lo que es capaz. Se enterará de nuestros planes, sabrá dónde resguardamos a la gente, aun cuando les buscáramos otro lugar, y finalmente comenzará por ellos. Aunque todos nosotros estemos cuidando el lugar donde la gente se esconde, no podremos evitar la preocupación por ellos. No podemos pelear preocupándonos de nosotros y tantas otras vidas. Y ellos sufrirán el temor de ver aquella lucha fuera de su escondite. Será estresante. Y será horroroso ver a algún ninja del Sonido entrando donde esté la gente.

La habitación volvió a llenarse de murmullos, los que esta vez Tsunade no detuvo. Se sentó en su lugar, entre sus ancianos consejeros, cruzándose de brazos, bajando su cabeza por la preocupación. Uno de sus consejeros se puso de pie cuando hubo pasado unos minutos, y habló a los jounin alzando su voz.

-Los que estén de acuerdo con la propuesta de la Hokage-sama que levanten la mano.

Tímidamente, las manos se comenzaron a alzar. Muchos se miraban entre ellos, dudosos, preocupados, incluso algo asustados. Finalmente, la inmensa mayoría de las manos estaban levantadas. Se les avisaría a la gente de la llegada de Orochimaru cuando esto ocurriese. Tsunade ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió sus negros ojos. Se notaba que todavía era un tanto temprano, pues los pájaros cantaban animadamente. Calculó que serían las 10 de la mañana. Destapando un poco su cara y luego de estirar su cuerpo, miró hacia el reloj sobre la mesita al lado de la cama. Las 10 con 8 minutos. Cerró sus ojos otra vez. Todavía se sentía un poco cansado por lo del Sello Maldito del día anterior, aunque notó que el sector donde había estado ya no le dolía. Sonrió. La llegada de Itachi sólo había traído cosas buenas a su vida… aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Naruto. El día anterior, cuando había ido a la casa junto a Kakashi, había notado que todavía se encontraba muy mal. La muerte de Sakura había sido realmente desastrosa para su pobre amigo rubio.

-Buenos días –la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, como muchas veces había ocurrido- ¿Ya estás pensando en ese zorro estúpido?

-¡Ya está bien! –Sasuke se sentó en su cama- ¡¿Cómo demonios siempre sabes qué estoy pensando?!

-Ah, así que sí pensabas en él… -el menor mantuvo su mirada firme- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que tengo la habilidad de leer los pensamientos? Por favor, Sasuke, eso no es posible.

-Viniendo de ti, cualquier cosa es posible.

-¿Ah, si? –se sentó a su lado- Eso es como decir que soy bueno en todo…

-Pues… -se sonrojó- pues algo así… ¡Pero olvídate de eso, yo hablaba de…! –Itachi se le acercó lo suficiente como para poder observar su cuello.

-Tienes un poco rojo, pero ya pasará. ¿No duele?

-No –lo miró con fastidio. Ahora sus sospechas de que Itachi podía leer las mentes se habían incrementado- No, ya no duele –relajó su semblante de seriedad. No le iba a sacar la verdad tan fácilmente. Ya intentaría luego…- Oye, Itachi, yo… -lo que tenía pensado decir era algo que Uchiha Sasuke no decía de manera usual. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado, sus mejillas aumentaron un poco su color y luego volvió a posar sus ojos azabaches en su hermano. Tragó saliva. Se rascó una mejilla- … gracias…

-¿Gracias? –Itachi arqueó una ceja.

-Por lo del Sello… y a esos Akatsuki también debí agradecerles pero ya se fueron…

-Ellos ayudaron porque me debían una –mintió. Sasuke no podía saber que habían ayudado porque tenían su palabra de ayudarlos a atrapar a Naruto, claro estaba-. Y no agradezcas. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

-¡N-no digas eso! –ahora la cara completa de Sasuke enrojeció.

-¿Qué pasa? –acercó su rostro al de su hermano menor- ¿Ya estás nervioso…? Te ves tan adorable cuando te pones así…

-¡Basta! –Sasuke detuvo las cosas antes que se salieran de control. Todavía era temprano para andar _haciendo cosas_, y además él tenía pensado retomar su entrenamiento de una buena vez- Tengo otra cosa que decir…

-Adelante –le besó la mejilla al menor, quien a su vez lo alejó un poco.

-¿Viniste a Konoha porque sabías lo de Orochimaru?

Itachi observó hacia las oscuras orbes oculares de su hermano con su Sharingan. Sasuke se estremeció. La sonrisa que se dibujó en el mayor fue la respuesta a su pregunta, a esa pregunta que se había hecho por mucho tiempo y la que pensó había resulto el día anterior con la visita de Naruto y Kakashi. Itachi ensanchó un poco su sonrisa y habló a su hermano con una voz tan seria que le causó un escalofrío.

-Será la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo pedazos…

.: o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -oOo- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o :.

El equipo 8 se encontraba reunido en su lugar de entrenamiento habitual. La tensión en el ambiente se había reducido considerablemente en comparación a los días anteriores. Kiba y Akamaru se paseaban por el lugar mostrando una extraña calma, mientras Shino y Hinata se encontraban sentados en un tronco caído. Kurenai-sensei estaba en otra reunión con la Hokage, supuestamente la última, de la que luego se pasaría directamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Y así pasaban los minutos. Lentamente. Tortuosamente. Eso hasta que el de los Inuzuka se paró frente a sus compañeros con la mirada llena de determinación. Hinata y Shino se pusieron de pie.

-Ya viene. Ya viene, y no podemos seguir así, Shino. Hagamos una tregua –ofreció su mano a su compañero. Shino, sin pensarlo, estrechó su mano a la de Kiba-. Nada de frasecitas románticas ni insinuaciones mientras dure la batalla –se sonrojó. Hinata sonrió levemente-. Todo será como antes. Nos apoyaremos durante la lucha y todo eso.

-Perfecto –contestó Shino. Y sin más, abrazó a su tan querido amigo. Y Kiba no hizo nada para impedirlo. Nadie le podía asegurar si esa era la última vez que estaba con sus compañeros o no… Desde detrás de un árbol, Kurenai, que acababa de llegar, observó la escena con una sonrisa con cierto toque de tristeza.

.:oOo:.

Un rubio con marcas parecidas a bigotes en sus mejillas se paseaba por un lugar muy significativo para él. Por un lugar donde había tres troncos ubicados uno al lado del otro, destinados a atar a tres genin que no hubiesen pasado la prueba de su sensei. Sonrió al verlos. A su mente se vino el momento justo en que él se encontraba atado a uno de aquellos troncos, castigado por querer robar el almuerzo. Y a su lado, Sasuke y Sakura almorzando. Y Sasuke ofreciéndole su comida y Sakura dándole de la suya en la boca. Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más. Luego, Kakashi les había dicho que habían pasado la prueba. Ahí había empezado todo… Mantuvo su sonrisa y se dirigió a su casa, con un sentimiento de nostalgia invadiéndolo. Estando en ella, dio comida a su gatito y se sentó a su lado. Sakura apareció en sus pensamientos regañándolo y dándole la razón a Sasuke. En ese preciso momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Gaara se había marchado la noche anterior, así que no tenía idea de quien podía ser… "¡Ramen de tu puesto favorito!". Fue lo que escuchó cuando la figura de Iruka apareció tras abrir la puerta. Naruto lo abrazó con fuerza. Aquellas palabras habían sido justo las que Gaara había escogido un día que había ido a visitarlo.

.:oOo:.

Ya no podía continuar. Patear aquel tronco de esa manera no iba a llevarlo a ningún lado. Se detuvo de pronto, y en seguida se le oyó llorar. Tenten corrió a su lado y lo abrazó como manera de darle consuelo. Desde el día de la muerte de Sakura, Lee no había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Ya era común que se pusiera a llorar de aquella manera repentina, y ahí estaban siempre Gai y Tenten, consolándolo, dándole palabras de aliento. Lee sentía que se estaba volviendo una persona un tanto inútil reaccionando de esa manera cada vez que la pelirrosa se aparecía en su cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Lee! –gritó Tenten, animada- ¡No estás mostrando toda tu fuerza de juventud!

-Es cierto, Lee –esta vez habló el sensei- El Rock Lee que yo conozco es tan fuerte que saca energías para continuar aunque se encuentre en la situación más adversa…

-Y el Rock Lee que yo conozco es tan fuerte que ha enfrentado las situaciones más peligrosas que cualquiera pueda imaginar –dijo Tenten.

-Y el Rock Lee que yo conozco es tan fuerte que es capaz de superar el obstáculo más terrible que el destino pueda depararle –comentó Neji, asombrando un poco a Tenten y Gai-. No hagas que ese Rock Lee sea derrotado. Ponte de pie una vez más, como siempre lo has hecho. Continúa andando, esa es la única manera de dejar atrás las cosas terribles. Nos tienes a nosotros tres.

Lee miró a Neji sorprendido. Su rival, su eterno rival había hablado de tal manera que ya las lágrimas habían dejado de salir. Sonrió con efusividad. Limpió sus mejillas y enseguida habló con esa misma energía que mostraba siempre.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo Neji, Tenten, Gai-sensei! ¡Hay que seguir entrenando! –miró hacia el cielo y levantó su puño derecho- ¡Ganaremos esta batalla por Sakura-san!

.:oOo:.

Ino estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a Shikamaru y Chouji cuando Asuma llegó con ellos. La muchacha, al igual que Lee, había estado con los ánimos por los suelos desde aquel fatal día en que Sakura había respirado por última vez. Un suspiro apesadumbrado salió de sus labios. Shikamaru se rascó su cabeza; Chouji una mejilla, y luego se dispuso a seguir comiendo sus papas fritas. Asuma se agachó frente a la rubia y junto a una sonrisa le ofreció una bonita flor que había cortado por ahí. Ino le agradeció el gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Para que hoy entrenes con más energía.

-Claro, sensei… Gracias…

-Ino –llamó Chouji.

-¿Si?

-Ten… -el gordito le extendió a su compañera su envase de papas fritas. Dentro, se observaba la última papa, aquella última que él siempre decía era la más sabrosa y la que más disfrutaba.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó la chica, bastante sorprendida con el gesto. Chouji jamás dejaba que nadie comiera ese último bocado…

-Sí. Ya verás que esa papa es la más deliciosa que hayas comido –le sonrió-. Seguro te da muchos ánimos para entrenar.

-Gracias, Chouji… -Ino esta vez sonrió de todo corazón. Comió aquella papa disfrutándola como nunca había disfrutado otra.

-Es problemático, pero viendo que todos están haciendo regalos no me queda otra que hacer uno también… -dijo Shikamaru, desganado como siempre- Cuando acabemos el entrenamiento los invito a almorzar por ahí…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Genial! ¡Comamos una barbacoa, Shikamaru!

La rubia cortó la flor que su sensei le había regalado y la colocó en su cabello. Sonriendo y ya mucho más animada, se puso de pie para iniciar el entrenamiento.

.:oOo:.

Luego de comer su ramen junto a Iruka, Naruto se dirigió al lugar donde entrenaba el equipo 7 junto a Kakashi. Cuando llegó al lugar lanzó un suspiro. Kakashi, para variar, no había llegado aún. Pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando su compañero Sasuke hizo arribo, caminando con tranquilidad, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto. Al ver al rubio, Sasuke se dirigió a él. Se apoyó en un árbol, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hola, Sasuke…

-Hola, usuratonkachi…

-…

-…

-¿Cómo está… tu cuello?

-Bien. Ya no duele.

-Ah, qué bueno…

-…

-…

-…

-Gaara ya se fue…

-Algo supe. Le gente lo anda comentando. Se fue de un momento a otro sin decir nada.

-Tenía que llegar a su villa lo antes posible…

Pasó media hora y Kakashi no daba señales de vida. La conversación entre los compañeros no avanzó más que eso. Naruto contaba cosas y Sasuke apenas si respondía. Pero Naruto no lo culpaba. Ni se imaginaba el sentimiento de culpa que se apoderaba del Uchiha por ser el que había provocado la pronta venida de Orochimaru a La Hoja. Cuando por fin el sensei llegó y luego de excusarse con que un par de señoras habían caído por un acantilado, se inició el entrenamiento: una lucha entre Sasuke y Naruto. Y aunque parecía que ambos ponían empeño, la verdad era que se encontraban algo desganados, cada uno con su mente ocupada con una cosa distinta. Cuando Naruto se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de Sasuke, este activó su Sharingan. El rubio se pegó un salto hacia atrás y cayó sentado. Hacía mucho que no veía los ojos escarlatas de Sasuke, y se había sorprendido un poco…

-Eres un idiota.

-¡Ca-cállate! –chilló Naruto, avergonzado- ¡Cualquiera se asustaría viendo esos ojos!

-Los veo todos los días y no me ando cayendo por ello.

La frase incomodó a ambos. Cualquier alusión a Itachi y el ambiente se ponía pesado. Realmente pesado. Era tan parecido al ambiente que se generaba cuando el mismísimo Itachi hacía acto de presencia, y el minuto de silencio que se generó entre ambos fue la prueba de ello. Kakashi, observando desde una rama de un árbol, creyó comprender la razón de aquel repentino silencio. Suspiró. Sabía que no servía de mucho ponerlos a entrenar cuando Orochimaru estaba tan pronto a llegar, pero tenía la esperanza que hacerlos combatir los fuera a distraer un poco. Ya veía que no. A sus ojos, sus dos estudiantes restantes sufrían de preocupación por verse obligados a combatir con el mismo hombre que había asesinado al Hokage al ir por Sasuke. Y volvía a Konoha por la misma razón. Los ánimos de ambos muchachos habían decaído de manera tan repentina que Kakashi decidió suspender el entrenamiento y llevarlos a pasear. Ir a ver a Sakura sería buena idea…

.:oOo:.

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino y Hinata caminaban con tranquilidad por las cercanías de un lago. El chico del clan Inuzuka les contaba a sus amigos cosas graciosas que incluso hicieron que Hinata riera y Shino esbozara una sonrisa. Aparentaban normalidad. El viento soplaba cálidamente, ajeno a todos los problemas que se avecinaban en aquel lugar, revolviendo los cabellos de los muchachos. Kiba mostraba sus dientes al sonreír, mientras veía a su perro corriendo felizmente, jugando con algunos escarabajos y saltando tras las mariposas. Tanto saltó, que sus patitas se enredaron y cayó al suelo. Kiba rió con ganas. Sí, definitivamente estar con sus amigos era lo mejor…

A lo lejos se observó un grupo entrenando. Un muchachito de ropas verdes y cabello negro hacía abdominales con sorprendente rapidez. A su lado, una chica tomaba el tiempo. Al finalizar, ésta lo felicitó por haber roto un récord. El sensei les gritó una frase de ánimos que sus tres estudiantes se sabían muy bien: "_Tenemos que ser más fuertes que ayer_". Neji mostró una sonrisa ladeada, Tenten lanzó un gritito de asentimiento y Lee hizo lo mismo, alzando sus brazos hacia arriba. Gai se mostró satisfecho por los resultados y los mandó a sus hogares. Ya no los iba a entrenar más. Al menos no hasta que todo lo de Orochimaru finalizara. Verlos con esos ánimos y rostros contentos era suficiente para él, y no quería perturbarlos hablándoles de lo que se avecinaba. Sonriéndoles, se despidió de ellos, no sin antes pedirles que se cuidaran mucho.

En el lugar se encontraba el equipo 10, disfrutando de un almuerzo con bastante calma. Chouji devoraba los trocitos de carne que estaban cocinados antes que alguno de los presentes pudiera siquiera reaccionar, cosa que ya estaba haciendo que Ino perdiera la paciencia. Y finalmente aquello pasó. La rubia se puso a gritar de tal forma que el gordito se ocultó detrás de Shikamaru, muerto de miedo. Asuma sólo rió. Aquello era una escena de todos los días, y ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero el repentino pensamiento que cruzó su mente le borró la sonrisa… La batalla con uno de los sannin estaba muy cerca, y cualquiera de los que se encontraban en esa mesa bien podrían no volver de la lucha… Cerró sus ojos, alejando esos feos pensamientos, y continuó comiendo. Shikamaru recibió en la cabeza una cuchara que Ino le había lanzado a Chouji, y eso hizo que el sensei riera con ganas.

Y ahí estaban los tres, frente a la tumba donde descansaba el cuerpo de Sakura. Kakashi había guiado a sus estudiantes a ese lugar con un solo propósito: pedirles a la pelirrosa algo de ayuda para lo que se les avecinaba. Y los dos muchachos lo entendieron así. Naruto se sentó en el suelo, acariciando la lápida y esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Le pidió que los protegiera a todos y que las cosas salieran bien. Que Orochimaru entrara a la villa, se tropezara con una piedra y cayera de bruces al suelo. Kakashi rió, y Sasuke, que en ese momento se sentaba junto a Naruto, le dijo al rubio que aquello eran cosas que sólo le pasaban a un usuratonkachi como él. La pequeña discusión que se generó luego de ello fue detenida por el sensei. Sí, todo era normal. Aunque sólo faltaba que la pelirrosa interviniera, y las cosas habrían sido como todos los días.

.: o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -oOo- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o :.

-¡Mañana es el día! ¡Mañana será el día en que destrozaremos Konoha! –se oyeron los gritos de celebración de los shinobi- Todo está listo… tan sólo debemos esperar a que se oculte el sol para terminar con los preparativos. ¡Si trabajan bien, tendremos una villa destruida, yo obtendré lo que anhelo y ustedes, los que sobrevivan, serán ricos! –más gritos. Orochimaru, de manera elegante, salió de la habitación junto con su mano derecha Kabuto.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, mientras de fondo seguían oyéndose los ninjas del sonido. Orochimaru mostraba una enorme sonrisa malvada en su rostro, pero Kabuto, como había estado siendo los últimos días, tenía una expresión de preocupación. Nada ni nadie habían podido quitarle de la cabeza esa imagen de la serpiente muerta. Comúnmente no solía creer en esas cosas de presagios, pero aquello... Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, cuando su señor dobló por un pasillo hacia la izquierda, entrando en una habitación. Dentro, el lugar se apreciaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por una pequeña lamparita sobre un escritorio. Y sentado delante del escritorio se encontraba la famosa _arma secreta_.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Orochimaru a su _arma_.

-Muriendo de ganas de volver a Konoha –sonrió-. Tantos años que han pasado...

-Recuerda lo que te dije –lo interrumpió el sannin-. Nada de confiarse.

-Lo sé... –agachó la cabeza, algo preocupado y triste-. No pensé que las cosas hubiesen tomado ese rumbo desde entonces... Fueron muy crueles con usted, Orochimaru-san.

-Ya lo ves. Ahora duérmete. Mañana es el día.

-Claro. Buenas noches, Orochimaru-san. Buenas noches, Kabuto-kun.

-Buenas noches... –se despidió Kabuto, saliendo del lugar junto con su amo.

El _arma secreta_, viéndose solo en la habitación, continuó con lo suyo. Abrió un pequeño diario, tomó una pluma y siguió escribiendo, escribiendo aquellas palabras que por mucho tiempo quiso decir, pero no pudo. Otra sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, pero esta vez era de nostalgia. Tantas cosas que habían pasado desde aquellos días... Ah, Konoha, Konoha...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Historia Especial: Hidan al ataque II**

_(Otra ridiculez que se me ocurrió al pensar en Hidan xD… Y claro, para compensar el retraso. Y también por la poca acción que tuvo el capítulo x3)_

Al llegar a la guarida de Akatsuki luego de cumplir con la misión en Konoha de ir a convencer a Itachi y de quitar el sello a Sasuke, Hidan, Deidara y Kisame se disponían a ir con sus compañeros para contar las novedades. En eso estaban cuando apareció Tobi, cargando un gatito entre sus brazos, corriendo a saludarlos. Cuando Deidara y Kisame lo vieron venir, se fueron del lugar, cada uno para su lado, dejando a Hidan solo con él. Tobi parecía estar feliz.

-¿Cómo les fue? –Inquirió con entusiasmo Tobi- ¿Cómo está Itachi-san?

-Bien… Ese bastardo siempre está bien, Tobi. Muy bien…

-Pero yo quería ir… -se le oyó amurrado. El de cabellos blanquecinos decidió cambiar el tema al notar las escenas no muy sanas que vagaron por su mente al nombrar a Itachi. Pensó en Sasuke, de paso.

-¿Y ese gato? –le preguntó Hidan.

-¡Es mío! Lo encontré por acá cerca, ayer. ¿No es bonito? –le acarició la cabeza a su gato marrón.

-¿Y piensas tenerlo acá?

-¡Por supuesto! Las mascotas siempre alegran los hogares –una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de Hidan al oírlo llamarle "hogar" a la guarida, ese lugar tan oscuro y tenebroso donde no había siquiera una planta.

-¿Ya le tienes nombre?

-¡Claro! Mi gatito se llama Obit.

-… ¿…Obit…?

-Es mi nombre, Hidan-san. Es mi nombre revuelto –contestó, con inocencia. Tobi parecía estar sonriendo de felicidad detrás de su máscara-. Aunque también suena a Hobbit, pero en realidad es mi nombre.

-Oh, claro… -una gota todavía más grande resbaló por su cabeza- Pero mira cómo te tiene la túnica, Tobi. Recién ha pasado un día y ya estás lleno de pelos…

-Eso no importa –le contestó, todavía sonando contento. Dejó a su gatito en el suelo y se sentó a su lado. Comenzó a acariciarlo-. Puedo lavarla y se acaba el problema. Además, le compraré una rasqueta porque está pelechando.

-Ah, sí… -Hidan observó cómo el muchacho acariciaba a su gato. Pasaba su mano desde la cabeza hasta la cola. Cuando la mano llegaba a la cola, el gato levantaba su traserito. Y eso el de mente pervertida no lo dejó pasar.

Los ojos de Hidan brillaron de manera especial al observar aquello. Tobi entonces se arrodilló y se inclinó hacia su mascota, quedando en una sugerente posición al apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas. Hidan se mordió su labio inferior ante tal escena. Su mano derecha se movía nerviosamente, sintiendo la tentación de dirigirse hacia Tobi y vagar libremente por ese cuerpecito oculto tras esa ancha túnica de nubes… Y no esperó mucho para lograr su deseo. Se sentó a su lado, acarició la cabeza del muchacho y luego bajó por su nuca, su espalda, hasta su trasero, tal como lo hacía Tobi con su gato. El chico sintió un escalofrío con la caricia, y como acto reflejo consecuencia de ello, arqueó su espalda y levantó su trasero. Hidan no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa que apareció en sus labios al ver aquello.

-Dios mío… -una gotita de sangre brotó de su nariz.

-¡Hi… Hidan-san! –se quejó Tobi, más por el escalofrío que le provocó la mano.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? ¿No quieres que lo haga de nuevo…?

-¡N-no! –Hidan juraría que Tobi estaba sonrojado- ¡No lo haga otra vez!

-Ah, pero a mí me parece que te gustó… -En un rápido movimiento, el peliblanco cargó a Tobi en su hombro, dispuesto a llevárselo al lugar cómodo más cercano.

-¡Hidan-san! ¿¡Qué hace!?

-Te voy a llevar a conocer el mundo…

Tobi se puso a patalear, ya asustándose con todo ese asunto. Fue entonces que apareció Deidara, dispuesto a irse a quejar con el primero que se le cruzara por delante al encontrar su cama llena de pelos de animal. Observó la escena de Hidan llevando a la fuerza a Tobi y en seguida entendió qué se traía el degenerado entre manos. Lanzó un grito.

-¡Hidan quiere desvirgar a Tobi!

-¡¿A… a ti te pagan por soplón o qué?! –se defendió Hidan, sonrojado y algo nervioso.

Una marioneta de Sasori golpeó el mentón de Hidan botándolo al suelo, y una segunda atrapó a Tobi y lo alejó de él. Kakuzu apareció ante su compañero y lo miró como quien observa a un caso perdido.

-Si tu próximo blanco es el líder estás muerto…

-Dios… -sobó su mentón- ¡Soy humano, también tengo ganas de hacer cosas de vez en cuando!

-Más que de vez en cuando –le comentó Kakuzu.

-Cierra la boca… -Miró a Tobi corriendo a buscar a su gato y luego yendo hacia Sasori, un tanto asustado. Suspiró- Oye, Kakuzu… ¿No te apetece…? Sé que te gusta el dinero… podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

Al segundo siguiente, Hidan yacía inconsciente en el suelo, sobre un pequeño charquito de sangre. De no ser porque era inmortal…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Primero lo primero. Una rasqueta es una especie de cepillo que sirve para peinar a perros o gatos y de paso quitarles los pelos sueltos para que no anden por ahí, en las ropas de sus dueños xD. Lo aclaro porque Word no me reconoció la palabra, así que vaya a saber una si las rasquetas tienen nombres diferentes en otros países…

Y ahora lo otro. Este capítulo se demoró más que los anteriores por una simple razón: PSU. ¿Qué es eso? La Prueba de Selección Universitaria, el terror de los aspirantes a la universidad, la prueba maldita, esa prueba que si te equivocas en una pregunta te resta puntaje, esa prueba horrorosa que define el futuro de la gente ToT. Fue terrible... Ahora estoy a un par de días de ver los resultados, vaya a saber San Frodo y San Obi Wan (a quienes prendí velitas xD) cómo me fue... Horror.

Ahora respondo sus bellos reviews :3. Que, por cierto… ¡Ya pasé los 100 reviews! ¡Ah, no puedo creerlo! ¡Jamás pensé que pasaría los 100 reviews! Estoy tan contenta que decidí regalarles algo. Pero como soy un ser malvado, no será sino hasta el próximo capítulo que les voy a comentar xD. Así que, la gente que está en verano ahora, se sienta bajo la sombra de un arbolito tomando un helado, y quienes estén en invierno se tapan con una mantita, tomando tecito y se ponen a esperar xD. Eso no lo digo por mala, sino porque, como ven, no sé cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente… Ahora sí les respondo :3.

DevilAlmUchiha: ¡Ah, qué bueno que ese capítulo te pareció mejor! Ya ves... Ahora Sasuke-kun no tiene el sello, así que le pertenece a Itachi por completo... xD. Y bueno, sí, le faltó perversión, y a este capítulo también, pero ya ves el camino que están tomando las cosas. Este capítulo debía mostrar que todos en Konoha están viviendo su vida con normalidad, mientras que por otro lado Orochimaru está planeando su destrucción. Y bueno, en el siguiente habrá algo bueno, te lo prometo xD. ¿El arma secreta? ¡En el capítulo de hoy apareció! ¿Qué tal, eh? xD ¿Itachi, tocar a Naruto? Bueno, no diré nada al respecto xD.

Eso. Gracias por seguir leyendo, te cuidas harto.

Blutrisse: ¡Qué bueno que te hayas animado a seguir comentando la historia! Pero primero que todo... siento haber demorado una eternidad en subir este capítulo... pero eso de la universidad me demoró más de lo que pensé... ¡En fin! Qué bueno que también sigues el manga, es un punto más para poder seguir poniendo a Hidan. ¡Ah, Hidan! Pues sí, me quedó tan pervertido el pobre... xD. Yo creo que Kishimoto me demandaría si pudiera xD. Bueno, haría una tremenda demanda colectiva por todas las perversiones que se inventan con sus personajes xD. Y mi Hidan, que ataca cualquier cosa que se mueva y respire... xD. ¡Qué risa que me dio leer eso de tu amigo! Ya quisiera yo tener un amigo así xD.

Y bueno, creo que eso... Si todavía tienes dudas sobre subir fics, agrégame a tu MSN y te puedo explicar. Mi mail lo encuentras en mi profile. ¡Saludos, gracias por leer!

Murtilla: ¡Murtilla xD! ¡Claro, lo decía por la fruta! Qué chistoso que suena como nick xD. En fin... no sabía eso de la patente... Bueno, es que los chilenos somos tan pillos para algunas cosas... Como sea. Comentando tu review... Bien, hice caso a tu consejo y mandé a entrenar a Sasuke y lo hice ocupar su sharingan frente a Naruto xD. Y no, Hidan todavía no ha aparecido en la serie... Bueno, en realidad sí salió... Cuando le están extrayendo el Jinchuuriki a Gaara, por ahí salió, y hasta habló o.o. De hecho, aparece una milésima de segundo en el opening xD. Pero no hará su aparición oficial sino hasta que termine lo de Sai. ¿Si Tobi es Uchiha? ¿Si te digo no te enojas? Bueno, tú preguntaste... Sí, Tobi es un Uchiha xD.

Y eso. Tomaré otra de tus ideas más adelante :3. Saludos, gracias por leer. ¡¡Siento haber demorado tanto!!

oOo BrEnDa Je T aImE oOo: En el capítulo pasado no demoré tanto en actualizar, pero en este sí. Diablos, lo siento mucho... Espero sepas comprender ToT... ... Bueno, ahora te respondo :3. Lo de los "cines mentales" se lo copié a una amiga, no sabía que era de Ouran xD. Pero es un término buenísimo, me encanta xD. ¡Y qué genial que hayas tenido cines mentales con Shino y Kiba! ¡Qué feliz que soy cuando la gente me comenta que esos dos les gusta! ¿Hasta Orochimaru te gusta? No me parece raro. A mi me encanta Kabuto, y todo el mundo lo odia xD. ¿Te parecieron increíbles los primeros capítulos? ¡¡Ja, ja, ja xD!! Yo los sigo encontrando horribles xD. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Es el primer fic que hago, mejor lo dejo tal cual. Y no te preocupes, que de todas formas haré algo bueno entre Shino y Kiba, te lo prometo (inserte aquí una cara babosa xD). En cuanto a lo que me dices de Hidan... ¡¡pues déjame decirte que sí ha salido en el anime o,o!! Así, en cosa de segundos, cuando le están extrayendo el demonio a Gaara, y hasta ha hablado. Y si te fijas, en el opening, cuando muestran a los Akatsuki, también aparece xD Menos de un segundo, pero aparece xD.

Bueno, eso :3. Te cuidas, muchísimas gracias por leer ToT. ¡Saludos!

P.D.: ¡El Body Buddy! ¡Sí, ya lo vi! De hecho, es el único KakazuxHidan que he encontrado... Ah, pero es tan... ¡tan malditamente hermoso! ¡Ah, me muero...!

Kumiko-Aburame: ¡Ah, un review tuyo! Diablos, cómo olvidar esa pequeña historia que hicimos de Deidara... hasta salió Hidan versión yo xD. Así, pervertido xD. ¡Ah, qué cosa más entretenida xD! He estado pensando seriamente en adaptarla para ponerla como una historia cortita como las que dejo al final xD. Claro, si a ti no te molesta, por supuesto... Y bueno, si aceptas, le digo a Gaara que te haga un curso completo de cómo acosar a alguien sin que se dé cuenta xD.

Bueno, eso :3. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia pervertida ToT. Siento mucho haber demorado tanto, pero ya ves por qué fue... ¡Te cuidas!

Yami Rosenkreuz: Sí, Itachi ya marcó a su Sasuke. Ahora que no tiene el Sello Maldito es sólo de su hermanito mayor... xD. ¡El Itachi de mi fic terminó siendo más posesivo de lo que hubiese imaginado! Ah, pero me gusta así xD.

Y sí, mi Hidan resultó ser todo un Hentai xD. Ese personaje como que se me fue de las manos... Yo quería hacerlo como un tipo todo galán, pero terminó siendo un depravado pervertido y degenerado xD. ¿Llevabas visto hasta el 28 de Shippuuden? Pues hasta ese capítulo Hidan ya había salido xD. Casi no se nota, porque aparece cuando le están quitando el Jinchuuriki a Gaara. De hecho, hasta habla xD. Yo estaba viendo con mi papá (Sí, a mi papá le gusta Naruto xD) y cuando salió grité "¡¡Hidaaaaan!!", así, toda emocionada xD.

Bueno, eso :3. Le eché una mirada a tus fics y ya te dejé los reviews. Saludos.

KaminariMiyabi: Ay, sí, la historia de los muñequitos de arcilla... xD. Fue tan gracioso hacerla xD. Estaba sentada frente al computador, mirando la pantalla como idiota y de pronto apareció Hidan en mi mente, sentado al lado de Deidara y molestándolo xD. Luego recordé que Hidan le había puesto en la notita a Itachi "_Deidara-chan me preguntó qué animal representaba a tu hermano"_ y entonces me dije: "Deidara debe haber estado dudando y le pidió consejo al primero que se le cruzó por delante, porque lo lógico habría sido que le preguntara a Sasori, su compañero, el Akatsuki al que más tiene confianza porque pasa mucho tiempo con él xD" ¡Y así nació "Hidan al ataque" xD, ja, ja, ja!

Uhm… Sasuke amarradito… qué imagen tan excitante la que ha aparecido en mi mente… Es buena idea, voy a hacerlo (Ese fue Itachi xD).

Ya, eso xD. ¡Te cuidas, saludos, y muchas gracias por leer!

Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha: Sí, Itachi es una mala persona… Tratando tan mal al pobre Naruto, hasta a mi me da pena… Pobrecito el rubio xD. Jamás pensé que lo iba a hacer sufrir tanto xD. En fin… ¿Gaara con Sai? O.o… Vaya… jamás había imaginado esa pareja xD. Qué rara que es o.o… ¡xD! ¡Diablos, se verían muy raros xD!

Bueno, en lo de HidanxDeidara… pues no lo es tanto xD. Fue sólo un acoso por parte de Hidan, no creas que voy a hacer algo entre ellos dos xD. Tampoco los imagino juntos. De hecho, ni siquiera imagino a Deidara con Sasori xD. Aunque claro, he visto miles de imágenes de ellos dos, doujinshis y fics, pero no.. xD

Eso :3. Bueno, espero perdones el tremendo atraso en este capítulo… ¡La universidad tiene la culpa, de verdad! ToT Ah, lo siento mucho… … Te cuidas. Saludos.

Yuushishi: ¿Tu papá descubrió que te gusta el yaoi? Diablos… ¡Eso debe haber sido terrible! Espero no te haya regañado mucho y todo eso… Y espero pronto puedas leer este capítulo. Y no te preocupes por no poder dejar un review más largo. Con saber que leíste el capítulo me basta :3. Ya tendrás tiempo de dejarme tus comentarios, no te preocupes :3. ¡Cuídate mucho, y ten cuidado con tu padre! ¡Saludos!

Calabaza: ¡Ah, qué genial que apareciste por estos lados! Me siento muy honrada de que una escritora tan talentosa como tú crea que mi trabajo es bueno… ¡Qué feliz que me puse con tus comentarios! Ahora veamos tu review :3…

¿De verdad crees que mi historia es parecida a la original? Digo, en cuanto a lo que dices de la tensión, el peligro… ¡Qué halago más grande! En cuanto a que he estudiado la obra de Kishimoto… Pues es un buen plus el conocer las dos partes: manga y anime. Además, lo mejor es que a mi papá le encanta Naruto, así que siempre estamos comentando todo :3. En ese sentido, pues sí, como que la tengo bien estudiada xD.

Ahora lo de los lemon. "Le calienta a uno porque le calienta". ¡Qué buena frase xD! Me gustó mucho xD. Y bueno, debo decir que aprendí de una maestra, en el MSN xD. ¡Gracias por los buenos comentarios de mis lemon! Y sí, Sasuke me quedó tan uke y violable… ¡E Itachi quedó tan pervertido! La mezcla perfecta xD. Y todo lo que sabes de Itachi no está muy lejos: bajo, perverso, cruel, bastardo… en fin xD. ¿Mi Itachi parece un vampiro-estrella de rock? ¡xD! ¡Ah, verdad que le dije a alguien que iba a darle latigazos a Sasuke xD! ¿Y no dije que iba a amarrarlo? Eso es lo que viene xD. Y tienes razón. Viniendo de él, ya nada sorprende xD. Ni siquiera que planee algo en contra del rubio.

Los Akatsuki son todos raros, sí xD. Deberías ver a Zetsu o a Tobi. Busca imágenes de ellos en internet xD ¿Te gusta Kisame? A mi me gusta que sea tan respetuoso con Itachi xD. Cuando lo escuchas hablar en japonés te das cuenta que trata a Itachi de manera muy respetuosa, aunque en pocos fansub lo traducen de manera correcta. Y Hidan… pues no creas que es un pervertido xD. Lo que pasa es que tiene cara de pervertido, por eso xD.

¿Gaara? Sí… Gaara… (Inserte una carita con ojitos brillantes xD). Ese pelirrojo es tan genial, me encanta. ¿Creíste que habría algo con Lee? No, lo que pasa es que Lee estaba nervioso porque en el examen de Chuunin Gaara casi lo mata xD. Y sí, pareciera que fuera un GaaraxNaruto, pero como ya he dicho tantas veces… ¡no pensaba que iba a quedar así xD! Pero bueno, así quedó y tal vez haya que sacar provecho de ello… ¡xD!

Bueno, Sakura. Ya no sé cual es mi posición. Como que a veces realmente no me gusta, y como que otras no me pasa nada con ella. Pero aunque no me guste, eso no quiere decir que me voy a poner a despotricar contra ella. Creo que sería una actitud tonta, porque que a una no le guste algo no quiere decir que todos lo detestan también. Así que trato de ser lo más objetiva posible :3. Y sí, ella presentía que iba a ocurrir algo, creía que algo iba a pasarle pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decirlo. Creo que fue una buena muerte. Murió rodeada de la gente que más quería. Estuvo bueno. Y sí, pobrecito Lee…

¡Kiba y Shino xD! ¡Amo al controlador de insectos desde el primer momento en que mis ojos vieron su inconfundible figura! Y sí, son maravillosos… Pero creo que Shino es el más perjudicado en eso de que Kishimoto los desperdicia un poco. Esto es algo que también he dicho antes, pero ni en el manga ni menos en la serie se ha mostrado algo del pasado de Shino, cuando eso sí se ha hecho con el resto de los personajes o.o. ¿Será que Kishimoto tiene algo planeado? ¡Ojalá! Y en cuanto a lo otro… ¡Qué bueno que te guste la manera en que escribo a Shino! Y no te preocupes, que algo bueno vendrá con él y Kiba! El cachorrito ya cedió un poco en este capítulo, ya verás que con un pequeño empujoncito más terminará cediendo por completo xD

Bueno, sí. Dejé el fic por diversas razones: que mis padres se separaron, que mi papá sacó internet, que se llevó el computador, que la inspiración se esfumó por tanto problema… Pero bueno. Gracias por decir que se nota el cambio. En verdad, tanto leer cosas (¡Leí un par de libros de Stephen King y quedé tan entusiasmada! Y luego me leo unos Potter… Me gusta leerlos. La escritura es fácil de leer, tal cual como un fic) me dio la seguridad de que podía seguir, eso cuando una niña me mandó un mail y me insistió con que continuara xD. Pero de verdad, adoro esta historia, le tengo mucho cariño, y aunque me demore bastante entre capítulo y capítulo jamás la abandonaré. Y claro, me encanta mantener el contacto con los lectores. Adoro que dejen comentarios, así que ellos también deben esperar una respuesta, que una responda sus inquietudes o dudas. Como lectora también me gusta que respondan mis reviews, además xD. Y bueno, en la manera en que una se expresa siempre hay mucho de la personalidad, así que tú también me caes muy bien :3.

Gracias por tomarte tanto tiempo leyendo y luego comentando. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Me pone muy feliz que a la gente le guste tanto lo que hago. Te cuidas mucho. ¡Saludos!

¡Ah, por cierto, eso del Padre Santo quedó tan gracioso xD! Bueno, adiós xD

KiOoOoOo: ¡Qué alegría que te haya gustado! ¡Y más que te haya dejado con la intriga! Gracias por las flores y por darle tan alta calificación a mi humilde historia ToT… Mira tú… un 10… Muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea tan perfecto aún, honestamente :3. Pero gracias otra vez. ¡Ojalá que lo que hayas esperado por la continuación haya valido la pena! Acá otro capítulo que espero comentes :3. No hubo mucha acción, pero ya viste por qué. ¡Orochimaru está por llegar a Konoha, aunque no sabe lo que le espera! A decir verdad, Konoha tampoco sabe lo que le espera…

Cuídate. ¡Saludos!

Sora Keyblader: Uy, el lemon es el comentario más recurrente, ¿sabes? Y me alegra un montón que así sea, porque, antes que todo, el lemon es lo principal xD. Y además de eso, últimamente me han costado un poco, porque cada escena yaoi debe ser mejor que la anterior, y eso es un gran desafío. Muy difícil, pero me alegra mucho que te gustase tanto. Qué alegría que las cosas que una escriba le provoque sangrados nasales a la gente… xD. Ah, por cierto o.o. Cosa curiosa, en tu profile vi que eras de Estados Unidos. ¿Eres de allá o sólo vives allá? ¿Y tu idioma natal cuál es? ¡Ah, qué curiosidad que me dio xD!

Bueno, saludos. Gracias por pasar por acá y dejar un comentario :3.


End file.
